Transformers Prime III: Journey
by Power Master
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons got separated from their group and landed on different planets. Both group must escape and regroup with their faction as they're facing the old enemies to Cybertron - Quintessa and her Quintessons.
1. Prologue: New World

**Author's Notes:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for a long delays from working on Transformers Third Prequel. I have my own reasons from delays.

One - I'm having troubles of writing the story especially the Cybertronian and Human Characters to fit in and what roles do they play for. Two - I'm trying to piece and connect the stories to both Transformers Prime & its sequels, making sure it doesn't get confuse and messy. And three - **_Quintessons _**aren't quite interesting characters and also they don't have names because _Quintessons _are just group's name. But thanks to **_Quintessa _**from **_The Last Knight Film_**, she has some intriguing designs and powers that inspire me to rewrite the story and make her as mysterious yet dangerous Main Antagonist.

It will take some time to get the story interesting. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue: New Worlds**

On the Planet Cybertron, its inhabitants - Cybertronians have lived peacefully on their home while working and performing on their careers and business. Years later, Megatron has gathered and risen the army of Decepticons. Autobots armed and readied themselves for both defense and battle against the enemies. Thus, both Autobots and Decepticons have began their war on their home planet.

Over ten thousand years have passed, the war between two factions have caused so much destruction and deaths of their own kinds including their home planet's core been infected by powerful and deadly Dark Energon and ejecting Allspark into a deep space.

**_"We were once a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings from our home planet called Cybertron. But then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. It has brought destruction and even forced the planet's core to shut down for a long time recovery from the infection. We even forced to eject the Allspark Cube to a hidden location, where Megatron could never reach it again."_**

After their home planet's core has been shut down, the Cybertronians were forced to evacuate and abandon their own home. The Autobots Command Ship - Ark was flying straight to the Space Bridge Portal. And at the same time, the ship was followed and intercepted by Decepticons Warship - Nemesis. They both got collided while entering into the portal before it vanished.

**_"Over matched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. It has made exile on us all. In the wars final days, an Autobot ship - the Ark has make an escape the battle, blasting off straight to the portal. Our mission is to find a suitable planet for our race to inhabit and settle down. However, it has been followed and hunted down by the Decepticon's warship. A desperate mission. Our final hope. A hope, that vanished in the darkness of space."_**

During voyage through the Space Bridge Portal, Ark and Nemesis continued struggling and battling with each other. Reaching to the end of portal, both ships came across couple of meteorites. They caused a powerful impact on them to split up. But the crew members got overboard and went to different portals, which led them to unknown planets.

**_"We do not what will happen to us, next. But we do know one thing - we must regroup as soon as possible and continue our mission. But there will be obstacles standing in our mission - both our current enemy and the ancient yet forgotten ones from our long history."_**

* * *

**(Desert Planet)**

Bumblebee groaned in pain while he slowly opened his eyes and shaking his head as he's getting recovery from the headaches. He beeped in surprise as he gotten up from the ground. He looked around of his surroundings - nothing but desert landscape, filled with many canyons and rocks.

Bumblebee looked worry and uneasy about it. He then looked back and found three Autobots and some soldiers lying down. He approached and helped waking them up. Sideswipe, Jazz and Crosshairs groaned as they slowly waking up and getting up from the ground.

"What the hell happen?" Crosshairs asked in pain.

Jazz groaned, "No idea. One thing for sure. We got split from the main group."

"Yeah. Thanks for the obvious, genius," Sideswipe commented dryly. He looked around of his surroundings. He hissed, "Where the heck are we?"

Bumblebee beeped, "I have no idea. But sitting and waiting here isn't gonna get us some help." He turned and spotted a highway route. He pointed at it, "Maybe we should check it out."

Jazz hummed thoughtfully, "Good call, Bee. We can get some help from the locals."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Are you kidding me?" Crosshairs asked skeptically, making his allies to turn and looked at him. He continued, "So, you think we just go up to that highway and travel to nowhere, where we come across to some locals, hoping that they don't try to shoot our heads?! That's the plan to get help?"

"Well, duh..." Bumblebee beeped annoyingly.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to check out about this planet."

"Plus, it's better we make some friends than making enemies," Jazz commented.

Crosshairs scoffed, "Yeah. That would be a terrible idea."

"It would be terrible idea if we sit here and get killed," Bumblebee beeped angrily, "And who knows? Decepticons could come out of nowhere and shoot us down at once."

Sideswipe hissed, "Yeesh! I hate to imagine that." He sighed, "Since you insisted to sit and wait for reinforcement, we'd be going ahead to check out."

Jazz laughed happily, "Yeah. Good luck, Crosshairs. And hopefully, you're alive, pal."

Bumblebee and his team transformed into their vehicle modes. They all drove and headed straight to the highway now. Crosshairs was alone at the crash site. He then gave some thoughts of what his allies have said to him about sitting and waiting at the area. This make him looked shock and scared.

"Scrap!" Crosshairs exclaimed in fear as he transformed into his Cybertronian Greenish Car, "Yo! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

Crosshairs managed to regroup with his team, Bumblebee beeped, "Well, look who join the party?"

Jazz laughed, "Having a change of heart, dude?"

"Yeah. I bet he hates being attacked by Decepticons," Sideswipe joked playfully.

Crosshairs groaned, "Shut up..."

* * *

**(Desert Planet)**

At the abandoned large warehouse, Barricade was standing on top of its rooftop as he was using his mechanical binoculars for scanning and checking the area. And at the same time, he instructed his soldiers to guard the area. A brown colored armored hunchback warrior with strong arms and two legged-wheels and a giant claw on his back - Bonecrusher groaned and complained angrily as he continued slamming his punches against the walls wildly. Breakdown was trying to make a contact his Decepticon allies. A silver small petite Cybertronian with strange and scary face, dark greenish mohawk and has wheels as shoulder has returned, along with his scouts.

"What do you have to report, Mohawk?" Barricade commanded.

Mohawk scoffed, "No sign of the Autobots! That's good news! We've got no worries about being attacked by them."

Breakdown grunted in anger as he shut down his laptop, "Bad news - no contact from Knockout or Lord Megatron."

"So, we're stranded in this goddamn wasteland?!" Bonecrusher demanded angrily as he slammed a very hard punch against the walls, causing its brick to break and fell apart. He screamed in anger, "Well, isn't it terrific?! What's next now?!"

"We drive and search for this planet's locals," Barricade commanded firmly. He jumped and landed on the ground hard, "We're moving out!"

"Excuse me?!" Bonecrusher demanded angrily, "Who put you in-charge?!"

"Lord Megatron has entrusted me to lead the team!" Barricade said firmly, "Is there a problem, Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher snapped in anger, "Lots of problem! One - I don't take orders from short loser like you! Two - I blamed Megatron! I blamed Prime! I blamed this war! I blamed all of you for this screw-up mess! Three - I am gonna go my way and kick the Autobots and Prime! I'm gonna show the world that I'm the toughest guy in the world! You hear me?!"

Barricade was annoyed and irritated by Bonecrusher's complains and insults. He grabbed and thrown him to the ground hard.

The hunchback warrior roared in anger as he got up and struck his claw at Barricade, who dodged and evaded the attacks thrice before grabbed it tight. The hunchback warrior screamed in anger as he tried to make his claw break free while launching his punches at the Decepticon Scout, who blocked and deflected the attacks for the moments. He then grabbed and dragged the claw before landing a powerful punch at the warrior hard. Bonecrusher grunted in pain as he was about to fight but he got slammed and held down by Barricade.

Bonecrusher snarled angrily at Barricade, who slammed a powerful punch at the hunchback warrior's face. The warrior groaned and grunted in pain by the attack. Decepticon Scout got up from the ground as he glared at his comrade.

"Had enough?" Barricade demanded. Bonecrusher hissed in anger as he nodded in defeat. He turned and glared at his Decepticon Soldiers, "Anyone else wanna mess with me?!"

"No, sir!" Breakdown exclaimed in fear, "I'm not challenging anyone! Just ready to kick the Autobots!"

Mohawk nodded fearfully, "Yeah! Whatever you need, we're on your side!"

Barricade narrowed his eyes firmly, "Good! We drive and find this planet's inhabitants. Either they cooperate with us or be destroyed, we will regroup with our forces and continue our mission! Follow my lead and we will escape this planet. Is that understood?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Decepticons exclaimed firmly.

Barricade turned and glared at Bonecrusher, who growled in anger, "Yes, sir. I will follow your lead, Barricade. Don't screw it up."

Barricade narrowed his angry eyes, "You better don't mess it up, Bonecrusher. I won't go easy again..." He turned and faced at the sun's rising from the east, "Decepticons, let's move out!"

The Decepticons transformed into their ground vehicles. They then drove off and headed straight to another location for getting help from locals.

* * *

**(Jungle Planet)**

"Optimus! Optimus! Wake up!"

Optimus Prime groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and found Elita-One was looking at him. He grunted as he slowly recovered and getting up from the ground, with the help of his sparkmate. He then looked around of his strange surroundings, which is filled of jungle-like trees with vines and mosses, bubbling swamp, bushes and more. Ironhide has his soldiers to form perimeter while keeping their eyes out for anything unusual or enemies. Perceptor was using his scanner in checking while studying his surroundings.

"Where are we, Elita-One?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

Elita-One shrugged, "I wish I knew, Optimus. But I do know one thing. We got separated from the rest of our units and Ark. And also, we landed on this strange planet."

"One thing for certain, Elita-One. This is not Cybertron or any planet I recognized," Perceptor said in concern, "This planet does match with Decepticons' destination - the Backwater Planet's atmosphere and nature, and possibly raw Energon."

Ironhide hummed in concern, "Think we should check it out, Optimus?"

"My thought's exactly, Ironhide," Optimus Prime said in agreement, "We need to know about this place, and hopefully, we can find and request the local's help."

"That's an excellent idea, Optimus Prime." Perceptor exclaimed happily as he unpacked his scientific tools from his bag. He shown his test tube and laptop, "I could study more about this place. And who knows? This could be a perfect planet for our race to settle down rather than following the Decepticons to their destination."

"As much as I wanted to stay here, Perceptor, we have much more things to do," Optimus Prime said firmly yet concernedly, "We must leave the planet to find and regroup with the rest of our forces. So, we can continue to pursue Megatron and his Decepticons, and also stop them before they could reach their destination."

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah. There's no telling what kind of destruction they could unleash on another planet. Like Cybertron."

Elita-One sighed, "Agreed, Ironhide. I just hope they're right. Decepticons could strike them at anytime and anywhere."

"Don't worry about them, Elita," Ironhide said calmly and firmly, "They'll be fine. They've been on toughest situation than this. They can handle it."

Elita-One smiled in relief to hear it.

Perceptor sighed as he packed up his stuffs, "I suppose you're right, Prime. But I really want to study this place so much."

"Perhaps, another time," Optimus Prime said calmly, "Autobots, prepare to roll out!"

The rest of Autobots nodded firmly. Optimus Prime and his Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes as they drove off to find any sign of life or locals for help. Unknown to the group, they have been watched by a group of strange creatures from tree's top branches. They all snarled and growled in strange animalistic voices.

* * *

**(Jungle Planet)**

Deep within the large swamp, it was bubbling wildly and crazily as if something is about to come out. Megatron, Blackout, dark purplish armored spiky Cybertronian Makeshift, five deadly demonic silver colored Cybertronian Warriors Dreads and some Vehicons emerged out from the swamp. They all gasped and coughed heavily while swimming towards the land to get out from it.

The Decepticons were taking a breathe and recovering from their previous battle on space. Megatron was sitting down on the large rock, along with Blackout looking after his master while Dreads were leading their Vehicons to patrol and guard the area. Makeshift headed off to patrol and recon on the area.

For few minutes have passed, a strange Vehibot Trooper has arrived at the Decepticons' campsite. They did nothing but looked at him as he approached and stood before him. What he did is surprising - bowing down before Megatron on his large rock-like chair.

"What do you have to report, Makeshift," Megatron demanded.

The Autobot Trooper transformed back into Makeshift. He smirked, "Lord Megatron, I have scoured the area. There is no sign of Autobots."

"And this planet?" Megatron asked curiously while looking around of his surroundings, "This looked like the Backwater Planet that Shockwave has located?"

Blackout hummed in concern as he looked at the gauntlet's scanner, "Unknown, my lord. But this planet is truly odd."

"How odd, Blackout?"

"The planet share similarity with the Backwater Planet's nature and atmosphere especially having raw Energon. And above all else, I've detected life-signals of Cybertronian on this planet."

"Cybertronians? On this planet?" Megatron asked suspiciously yet curiously. Blackout nodded firmly. He hummed thoughtfully, "This is not the planet we're looking for. Shockwave informed me that the Backwater Planet is filled with nothing but organic creatures. And there are no Cybertronians in the area as far as I can tell..."

Dreadbot, a petite dirty demonic Cybertronian Warrior laughed as he playfully splashed the mud on him, "Who cares?! I love this place! This is awesome!" He turned and looked at demonic giant Cyebrtronian Hound-like with metallic braids-like and giant claws, which also played the mud as well. He laughed crazily, "Even Hatchet likes it!"

Crankcase the braided dreadlocks Cybertronian Warrior with spiky armor, twin claws and has the demonically mask with mandibles, "I'd never understood about that guy. He's crazy with strange stuffs especially mud and moss..."

"So, what is next, master?" Makeshift asked curiously.

A demonic armored Cybertronian Warrior with five tentacles-like scorpion sting - Crowbar snarled, "Should we split up and round up the locals?"

Scary demonically giant and muscular Cybertronian Warrior with giant spikes, cannons and large claws - Berserker roared, "Sent us please! I want more blood! I'll suck them up for my amusement!"

"You will," Megatron said calmly and firmly, "But first thing first, Decepticons. We must find a ship to get us out. The last thing I want is to entrust Starscream with my command and made some terrible mistakes..."

"But didn't you trust him, master?" Crowbar asked curiously.

"Yeah... He wasn't trying to overthrow you like that stupid spider lady," Crankcase agreed.

Makeshift hissed, "Why are you so distrusting him, master?"

"Starscream may have possessed an intelligent and cunning mind," Megatron said calmly before snarled, "Yet, he is a treacherous as Airachnid. He did betray the Autobots and sided our force for power. Without me in the presence of my army, he will take over and lead them to doom. As long as I hold breathe, I will not let my foundation and empire to ruins again after many millennia years of enduring the struggles, the sufferings and the humiliation by the corrupted Autobots!"

Blackout hummed while nodded in understanding, "Do not worry, my lord. You will return to your army. I will make sure Starscream knows his place, even if I must pound on him!"

Makeshift scoffed amusingly, "Master, even if what you said is true, I believed that Starscream can lead us to victory! He is your only true successor and heir of Decepticons, master! I believed in him!" Megatron hummed suspiciously as he glared at the shapeshifting Decepticon. He bowed humbly, "I will prove it, even if it means blowing myself for him and our cause!"

"We shall see since you and him are quite close friends," Megatron said calmly, "We shall see how loyal Starscream is to the cause and to me..."

"My lord, should we go now?" Crankcase asked curiously.

Dreadbot loaded up his shotgun, "Yeah. I'm ready to blow things up and get some fun to my collection!" Hatchet barked happily and wildly. He smirked, "Hatchet wanna find and hunt some Autobots to his collection too!"

Megatron smirked calmly, "Yes... We should. Follow me, my Decepticons..."

Megatron then led his Decepticons Army into the jungle as they began to scour and search for locals and transports form them to leave the planet and regroup with their army.

* * *

**(Space)**

After surviving and escaping the battle with Nemesis from the voyage of Space Bridge Portal, the Ark was alone and stranded in deep space. The Autobots' Commanding Ship was badly damage after their last battle. Aerialbots and sky Vehibots were repairing the ship's damages.

Skydive groaned in annoyance, "I hate this job!"

"Quit complaining, Skydive and get back to work!" Slingshot said firmly, "We've got a long way to go!"

Air Raid groaned in annoyance, "No kidding! Man... Sometimes, I hate space."

"I thought you like space?" Silverbolt asked amusingly, "After all, you like flying."

"Very funny, Silverbolt! Well, I still like it if we weren't trapped and got lost in nowhere!" Air Raid exclaimed angrily, "And trust me, I really hate getting lost now!"

Slingshot scoffed, "And this is why we need to work fast at once, so we can find and rescue our allies ASAP."

Skydive groaned, "Boy... I hate this job. Why can't we all get lost in one planet than in space?!"

"Come on, guys! Let's focus on the job now," Jetfire said firmly and calmly, "And trust me, you're not the only one, who hate stranded in the space. At least, be lucky that we don't have to fight off the Titan like Tyrpticon!"

Skydive groaned in annoyance, "Don't remind me. I hate that one a lot!"

"You and me both, kid..." Slingshot agreed in frustration.

"As Jetfire said, let's focus on the repairs," Silverbolt said firmly.

"Hopefully, very soon to get out of here!" Air Raid snapped in concern.

Inside the ship, Ratchet was working and checking on his computer as he was trying to contact and locate his allies and friends, hoping they're alive. Jolt was checking and treating the troopers' injuries. The Twins were fooling and arguing as usual.

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Perceptor! Bulkhead! Arcee! Anyone! Do you read me?!" Ratchet called out through computer's screen and microphone. He hissed, "Please respond! Anyone?!"

Jolt finished treated the soldier's arm. He turned and approached Ratchet, "Anything?"

Ratchet sighed, "No. I'm afraid not. The Decepticons have damaged the ship badly including the communication relay and thrust boosters. We won't able to find and rescue our friends. They could be anywhere, or worst hunted down."

"Damn it..."

"I agreed, Jolt. I'm really worry that we won't able to do anything."

"Don't, sir! We can't give up!" Jolt protested, "I'm sure we can find them. We just need to do our best to fix the ship first, and then find and rescue our friends. I'm sure we can do this."

Ratchet gave some thoughts of what his apprentice has said. He smiled a bit, "You're right. We can't give up! Thank you, Jolt." He turned to his back and found Mudflap and Skids continued fighting with each other, causing some damages everywhere. He groaned in anger, "Mudflap! Skids! I needed that! Honestly!"

"It was his fault!" Mudflap and Skids exclaimed while pointed each other in fingers.

Jolt gulped, "Well, it could be worse than fighting Decepticons."

Ratchet gave a facepalm, "We're doomed..."

* * *

**(Space)**

Like the Ark, Nemesis also has suffered damages from their last battle with the Autobots. Combaticons and their Vehicons were working on the warship's repairs, though the Decepticon Sub-Group were annoyed and frustrated with their latest mission as they preferred fighting and combats than maintenance works.

"I really hate this work!" Brawl grumbled angrily, "We're Combaticons! Meaning that we fight and destroy anything and anyone that's getting in our way! This stinks!"

"Oh yeah, bonehead?! I also hate it too?!" Blast-Off exclaimed angrily, "No thanks to those stinking Autobot and Swindle!"

Swindle groaned, "Hey! Get your stinking pointy finger off me!"

"Then, why don't you give us some useful tools and weapons now than doing some small talking?!" Brawl demanded angrily, "Coz I hate working on this lousy work!"

Blast-Off nodded angrily, "Yeah! All you ever did is talk and talk garbage like a broken Scraplets!"

Swindle hissed in fury, "Damn you two! Why I oughtta-!"

"Shut up, you idiots! You wanna get out of the space or not?!" Onslaught exclaimed in fury, scaring his teammates. They nodded fearfully. He snorted, "Then, start working before I throw anther tantrum at you again! And trust me, you do not wanna see my ugly side again!"

Vortex hissed, "Yeah! I wouldn't be on that guy's side!"

"Sorry, boss!" Blast-Off, Brawl and Swindle apologized.

"Come on, let's finish this up now," Vortex said firmly, "I hate sticking out in space for too long."

Onslaught sighed, "Definitely! I hate space! Almost died because of those Autobots!"

Inside the ship's command center, Knockout was working and repairing its computer's system while trying to locate and contact his allies. A grayish armored Shockwave's Doppelganger with jetpack boosters and golden gangster necklace-like Nitro Zeus was dancing wildly and happily as he was inspiring his soldiers. Slipstream was checking on navigation system to find and locate the suitable planet.

_**BOOM!**_ Knockout coughed heavily for inhaling some smokes from the computer system. Slipstream and Nitro Zeus approached and checked on him.

"Yo! You okay, doc?" Nitro Zeus asked playfully.

Upon looking at his armor, Knockout gasped before groaned in frustration, "Do I look alright?! My finishing touch is in ruin!"

Slipstream groaned, "Quit your whining! Did you locate them?!"

"No, I have not," Knockout said in annoyance, "Let's face it. At this rate, we will never find Lord Megatron or the planet we're going to. We might as well give up now."

Slipstream grabbed and aimed her blasters at Knockout, "Do me a favor, doctor. Shut the hell up, and do your work! Coz if you don't, the finishing touch is the least of your concern." Nitro Zeus laughed amusingly and happily. She turned and aimed at him as well, "You too, Nitro Zeus! Get the troops up and ready! Start finding the planet and our units as well! Once you do, alert me! We'll be there to get our units out."

Knockout and Nitro Zeus gulped in fear, "Yes, sir! Ma'am! Uh, officer?"

Slipstream scoffed as she turned and approached to the computer, "Pathetic..."

Nitro Zeus hissed, "Wow! And I thought dealing with witch is hard enough..."

"Tell me about it," Knockout agreed.

* * *

**(Junk Planet)**

Bulkhead, Hound, Warpath and Protectorbots were travelling through a large hallway of junks and trashes. And at the same time, they were keeping an eye out of anything unusual.

"Man, what's the junk, ya'all?" Groove asked in confusion, "Is this some kind of Planet Junk?"

Streetwise scoffed, "Ya kidding me?! Planet Junk?! That's gotta be a joke."

"No, it isn't, fellas," Hound disagreed. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "This is Junkion, a.k.a. Planet Junk as you like to call it."

"Junkion? Isn't the planet, where we thrown most of useless machines and parts here?" Red Alert asked in concern and discourage. He hissed, "It is also where our long and unspoken enemies executed and toss our fallen Cybertronians here?"

Hound nodded in agreement. Warpath yelped in fear, "Hate to be that guy!"

"Me too," Hot Shot agreed before gulped in fear, "Man. Sure wish our guys are here to help us out. Coz I'm gonna get scared if we got Zombiecons!"

"Zombiecons?" Bulkhead asked curiously, "Everyone knows that there's no such thing called 'Zombiecons'! What are you? Some sort of babies?"

"Hey! This kid hate horror movies!" Hot Shot protested, "If I'm some kind of Reaper Hero guy, I'm so totally kick their tin cans!"

"Yup! He's scared," Groove joked.

Streetwise laughed amusingly, "Yeah! Hot Shot is Hot Off!"

Hot Shot groaned as he was about to attack if not for Red Alert spoke, "That's enough, everyone. Enough with this ridiculous story. We should focus on getting out of here."

Prowl nodded, "Red Alert's right. We need to find the shuttle now, and get off this planet."

"Like that's gonna be easy," Bulkhead said in frustration as he looked around of his surroundings, "It's junk! We'd never gonna find the ship! Even if we did, that transport could be dead or damaged for us to use."

Prowl sighed, "True. But we can fix it temporary until we find and contact the Ark to locate and rescue us. That's all we need."

Bulkhead groaned, "I guess we don't have much a choice. Start working?"

Prowl nodded, "Start working."

Bulkhead and his team began digging out the trash while searching for the transport as well. They hoped that they could escaped the junk planet while searching for their allies.

* * *

**(Junk Planet)**

Like the Autobots, Soundwave and the remains of his forces were trapped on the planet as well. As soon as the communication machine is completely built by his Minicons, Soundwave approached to it as he has his tentacles to connect with it for sending out the communication across the galaxy, hoping to locate either Megatron or Nemesis.

Unfortunately, Soundwave has taken minutes of searching and locating either objectives proven failures. There was no signs of them. Both Ravage and Lazerbeak approached to their masters as they nuzzled them gently and calmly.

Rumble groaned, "Unbelievable... Nothing?"

"Well, we're on the junk planet, doofus!" Frenzy said in annoyance, "We've got no reception! But that's not gonna stop the boss."

Rumble scoffed, "No surprise..."

The Constructicons and some of Vehicons were building and constructing a space shuttle. They're having hard time of fixing them, with some parts and damaged shuttle.

Overload spitted out the mucus, "The shuttle is useless!"

"Damn it! With so little parts and useless components, we'll never gonna build the shuttle!" Hightower exclaimed in frustration.

Rampage snarled, "Gee, you think, Mr. Obvious?! This junk's parts are nothing but junks!"

"Hey! Watch that language!" Scavenger shouted angrily as he shown some components, "Some of them are effective!"

Mixmaster nodded, "Yeah! We just need the right parts and put them together!"

"Yeah! Like that's gonna be that easy!" Rampage snapped in annoyance.

Hightower scoffed, "Got that right. Right component to my foot!"

Scavenger roared in anger, "Say that to me, rustbucket!"

Constructicons were about to start the fight, if not for Long Haul unleashed his blazing flamethrower on his teammates, making them to stop. Long Haul snarled, "Shut the rust up and get the work done! If you don't, I roast all of you alive!"

Scrapper hissed in anger, "Long Haul is right. Soundwave will not be pleased of our work if we don't complete it. The last Decepticon challenged him has got himself decapitated. So, let us resume our project before it creates more problem."

Constructicons groaned and muttered angrily as they nodded and agreed firmly. The Constructicons resumed of building and constructing their space shuttle.

* * *

**(Ruined Planet)**

Arcee, Chromia, Cliffjumper, Drift and some soldiers were driving across through the ruins of city while searching and locating either allies or locals. But they found nothing but the ruined cities, reminding too much of their home. They can't shake it off or even ignored them, no matter how many times they remind themselves that this is not their homes.

After hours of travelling across the ruined city, Arcee and her team stopped at once to the abandoned shelter. They decided to take a break from their journey. They transformed into their robotic forms and taken their rest.

Drift led some soldiers to be on patrol. Chromia and Cliffjumper were checking and treating some injured soldiers. Arcee was alone, thinking and wondering about new planet, ruined city, enemies, allies and even her past.

Chromia noticed Arcee was alone to think and possibly mourning of her failures. She nudged Cliffjumper and gestured to check on Drift. The crimson horned robot was confuse and uncertain until she noticed Arcee, making him realize of what Chromia wanted. He approached to check on Drift.

Chromia approached to Arcee as she sat down close to her sister, "You doing okay, Arcee?"

"I'm fine, Chromia. Don't worry about me." Arcee said firmly.

"As much as I wanna believed that, but I don't, Arcee." Chromia said firmly, "Still worried about others and what you could have done?"

Arcee sighed, "Yeah..."

"There's nothing you could have done, Arcee. All we can do is move on, do our best to regroup with our forces and then fight off the enemies. That's all we can do."

"Sounds easy than doing it..."

"I'd never say it's gonna be easy, Arcee." Chromia said calmly, surprising Arcee, "But I will say that we have to try, and not mess things up. But as long we have each other, we can make it out alive. That's all."

Arcee gave some thoughts of what Chromia has said. She sighed, "I guess so. Thanks for pep talk. You might be good as Elita-One. Well, almost."

Chromia laughed as she gave a nudge to Arcee, "Yeah. I'm not sort of Wise Old Bot, but I loved helping sister!"

Cliffjumper approached Drift from behind. They both remained silent for the moment while looking at the ruined city. Both of them haven't spoken a word, which annoyed and infuriated the red horned Cybertronian to scream.

"Are you done with screaming?" Drift asked calmly.

Cliffjumper groaned, "Oh you talk now?"

"You'd never ask." Drift commented.

"Gee..." Cliffjumper said in annoyance as he turned and looked at the ruined city, "What do you think about this place, Drift? What the heck happen to this place? Decepticons?"

Drift hummed in concern, "Possibly war. But not the Decepticons. Could be someone else..."

"Think there'll be locals for us to find?"

"Hard to tell, Cliffjumper-San. But I have some strange belief that our enemies are here as well. There could be possible that the survivors might not take us lightly."

"Wouldn't hurt to talk with them

* * *

**(Ruined Planet)**

Starcream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Lugnut and Blitzwing dark brown-purple colored armored Cybertronian Warrior with wings, twin armored caterpillar wheels and a large cannon on his back have transformed into their flying jet modes. They were flying and leading their Vehicon Seekers across the city of ruins. They found no signs of their allies and enemies, so far. They then transformed and landed on the tallest building's rooftop.

"Where the heck are we?" Skywarp asked in confusion.

Thundercracker hummed while looking at his scanner, "No clue. Whatever this place is, I don't like it. Not one bit."

Lugnut snarled, "The destruction... reminds me too much of Autobots! They caused the destruction! They will pay for their treachery! Lord Megatron shall rise and take his rightful place as the might and powerful Emperor of the universe! He is the true leader, not Optimus Prime! All hail Megatron!"

Blitzwing groaned in annoyance, "Is he always a big lugnut?"

"Well, what do you expect, genius?" Skywarp asked in annoyance, "He did more damages than good. Compare to Blackout, he's the best and better than joker."

Lugnut roared in anger, "What was that?!"

Skywarp yelped as he hid behind Blitzwing, who sighed in annoyance, "And you are more lugnut than he is."

Thundercracker noticed Starscream remained silent and calm as he asked, "Starscream? You've been quiet lately. Is there something bothering you?"

"No... Nothing. Nothing is bothering me..." Starscream said calmly while looking at the ruined city. He hummed calmly, "There could be communication center or spaceship for us to use. Let us split up and locate it. After you scour and sweep the area regroup back at this same location. Think all of you can do this job?"

"We can, Starscream," Thundercracker said calmly and firmly, "Seems like you're taking a good job as Second-in-Command."

Skywarp scoffed, "He might as well be the Leader of Decepticons since Megatron is nowhere to be found!"

"Watch your language, wretch!" Lugnut snapped in anger, "No one has the right to insult my lord!"

"Hey! We've got work to do, idiot! You wanna smack each other's faces fine by me!" Blitzwing said in annoyance as he transformed into flying tank-like mode, "I'm gonna find the spaceship and get the heck out of here!"

Blitzwing flew off at once to find the spaceship. Skywarp, Lugnut, Thundercracker and even Vehicon Seekers looked at each other curiously before shrugged in uncertain. They transformed into their jet modes and flew off to their own direction to complete their mission.

"Me? Leader?" Starscream asked curiously before hummed calmly, "Should I accept that role? If I do so, then I must prove myself worthy to Lord Megatron that I can be his successor! This could be my opportunity." He smirked calmly, "I must show him what I can do! I will prove to him that I am more than just a mere Seeker. I can't wait to start my career to become the best of the best..."

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

After the Ark left for their voyage to new world, Ultra Magnus was leading the remaining Autobot Forces in resisting against Shockwave's Army. They're now residing at Iacon as their command center to fight their enemies. Metroplex acted as the main fortress of defending the area.

Dinobots acted as the front line unit for holding and pushing the enemies' lines. They were assisted by Springer, Brawn and their soldiers for providing cover fire. Ultra Magnus led and instructed his units, making sure his team did their best to hold the enemies off as long as they can.

After the long battle, Ultra Magnus and his team regrouped and held a council inside Metroplex's Meeting Chamber for planning their next move. They all sat down on their seats.

"Job well done with your mission, Autobots," Ultra Magnus commented, "Keep up with this tactic, everyone. We can win this battle."

"With all due to respect, sir," The dark greenish-yellow colored armored Cybertronian Warrior with mustache spoke firmly, "We don't have enough Energon to sustain our supplies."

A dark orange-brown armored grumpy Cybertronian Soldier - Brawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We also don't have enough ammunition to hold the enemies off."

Grimlock scoffed, "Then, we all go and find the Energon! Simple as that!"

"Wow. Grimlock, that's primitive idea we ever had," Springer remarked in annoyance, "No wonder you and your team always failed."

"What was that?!" Slug demanded in anger and fury.

Scorn snarled, "Are you insulting us because you think you're better than us?!"

Brawn nodded firmly, "At least, we didn't try do something stupid as you all did!"

"Oh yeah, wise guy?!" Slash demanded in fury.

Snarl nodded firmly, "Let's how stupid you wanna try to mess with us, buddy!"

Grimlock growled, "Dinobots, transformed!"

Grimlock, Slug, Snarl, Scorn and Slash transformed into their Dinosaur Modes as they were about to attack Springer, Brawn and some officers, who armed and readied their blasters.

"Autobots, stand down!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed firmly. Everyone halted their advance and looked at him, "We're here to discuss our movements to halt the enemies' advance, as well as finding out what they're planning. If not for Grimlock and his team informing us about Megatron's plans, Optimus Prime and his team wouldn't able to stop them."

Swoop approached his team as he spoke, "Grimlock, you need to calm down too!"

Sludge nodded, "Yeah. If not for Ultra Magnus, you wouldn't be here, Grimlock." Grimlock snarled angrily. He continued, "I know you're mad at them for insulting our forms. But this isn't about us. It's about surviving and keeping our soldiers and civilians alive."

Though angered and annoyed by Sludge's wisdom, Grimlock took a deep breathe and spoke, "Fine. Me Grimlock will obey Ultra Magnus because he saved me Grimlock, not others. Dinobots, go out and defend the base."

Most of Dinobots nodded firmly as they turned and exited the meeting chamber, leaving Swoop and Sludge behind.

"We'll make sure that doesn't do something stupid," Swoop commented nervously.

Sludge nodded, "Yeah. He means well to defend our base."

Swoop and Sludge left the meeting chamber. Springer spoke, "Commander, sir. I don't like trusting those bots with our jobs especially when they're in primitive modes. It's hard to tell when they turn into large monsters to terrorize everything. After all, their modes are designed by Shockwave."

"He does have the point," Brawn agreed, "We never have primitive beast modes before, sir."

"I understand your concerns. Grimlock and his team are Autobots," Ultra Magnus said firmly, "They must be treated fairly and equally as anybots. No fighting and arguing about their primitive beast modes. They're the team. Understand?"

Springer and Brawn groaned and saluted, "Yes, sir..."

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

At the Kaon's Fotress, the Decepticons were setting up the defenses. Dreadwing was leading and gathering the rest of Predacons and Insecticons including Hardshell and Kickback into the pods for both transport to Backwater Planet and setting the security.

"Keep moving, Insecticons! You have your duty to do!" Dreadwing instructed firmly, "Hardshell, you and your legion will head to the Backwater Planet. Kickback remained behind, with the rest of your security. Do not make mistakes again!"

Hardshell snarled, "Don't tell me what to do?!"

Kickback groaned, "Why do I have to stay?! I don't wanna fight with those Bots especially Dinobots!"

Hardshell chuckled, "Well, good luck, Kickback. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks a lot, rustbucket!" Kickback snapped in annoyance.

Hardshell entered the stasis pod, along with the rest of his Insecticons and the army of Predacons. All of them were moved to the Decepticon Transport Ship. It then lifted and blasted off to its destination. Kickback and some of his were moved across and surrounded Kaon as the securities.

After finishing up with his duty, Dreadwing headed off and met up with Sixshot, a whitish-dark purplish colored armored Cybertronian Warrior with wings, jet boosters, claws and has arsenal weapons on his back at the Kaon Fortress's entrance. He was leading the security forces.

"Sixshot, how is the security force?" Dreadwing asked, "Have you secured important fortresses and bases including Kaon?"

Sixshot nodded in agreement, "So far, so good, Dreadwing. I'm surprised that you decide to stay behind. I thought you're going with Lord Megatron."

"I was. But my Twin and I did not perform my duty. I was too ashamed to do anything right. To regain my honor, I must performed an important duty. I remained here to defend Cybertron from those accursed Autobots."

"Yeah. Those Autobots know how to screw things up especially shutting down the planet's core."

"The Fallen's dangerous Energron nearly destroyed our home. Optimus Prime did his best to shut it down to save it."

"Ridiculous..."

"Yes. As much as I'm relieved that our home planet is safe from danger, I still blamed them for the cause of war."

Sixshot smirked, "Ooh! I like it. Make them payback..."

"Indeed. We will have our revenge on them," Dreadwing said firmly.

Inside the laboratory, a petite Cybertronian Scientist with breathing mask-breathing rounded jar on his head and two claws-like hands was assisting and working with Shockwave. They're working on a large portal-like machinery with rocks on it.

"Oil Silk, make sure we have enough Energon for our new project, Oil Slick," Shockwave said firmly and calmly, "Since the ancient Space Bridge is destroyed by our enemies, we need new one. Something more effective and mobile that could avoid inflicting damages on our projects. And also, can do either both traveling and teleporting through either planets or areas."

Oil Slick hissed amusingly, "That sounds interesting, Shockwave. Glad that you have your arm appendage with Astro-Magnum Cannon. That looks terrifying and ruthless."

Shockwave groaned, "That accursed Grimlock must pay the price of ripping my hand off. I regret from creating Dinobots. It is my fatal error. An error I attempt to correct it."

"Well, at least, you create Predacons. They're better than Dinobots," Oil Slick commented.

Shockwave nodded firmly, "Indeed. Let us begin new project. A project that will help us conquer Cybertron and destroy Autobots for good."

Oil Slick smirked, "With pleasure..."

* * *

**(Unknown)**

In the dark computer room, a mysterious metallic humanoid with tentacles as her torso's bottom while wearing strange metallic armor with curved shoulder pads-like and crown-like helmet on head. She remained silent and calm inside her room alone. Suddenly, someone has entered the room. He bowed down before her.

"What is it, Fallax Vulpe?" The metallic woman asked calmly.

Fallax Vulpe spoke, "The Autobots and Decepticons have left Cybertron. But they've got lost during the voyage of Space Bridge."

"Did you locate them, Fallax?"

"Yes, I did. We know where they are. In fact, we also found our defectors and missing slaves we've been trying to recapture."

"Excellent. Prepare our army, Fallax. Go and find our missing slaves' homes. Recapture them. And also, set up Phase 1 of our plans. It's time we bring order to our kind."

"As you wish," Fallax Vulpe reported calmly, "Oh Great and True Queen of Our Kind - Quintessa..."

Quintessa smirked darkly, "Yes... I will reclaimed what is rightfully mine..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Race

**Chapter 1: The Race**

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jazz, Crosshairs and their Vehibots were driving and travelling across the a long highway. They were searching out for any sign of planet's locals, so they can find and use the ship to leave the planet and regroup with their comrades and continue their mission.

However, during their travelling across the long highway, the Autobots found no signs of locals, city or even village. Nothing but a large desert wasteland. They continued their driving on the long road, though they often come across to a dead end, roadblocks, wrong turns, potholes, burnt marks and damages on the road, wreckage and even dangerous yet twisted routes they have come across.

Autobots have managed to drive and escape the spinning yet twisted rollercoaster's tracks-like. They quickly transformed into their robot modes. They're now taking a break after their long travel. They're now sitting down on couple of rocks.

"This is getting us to nowhere!" Crosshairs groaned in frustration before throw the rock at the big rock, "This is sucks, yo!"

Sideswipe sighed, "Hate to admit it, guys. Crosshairs got the point. We don't even know where the heck we're going." He turned and looked around of his surroundings, "We haven't found the locals or even the city. The highway looked badly damaged and total bust too. Looks like we're on the dead planet..."

Bumblebee beeped in annoyance, "Come on, guys! We can't give up now! We've gotta be close to a city or local. I know we're almost there!"

"Give it a rest, Bee. We'll never be there, you know," Crosshairs exclaimed in annoyance, "We are nowhere to a city or even a crowd! We might as well be dead!"

Sideswipe sighed, "Well, it won't hurt to give one more try."

"I'm with this guy and Bee," Jazz said proudly as he made some funky spin before jumped and landed on the ground hard. He then approached to the mountain peak. He then climbed up it, "I'll take the peak to see if we're close to the city or not."

Bumblebee beeped, "I wanna check it out too."

Jazz laughed amusingly, "Alright. Don't try to leak the transfusion fluid again."

"Hey!" Bumblebee beeped angrily and annoyingly, "I'm not a kid, you know!"

Jazz and Bumblebee climbed up all the way to top of rocked mountain, where they can see everything. And to their surprise and relief, they have found a long highway was leading straight to a large shiny capital city, along with some dome cities. They both whistled in surprise and amazement.

Bumblebee beeped happily, "We finally found the city, Jazz!"

Jazz scoffed, "You could say that again." He turned and climbed down, "Come on. Let's tell the rest about the city. They're about to go nuts!"

Jazz and Bumblebee climbed all the way down from the mountain's peak. They reported to the rest of their friends about what they have found.

"You sure you're not pulling my tailpipe?" Crosshairs asked in annoyance. Bumblebee shook his head happily. He scoffed, "Well, it's about damn time!"

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah! We'll be home free soon!"

"Then, let's get a move on now," Bumblebee beeped happily.

"Yeah. Just leave the talking to me, Bee." Jazz said calmly. Bumblebee turned and looked at him. He smiled uneasily, "Yeah. No offense, kid. But you're not good in negotiation. And the last thing we want is troubles."

"And of course, you don't have voice too," Crosshairs joked, making angry Bumblebee to punch on his face. He yelped in pain, "Ow! What did I say?!"

Sideswipe sighed, "Nice going, bozo."

"Let's roll, Autobots." Jazz commanded firmly.

And just as Jazz got on the highway road, something just went pass and scared him off. He got dropped and fell on his back on the ground. The rest of Autobots quickly came and helped him out. They then witnessed many Cybertronian sport cars and trucks were racing wildly and ragingly on the road. This surprised and shocked the group.

"Wow! What the heck was that?!" Crosshairs asked in shock and confusion.

"No idea..." Jazz said in shock and concern. He coughed a bit while dusting off his dusts, "One thing I'm sure of - this planet is not dead. We've got locals alright."

"But who the heck are they?" Sideswipe asked curiously and concern.

"No idea. But I'm gonna not sitting out of this one," Bumblebee beeped excitedly and happily. He transformed into a Cybertronian Camaro, "I'm gonna join the race and find out!"

Jazz gasped, "Bumblebee, don't you dare!"

**_VROOM!_** Bumblebee drove off and joined the race at once, causing his turbo engine launched out some smokes on his comrades. They all yelped and coughed heavily. As soon as the black smokes dispersed, the Autobots found Bumblebee has drove off already.

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "I really hate when he does that!"

"Well, that's Bee. He loved racing. He was the youngest champion in Cybertron's Speed Race," Sideswipe said amusingly before laughed, "He can never forget about it, guys. He missed it. That's why he rushed off to have the moment in it."

Jazz sighed, "Miss it or not, he'd better not get us into trouble. This is another planet, not Cybertron."

"Well, we'd better get going now!" Sideswipe said amusingly as he transformed into Cybertronian Silver Car. While driving off, he shouted, "See you in the finish line!"

Jazz scoffed as he transformed into his Cybertronian Groovy Car before drove off, "No way you could outrun me that easily!"

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "I'd swear that kid's gonna get us killed."

Crosshairs transformed into his Cybertronian Greenish Car and drove off to chased and catch up with his friends. The Vehibots also transformed into their blue armored Cybertronian Sport Cars. They followed their leaders now.

* * *

Like the Autobots, Barricade's Team was driving across the desert wasteland, searching and locating the capital city for shelter and ship. During their traveling across the desert, the Decepticons got some issues and problems such as Bonecrusher complained angrily of getting lost, Mohawk was getting crazy and paranoid as he wanted to scream out of his frustration, and also Breakdown was getting tired and exhausting. Barricade remained firm and calm as he continued leading the team.

The Decepticons quickly halted their positions, upon hearing a loud noise of cars' screeching the wheels, bursting out the turbo engines and even clashing and crushing. They halted and transformed into their robot modes. They moved to the large rock while hiding behind it. They then witnessed cars racing across dangerous yet twisted highways and routes.

"What the heck are this?" Breakdown asked in confusion.

Mohawk shrugged, "No idea." He then looked at some cars were driving through the rollecoaster's route and spiral highway. He groaned as his face turned into green, "Seeing this race makes me sick. I don't feel so good now!"

"Hey, look over there!" Bonecrusher shouted as he pointed at the highway, where Bumblebee's Team was driving and heading to the capital city. He groaned as he burst some steam from his exhaust pipes, "Autobots! Let's get them!"

"Halt your positions!" Barricade ordered firmly. Everyone looked at him. He took a deep breathe and released it, "We follow them. But do not engage them!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Bonecrusher asked angrily and annoyingly.

"You wanna go toe-on-toe again?!" Barricade demanded in fury. This made Bonecrusher to back off. He scoffed, "That's what I thought. Remember, do not engage them. We just observe and learn what this planet has and what Autobots are planning. Decepticons, let's move out."

Barricade's Team transformed into their vehicle modes. They drove off towards the capital city at once while keeping their distance from making contact with the Autobots or locals.

* * *

Driving on the long highway route, Bumblebee, in his vehicular mode, has managed to catch up with the rest of strange Cybertronian Racing Cars. He tried to talk with them, but they evaded him or even tried to crush him for getting in their ways. Moving to the front, he then came across to a crimson armored sport car, an orange-black sport car with blazing yellowish flames on it, and also dark greenish pick-up truck.

Bumblebee honked out loud, "Hey! Hey! You three! I need to talk with you!"

"_Che diavolo!_" The crimson sport car demanded angrily, "What is wrong with that amateur?!"

"Who cares, mate?! I'm winning this race!" The orange-black sport car shouted proudly and arrogantly, "No way I'm gonna let some bot stopping me! Not a chance! I'm gonna win this cup!"

The greenish pick-up truck used his left side mirror to look at the yellow car. He hummed calmly and firmly, "He doesn't seem he's around here... Maybe we should talk with him."

Orange-black colored sport car scoffed amusingly, "No can do, old timer! I'm gonna win it!"

"_Il monello!_" The crimson sport car exclaimed angrily, "I will not let you win while I'm still around!"

As soon as both sport cars drove off at once, the greenish pick-up truck sighed, "Kids..." He turned and looked at Bumblebee, "Sorry, kid. In this race, we don't talk slow! We drive fast! Catch up with us and win the race if you can. Then, we'll talk."

"W-What?! Wait!" Bumblebee asked in surprised. The pick-up truck drove off as well. He groaned in beeping tone, "Great..." He turned and found his friends managed to pick up a pace and met up with him. He greeted, "Hey, guys!"

"Seriously, Bee. Wouldn't kill you hold still and wait for us?!" Crosshairs asked in annoyance.

Sideswipe nudged Crosshairs' side, "Cool off, Crosshairs!" He then looked at Bumblebee, "What you've got, Bee?"

Bumblebee sighed while beeping, "I was trying to talk with them, but instead, they drove off. They're really into winning the race, you know."

Sideswipe chuckled, "Kinda reminds me of you, Bee. Always jump to win the race."

Bumblebee chuckled in beeping tone, "Yeah. That was good old days."

"Well, if winning the race get their attention, let's groove it, ya'll!" Jazz said happily, "Let's show what we can do!"

Bumblebee smirked, "Yeehaw!"

"Yippee ki yay!" Sideswipe shouted happily and wildly.

Crosshairs groaned, "I'm gonna regret this again..."

The Autobots continued driving towards three racing cars. They have to catch up with three leading racing cars or at least win the race, so they can talk with the locals. However, behind them were more Cybertronian Racing Transports were catching up while ramming and knocking other racers aside. They were catching up with both Autobots and three Racing Cars.

Among wild and rogue racers were a crimson armored motorcycle was driving very fast, followed by a dark crimson armored sport car, black armored giant F1-like Truck, a crimson-black colored demonic car-like and a blue-black colored short car. And their rogue racing troops are dark purple armored racing cars and motorcycles.

"Yo! Boss, who the heck are the losers here?!" The black armored F1 Truck demanded angrily.

"No idea, Crumplezone." The crimson armored motorcycle said dryly and darkly, "But one thing I hate the most is some bots' getting in my way!"

"Do you wish us to handle him, Ransack?" The demonic armored car asked.

Ransack scoffed, "Yeah! Go and teach them a lesson; Shatter! Don't know if they're Override's side or not. Who the scrap cares?! Make sure they stay out of it, so our big gun can take care of them for good!"

"As you wish," Shatter said firmly, "Dropkick, Stinger, with me."

"With pleasure, Shatter," The blue-black armored car - Dropkick said calmly and humbly as he activated and armed with his blasters, "Can't wait to shoot them off."

Dark armored crimson car - Stinger chuckled evilly, "Get ready to get stung by the Stinger!"

Shatter, Dropkick and Stinger drove off while picking up the pace with the other racers. Ransack and Crumplezone remained behind while still driving and knocking some racers aside.

Contacting his allies, Ransack spoke, "Motormaster! It's time. Don't screw it up again!"

* * *

"Will do..." Motormaster the dark grayish-purple colored armored giant robot spoke in deep yet scary voice.

The giant warrior deactivated his com-link. He turned and looked at the rest of his gang - dark yellow-purple armored slick warrior, dark bluish-reddish armored scrawny soldier, a large bulky armored grayish warrior and his twin is dark bluish-silver armored warrior.

"Alright, Stunticons! It is time!" Motormaster said firmly, "We will show them what we're made of! Crush any of them for getting in our way! No mercy!" He turned to dark yellow-purple colored armored sick warrior, "Dragstrip! Is everything prepared?"

Dragstrip scoffed, "All is ready, boss! Count on it!" He nudged dark bluish-reddish scrawny soldier, "You'd better don't screw it up, Wildbreak. I'm counting on you, you know!"

Wildbreak yelped in fear, "Got it, Dragstrip! Will do my best." He turned and looked nervously at the twins, "As long those two don't get us into trouble. Heatseeker likes firing missiles and even Slashmark always wanted to get some attention."

Slashmark scoffed and snorted angrily, "You dare mock me, peasant?! Though I get the attention of my appearance, I fight them with style!"

"Scrap it, Slashmark! Just blast and blow them up, simple is that!" Heatseeker exclaimed wildly as he armed and readied his missile launchers, "So, let's get going and blow things up now!"

Dragstrip chuckled happily, "Yup. They're ready, boss."

Motormaster groaned, "Honestly. Stunticons, let's roll! To Speedia!"

Motormaster transformed into Cybertronian Armored Truck, followed by both Dragstrip and Wildbreak turned into armored sport cars while Heatseeker and Slashmark changed into forms of armored hummers. They all headed straight to the city now.

* * *

During the race, the Autobots managed to catch up with three racing cars, who were still ahead of them. They have now entered the Capital City - Speedia, where they have found the rest of its local sitting and standing on the spectator's seats for supporting and cheering wildly for the racers to win the race. This surprised them a lot.

"Guess we know what happen to the crowd," Sideswipe said amusingly and happily.

Crosshairs grunted, "No kidding! Think the leader at the finish line?"

"Have to be," Sideswipe shouted in agreement.

Bumblebee honked happily, "Then, let's win this game and meet him!"

Jazz laughed, "Loved your spirit, Bee! We're almost to the end! Get ready to bogie!"

**_VROOM! _**Shatter, Dropkick, Stinger and some of rogue racing cars are closed to the Autobots. They're activated and armed with their blasters. They're aiming their blasters at the Autobots. The rogue racing cars fired their guns at some of Autobots, killing three troopers.

"Huh?!" Vehibot exclaimed in shock and concern. He then contacted Jazz, "Lieutenant Jazz! We have rogues attacking us!"

"Rogues?! Attacking us for what?!" Jazz asked in shock and concern.

"No idea, sir." Vehibot said in concern, "Seems like they wanted more than just racing! What should we do now?"

Jazz hissed, "Damn it! In the middle of the race? So, not cool!"

Bumblebee beeped, "I'll take care of them. Go ahead and win it!"

And just anyone could react, Bumblebee put his gear into reverse mode. He reversed his car all the way back in knocking Stinger off. He then transformed into his robot mode as he quickly kicked and flipped both Shatter and Dropkick over in blocking the rogue racers from driving and moving.

Rogue racers transformed from their vehicular modes into their robotic modes. Stinger is revealed to be a crimson yet demonic version of Bumblebee with spiked wheels on his back. Shatter revealed herself to be tallest crimson armored Cybertronian with armored engine with wings and her face is a skeletal appearance. Dropkick transformed into a blue armored short warrior has twin doors as his wings and six wing-blades on his back. The rest of rogue racers transformed into black armored Vehicons-like with spikes on their backs and armed with blasters.

Bumblebee whistled in concern as he readied himself for the fight against his newly enemies now. The Rogue Racers surrounded while aimed their blasters at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dropkick asked amusingly while looking at Bumblebee. He turned to Stinger, "Hey, Stinger. This kid looked like you. Is he your brother or twin?"

Stinger scoffed angrily, "I'd never had a twin. Even if I have one, I'm expecting him to fight on our side, not against us! I will kill anyone for standing in our way."

"Indeed..." Shatter agreed as she armed with her Dual Blades, "Whoever you are, we will kill you for interfering our plans."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes firmly, "Whatever your plans, I'm gonna stop it!"

Shatter snickered and giggled amusingly, "For someone so small, you're quite brave yet foolish to think you can stop us!"

"Yeah..." Dropkick snickered in agreement, "Let's rip him apart now!"

Stinger screeched angrily, "Take him down!"

Stinger screeched as he charged while armed with his gauntlet's blade. He swung it at Bumblebee, who easily dodge and evade the attacks while fought back at him for three times. Both of them continued punching at each other for ten times before held each other's arms. He then gave his crimson clone's a headbutt before kicked him off. Dropkick jumped before Bumblebee, whom he slammed a powerful punch on his head twice before grabbed and nudged his kick at the scout's gut. Dropkick held Bumblebee up to finish him off but got headbutt and has his tight shot.

Dropkick groaned in anger as he thrown Bumblebee at Shatter, who grabbed and thrown him to the ground. She began slamming some punches on his head for few times. Shatter gestured her crew to join her to torture and punish Bumblebee wildly and angrily. Bumblebee felt pain on his body yet he endured it while evading and blocking the attacks.

During the race, Sideswipe noticed Bumblebee's struggle against the Rogue Racers. This has made him groaned in anger and concern, "Honestly... Bee! I'm going back!"

Jazz nodded within his vehicular mode, "Watch your six, Sides!"

"Got it!" Sideswipe agreed.

Sideswipe and 10 of his troops turned and headed towards Bumblebee's aid. Both Jazz and Crosshairs continued catching up with three racing cars. They're close to the finish line.

And just before they could reach it, they heard a loud honks from their right direction. Five Stunticons were charging and ramming three racers out of highway. And at the same time, all of them transformed into their robotic modes. Motormaster and his team are facing three robots - a crimson armored assassin with twin arm-blades and winged-like doors on his back; black-orange colored robot with blazing flames on gauntlets, armor and knee pads; and an old man-like dark greenish colored Cybertronian Veteran Soldier stood before them group.

"Stunticons..." The veteran soldier said dryly and annoyingly, "Still up to old tricks, I see..."

"Old Bot Kup. Still a critic, I see." Motormaster said amusingly with a chuckle.

"Well, guess what? You'll never had a chance to win." Kup said firmly and calmly, "As long we're still standing, this race will be righteous side! You can count on it!" He turned and looked at two young Autobots, "Mirage! Rodimus! I hope you're ready for the fight."

An orange-black robot - Rodimus scoffed, "I'm always up to the challenge!"

"Si!" Mirage agreed as he readied his weapon, "Stunticons are about to learn the hard way about what it means to cross the experience racers like us!"

Jazz, Crosshairs and 10 remaining Vehibots have arrived and joined the fight as well. They all transformed into their robot modes as they're ready to fight.

"Mind if we join the gang?" Jazz asked amusingly.

"Really?" Kup asked in surprise. Jazz and even a reluctant Crosshairs nodded firmly. He scoffed in pleasant tone, "You're welcome to join the fight!"

"Hey! Where's that yellow racer?" Rodimus asked curiously, "I thought he was with you."

"Holding off some cheaters," Crosshairs answered as he readied with his twin blasters, "Sideswipe's backing him up now."

"You're kidding me?" Rodimus asked in shock. He then transformed into his sport car, "There's no way I'm gonna let that guy down when we're having a race! See ya!"

As soon as Rodimus drove off to aid Bumblebee, Kup sighed, "Typical lad. Always with the rivalry..."

"Focus here, Kup!" Mirage exclaimed firmly as he armed with his scythes, "We need to deal with them first!"

Wildbreak yelped in fear, "This isn't part of the plan!"

"Gee, you think?!" Dragstrip asked sarcastically.

"Who cares?! I can blow things up!" Heatseeker exclaimed happily.

Slashmark scoffed, "These fools will pay for interference!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Motormaster asked in annoyance. He roared in anger, "Take them down now! The race will be ours!"

Stunticons gave a loud battle cry as they charged and attacked Kup, Mirage and their newly allied friends Autobots. Both sides gave each other a fierce fight. Jazz and Crosshairs fought off both Dragstip and Heatseeker while Kup and Mirage fought both Slashmark and Wildbreak. Motormaster was fighting off the army of Vehibots by punching and firing his blasters at them.

* * *

Shatter, Dropkick and Stinger continued punching and kicking Bumblebee for their amusement and entertainment. While they were busy attacking him, Sideswipe and his soldiers have arrived. The silver Cybertronian Car transformed as he slide down and tripped his enemies down. He then got up and helped Bumblebee to stand up.

"Thanks," Bumblebee beeped happily.

"No problem," Sideswipe said happily. He readied with his blades as he found Shatter and her team slowly getting up from the ground. He scoffed, "Many against one? That's hardly fair. Luckily for me, two against many will be enough."

"Make that three against many!" Rodimus exclaimed happily as he transformed and landed on the ground. He readied with his blaster, "Coz I've join the fight."

"Wow! Thanks for the support," Bumblebee beeped happily, "The name's Bumblebee. This is Sideswipe."

Rodimus smiled happily, "Rodimus! Let's see what you're made of, buddy!"

Shatter scoffed, "Adding the numbers to your force means nothing! We still outnumber you!"

Dropkick chuckled sinisterly as he readied with his blaster, "I'm so gonna enjoy this."

"Me too," Stinger agreed while looking at Bumblebee, "I hope you're ready to die, my twin clone!"

Bumblebee beeped angrily, "Bring it on, you cheap knockoff!"

Bumblebee and his team charged and engaged Shatter's team. Vehibots fought against the army of Rogue Racers. Bumblebee battled with Stinger. Rodimus battled with Dropkick. Sideswipe is dealing with Shatter.

Bumblebee and Stinger gave some firm and strong punches at each other, as well as blocking and evading the attacks for a few rounds. The crimson robot struck his punch at the yellow robot, who dodged down and grabbed his hand as he thrown him at the signboard. He charged while readying to launch his punch at him. Unfortunately, Stinger swung his legs in tripping Bumblebee to fall down on the ground hard. He slammed a powerful punch on the yellow bot's head and chest for three times. Bumblebee kicked at his head before jumped and got up from the ground. Both of them continued punching and kicking at each other for a few rounds. They armed and readied with their fists. They both charged and slammed at each other's faces before they got pushed back and dropped on the floor hard.

Rodimus screamed as he tried to slam his punches at Dropkick, who easily and quickly dodge the attacks. And at the same time, Dropkick struck back from behind and below the knee of his. The orange-black robot grew frustrated and annoying as he tried to take the blue robot down. After few rounds have passed, Rodimus became tired and exhausted from chasing and fighting with him. This allowed Dropkick quickly gave a hard kick at his opponent's knee to bend down before launching his multiple punches at orange-black robot. During punching at him, Rodimus quickly grabbed his enemy's fist before giving a headbutt, and then slammed the blue robot on the ground hard. And just before Dropkick could do anything, Rodimus gave a powerful kick in knocking him out.

Both Sideswipe and Shatter screamed wildly and angrily as they struck and clashed their blades at each other fiercely and determinedly for few rounds. They then have their blades clashed while glaring at each other for the moment. Shatter gave a loud battle cry as she thrust her punch at Sideswipe's face, making him to back off. She then slashed her blades at Sideswipe's chest for five times. As she was about to cut him down, Sideswipe blocked the attack before thrust his right blade at her gut, and then kicked her of. He charged and rammed her off. Shatter yelped in pain before landed on the ground hard. She activated and fired her blasters at Sideswipe, who swiftly and quickly dodge the attacks thrice. He then threw his left blade in knocking her blaster off before he charged and rammed her off. He aimed his blade at Shatter's neck.

"Looks like we win!" Sideswipe said confidently.

Shatter scoffed, "Do you believe so?"

And just before Sideswipe could ask, he heard a loud turbo engine passing him and his team. The Autobots found Ransack and Crumplezone have passed them by as they're heading straight to the finish line.

Rodimus gasped, "Ransack! He's gonna win the race! Damn it!"

Shatter laughed amusingly, "Good luck, Throttlebots. You will need it."

Shatter quickly transformed into her vehicular mode. She then honked out loud, attracting the attention and alerting her team. She turned and drove off at once. Dropkick, Stinger and even their rogue racers transformed and followed Shatter to escape. The Autobots regrouped at once.

"What was that about?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

"We've gotta stop Ransack from winning the race!" Rodimus exclaimed in concern.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked in confusion.

Rodimus hissed, "Because whoever win the race, not only become the champion of the race, but also gets both the title of leader and the Planet Cyber Key to rule Velocitron! Today is the Final!"

"Velocitron?!" Sideswipe and Bumblebee asked in confusion and surprise.

"I've gotta go now! I have to win for my team!" Rodimus exclaimed in concern.

Rodimus transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off. Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked at each other for discussion about the latest situation.

"Race? Velocitron? Cyber Planet Key?" Bumblebee asked in concern and confusion, "What was that?"

Sideswipe sighed, "Velocitron is one of Cybertronian Colony during the early Golden Age. And if what Rodimus said is true, then we've gotta help him win it. Once we do that, he can help us prep the ship for us."

Bumblebee hummed thoughtfully, "Good idea. We'd better roll now!"

Sideswipe nodded in agreement as he, Bumblebee and their soldiers transformed into their vehicular modes. They drove off and went after Rodimus to help him win the race.

* * *

At the finish line, Jazz's Team was still and also busy fighting off Stunticons. Heatseeker and Dragstrip laughed evilly and crazily as they fired both their blasters and missiles at Jazz and Crosshairs, who dodged and evaded the blasts while shooting back at them. Kup and Mirage fought and dueled with both Slashmark and Wildbreak through combats. Motormaster has finished defeating most of Vehibots. He turned and approached to the Autobots as he came to attack them.

The Autobots noticed the behemoth warrior's coming to them. He roared in anger as he jumped and slammed his fist on the ground, causing a powerful shockwave in pushing them off. He and his Stunticons charged and engaged them. Two Autobots and Throttlebots bravely and determinedly fought back against five Stunticons.

During their fierce fight, Ransack and Crumplezone have just passed the group by. Their passing the group by did not go unnoticed, making Kup and Mirage looked worry and uneasy.

"Damn it! Motormaster and his Stunticons are decoys!" Mirage exclaimed in concern.

Kup hissed, "No! This cannot be!"

"It is," Motormaster said calmly, "We win."

Kup and Mirage screamed in fear as they tried to stop Ransack and Crumplezone, but they were held off by Heatseeker and Wildbreak. Jazz and Crosshairs were busy fighting off both Dragstrip and Slashmark. And at the same time, Motormaster also joined the fight to finish his mission. Ransack and Crumplezone were close to the finish line now.

"I can't believe it..." Ransack said happily, "I'm gonna win it!"

Crumplezone cheered wildly, "Woohoo! Ransack! Ransack! Ransack! He's the best! If he can't do it, then no one can! Go Ransack! And the winner and new leader is Ransack!"

Ransack laughed amusingly, "I loved being the winner!"

"That would be premature, my friend..." The British Accent spoke, scarring off both Ransack and Crumplezone. They looked on his left side, where they found a fine-looking butler-like robot was running besides him. He spoke, "Didn't anyone teach you not to brag until you actually win the race, mate?"

"Yikes! Cogman!" Crumplezone exclaimed in concern. He transformed into a giant black armored bulky warrior with demonic face with large jaw-like chin. He roared, "I'm gonna kill you now!"

"I don't think so!" Cogman grabbed and slammed Crumplezone to the ground before slammed some punches on him to the ground.

And just before Ransack could reach the finish line, he heard a loud turbo engine charging and roaring out loud. He turned and looked back as he found a familiar crimson-white armored sport car. It was coming straight to him.

And just before he could do anything, the car transformed into a female robot worn a crimson helmet with V-Shape. She then skidded and tripped Ransack off. He transformed into a shorter crimson warrior with futuristic helmet and jetpack on his back while slammed on the ground hard.

The female racer landed on the finish line. Above her was a banner signboard flashed brightly in green and revealed its words - 'FINISH!' while honked out loud. The signboard's two poles began to create electrical energies, which shot out and hit each others, thus creating an ancient crimson colored disc-like key. It dropped on Override, who grabbed and held it up high. And at the same time, it also fired the fireworks, making the crowds went wild.

"Damn you, Override!" Ransack snapped in annoyance and anger.

"Oh yeah! Who's the winner?!" Override cheered wildly and happily while standing before the crowd. They gave a loud cheer to her. She turned to Ransack. She smirked, "Looks like I win again, pal. Honestly, Ransack, did you really think that you can try to cheat to win again?" She scoffed, "I mean, seriously, I'm the best and fastest racer alive. Now, I'm the leader."

Ransack groaned in anger, "Don't think this is over! I'll get that title and leadership! Count on it!"

Ransack transformed into his motorcycle mode. He drove off at once, making both Stunticons and Crumplezone to transform and follow him at once. And at the same time, Motormaster groaned in anger to see his teammate ran off. He transformed into his truck before drove off and followed them as well.

* * *

Barricade and his team were hiding behind the large rocks. They have observed and watched the whole event. Most of Decepticon Troopers were annoyed and upset that they didn't get the chance to start the fight with Autobots and the locals.

"Game over..." Breakdown commented, "And we didn't start anything, at all..."

"Yeah. We should have attacked them when we have the chance! And now we've wasted it!" Bonecrusher snapped angrily as he glared at Barricade. He continued, "I'd say we do it now!"

Mohawk laughed happily, "Yeah! Let's start killing them all now!"

"No... Not yet... We need an army to help us beat both Autobots and their new friends." Barricade said firmly. He turned his attention to Ransack and his Rogue Racers, who were driving through the wasteland. He hummed thoughtfully and calmly, "And I know who can become our Decepticons of this planet's."

"Wait? What?!" Breakdown asked in surprise.

Mohawk shrugged, "I have no idea..."

Barricade was about to turn but held by Bonecrusher, who growled, "I hope you know what you're doing, Barricade..."

Barricade scoffed, "Don't worry, Bonecrusher. I've got the plan. Just follow my lead."

Barricade transformed into his Cybertronian Armored Police Car. He drove off as he was following after Ransack and his group.

Bonecrusher turned and looked at the rest of his Decepticon Troopers, who shrugged in uncertain. The hunchback Decepticon Warrior growled in annoyance as he transformed into Cybertronian Mine-Sweeping Truck and drove off as well. Breakdown and Mohawk transformed into blue armored truck and scrawny form of motorcycle, along with their soldiers as well. They all followed Barricade now, hoping that he has some plans.

* * *

Bumblebee's Team have arrived and regrouped with the rest of their friends at the finish line. They even found Override stood before them. She smiled proudly and happily while waving to the crowd. Sideswipe yelped in surprise upon looking at Override.

"Wow!" Sideswipe whistled in surprise, "By the Allspark! Who's the femme over there?"

"That's Override," Rodimus explained happily, "She's the best racer we ever had among us! And since she won the race, she is the new leader of Velocitron!"

"Wow..." Bumblebee beeped in surprise, "That's awesome..."

Override approached to Bumblebee's Team. She smiled and asked, "Hey guys. So, who's the newcomers? They sure don't look like Velocitronians."

Sideswipe smiled and waved to Override, "Hiya. I'm Sideswipe. Nice to meet ya, babe."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, my lady! An honor to meet you and congratulate you to be a winner and leader! That was totally awesome! Nice!"

Override looked surprise and amazed, "You think so?" Sideswipe nodded happily. She smiled, "Thanks. Not bad for yourself too, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe sighed happily while his face blushed in red, "She knows my name. That's something..."

"Oh boy..." Crosshairs said in annoyance.

Bumblebee beeped playfully, "Looks like somebot is in love..."

"Anyhow. Four of you looked like that you're not around here," Override said calmly while having her hands held each sides of her waist. Her comrades came and stood behind. She continued, "I'm Override - Leader of Velocitron. The old bot is my drill sergeant - Kup. My spy - Mirage. My butler - Cogman. And also, this new kid - Rodimus or Hot Rod, because that name was his original. We're the Throttlebots of Velocitron."

Jazz and his Autobots bowed humbly and firmly. The lieutenant spoke, "The name's Jazz, that marksman is Crosshairs, our swordsman - Sideswipe, and also our scout Bumblebee. We're Autobots from Planet Cybertron."

Heard the word Jazz has spoken, Throttlebots looked shock and surprise. They all chatted and muttered to each other about the Autobots. It surprised and confused the Autobots.

"What we say?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

Sideswipe shrugged, "I wish I knew, Bee."

"You guys are from Cybertron? Really from Planet Cybertron?" Override asked hopefully.

The Autobots nodded in confirmation. Override panicked in surprise as she panted frantically and wildly. Cogman approached as he gave her a hard slap on her face. She yelped in pain while shaking her head. She took a deep breathe before release it. She thanked her butler.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I'm just surprise and shock about this revelation especially you guys are really here from your home! I've been waiting for this for quite some times." Override said calmly yet happily. It still confuse the Autobots. She cleared her throat, "Autobots from Planet Cybertron! I welcome you all to Velocitron, home of all fastest racers and daredevils, who enjoyed racing, challenging and trying to be fastest guy in this planet especially when it comes to driving. And also, we're also one of Cybertronian Colonies!"

"WHAT?!" Autobots asked in shock and surprise.

"Get out of town!" Sideswipe exclaimed in surprise.

Crosshairs nodded, "Yeah. No way that this is real deal! It's impossible!"

"Believe it or not, it's the real deal," Override said calmly. She approached and patted both Sideswipe and Jazz's shoulders. She smiled, "Follow me, guys. To Speedia's Capital City, we're gonna have some celebration for not my accession to be leader, but your arrival to our home!"

"Ah... Thank you?" Jazz said in uncertainty.

"Kup, Cogman, prepare the feast and celebration!" Override ordered happily. Kup and Cogman bowed humbly before her. They turned and headed off to Capital City. She smiled as she nudged them both happily, "Follow me, guys. I'm gonna show you all around the Velocitron. You're gonna love it."

"Sure. Be my guest," Jazz commented happily.

Override, Mirage and Rodimus led the Autobots to Speedia for a grand tour. Though Autobots weren't uncertain of what's really going on, they go along to find out of what's going on.

"Seriously, what was that?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

Rodimus laughed happily, "Simple. You guys are from Planet Cybertron. We don't get much visitors from your home since our ancestors escaped Quintessons and also Sentinel Zeta Prime's Era."

Bumblebee was in shock and surprise to beep, "N-No way. Velocitronians are Cybertronians..."

* * *

Ransack and his rogue racers have escaped. They have arrived at the old abandoned yet ruined factory, which served both base and home to them. After they entered their home's living room, they transformed into their robot modes.

Ransack screamed angrily as he began throwing and destroying everything that he sees. Crumplezone remained outside as he avoided to get in way with his master's temper. Shatter was crossing her arms while leaning against the walls, and her two partners - Dropkick and Stinger were sitting down close to her. Motormaster and his group were standing still while glaring at him.

"How could this happen?!" Ransack demanded angrily, "I was so close to win! What did it go wrong?!"

"I wonder the same thing..." Dropkick muttered in annoyance.

Stinger scoffed, "Typical idiotic Ransack as usual..."

"Quiet..." Shatter shushed her partners. She turned and glared at Ransack, "I can name two things that ruined our plans. These newcomers' interference and some incompetent fool."

"You're right. It was them. It was their fault, and also..." Ransack said dryly and angrily. He turned and glared at Motormaster, "You! You screw it up again!"

"Excuse me?!" Motormaster demanded angrily.

"Yeah! You always argued with m and protest against my order and plans of winning the race! You were holding me back! You wanted to get the glory for yourself, just because you're big and stronger than me. But in reality, you're still an idiot."

"I watch that language if I were you, Ransack. If it not for me rescuing and backing you up, you wouldn't be here at all! Not only that. I took the risks! I took the blame! I protected our group! I'm the one, who do the dirty work! I built the gang! And the only thanks I get is blaming me!"

"That's because you screw up and mess things up! I knew you're trouble the moment I met you! Nothing but trouble because he wants the glory for himself!"

"Don't you mean you wanted the glory for yourself?! Because you're the trouble to our group!"

"I will not let you bully me, Motormaster!" Ransack snapped angrily, "I'm the leader and boss! I can do whatever I want especially you're the big mess!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying, punk!" Dragstrip snapped in anger.

Slashmark nodded, "Indeed. We do not take this insult of yours lightly!"

"I'd say that Motormaster is the best leader, and even better than you!" Heatseeker said firmly, "You should have let us win, instead of just ambushing and holding the rivals off!"

Wildbreak nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That could save a lot of trouble!"

Ransack looked annoyed and frustrated as he screamed in anger, "Just shut up! Shut up!" He groaned in anger as he slammed his fist on the walls hard. He hissed, "There's gotta be a way! I gotta be the leader again!"

"Perhaps, we can help..."

Ransack and his rogue racers turned and found Barricade and his Decepticons entered the living room. They all stood before them.

"Who the heck are you?!" Ransack demanded angrily.

Barricade smirked amusingly, "We're the Decepticons from Planet Cybertron. We're here to help you achieve your goals. Count on it..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

At the abandoned factory, Ransack and his rogue racers encountered Barricade and his Decepticon Squad, who have come to offer them a help to achieve their objective. Most of rogue racers including Ransack were suspicious and weary of their 'offer'.

"I don't know who you are or what you are," Ransack snarled a bit as he readied with his fist, "But Ransack doesn't take any stupid offer from someone like you! He handle the situation by himself! So, get the hell outta my turf, son of rustbucket!"

Ransack screamed in anger as he charged while slammed his fist at Barricade, who grabbed and held it for the moment. He then slammed his punch at the rogue racer leader's face to the ground. And just before Ransack could react, Barricade slammed his feet on his face to the ground hard.

"Had enough, Ransack?" Barricade asked dryly.

Ransack grunted in pain, "Yeah. Get it off me, will ya?"

Barricade moved his feet aside. He turned and looked at the rest of rogue racers as he's making an announcement about his offer to them.

"Are you tired being losers? Are you tired being treated as outcast? And more importantly, are you tired of not getting what you want?" Barricade demanded firmly. Ransack and his Rogue Racers nodded in agreement. He narrowed his angry eyes, "Then, join us. Join the cause of Decepticons' Cause. You will not only become just part of the army, but also will have power you could never imagine! Bring victory to our cause, and you will be rewarded and your dream will come true! The enemies will fall before you! All Hail to Megatron! That's my promise!"

Rogue Racers were in shock and surprised by Barricade's speech. However, both Ransack and Crumplezone were unimpressed with it.

"Boring!" Ransack and Crumplezone exclaimed in bored tone.

"Allow me to join!" Motormaster exclaimed firmly. Everyone was in shock and surprised. He narrowed his firmed eyes, "I want power. Something that no one will disrespect me and my team again! I want to remind them that we will not show mercy again! I will destroy anyone that stand in our way!"

"If boss's going, I'm in!" Dragstrip supported.

"I agreed!" Slashmark agreed.

"As long as I get something to shoot and blast, I'll be joining," Heatseeker said happily.

Wildbreak yelped and quivered in fear, "Well, as long as no one tried to bully me."

"You intrigued me, Barricade." Shatter said calmly, "I would like to see what kind of power yoru leader possessed."

"I'm going too!" Dropkick agreed.

Stinger chuckled evilly, "As long as I get my revenge on that bug."

More and more of rogue races stood up and joined the Decepticons' cause, both Ransack and Crumplezone were annoyed and frustrated as they have no choice but to join the cause.

Barricade smirked darkly, "Good answer. Right now, you all need some upgrade..."

* * *

While Cogman and Kup headed back to a large Capital City for setting up the celebration and feast, Override and her two teammates were giving Bumblebee's Team a tour across the city by driving to downtown via street, using highway across the upper level cities and even gone through slippery route to underground cities. The Autobots were amazed and surprised by Planet Velocitron's tour.

However, Override and her team were driving very fast and crazily when taking various routes to various city. Most of other Velocitronians didn't mind or even care about it. Autobots did their best to follow and catch up with them, but they have to be careful and alert when come across to innocents and bystanders were involved of walking across the streets or doing their own business. And it wasn't easy for them.

"Hey, Override!" Jazz called. Override and her team were still driving. He continued, "Would you mind slow it down?!"

"Yeah! There're civilians around here, you know?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

"Slow down?! Slow down?! Are you kidding me?!" Rodimus asked amusingly while turned and looked at the Autobots. He laughed out loud, "In Velocitron, we don't drive slow! We drive fast!"

"Si! Don't worry about those bots," Mirage said amusingly as he charged and jumped over the ramp, where the Velocitronian Labors were loading up the Energon Cubes onto a large transport. Spotting him coming down, they moved aside at once. After landing on the ground, he then drove off at once. The labors resumed their works. He scoffed, "They can take care of it."

"Good call, boys! That's how we do it in Planet Velocitron!" Override exclaimed happily.

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "You guys are crazy! Really crazy, you know?!"

"I'm with my buddies for this one," Bumblebee beeped in concern, "As much as I loved racing, I don't like injuring some bots around here. They could get some accidents, you know."

"You worried too much, Bee. We can handle the danger," Rodimus said confidently.

Mirage scoffed, "Agreed, amico! Nothing can scare us that easily."

Override laughed happily, "That's the spirit. Don't worry too much about the danger. Just enjoy the tour and groove with the flow, dude."

"Not cool, dude! That's my catchphrase!" Jazz exclaimed angrily before sighed, "But as much as we would love to race very fast, we rather do something slow to avoid the accident and danger for the bots' sake."

Override scoffed, "As if!"

"Hey, come on, babe. Don't do this on us, you know," Sideswipe pleaded happily. He drove close to Override. She looked suspiciously and annoyingly to huff. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, milady. But c'mon, we're still new here. We're not Velocitronians. We maybe good at racing especially driving very fast, but we don't take risk when there're bots around except the war. So, it might take some time for us to get use to it."

Override sighed in disappointment, "I supposed so." She blinked her headlights happily, "And to be honest, I think I'll try to slow down and get to know about you, handsome."

"Wow. Really?" Sideswipe asked in surprise, making his headlights lighted in red. He cleared his throat, "I mean. I'd be honor, Override. I also like to get to know more about you, other than racing."

Override scoffed, "Of course. After all, we're friends."

Sideswipe blushed a bit, "Right... Friends..."

"Falling for that femme?" Jazz asked amusingly.

Bumblebee beeped in laughing tone, "Yup. Sideswipe liked Override so much.

"No denying it," Crosshairs agreed, "Assuming she doesn't try to get us killed during the tour."

* * *

Override and her team continued giving the tour to the Autobots across the Speedia Capital City to see and learn more about the planet.

They traveled down the Speedia's Capital City and downtown , where they see how peaceful and quiet Velocitronians are with their usual business and daily lives like how normal bots do, even though there were many racing cars and motorcycles speeding wildly and happily. Nevertheless, everyone in Speedia's Capital City got along well with each other.

Two teams came across to a tall yet long highway or rollercoaster-like tracks, which led them to the upper level of shinny compound and facility called 'High-Tracks'. It was where Velocitronians trained, performed and showed off some of their dangerous yet tricky and amazingly performance and tricks during training, competition and even overcoming their fears and insecurities. Autobots were in shocked and surprised by the event.

Override and her team led the Autobots straight to the underground - Underworld. Like High-Tracks Facility, the Velocitronins used it as training and racing wildly and crazily. Unlike High-Tracks and Speedia's Capital City, the place served as the banishment place for losers and traitors including Ransack and his gang for treason and cheats against the Velocitron. It's has no rules and performed illegal tactics and tricks devastating and destroying everything to win the race or kill their competitors. Autobots weren't easy with it.

Autobots were amazed and surprised. They learned that Velocitron is more than just racing or even showing off their talents and skills. It's about being humble, honorable and compassion to other racers, be winners or losers, as well as entertaining the spectators and make them happy. They have high hope that Override and her Throttlebots will become their allies, and hopefully one day, they will fight together as one to overcome the obstacles as a team.

* * *

At the Underworld's Basement, the Decepticons have personally trained and upgraded Ransack and his Rogue Racers to be at their best. However, the Decepticons found the Rogue Racers to be sloppy, undisciplined and slack Velocitronians when it comes to combat training and even using blasters to shoot their targets. This has forced Barricade and his team personally make sure that Rogue Racers have put a lot of effort into combat.

Bonecrusher trained the Rogue Racers through combat battles, and he is very rough and fierce with his training. Mohawk sinisterly and psychotically taught them about stealth and assassination, which scared most of Rogue Racers a lot. Barricade and Breakdown taught them about using the weapons and blasters to fight the enemies off.

Most of Rogue Racers including Shatter, Dropkick, Stinger and Stunticons have improved their combat skills and shooting well. However, Ransack and Crumplezone have not made any progress as they were slacking and lazying around while complaining about the training.

By nightfall, Barricade and his team met up in their private chamber. They were holding the meeting about recruiting the Rogue Racers and leaving Velocitron.

"I'm telling you, guys. These racers are a joke!" Bonecrusher snapped angrily, "Why the scrap should we waste our time with those fools?!"

Breakdown hummed in concern, "Big guy got the point, boss. I mean these racers are losers. And they're not much of fighters and shooters, you know."

"Maybe... Maybe not," Mohawk said amusingly and slyly, "I liked that tall femme! She's sexy and cruel Velocitronian we ever had. And not to mention, her partners especially that big guy are awesome too. I like them!"

"Exactly, Mohawk," Barricade agreed firmly, "All of them have great potential to be part of Decepticons. We've seen what they're capable of. And we're not gonna let them waste their talents for this ridiculous race. They should join our cause now!"

"Bah! I said they stay out of a way! We don't need them!" Bonecrusher snapped angrily and annoyingly, "As far as I can see, they're still pathetic and worthless losers like Ransack and Crumplezone! They're not worth it!"

"Oh, I bet the differ, boys." The gentle yet firm and loud voice spoke. Barricade and his team turned and looked behind, where they found Motormaster and Shatter entered the scene. He continued, "I assure you one thing, my friend. My team and I are worthy to join the Decepticon's cause."

"As am I and my partners," Shatter added in calmly, "We have some thoughts about our 'cause'."

"Are you backing out from it?" Breakdown demanded suspiciously.

Bonecrusher snarled, "I knew it. You and your partners are pathetic."

"On the contrary, Bonecrusher. We wish to understand more about your cause," Shatter said calmly, "What is your true goal? I doubt that you're here to help us win the race."

Motormaster nodded firmly, "Indeed. There must be a reason why you're here. You didn't just came here to recruit us, didn't you?"

"Impressive. You got me," Barricade said calmly, "We, Decepticons, have great desire to bring order and unification to all Cybertronians and its colonies under one banner. And that is our true lord and master of Decepticons - Megatron. However, our latest mission was to reach the backwater planet, where we can built not only military base, but also a new world for our kind to settle. But due to the interference by Autobots, we were separated from our ship and landed here."

"Those guys that you fought that afternoon?" Breakdown asked amusingly, "They'd be the one."

"I see. So, these Autobots... They're the cause of War of Cybertron?" Shatter asked curiously.

"Yup, there'd be them," Mohawk said playfully and sinisterly, "They start the war. Acted like they own everything."

"Well, not this planet! Not under my watch," Motormaster snarled as he clenched his fists, "As long as I stand and breathe, I will tear all Autobots apart! I will not let them take this planet, without the fight! After all, I am its King!"

Breakdown scoffed a bit, "Funny. I thought Ransack is your leader."

Motormaster scoffed, "Ransack may have founded this team, but I have done the most of dirty work! It was me, who has lead the team to deal with fools like Throttlebots! It was me, who planned the tactics and tricks to win the race! And it was me, who deserved to be the king and leader of my group, not him!"

Shatter nodded firmly, "Motormaster spoke the truth. Most of the plans was his idea but Ransack changed it for getting attention and winning. That often cause us a lot of defeats."

"Intriguing..." Barricade said calmly.

Bonecrusher scoffed, "I hate to admit it, but that was awesome. You two and the rest of your teams are definitely worthy to be the Decepticons."

"Yup, I'm with Bonecrusher," Barricade said calmly, "We would like to have you and your teams to join the Decepticons for real. Join us for exodus to the backwater planet. At that planet, you will have your own reward. I can help you get rid of Ransack and his loyalists, making sure he doesn't take your credits again. I can promise you for that."

Motormaster and Shatter looked at each other while giving some thoughts of what he has said. They both smirked darkly and amusingly.

"Stunticons are yours," Motormaster said firmly.

Shatter nodded firmly, "We're in, Barricade."

Barricade smirked amusingly, "Good. And before that, we want to give you something special." Breakdown and Mohawk opened the case while revealing strange devices - left side is black-red energized orb and darker blue cube-like. He continued, "Consider it as your initiation to our forces, and also your new upgrades. You will like it."

Shatter and Motormaster looked surprise while looking at the cases. As they held their hands close to the cases, they felt something shocking and electrical to them like they're connected. Both Shatter and Motormaster smirked darkly and sinisterly like they liked new devices.

* * *

After the tour, Override and her team led Bumblebee's Team back to Speedia Capital. Both Kup and Cogman have set up the celebration and feast for Override's accession to become leader, and also welcoming the Autobots as guests of honor to Planet Velocitron. They all celebrated, chatted and laughed happily about each other, their customs, cultures and adventures they have been through. They enjoyed it very much.

Crosshairs injected a strange device to his right hand, which poured its red liquid into his system. He sighed happily, feeling the energy flowing through him, "Wow. I felt something great about it. What kind of Energon is that?"

"Red Energon, Master Crosshairs," Cogman answered happily and proudly. He cleared his throat, "I must warn you as well. That Energon is not only heals and re-energize you, but also give you an incredible speed force."

"Wow? Really?!" Crosshairs asked in surprise. He hummed thoughtfully as he tested himself out. He ran off and return to his seat for one second. He whistled, "Me like it."

Jazz laughed happily as he looked at Override, "Thanks for some groovy celebration, Override. Appreciate it."

Override smiled, "The honor is mine. Hope you enjoy hospitality. It's worth it."

"It really does," Jazz admitted before sighed calmly, getting Override's attention. He continued, "But we can't stay here too long. We have to leave this planet."

The Velocitronians looked shock and concern of what they just heard. Kup asked, "Why? Was something wrong?"

"No! Nothing wrong!" Jazz exclaimed in concern, "It's just that we have our friends to look for. And also, we have our mission to complete. So, we were hoping that you can lend us a ship of yours for travelling back to space."

"Is that so important?" Override asked curiously.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. And trust me, it's crucial that we go and find our friends now."

"Or you can bring them here. That would save some troubles."

"I don't think you understand, madam. But we need to get back to space and find our friends, and also continue our mission."

"Is your mission so important? It can't be serious."

"It is!" Bumblebee beeped in concern. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "If we don't find our friends, they could get killed or worst. Decepticons could kill them!"

Velocitronians looked confuse and uncertain. Mirage asked, "What's the Decepticons?"

"The bad guys," Crosshairs answered firmly and calmly, "They're the reasons for destroying our home and got us out of home. Thanks to them, we're lost!"

"Scrap..." Rodimus said in concern.

Sideswipe nodded, "And now, the Decepticons could be heading to another planet, and used it as their new base. Or worse, enslaved the locals as their slaves and slaughter them." He sighed in concern, "So please, lend us your shuttle for our journey. Can you do that?"

Override looked uncertain and upset to hear it. She sighed, "No. I will not."

Autobots gasped in shock and concern. Jazz spoke, "But we just explain-!"

"And it's for the best," Override said firmly, "The Decepticons can do whatever they want with new planet. This home will be perfect place for you and your Autobots. Contact them and get them here now! I welcome them here! No Decepticons are welcome to screw it up! Count on it. If they show their faces, we'll kick their tailpipes! Simple as that."

"Don't think that works," Jazz said in concern, "The Decepticons are not to be mess with. If we stay here too long, They'll find and attack us soon. Or worse, they could be here."

Bumblebee nodded, "That is why we have to go."

"Enough!" Override snapped angrily as she stood up, "I don't want to hear this. I'm going to my quarter for power down mode now! You will think about it, and stay here. This will be your new home. And I promised you that the Decepticons will not come here! You can guarantee it! End of discussion!"

Override headed off and exited the Hall of Fame, Sideswipe called, "Override, wait!"

"Let her go, lad," Kup halted Override, "She needs some time. She'll cool it off. She'll come around."

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Hopefully, it's very soon and not later."

Crosshairs nodded, "Yeah. Otherwise, we're screwed."

Jazz hissed, "Don't remind me."

"Aw man..." Sideswipe said in concern.

* * *

Instead of going to her quarter, Override was training herself by driving around while performing many tricks and showing off her skills after jumping over the ramps and some highway tracks. Almost reaching to the end of finish line, she make a sharp yet hard turn before got herself twist her turns around thrice. She then hit the brake, making a loud screeching of her tires. Upon reaching the finish line, she transformed into her robot mode as she jumped and landed on it.

Deciding to take a break, Override panted calmly and slowly while refueling Red Energon into her system. She then noticed Sideswipe was standing before her. Kup was standing besides him.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Override asked curiously.

Sideswipe shook his head firmly, "No. But I'm here to talk with you."

Override scoffed a bit, "Looks like you need a lot of time to think about the offer." She turned and glared at Kup, "Kup..."

"Sideswipe's quite persistent to talk with you," Kup answered calmly, "He kinda reminds me of you. And maybe it's best that you should listen to him. Something tells me that the Decepticons are indeed serious threat. We shouldn't underestimate them."

"I still say we can handle them," Override said firmly.

"I'm not saying you can't handle the problem by yourself," Sideswipe said firmly, "But I'll say this, Override. If you're not careful or even be ready to stop them in time, no one is safe from them. The Decepticons are very dangerous group. Only me and my buddies can stop them."

"Man. You're so determined to get me on good side, don't you?"

"I wasn't. I was being honest and humble of what I've been through for many years especially what has happen to Cybertron."

"You'd never told me what happen to your home. It sounds like bad things happen to Cybertron."

"It was. I'll tell you that." Sideswipe said firmly. He took a deep breathe before continue his story, "My home was very peaceful and amazing as this planet was. Until Megatron and his Decepti-creeps came and show up, the War for Cybertron started. They killed anyone for siding with the Autobots, and even conquering the city for base or enslavement base. Most of my friends were killed. My home is destroyed. I've lost everything. And the only I can do is to stop them from destroying and conquering the worlds. I can't let that happen again. Not again..."

"Oh my..." Override said in concern, "I'm... I'm sorry, Sideswipe. I didn't know it."

"None of us do," Kup said calmly and firmly, "This Megatron has truly proven to be a warmonger, who desire power and destruction, and even refuse to show mercy to those innocent and neutral. It's an unacceptable and intolerable as well."

"You have no idea," Sideswipe said in concern, "And not to mention, he nearly destroyed Cybertron's Core."

"Unbelievable..." Override said in concern and shock. She then clenched her fist tightly, "So, will it happen to my home?"

Sideswipe nodded firmly, "Yeah. Unless we find and regroup with our friends, we won't stand a chance against that monster. Megatron is powerful and dangerous."

"I see..." Override nodded in uneasiness and concern. She sighed, "Like you said, it's for the best that you and your friends are only chance to stop him."

"So, you'll let us go?" Sideswipe asked hopefully.

Override smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm thinking about your request." She approached to Sideswipe as she held her hands while looking at him, "Thanks for the talk with me about it. Otherwise, I'm gonna make a damn big mistake for letting my world down. After all, I just became a leader today."

Sideswipe laughed a bit, "Yeah, no kidding. Being a leader is no joke."

Kup sighed, "I assume that you're ready to go back to the group."

Override nodded a bit, "Yeah, I am, Kup."

Override, Sideswipe and Kup turned and headed off back to the Hall of Fame about changing her decision of letting them used the shuttle.

* * *

Jazz, Bumblebee and Crosshairs were discussing with Rodimus, Cogman and Mirage, involving of why Override was so emotionally upset and angry about them leaving Velocitron Planet. Their explanation shocked and surprised the group.

"Say what now?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Crosshairs remarked dryly.

"Master Crosshairs, I assure you that we're not joking," Cogman said firmly, "Mistress Override wanted nothing more than venturing to other worlds with you and her friends."

"Why did she stop us from leaving?" Bumblebee asked curiously, "As a matter of fact, why the heck she didn't want to go?"

"She would if she hadn't won the race," Cogman said firmly.

"So, what's the big deal about it," Crosshairs asked in confusion, "She can do whatever she wants including going to outer space."

"Amico, it's not quite simple as you think," Mirage said in concern, "Velocitron never had military army like Cybertron. For generations, we've been always racing and winning the speed race, and even entertaining our spectators. That's what we do."

"Indeed," Cogman agreed, "As the leader, she must lead and protect her people, not to do whatever she wants."

"In other words, leaving the planet is out of option," Rodimus concluded firmly.

"No wonder, she's upset about us leaving," Bumblebee beeped in concern, "She wasn't just upset about us leaving for the mission, and not even getting our friends here. She was jealous and mad that she didn't get the chance."

"Man, sucks to be that kind of leader," Jazz remarked in concern, "Who comes up with that kind of rules?"

"It's tradition, Master Jazz..." Cogman said dryly, "No one can do that. Not even the leader can since the Golden Age."

Bumblebee beeped annoyingly, "This stinks."

"Tell me about it, Bee," Crosshairs agreed.

Override, Sideswipe and Kup have arrived and entered the Hall of Fame. Velocitronians greeted both Override and Kup warmly and calmly. She gestured them to settle down. The Autobots were about to speak, she halted them.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for losing my temper over your mission to find your friends and stop the Decepticons," Override apologized calmly. She sighed calmly, "Sideswipe told me everything. I understand why you must leave."

"So, does this mean something?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Better hope she doesn't scratch my paint for joking," Crosshairs said in annoyance.

"I decided that I'll let you use our ship to leave and find your friends," Override said firmly, making Autobots cheered happily. She cleared her throat, "On one condition."

"I knew there's always a catch." Crosshairs said in annoyance.

Override smirked, "You race with me."

The Autobots were stunned and surprised. Bumblebee beeped to ask, "Seriously?"

"I am," Override said firmly yet calmly, "I want to see what you guys are made of. See if you can keep up with me and my gang or not. Plus, if you're gonna beat the Decepticons, then you're gonna need some help especially our special tech. Beat me in the game. Then, you get the prize."

Autobots hummed in concern as they decided to have private discussion about Override's condition. They were uncertain about it.

"I don't think we have much time for this," Jazz said in concern. He turned and looked at Sideswipe, "Sideswipe, don't you think you should try and talk with her again?"

"Risk making her mad at us again?" Sideswipe asked in shock and surprise, "Forget it. We can't risk upsetting her again. Besides, we've got her agreed to give us the ship. We just need to beat her in the race."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, "Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be problem when Jazz and I aren't racers," Crosshairs said in annoyance, "And not to mention, Override and her gang are Velocitronians and racers too. These guys got some turbo power in speeding and winning the race! Think you two can handle it?"

"Not like we have the choice," Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Even though they got super speed power, we've gotta race and win it."

Sideswipe nodded, "I'm with Bee. This is our only chance."

"This is sucks," Crosshairs remarked in annoyance.

Jazz sighed, "Like they said, we don't have a choice. We've gotta win it." He and his Autobots turned and looked at Override and her team. He spoke, "Hey, Override, we're in."

Override smiled, "Cool. By dawn, we'll race. Just don't try to go easy on me, vice versa to you guys. So, screw it up." She turned and looked slyly at Sideswipe, "Especially you."

Sideswipe blushed a bit while saluted, "Dully noted."

Bumblebee beeped, "Looks like we've got some training to do."

"Mind if I tag along?" Rodimus asked curiously and happily, "I'm happy to help you out."

"You?! Please," Kup said in annoyance, "You can't even hold still for one second. I'll train you all. Don't expect me to go soft on you all, just because you're from Cybertron. Don't disappoint me."

Rodimus groaned, "Way to go with the drama, old bot."

Bumblebee beeped, "This ought to be good..."

* * *

Kup and Rodimus led Bumblebee and Sideswipe to training tracks, where two Velocitronians helped training and teaching the Autobots about rules, tracks and tricks they can use during the race. While Rodimus was easygoing and having fun to help his new friends about tricks and skills he can show, Kup was stern and serious in training them like a drill sergeant. Both of them did their best to coach the Cybertronians.

Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe worked and trained very hard in racing. They haven't been racing since the Great War started. Nevertheless, they did their best to shape themselves for the race. They can't afford to lose.

Unknown to the group, the Autobots and their friends were being spied by someone else. In the far distance, Barricade and his team including the Rogue Racers were spying on them from the mountain peak.

"Looks like they're racing," Mohawk said amusingly, "I wonder for what?"

"Who cares?! We should destroy them now!" Bonecrusher snapped angrily.

Ransack scoffed, "Yeah. Those rustbuckets are gonna pay for what they did to me!"

"Quiet!" Barricade demanded firmly, silencing his team. He then looked at the Autobots' racing and training. He hummed calmly, "Curiously. Why would they race? What is their purpose of doing so?"

"Uh... For fun?" Breakdown answered dumbly, making Barricade to glare at him. He shrugged, "What else do you think they do it for?"

Mohawk scoffed, "He's got the point, Barricade. What else they do it for?"

"More like a challenge..." Shatter said calmly. Barricade turned and looked at her. She continued, "I believe the Autobots are after something, making Override to challenge them to a race."

"As if..." Ransack answered annoyingly.

"Meaning?" Bonecrusher asked impatiently.

"Ship..." Barricade answered firmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "The Autobots need the ship to leave the planet." He scoffed amusingly, "Perfect!"

"What is it? Do you have the plan?" Motormaster asked curiously yet excitedly.

"Better be the good one," Dropkick remarked in annoyance.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Stinger snapped in annoyance, "I don't want to miss it out."

Barricade smirked, "Yeah. I do. We're gonna ambush and trap them for good. They You and your team are gonna show them what you're made of."

Motormaster smirked darkly, "Perfect..."

* * *

On the next day, both Override's Team and Bumblebee's Team have arrived at Speedia Capital City's top level. Override, Rodimus, Mirage, Bumblebee and Sideswipe positioned themselves on the staring line. Jazz, Crosshairs, Kup and Cogman were sitting down on the bench as they're just watching the event only.

As the racers took their positions on the starting line, the Autobots yelped in shock while Override's team remained calm and firm as they witnessed the racing tracks. It started a Speedia Capital City's racing track through down the downtown, which led to a long up-down style highway to the High-Tracks, followed by diving down through twisting and whirling routes to the Underworld, then driving through a roller-coaster route that led them back to the downtown, and finally leading to Speedia's Finish Line.

Bumblebee whistled, "That's crazy."

"Tell me about it..." Sideswipe agreed in concern.

"What's the matter, boys? Scared?" Override asked amusingly.

"As if!" Bumblebee and Sideswipe exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well, let's hope you're not," Rodimus joked happily, "Otherwise, Kup's my training on you guys got wasted. It'll break my Spark to think that."

Mirage scoffed as he stretched himself out, "Whatever the case, amigo, I will not lose this game."

"Yeah, me too," Override said amusingly while looking at Sideswipe, "Try not to disappoint me, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe scoffed, "Not a chance."

"We're gonna win. You can bet on it!" Bumblebee beeped confidently.

Override smirked, "In that case. Let's get started!"

Override charged as she transformed into her vehicular mode, followed by Rodimus and Mirage. Their actions shock and surprise Bumblebee and Sideswipe. They both quickly transformed into their vehicular modes while chasing after them.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Bumblebee beeped angrily.

"Yeah! You're gonna be sorry for that!" Sideswipe exclaimed in anger.

Override scoffed, "Then, come and get us!"

The racers were now driving down the racing track to downtown. The rest of their friends remained behind while watching the race.

"Wow! There they go!" Jazz said in surprise. He turned to Kup, "Think it's safe? Don't want some surprise attack by your rogue racers."

Kup scoffed, "Don't worry. I already set the securities on the racing tracks. No one's gonna try to mess with it again. There is no way Ransack and Rogue Racers can get it through, without the fight. Trust me, they're not the best fighters."

Crosshairs scoffed while crossed his arms, "I hope you're right..."

"It will be fine, Master Crosshairs. I guarantee it!" Cogman exclaimed confidently.

However, the Autobots and their newly friends were unknown to the danger. Hidden in the shadows of entrance; Barricade, Shatter and Dropkick witnessed the situation. Three of them smirked darkly and evilly as they can't wait to start.

Barricade contacted his allies, "Alright, team! Get ready for the surprise. They're gonna die for."

Dropkick laughed sinisterly, "Can't wait to start it..."

"Me too..." Shatter agreed amusingly before smirked, "And then, I'll go and take it back to its true owner. I promise you for that..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. Chapter 3: Overdrive

**Chapter 3: Overdrive**

"Woohoo!"

Override, Rodimus, Mirage, Bumblebee and Sideswipe have begun racing down the street wildly and happily. They're wildly heading straight down to downtown city. The obstacles that stand in their way is heavy traffics and crowded Velocitronians. So, they have to do their best to avoid from causing problems, collateral damages and accidents to the city.

Override, Rodimus and Mirage have easily evade from causing the problems to their kinds such as getting over the obstacles via using ramps and taking shortcuts, transformed into robot modes to run and jump over them, racing and jumping from one to another buildings, transformed between and they even showed off their skills and poses, though they did cause some inconvenient problems to her kind. Bumblebee and Sideswipe struggled to avoid the problems as they didn't want to cause inconvenient to the locals. Nevertheless, the Autobots were fast and able to keep up with them.

After passing through the downtown city, five racers were heading straight to High-Tracks' highway, which often has long up-and-down racing track with some potholes, traps, trapdoors, spikes, damaged routes and oil spill on it. While driving on the highway, they easily dodged and evaded the traps, and they even sprang the traps. And at the same time, they also showed off their skills and action posses through the obstacle training courses. After driving and overcoming the obstacles, they arrived at the end of racing tracks, which led them straight to Underworld's city.

Upon arriving to Underworld City, five racers have come across to long yet twist-turn and whirling routes, and even they have to avoid some tricky traps like teleportation traps, trap doors, claw traps, some bats flew down and attacked them at once, and the worst for them to deal with - Rogue Racers' throwing rocks, junks and even spikes in taking them down. Regardless, they have managed to overcome and escaped the danger.

After escaping the Underworld City, they came to the end, where it led them to roller-coaster racing track, which doesn't have traps but required high speed and endurance to overcome it. Five racers charged and sped up their turbo as they drove in high speed through the whirling yet high-low roller-coaster's route especially it's surrounding Speedia Capital City. They're almost to the top's finish line.

"Not bad for Cybertronians," Override commented proudly and happily, "You really sure you want to do this?"

"We have to, you know that," Sideswipe insisted firmly.

Rodimus sighed, "Yeah. We hear you. But I definitely gonna miss racing with you guys! Coz I so don't want to end this!"

"Aie, amigo!" Mirage agreed, "Life is not fun without having friends like you! I enjoy it!"

Bumblebee sighed in defeat, "So am I, my friends..."

"Well, either way, enough with sorrows," Sideswipe said firmly, "Let's finish this, guys! I'm gonna make the best out of it!"

Override scoffed, "Not if I beat you first, rustbucket! Count on it!"

"Alright, let's finish this!" Bumblebee beeped wildly and happily.

Rodimus and Mirage cheered, "YEAH!"

And so, five racers have sped up their turbo as they headed straight back to Speedia's Finish Line now. Jazz, Crosshairs, Cogman and Kup were cheering for their respective friends to keep it up and win the race.

"Hopefully, Bee or Sideswipe wins the race!" Crosshairs pleaded hopefully, "We can't lose!"

"Don't worry, Crosshairs! They've got this!" Jazz said confidently.

Cogman scoffed, "I wouldn't too be sure of it! Milady Override will win! She always win the race! Nothing can stop her!"

"Either way, may the best bot win the race!" Kup exclaimed happily, "Because in the end, everyone's the winner for giving out the best!"

Jazz laughed, "Sounds like a true wisebot!"

Five racers are close to the finish line, and only one of them must win the race! Suddenly, they noticed something from the top. They found a large grayish colossal Velocitronian that has dark blue right and golden left sport cars-like hand, and his legs have both white and dark grayish truck-like, appeared and landed on the ground as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing a powerful shockwave in repelling and knocking them off to the ground.

The racers transformed into their robotic mode. They all armed with their blasters. And just before they could do anything, the Velocitronian Colossal swung his hand at them straight to the walls hard. All of them got knocked out.

Jazz and his team spotted the situation. And just before they could do anything, they and their soldiers got knocked out of conscience from behind. The attacker revealed to be Barricade's Decepticons and Rogue Racers. Velocitronian Colossal, carrying the defeated racers, approached to his allies. He dropped them to the ground hard.

"Well done, Menasor," Barricade said firmly and calmly, "How do you feel?"

Menasor smirked darkly while looking at his hands, "I feel powerful and faster too! I like this Combiner Form! I intend to use it for my own benefits! I'll never let anyone take this power away again! I'm unstoppable!"

Barricade smirked, "Glad you like it, Menasor."

"What is next?" Shatter asked.

"Final preparation for frontier," Barricade said firmly.

"Yes, sir!" Decepticons exclaimed firmly and proudly.

Ransack groaned in frustration and annoyance. He muttered angrily, "Who the heck does he think he is? This gang is mine! And mine alone, no one else! I won't let anyone take it. Count on it..."

"What are we gonna do now?" Crumplezone asked curiously.

Ransack chuckled, "Don't worry, I've got a surprise for the Decepticons, and they will remember that I rule the Velocitron, not their boss or Override. Best idea I ever come up with.

Crumplezone awed in amazement and shock, "Ooh! Me like it."

* * *

_"Bumblebee... Bumblebee... Bumblebee..."_

Bumblebee groaned in pain as his optics slowly beamed out in blue light. He groaned woozily and dizzily like he just woke up from his bad dream. Unfortunately for him, he's not at Velocitron now as he found himself in the realm of darkness. No sign of his friends or even mysterious colossal that took him and his team down.

_"Bumblebee..." _The firm voice called.

Bumblebee turned to his back, where he met two Cybertronians before him. On his left was an older blue mech worn dark crimson helmet, white armor, spiked shoulder pads, armored led pads and has wings on his back while the right side was an odd hunchback golden Cybertronian Warrior with demonic and strange yet calm feature of creature, three hands-like claws and his legs are swamp-like beasts.

"What the?!" Bumblebee beeped in surprise. He then armed himself for the fight, "Who the heck are you?!"

"_Calm yourself, Bumblebee. We mean you no harm. We come in peace," _The armored Cybertronian said calmly to Bumblebee, who was uncertain and confused about it. Not sure of what's going on, he let down his guard a bit while facing at him. He continued, _"I am the Guardian of Time and Space - Vector Prime. And this is my brother - Amalgamous Prime."_

Amalgamous hissed a bit while bowed humbly, _"An honor to meet the last generation of the Allspark..."_

"Okay..." Bumblebee beeped in uncertain, "What is it you want with me? I thought Primes only talk with each other, and not others like me."

Vector nodded, _"That is true. However, I was not able to locate and speak with Optimus Prime. But I do managed to locate you when you and your team were separated and landed on Planet Velocitron. So, Amalgamous and I decide to talk with you."_

Amalgamous hissed in fear and uncertain, _"We have sense great danger ahead of time..."_

Bumblebee looked worry and concern, "Decepticons?!"

_"Worse..."_ Vector said in concern, _"The ancient and manipulative enemy of Cybertron has make her move. She will seek revenge on you and your kind while accomplish her ambition of unifying the worlds of Cybertronian and destroy all of indigenous life forms."_

Bumblebee's eyes widened in shock and concern. Amalgamous hissed, "Yes. It is true. In order to complete her objective, she required a unique yet special relic that could bring and formed all Cybertronian Planets together into one."

_"However, such bold yet dangerous move will destroy all planets and inhabitants including Cybertronians and the colonies. It will leave the universe nothing but empty space."_ Vector said firmly yet calmly, _"So, you and your comrades including Optimus Prime must stop her!"_

_"And the relic she sought is Cyber Planet Key."_

Amalgamous added in concern.

"Cyber Planet Key?!" Bumblebee asked in shock and concern. He gasped, "Override's key?!"

_"Yes. That is the one,"_ Vector confirmed firmly, _"You must retrieve and protected it at all cost. Do not let it fall into the hands of your enemy."_

Amalgamous nodded, _"Do not fail your mission, my friend."_

Other than Decepticons, Bumblebee looked worry and scared about this 'ancient enemy'. He shook his head before showing his brave and determined looks, "You can count on me. I'll let my friends know about this. I won't let her win."

_"We know..."_ Vector said firmly and calmly.

_"We're counting on you, Autobot..." _Amalgamous hissed gently.

Bumblebee nodded before beeped in realization, "Who is this enemy of ours? Who is she?"

Vector and Amalgamous sighed, _"Quintessa..."_

Just before Bumblebee could ask more, he heard shouts of his name and 'wake up'. This has caused the world of darkness cracked and shattered by the pierce of lights. He then looked at both Vector Prime and Amalgamous Prime, who slowly fade and disappeared into nothingness. He beeped out loud to call their names.

* * *

Bumblebee beeped in shock as he awakened from his unconsciousness. He groaned in pain while rubbing his head gently. He then looked around of his surroundings - couple of cell-blocks with powerful force-fields and guarded by Decepticon Patrols and Rogue Racers. His friends got in different cell blocks. He realized that he and his friends got attacked and trapped within the blocks.

"Damn it..." Bumblebee beeped with a sigh, "What happen? How did the Decepticons get here?"

"No idea..." Jazz admitted in concern, "But I have the feelings that Decepticons have been here a while. They must have knocked us out when we let our guard down. And whatever their plan is, it can't be good."

"Or worse, Megatron could be here..." Sideswipe said in concern.

"Well, I don't see him around, ya know," Crosshairs said in annoyance while crossed his arms, "Could mean Barricade and his team got separated from the main units..."

"That should be good news, right?" Rodimus asked hopefully.

"Good news?! We're still in prison, amigo!" Mirage exclaimed in annoyance and frustration, "And not to mention, Ransack and his gang has taken control of Speedia, without challenging Override for a race! Such cowardly and pathetic tactic!"

Cogman groaned, "Agreed! I will not allow this to go!"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he could pull his cheating again," Override said dryly. She hissed in concern, "But I'm surprise that he and his gang can finally do it."

Kup nodded in concern, "And not to mention, those Stunticons were able to combine and fused together into some sort of colossal. How is it possible?"

"Combiner Cube," Jazz said in concern, "That power allowed fusing and combining five to seven Cybertronians into one giant Combiner. And no doubt, this has Decepticons' handwriting over it."

Crosshairs nodded while crossed his arms, "No kidding. So, what's next?"

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Guys, we need to get out of here and get that Cyber Planet Key!"

"Huh?! Why, Bee?!" Sideswipe asked in confusion.

Override nodded, "Yeah, what's up with that? Did something bad happen?"

Bumblebee nodded in concern as he explained to his friends about the dreams he has and the danger he was being warned of. They were skeptical and unconvinced about it.

"That is preposterous! Why should we believe such tale of this?!" Cogman demanded dryly.

Crosshairs nodded, "Yeah, Bee. This gotta be a joke, you know."

"Because it's true! And I'm not making this up," Bumblebee beeped in concern, "I really saw two Primes and begged me to get the key before Quintessa gets it."

Rodimus hummed in concern, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Regardless, if what you said is true, we must prevent the Decepticons from getting the key!" Kup said firmly.

"Kup's right," Jazz said firmly, "But first thing first, we need to get the heck out of the cell blocks and rally our guys to fight back."

Sideswipe smiled, "I like the plan, Jazz. But how the heck we get out of here? It's not like we can ask those Cons to come here and open the door for us!"

Mirage hissed, "Sideswipe has the point. Even if I did turn into invisibility, there is no way out of here. Unless..." He gasped in realization, "Diablo! How stupid can I be?!"

"You'be got the idea, Mirage?" Override asked.

"Si," Mirage confirmed, "And you're gonna love this one."

For the moment later, Decepticon Patrol was passing their cell-block. He then noticed Mirage has went missing inside the cell block. He quickly deactivated the cell's force field to check it out. While the patrol was checking out on the cell block, he got struck down and tear to pieces. Mirage reappeared before the patrol. He took the access card out. He then went invisible again.

While the Decepticon Patrols and Rogue Racers were busy patrolling the cell blocks, they got struck down and killed by invisible Mirage. As soon as he has defeated all of the patrols, he then freed all of Autobots and Throttlebots from the prison. They then regrouped at the elevator.

"Way to go, Mirage," Rodimus complimented.

Kup nodded, "Looks like your invisibility has saved the day again."

"Glad to help, amigo," Mirage commented.

"We'd better get going now," Bumblebee beeped in concern, "We've gotta get the Cyber Planet Key first. Quintessa might have it soon!"

"No kidding. And also we need to deal with the Decepticreeps here too!" Sideswipe commented.

Jazz nodded, "Let's drive them out of town!"

Override nodded in agreement, "Got it. Let's roll, everyone!"

Both Autobots and Throttlebots transformed into their vehicle modes. They then drove off at once. They're headed off to Hall of Fame, making sure the Cyber Planet Key to Velocitron is safe and secured. Unfortunately, they have found out that the key has been taken and stolen. Suspecting that both Decepticons and Rogue Racers are responsible of it, the Autobots and Throttlebots decided to go after them and retake the key back at once.

* * *

After helping Rogue Racers taking over the command of Velocitron especially putting Ransack as the leader of the planet, the Decepticons have decided to leave the planet to search and regroup with their leader and his forces. They have collected and packed up Energon Supplies, materials and tools before transporting them to a large advanced shuttle-like. Most of Rogue Racers including Stunticons and Shatter's team were helping them out.

At the hanger, the Decepticons and their allies are almost finished packing up the supplies and tools into the shuttle. Barricade and his team were talking with Stunticons and Shatter's team about leaving Planet Velocitron, and joining his master's conquest for unification and control of the universe itself.

"Once you all join us, there will be turning back," Barricade firmly and seriously warned his allied Velocitronians, "You all fight till death for Lord Megatron. If you do survived and succeed winning the battle, you all be rewarded!"

Bonecrusher scoffed in annoyance, "No way, they wanted to follow us."

"On the contrary, Bonecrusher," Shatter said firmly and calmly before clenched her left fist, "I do wish to see the new world."

Dropkick nodded, "Yeah. Playing with these racers are no fun. But working with your boss and fighting some Autobots could be more fun."

Stinger hissed, "Me too... I'm done with this planet..."

"Indeed. I felt the same way, and so does my Stunticons," Motormaster said firmly and calmly. His Stunticons nodded firmly and calmly. He continued, "In fact, I will not follow Ransack anymore! That imbecile can have this planet as his own. He will not rule it for much longer. I can guarantee it. I will find my own, and build my own domain as the 'King of the Roads'! That will be my only title!"

"All hail Motormaster!" Dragstrip, Wildbreak, Heatseeker and Slashmark cheered wildly and firmly.

Breakdown whistled, "Gotta love these guys. Making me wish to be part of Menasoor rather than just being a bodyguard."

"Stuck with these guys?" Mohawk asked in annoyance. He scoffed, "Forget it! I rather stick with my own than having issues with the team!"

Barricade hummed amusingly, "Impressive. I like your attitude." He turned and looked at Bonecrusher, "Wouldn't you agree, Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher groaned, "Whatever. As long they don't get in my way, then everything will be fine. So, can we go and leave this planet?"

Barricade laughed, "Alright. Let's get going then."

"Not so fast!" The cocky voice shouted, "Guards, seize them!"

The Decepticons and their allied officers got themselves surrounded and trapped by Ransack's armored black-red colored Rogue Elite Racers. Ransack and Crumplezone have arrived and entered the area. They stood before the Decepticons.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ransack asked amusingly. He then glared at his former associates, "Coward? Traitors? In my army?"

Crumplezone growled a bit, "Yeah. No kidding! They've got guts to betray you, Ransack! I'd never do that! I knew there's something fishy about the Decepticons! And not to mention, some of our guys like Motormaster and Shatter decided to join their army!"

Ransack crossed his arms while nodded firmly, "No kidding. I knew you guys were scheming against me."

"Hey!" Wildbreak exclaimed in concern, "That's not fair!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Dragstrip demanded in annoyance.

Motormaster groaned while clenched his fists, "You dare accuse me for betrayal?! How dare you?!"

"Such talk will not be acceptable," Slashmark remarked angrily.

Heatseeker nodded angrily, "Yeah. You wanna blow our gasket or something?"

Dropkick snarled, "You've got lot of nerve for calling us that when you and Crumplezone are the traitors! You got no interesting of sharing with us!"

"Indeed, my friends," Shatter agreed firmly and dryly, "He is no leader. He is a coward! He doesn't have what it takes to become leader and warrior!"

"Ransack is a fool! Ransack is a fool!" Stinger snapped in anger.

Some of Decepticon Racers complained and shouted angrily at Ransack, who got annoyed and irritated by the insults. Barricade and his Decepticons laughed amusingly about the fight between Ransack and his former associates.

"You know. I'm starting to like these guys now," Bonecrusher said amusingly while crackled his knuckles.

Breakdown chuckled, "Wow. Didn't expect you to like them now."

"Yeah. The big bad boy finally likes them now!" Mohawk taunted amusingly.

Bonecrusher roared angrily at Breakdown and Mohawk, "Shut up!"

Barricade approached to Ransack while chuckled for the moment, "Looks like your army thinks of you as a coward. It doesn't seem like you're best suited for the job. So, why don't you give up?"

Ransack screamed in anger, "That's it. You really got me mad! Crumplezone and my elites, take them down now!"

Crumplezone nodded firmly as he and his elites were marching towards the Decepticons. They all armed and aimed their blasters at them. The Decepticons armed and readied themselves for the fight. Motormaster groaned in anger as he refused to back down from the fight.

"Stunticons, combine into Menasor!" Motormaster ordered firmly. As ordered, five Stunticons transformed into their vehicle modes and combined together into Menasor. The Combiner slammed his hands on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake in pushing Ransack's troops down. He roared in anger, "Who else seek death?!"

"Decepticons, attack!" Barricade ordered firmly.

The Decepticons charged and attacked Ransack's Elites at once. Bonecrusher punched, kicked and even thrust his giant claw at his enemy troops down easily. Mohawk laughed evilly and crazily as he jumped while stabbed and thrust his knives at them. Breakdown swung his twin hammers at them while firing his missiles at the brutes. Barricade has easily dodge and evade the attacks while punching and kicking them off one-by-one. Vehicons fired their blasters and attacked them.

Menasor has easily swung his punches and stomped his feet on the Ransack's Rogue. Shatter, Dropkick and Stinger transformed into their vehicle modes as they charged and rammed most of them. And then, they transformed into their second alternate modes - Shatter's Cybertronian Armored Jet, Dropkick's Cybertronian Helicopter and Stinger's Light Cybertronian Jet in shooting their blasters and missiles at them down.

Their former associates possessed new abilities have shocked and scared Ransack and Crumplezone to back off. They even hid behind the boxes to watch the event. They found their soldiers were getting slaughtered and killed.

"This is so not what I have in mind," Ransack exclaimed in concern.

Crumplezone gulped, "I think we're gonna regret the mess we make!"

As soon as the Decepticons have finished up all of Ransack's elites, they turned their attention to Ransack and Crumplezone, who were hiding behind the boxes while quivering and shivering in fear.

"Had enough?!" Menasur demanded darkly before chuckled sinisterly, "This will teach you a lesson of who you're messing with."

Barricade nodded in agreement, "Want an advice?" Ransack looked worry and scared. He grabbed and held his former ally up while snarling, "Don't defy and mess with the Decepticons, or else you'll get yourself killed. Trust me. Lots of fools have tried and got themselves killed."

Ransack yelped in pain, "Advice accepted! Please, spare me!"

Barricade scoffed, "I wish I could, but I have someone, who wanted to play with you." He thrown Ransack at Bonecrusher, who grabbed and held him tightly. He smirked, "Wanna finish this up?"

Bonecrusher chuckled darkly, "Don't mind if I do. I'm gonna break him!"

Ransack gasped, "No! Wait! Don't! Don't do this!"

It was too late as Bonecrusher has his claw grabbed Ransack's head. The hunchback warrior's claw began tightened its grip in crushing and killing the former Rogue Racer's Leader to death.

"RANSACK!" Crumplezone screamed in fear. He then growled in anger, "You'll pay for this! I'm gonna-!"

**_BOOM! _**Crumplezone got himself blown to pieces by Breakdown's missile. Though he survived, Mohawk jumped before him. He then decapitated Crumplezone's head off. He then show the brute's head before his allies while dancing wildly and happily.

Barricade turned and glared at both Cybertronian and Velocitronian Soldiers, "From now on, anyone who dare to betray us and our lord shall share the same fate as these two fools! Understood?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Decepticons shouted firmly and proudly.

Barricade nodded, "Good! Prepare the ship! We are leaving this planet!"

The Decepticons were about to move and enter the ship. One of their troops got headshot. They turned to west direction, where they found Autobots and Throttlebots were charging and firing their blasters at them.

"Just what we need," Barricade said in annoyance. He turned and looked at Shatter and Mohawk, "Get the shuttle ready! The rest of you, follow me and halt the enemy line! We wait until the ship's ready to launch!"

"We can't let them take the key!" Override said firmly.

Barricade's Team and soldiers charged and attacked the Autobots while Shatter and Mohawk entered the shuttle to get the ship ready to launch. Menasur fought against Override's team, who struggled to fight the colossal since they have never fought one before. Bumblebee and Rodimus battled with Barricade and Stinger. Sideswipe has battling with both Breakdown and Dropkick. Jazz and Crosshairs were handling with Bonecrusher, who did nothing but charging and ramming around to take them down. Vehicons were battling with both Vehibots and Velocitronian Soldiers.

Menasaur roared in anger as he tried to slam his punch and stomp his feet on Override and her teammates, who were driving around while charging and ramming on him by chest and legs, making him annoyed and irritated by the attacks. He roared in anger as he took out his sword in swinging and striking them down, and even firing his blasters and missiles at them as well. They all have barely dodge and evade the attacks especially using their transformation to do so. They've been on it for three rounds. As the team regrouped, Menasaur roared angrily as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing massive shockwave in blowing them off. Override and her team groaned in pain as they struggled to get up while Menasor approached to finish them off.

"Prepare for extermination!" Menasor declared proudly.

"Damn it!" Kup cursed angrily, "We're about to be squashed if we don't do something!"

"Don't remind me!" Cogman exclaimed in concern. He then glared at Menasor, "Unless we tripped him or cut off his head, we'd be done for!"

"Cogman, you're genius!" Override exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Cogman and Mirage, surprise that jerk while me and Kup will keep him distracted as long as we can to worn him down!"

"I see!" Mirage exclaimed amusingly, "Give us the signal, my leader!"

Cogman nodded, "Don't take it too long, milady!"

Override nodded as she and Kup transformed into their vehicle modes. They charged at Menasor, who is now attacking them by firing his blasters and swinging sword at them. While Override and Kup were keeping the Combiner distracted, both Mirage and Cogman climbed up the ladders to the catwalk, where they're above the colossal and waiting for the signal.

Override and Kup did their best to evade the attacks while ramming and hitting at him, as well as shooting him down. All it ever did is irritate and annoy Menasor to lose his temper in attacking them relentlessly. After few rounds have passed, Menasor roared in anger as he swiped his hand in pushing them straight to the crates. He smirked darkly as he approached while armed with his sword to finish them off.

And just before he did, Override fired her blaster in hitting his face, signalling both Cogman and Mirage to attack his head. They both punch and struck their blades and punches at him for few times. They then used the stun gun in electrocuting and shocking him wildly and crazily. Menasor became dizzy as he flew straight to the ground. They then split into five components.

Override and Kup regrouped with Mirage and Cogman as they cheered and commented happily and wildly as they have won the fight.

Sideswipe was battling with Breakdown and Dropkick, who sued both hammers and axe in cutting him down. Fortunately, for the silver swordsman, he's fast and swift to dodge the attacks while strike back at them. This has annoyed and irritated them a lot. Eventually, Breakdown managed to trip him down before Dropkick gave two times of punch at him before the former struck his hammer at his face to the ground hard. Sideswipe groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He got slammed and held down by Breakdown.

Breakdown chuckled amusingly, "Not very fast, aren't you, Autobot?"

"Yeah. You're messing with the wrong Velocitronian!" Dropkick snapped proudly.

"Want a bet, punks?" Sideswipe asked amusingly.

And just before Breakdown and Dropkick could do anything, Sideswipe grunted as he fired his twin blasters, which hit the reflected walls for deflecting the blasts back at Decepticons' chest. He then gave a powerful twisting kicks at their faces. As he got up, they tried to take him down but he dodged and evade the attacks while swinging his blades to injure them. He then kicked them at their faces to the ground hard.

Bonercusher roared, "I'm gonna crush you, Autobots!"

Bonecrusher roared angrily as he charged while slamming and striking his punches at both Jazz and Crosshairs, who both were running and dodging the attacks. And at the same time, they were firing their blasters back at him. Unfortunately, his armor was too thick and strong. He continued charging and striking down on them, who dodged and fired back at him as swift and quick as they can.

After becoming exhausted and tired from dodging, Bonecrusher struck his claws in grabbing and holding both Jazz and Crosshairs to the walls. He then launched multiple punches, wounding and injuring them a lot. After injuring them a lot, he tossed them to the ground hard. He then approached to them as he clenched and cracked his fists hard. He's ready to finish them.

"Ready to die, Autobots?" Bonecrusher asked amusingly.

"Nope," Jazz complained, "I'm not ready to die yet."

Crosshairs chuckled as he held a detonator remote, "Besides, someone's the one is ready to die."

Bonecrusher yelped in concern. He looked up and found his claw got attached by a small detonator. He quickly tried to get it off of his claw. Crosshairs activated the control, causing the detonator to explode. Bonecrusher lost his claw as he growled angrily.

"I'm gonna kill you, Autobots!" Bonecrusher snapped in anger, "That's my favorite claw!"

Crosshairs laughed as he readied with a large missile launcher, "Then, you're gonna love my next favorite weapon of the year! Say hello to my little friend!"

Bonecrusher yelped in concern. Crosshairs fired his missile launcher at him. He got thrown straight at the wall, where it exploded. It revealed the injured and wounded Bonecrusher, who groaned in pain.

"Well, you almost got him," Jazz commented.

Crosshairs shrugged, "Well, I did scratch his armor, didn't I?"

Bumblebee and Rodimus were ferociously and determinedly battling with both Barricade and Stinger, who fought back. Barricade used his nanchuck while Stinger swung his clawed blade at attacking them. They did their best to dodge and block the attacks as fast and swift as they can while fighting back at them. Both sides are equal of fighting with each other. Four of them have the fierce clash against each other for the moment before they departed.

Bumblebee charged and slammed his punch at Barricade, who dodged down and tripped him to the ground. He then grabbed and thrown Autobot Scout at the walls. He then continued punching and kicking at him for few times. Luckily, Bumblebee struck a headbutt against Barricade before kicked him off. Bumblebee got up, and so does Barricade. They both charged and held each other off for the moment until Barricade kicked at his gut before thrown him to the ground again. And just before Barricade could finish him off, Bumblebee quickly kicked him by face before slammed a powerful punch at him to the shuttle.

Rodimus and Stinger punched and kicked at each other as well as blocking and dodging the attacks for few times. They both got pushed back for the moment. Rodimus charged while slamming a punch at Stinger, who moved aside before slammed a punch back at his face. He then continued punching at his face and chest for ten times before kicked him off. Stinger charged while charging up his plasma cannon to fire at him. Luckily for Rodimus, he dodged down while tripped him, causing Stinger slammed on the walls. He accidentally fired his plasma cannon at the wall, causing a powerful bounce on him to the ground.

Rodimus spotted a familiar key dropped to the ground. He and Bumblebee approached and checked on it. Rodimus picked it up while looking at it.

"Is that it?" Bumblebee asked.

Rodimus nodded, "It is. We got it back."

Mohawk emerged from the ship. He shouted, "Ship's ready! Get inside now!"

Barricade groaned, "Decepticons, fall back now!"

Barricade and his army struggled to get up while running inside the ship at once. The rest of Autobots and Vehibots charged and fired their blasters at them. As soon as all of Decepticons are inside the shuttle, it lifted up and blasted off to the sky. They have escaped.

"They got away," Jazz said in concern.

Kup nodded, "Perhaps... But more importantly is that the Decepticons failed to conquer Velocitron. And Override is still the ruler."

"Yeah." Override agreed. She turned and looked at both Bumblebee and Rodimus, who presented the Cyber Planet Key to her. She held it up high, "And we got the key back. That's important thing! We're victorious, Autobots!"

Both Autobots and Throttlebots cheered wildly and happily that they have won the battle.

* * *

On the next day, after restoring order and peace to Velocitron, the Throttlebots helped Autobots packing up and collecting some supplies and tools in their shuttle. They were now at the hanger bay, where they say their goodbyes now.

"Thanks for helping us get some stuffs in the ship," Jazz thanked happily, "No telling how long our journey is to find our friends."

Crosshairs groaned, "Probably long..."

"No problem. But we also want to thank you all for defending our home. I hate to imagine if you all didn't come," Override said calmly. She sighed, "Are you sure you want to go?"

Sideswipe sighed, "As much as we want to stay, we can't. We have to go and stop the Decepticons, cause if we don't, other planets will be dead and conquered." Override looked down. He smiled as he approached and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, Override. We'll come back once we win against those Cons. And who knows? We'll be back to race?"

Touched and surprised by Sideswipe's words, Override smiled, "I like that very much."

Bumblebee turned and looked at Rodimus and Kup, "You sure you want to come along?"

"Well yeah!" Rodimus exclaimed happily, "I want to see the world. And who knows? I might able to show off my moves and speed especially doing that to Blurr if I ever come across to that guy. He owe me a big race before he ran off."

Kup groaned before slapped on Rodimus's head, "Typical hotheaded youth! I'm coming too because someone needs to keep an eye on you!"

Rodimus groaned in annoyance, "Thanks a lot, old timer..."

Mirage chuckled, "You could never escape your mentor, amigo, no matter what you do." He scoffed, "Good thing, I'm coming too. Better make sure that you two don't try to kill each other off."

Cogman laughed amusingly, "I agreed, Master Mirage. I'll stay here to look after Mistress Override."

"I guess this is goodbye," Override said in upset tone.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah." He raised his right fist before her. He smiled, "But we will meet again. And hopefully, one day, Override, we'll get together for racing and winning. Will you be my sparkmate for life?"

Override giggled as she gave fist-bump to Sideswipe, "Yeah, I do. I will wait for you, Sideswipe. Don't try to lose your touch."

Sideswipe laughed, "I won't. Count on it."

Bumblebee sighed, "Oh boy..."

The Autobots including new members - Kup, Rodimus and Mirage have marched and entered the shuttle. It begins to lift off from the ground. It then began to blast off to the space now. Override, Cogman and Throttlebots waved goodbye to their new friends while watching them gone back to the stars.

* * *

Deep in space, the Decepticons Shuttle has begun its journey to find and reunite with Megatron and their forces. Dragstrip and Wildbreak were piloting the ship. Heatseeker, Slashmark and some of soldiers were mounting the turrets. Motormaster was navigating the map while guiding and leading them to Nemesis. Breakdown helped and treated the wounded Decepticons including Bonecrusher. Barricade was checking and trying to contact his main force, hoping he can reach them.

Inside their private room, Shatter and Dropkick were alone. They turned off the lights. They activated the holographic booth, contacting someone else. They then bowed humbly to the ground.

"Milady, we have achieved our mission," Shatter reported firmly. She then showed the Cyber Planet Key. She smirked darkly, "We have the real Cyber Planet Key while those foolish Velocitronians have the counterfeit."

Dropkick nodded, "Yeah, totally worth the troubles."

"You both have done well," The calm yet seductive voice said calmly.

Shatter and Dropkick were looking at the holographic form of Quintessa herself, who is smiling darkly and sinisterly. Both Velocitronians are working for her?!

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. Chapter 4: Spark of Junk

**Chapter 4: Spark of Junk**

Bulkhead, his team and some Vehibots were still digging and scavenging through lots and lots of junks. They were still searching for the ship. But so far, they found nothing but junks, scraps and even broken items.

Hot Shot screamed angrily as he thrown a large metallic crate to the ground, "I can't stand on it! I've gotta get out of here!"

"Oh yeah?! What about me?!" Streetwise exclaimed in frustration, "I hate to be trash! I can't stand on it! Seriously!"

"Guys, you need to chill out!" Groove said firmly and calmly, "No reason to get freak out!"

"Chill out! Chill out! Chill out?! Are you kidding me?!" Warpath asked in frustration and concern, "This junkyard is making me crazy, man! I can't stand it! I've gotta do something like boom, bang or kaboom! Anything that help me to cool off!"

"Boy, you're paranoid..." Hot Shot remarked dryly.

Warpath roared in anger, "What'd you say?!"

"Wow, easy, guys! Don't go and blow your gasket! So, knock it off!" Bulkhead said firmly, getting everyone's attention. He sighed, "Trust me, guys. I don't like staying here to get rust to pieces especially when our buddies need our help. But right now, we need to get our act together now, not panicking and freaking out."

"Bulkhead's right. This is not the time to pick a big fight," Prowl said firmly and calmly, "We need to find the transport now."

"And not to mention, we've got the Decepticons to worry about," Hound added in concern as he readied his Gatling Gunner, "Outnumber and outmatched against those guys."

Red Alert nodded, "I agreed. We'd better get out of here as soon as possible."

Hound, Warpath and Protectorbots chatted and nodded in agreement. Bulkhead smiled, "Good. Let's get back to work, guys. Time is running out."

The Autobots and their soldiers resumed back to their work. They continued searching for the transport. It has taken them for hours to find a ship.

However, unknown to the Autobots, there were shadowy Cybertronians slowly emerged out from the pile of trashes and scraps. The revealed to be a group of unusual and disembodied brown Cybertronians with different body parts and weapons. One of them is dark brown armored Cybertronian with slicky mustache and beard, his gauntlets with wheels, a giant compactor on his back and also squarish armored helmet with black spikes.

"Yo boss! What we got here?" Junk Cybertronian #1 asked in weird sound.

Junk Cybertronian #2 clucked like a chicken, "CLUCK! Yeah! What do you think they're up to?!"

"No idea..." Junk Cybertronian Leader commented dryly yet amusingly, "Wreck-Gar doesn't like scavengers playing with our priceless." He chuckled sinisterly, "Alright, let's **_'Dare to be Stupid' _**cause mess with our turf! Junkions, yipakaye!"

"Yipakaye!" Junkions cheered wildly.

Wreck-Gar and his 'Junkions' transformed into their vehicle modes of Cybertronian Garbage Trucks, Motorcycles and Cars. They all charged and headed towards the Autobots, who were still unaware while busy digging and scavenging the ship out of junks.

One of Vehibots spotted Junkions. He yelped while pointed at them, "Sir! We've got incoming!"

The Autobots turned and looked at where the Vehibot has pointed at. They were in shock and confused to see Junkions charging at them. The Junkions began firing their blasters while throwing their spears and pikes at the Autobots.

"Okay, what the heck are those things?!" Hot Shot asked in confusion and shock, "I thought there's no life in this planet?!"

Warpath yelped, "We're so screwed!"

"They weren't supposed to be!" Hound snapped firmly as he readied his Gatling Gun.

"One thing for certain. They're not Decepticons," Red Alert said in concern. He yelped while dodging from pike thrown at him. He grunted, "But also, they're not friendly either!"

"Probably natives." Prowl suggested firmly, "We have to communicate with them first. Maybe, it's just a misunderstanding!"

Dodging the spear, Bulkhead groaned in annoyance, "Doesn't look like it. We'd better take them down first, and then we communicate!"

Prowl sighed, "Point Taken. Autobots, attack! But don't kill them!"

Streetwise groaned, "Like that's gonna easy!"

"Never was! Here they come!" Groove exclaimed in concern.

The Autobots armed and readied themselves for the fight against Junkions. The native of Planet Junkion transformed into their robotic modes. They then charged and attacked the Autobots, who fought and retaliated against them firmly and determinedly.

Bulkhead and Prowl swung their both wrecking balls-like maces and shurikens at Wreck-Gar, who strangely yet randomly and wildly dodging and blocking the attacks while striking back at them. Both of them struggled to fight back. Hot Shot and Red Alert transformed into their vehicles in charging and ramming most of Junkions. Streewise and Groove teamed up while covered each other's back by punching and kicking them off. Both Hound and Warpath fired their artillery weapons at the Junkions, who were fearfully dodged and hid from being hit.

No matter how many times the Autobots fought and defeated the Junkions, they kept on getting from the ground and continued battling with them. It's both frustrating and annoying for the Autobots to deal with it.

Bulkhead groaned and grunted angrily as he tried to swing and slam his maces on Wreck-Gar, who easily dodged the attacks. He playfully dancing around while happily swinging and slamming his weapons on the bulky warrior, who got annoyed and irritated by the attack. Bulkhead swung and thrust his mace at Wreck-Gar, who quickly dodge and miss the attack. The attack slammed on the pile of junks, causing it to fell upon on him hard.

Wreck-Gar turned and faced off Prowl, who calmly readying in fight position like a Kung Fu Master. For the Junkion Leader, he playfully and happily make some silly and ridiculous fighting stance. They both charged and engaged with each other fiercely and quickly for few rounds. They both slammed a punch at each other's faces. They both got pushed back from the attack. Wreck-Gar took out the lasso-like chains in grabbing and pulling Prowl close to him for getting a big punch on face.

The Junkion Leader grabbed and thrown the Protectorbot Leader. As Bulkhead emerged out from the pile of junks, Prowl slammed on him to the ground. Both of them groaned in pain. Wreck-Gar cheered and whistled wildly and happily.

Bulkhead groaned in pain, "Okay. How the heck are we gonna beat the crap out of this guy?!"

"To be honest, I don't know. The Junk Cybertronians are indeed quite persistent and strong especially they possessed unusual fighting skills," Prowl admitted in concern, "If we're gonna defeat them. We need to think a better strategy."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know. If only we can communicate or even befriend them..."

"Oh boy..." Bulkhead said in concern to hear Prowl's suggestion. He knew what he has to do. He got up from the pile of junk. He then approached to Wreck-Gar. He sighed, "Here I go. I'm gonna regret this. Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Everyone stopped their fight at once. They all turned and looked at Bulkhead, with pure shock and uneasiness looks.

Prowl hissed, "Bulkhead, you sure that's gonna work?"

Bulkhead shrugged, "Nope. It's the only idea I've got."

Wreck-Gar awed amusingly, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

The Autobots looked surprised by Wreck-Gar's response. Bulkhead cleared his throat, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Wreck-Gar whistled and cheered happily, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" He turned and looked at all of Junkions. He cried, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

Junkions cheered wildly and happily, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

Autobots were deeply shocked and surprised by Junkion's reaction and response.

"Wow. It work," Warpath commented in shock.

"Yeah. I thought it's just a gibberish," Hound remarked in surprise.

Hot Shot nodded in surprise, "No kidding. Never underestimate Ironhide's universal greetings."

"Agreed," Red Alert nodded calmly while crossed his arms, "It really does work with any Cybertronians or creatures. I'm impressed..."

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong to you, my friend!" Wreck-Gar cheered happily as he gave Bulkhead a warm hug, "Why didn't you say so?! Wreck-Gar is honored to make you a good friend!"

Bulkhead laughed uneasily, "Yeah. Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong to you." Wreck-Gar put him down. He hissed embarrassingly, "I should have use it. That could save the time."

Prowl nodded in agreement, "Definitely, Bulkhead." He turned and looked at Wreck-Gar, "Sorry for 'misunderstanding' or making 'mess' here, sir. We were just looking for the transport for us to travel in space."

"Ooh! Why didn't say so?!" Wreck-Gar cheered happily, "Wreck-Gar and Junkions are happy to help you out. We have tons of ships! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

Junkions cheered, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

"So, not cool," Groove remarked dryly.

Streetwise nodded, "Tell me about it. We could have explain everything if he and his guys hadn't start the fight."

"That's enough, guys. As long we have help, we can get our ship." Prowl said firmly. He turned and looked at Wreck-Gar, "Would you be honor to take us to your shipyard?"

Wreck-Gar laughed happily, "Will do, my honorable friend. Just follow the yellow bricked road! And I dare you to be stupid!" His words confused the Autobos. He turned and looked at Junkions, "Come, my brothers, to shipyard! Let us dare to be stupid! Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

Junkions cheered wildly and happily as they followed Wreck-Gar to the shipyard. The Autobots looked at each other briefly. They all shrugged in confusion and uncertain. Nevertheless, they're now following their new allies to shipyard now.

* * *

Soundwave was still working on his communication dish as he was searching and contacting any sign of Decepticons and even Nemesis, but so far, he has found nothing. His Minicons looked bored and annoyed as they all did is waiting and waiting for their master to respond. They've got nothing else to do now.

Laserbeak was monitoring and patrolling the area. Ravage was snoring happily and peacefully. Frenzy grumbled as he was trying to fix his blaster while Rumble was smashing and destroying trashes and junks to pieces. Unfortunately, Rumble got his piston fists smacked on Frenzy's head. The crimson Minicon groaned in anger as he jumped and attacked the purple Minicon, followed by Ravage and Laserbeak. Four of them were fighting and shouting wildly and angrily.

**_BEEP! _**The Minicons stopped at once. They turned and looked at Soundwave, who got the contact from outside. However, his screen has shown to be question mark, meaning the Cybertronian he was contacting appear to be anonymous. Nevertheless, he listened carefully to his mysterious contact.

The Constructicons have gathered most of materials and parts especially a giant damaged space shuttle. They're trying their best to repair and rebuilt the ship, hopefully, it's completely functional for them to leave the Junk Planet and even travel across the stars. While they worked very hard on the project, it often caused backfire and problems, which often annoyed and frustrated them a lot. They hated problems to their shuttle. Nevertheless, it's the only ship they have to use.

After few days have passed, Constructicons have managed to repair and rebuilt the imperfect shuttle with different metals and materials. Inside the ship's cockpit, they even tested and checked the ship's engine and system, which have proven to be effective and functional.

"Think it finally works?" Rampage demanded impatiently. He grunted, "I'm sick of fixing and rebuilding the ship from scrap!"

Overload hissed angrily, "Tell me about it. I'm pissed off from working on this project."

"Oh yeah?! Think you're the only one got the problem with working?!" Hightower asked as he wiped the oil off from his armor plates, "I've gotta clean some stains from my armor! So, not cool!"

"Oh, shut up! At least, be happy that we finally got the ship running!" Scavenger snarled angrily.

Mixmaster hissed darkly, "Yeah! Now, we can get the hell out of here for good!"

"We will, my brothers," Long Haul said firmly, "First thing first, we gather and loaded up all the Energon Cubes, materials, tools and weapons into the ship. We don't want to go unprepared for the space especially Autobots are out there, waiting for us."

Scrapper nodded firmly, "You're right about that, Long Haul. Constructicons, load up the ship now!"

As Constructicons were leaving their shuttle via entrance, they were halted as they have found Soundwave stood before them. They all jumped in fright to see him before them.

"What the-?! Soundwave?!" Scrapper asked in shock, "What the heck was that?!"

Long Haul muttered angrily, "Yeah. Are you trying to scare us or something?!"

Soundwave made a beeping noise as his screen revealed Cyber Planet Key, as well as the anonymous contact of his. This surprised and confused the Decepticons.

"What the heck is this?" Mixmaster asked in confusion.

* * *

Wreck-Gar and the Junkions are leading Bulkhead and the rest of Autobots to the junkyard, but to the local, they call it Scavenger Yard and Shipyard. It was where the Junkions kept most of junks, trashes and scraps for them to repair and rebuilt into various machines such as communication satellite dishes, weapons, tools, daily uses, transports, ships, and so one and even the rebuilding and repairing themselves like what medic does.

The Autobots were surprised yet impressed of what they just saw. They couldn't believe in their eyes that the Junkion is more than just a junkyard planet, but a inhabitant home to the locals, whom they thought were executed, killed and thrown for rust in the junk. The Junkions are indeed alive and civilization.

"Wow... This is so unbelievable..." Hot Shot commented.

Red Alert nodded in agreement, "I agreed, Hot Shot. I'm still having a hard time to believe that Junkions are alive and group of civilization..."

"Be thankful that they're not Zombiecons..." Streetwise grumbled in annoyance.

Groove sighed, "Seriously, bro. You've gotta stop thinking about that. It's a bad vibe to yourself and the group."

Streetwise groaned, "Easy for you to say when you're on dead planet."

"Just try relax."

"I am trying! I am relaxing! Quit pressuring me!"

Red Alert groaned, "Guys, enough. Just stop thinking about Junkions as dead planet, just thinking it as the planet, alright?"

Streetwise and Groove looked at each other before nodded in agreement. Hot Shot sighed, "Finally... Can't stand with their argument especially thinking about Junkion being dead planet."

"Still..." Warpath said in concern and uneasiness, "How are they alive? Junkion is supposed to be junkyard planet, not a homeworld."

Prowl hummed curiously while looking at the Junkions, "That's a good question..." He then looked at Wreck-Gar, "I have the feeling that we're about to find out soon..."

"Hopefully, they're not doing something stupid again," Bulkhead whispered in concern.

"Yeah. I mean, they just charge and attack us?" Hound asked amusingly. He scoffed, "That's gotta stupidest stunt they ever did."

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. Just imagine if they're dealing with Megatron, they would get killed at once."

Autobots continued following Wreck-Gar and Junkions until they have arrived at the shipyard, where they kept most of the ships. Upon arriving to the cornered hangar bay, they came across to a large yet trashy of triangle-shaped shuttle.

"Voila! Your ship!" Wreck-Gar exclaimed happily and wildly.

Autobots looked shock and uneasy upon looking at the shuttle. Streetwise asked, "That's the ship?! That's more like a trash!" They turned and looked at him. He looked shock and annoyed, "Aw, c'mon! You know I'm right!"

"Can't argue with you for that one, kiddo," Hound admitted in concern. He turned and looked at Wreck-Gar, "Think it's functioning and working?"

Wreck-Gar played a clown horn-like at Hound's face, which scaring him off. He laughed, "What do you think, doc? Does the ship work?! Does it?! Does it?! Does it?!" Autobots blinked in confusion and uncertain by his question. He laughed playfully, "I'm just joking, guys. Of course, it works. We tested it by ourselves, even take the ship across the galaxy before explode!"

"WHAT?!" Autobots asked in shock and concern.

"Is he serious?!" Hot Shot asked in concern.

Streetwise yelped in fear, "This guy's crazy!"

Wreck-Gar laughed playfully, "Of course not! I'm just joking! If it really explode, we escape to the escape pod. Simple as that! How hard it can be?"

"Not sure if I want to know the answer..." Red Alert said uneasily.

Groove groaned sickly, "Tell me about it. I feel already sick..."

"Thanks for giving us a ship. We appreciate your help, Wreck-Gar And of course, making sure that we don't get blown up," Bulkhead said uneasily, "Seriously, that would be too stupid."

Wreck-Gar laughed happily as he patted Bulkhead's shoulder, "You're funny. I like you!"

"Out of curiosity, Wreck-Gar," Prowl spoke, "How did you and your kind founded the civilization here in Junkion?"

"Civilization?" Wreck-Gar asked in confusion.

"He means how did you guys get here?" Hot Shot translated dryly, "Boy, are they really stupid?"

Red Alert nudged Hot Shot's shoulder, "Hot Shot, enough! Respect the locals!"

Hot Shot groaned, "Sorry..."

"Ah! I get it now. Why didn't you say so?" Wreck-Gar asked playfully and happily. Autobots groaned in annoyance. He laughed playfully, "To be honest, I'm not much of great history guy but I know the story well. Junkions' ancestors did came from Cybertron, your home. However, they did it because they were trying to escape evil bad guys! Some kind of Cybertronians with tentacles and scary but ugly faces too!"

"Quintessons..." Hound answered in concern. He grunted angrily while blowing his smoke, "Hate those monsters. Really hate them a lot..."

"Okay..." Groove asked in uneasiness, "How did your ancestors escape?"

Streetwise nodded in agreement, "Yeah. No one can get away from these 'monsters'."

"Did you blast them off to make your escape?" Warpath asked curiously.

Wreck-Gar laughed playfully, "Nope! We use ships' trash compactor to get here." The Autobots were in shock and surprised by his explanation. He smiled, "I know. Best plan ever!"

"No way..." Hound said in shock.

"He's kidding us..." Hot Shot asked in concern.

Red Alert hummed, "But brilliant... No one would bother to care and check on trash compactor since most of prisoners and refugees are killed."

"Gotta say that was gutsy and crazy plan your ancestor come up with, Wreck-Gar," Bulkhead commented.

Wreck-Gar smiled happily. Prowl hummed, "Still... How did you all give new generations, other than Protoforms?"

"Why that's a great question? I'd be happy to answer it," Wreck-Gar said happily. And just before he could explain, he and his friends yelped in shock upon feeling the ground was shaking and quaking wildly and crazily. And at the same time, the alarm went off. While it confused the group, it shocked and scared him off to speak, "Oh no! Not the core! Not the core!"

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

Wreck-Gar squealed in fear, "We have to get to the core! It's becoming unstable! If we don't fix it soon, then we can kiss goodbye to our home!"

"So not cool!" Hot Shot, Warpath, Groove and Streetwise exclaimed in concern.

Bulkhead groaned, "We'd better go now, and stop whoever attacked the Junkion's Core! I can bet the Cons are here!"

"Always on the wrong time!" Hound snapped in fury, "Hate it when that happen!"

"Autobots, move out now!" Prowl said firmly. He turned and looked at Red Alert, "I hope you can provide some engineering skills to fix the Core!"

Red Alert nodded, "Will do, Prowl. Let's move it"

Wreck-Gar and his Junkions helped leading the Autobots to Junkion's Core at once, hopefully, they can repair and save it before it could cause the destruction on their home planet.

* * *

Deep within the Junkion's core chamber, Constructicons have dealt and defeated most of both Junkion Fighters and Workers for getting in their way. They're now patrolling and guarding the area, along with some of Vehicons. Soundwave approached to the Core, where he began typing and hacking its computer as he was searching for a specific item. His Minicons were firmly guarding him.

His screen revealed some various screens of information about Junkion and its culture including its middle revealed to be a another dark brownish-greenish colored Cyber Planet Key but more of junk-style than just ancient. Soundwave looked carefully and thoroughly at the power core, where he suspected the key was hidden and located. As he kept on hacking and typing on the computer, he noticed shadowy within the power core.

With both speed and intelligent, Soundwave has deactivated the power core, thus shutting down the planet's core. He spotted the Junkion's Cyber Planet Key in front of him. He signaled Laserbeak to flew and grab it. The bird-like Cybertronian dropped the key on its master's palm before clenching it tightly.

Soundwave and his Minicons turned and approached to the Constructicons, who were still patrolling and guarding the entrance. They turned and looked at the communication officer, who showed the key before them. They all looked shock and confused of what they just saw, though they're annoyed and angered to see it.

"Are you kidding me?! That's what we've been looking for?!" Constructicons demanded angrily and annoyingly, "Is this a joke?!"

"Soundwave, are you sure you're not pulling our tailpipe?!" Scrapper asked angrily.

Long Haul snorted annoyingly, "Yeah. What's so important about this?!"

"It's not like it holds a secret treasure or plans we could us for ourselves," Mixmaster answered dryly.

Scavenger grumbled, "Yeah. Who give this ridiculous idea, Soundwave?!"

Soundwave played the record he received from his mysterious contact, _"Find the Key and bring it to me. It will unlock the powers you could never imagine to bring the universe under your knees."_

Constructicons were uneasy and suspicious about it. Rampage snarled, "It's gotta be a joke."

Hightower hummed in concern, "Yeah. How can the key help us bring the universe before us? It sounds impossible and ridiculous..."

"We're not seriously gonna follow it," Overload said suspiciously, "Are we?"

"Hey! What boss wants, he gets it!" Rumble snapped angrily.

Frenzy nodded, "Yeah. Whoever this contact is, she's helping us to get what we want! And we're accomplishing Lord Megatron's conquest!" Ravage barked and Laserbeak squawked wildly. He scoffed, "Even these little guys agreed!"

Scrapper looked at Soundwave, "Are you sure about this?" Soundwave nodded firmly. He sighed, "Alright. Better hope it worth our troubles."

Long Haul groaned, "Yeah. But there's no way I'm carrying it on my back." He and his Constructicons turned to the entrance. He spoke, "Let's move out!"

**_BOOM! _**Some of Vehicons got thrown back at Constructicons, who got pushed back. They realized that the locals are alerted of their appearance. They all armed with their weapons while Soundwave and his Minicons remained behind as they're guarding the Cyber Planet Key. The Decepticons encountered the arrival of Bulkhead's Team and Junkions.

"Soundwave?! Constructicons?!" Bulkhead asked in shock and concern, "I have the feeling that you're behind of this..."

"The who?" Wreck-Gar asked in confusion and uncertain.

"The bad guys," Hot Shot answered firmly, "The Decepticons are the bad guys especially that slender con and his Constructicons. They tool your key thing!"

"Oh no!" Wreck-Gar yelped in concern. His face burnt in red. He roared in anger, "No one will get away with stealing the key while I'm still around!"

Prowl nodded firmly, "Don't worry, Wreck-Gar. We won't let him!"

Soundwave has twp tentacles for ready to fight. Long Haul laughed happily, "Oh yeah! You're speaking our language!"

"Constructicons, unite!" Scrapper ordered firmly.

All Constructicons transformed into their vehicular modes before merged and combined together. They became one entity called Devastator, who roared wildly and angrily. The rest of Vehicons armed with their blasters and weapons for battle. The Minicons stayed close to their master for protecting him and the Cyber Planet Key.

"Think again!" Bulkhead said firmly, "You're not getting off. Autobots, attack!"

Protectorbots charged as they transformed into their vehicular modes. They then merged and combined together into Defensor. The Combiner charged and attacked Devastator, who blocked and fought back. Bulkhead, Warpath, Hound, Wreck-Gar and their soldiers charged and attacked the enemies as well. Soundwave and his army fought back at once. Vehibots and Junkions charged and engaged with the Vehicons.

Defensor and Devastator began punching and kicking at each other's faces and chest wildly and fiercely for few rounds. The Constructicon Combiner roared angrily as he activated his right hand into driller while his left hand turned into concrete mixer. He fired his concrete mixer at the Protectorbot Combiner, who dodged and evaded the concretes but got his chest drilled by him for the moment. Luckily, he gave a powerful headbutt in pushing the Decepticon Combiner off before continued punching at him for few times. Devastator grabbed and thrown Defensor to other side, luckily the latter landed on the ground safely before turned and slammed a powerful punch at the former.

As Devastator dropped to the ground hard, Defensor charged and attacked him but got kicked off. The Constructicon Combiner got up before jumped and slammed the Protectorbot Combiner to the ground. They both began punching at each other while rolling around the power core, causing their soldiers to dodge and abandon their fights, though some got killed and crushed.

Bulkhead, Warpath, Hound and even Wreck-Gar were facing off Soundwave and his Minicons. And just before they could do anything, the Minicons charged and attacked them. Though they're very small; they're quite fast, sneaky and silky to dodge their enemies' attack and fought back. Bulkhead, Hound and even Warpath struggled to take them down as they got their knees and tailpipe got hit badly. Luckily, Wreck-Gar able to stop and defeat them by hitting a hockey stick-like in hitting them like playing a hockey or even playing his accordion and dancing wildly, causing pain and dizziness to the Minicons.

Bulkhead, Warpath and Hound turned their attention at Soundwave, who remained calm and firm in facing his opponents. Three of them armed with their maces, knife and sword. The Autobots charged and attacked Soundwave. Communication officer has easily dodge and evade the attacks while punching and kicking them off, with the help of his tentacles, which often electrically shocked and hit them hard. Warpath jumped and held Soundwave, who struggled to get him off. He was stopped and held down by Hound. Bulkhead charged and slammed his mace at Soundwave's face off.

Soundwave was pinned down. Bulkhead, Hound and Warpath armed and readied with their blasts as they're ready to finish him off. But instead, Soundwave launched his tentacles out in shocking and electrocuting three of them to back off. They shrugged it off from the shock. They charged and attacked him at once.

Autobots and Junkions continued battling with the Decepticons. The power core of Junkion reacted strangely and wildly like it was going to explode. It unleashed a powerful shockwave in hitting most of them to the ground, followed by more debris dropping to the ground especially falling on them. As soon as the debris stopped from falling; Autobots, Junkions and Decepticons looked up and found the power core is becoming unstable and its power source is going out of wild.

"Decepticons, retreat..." Soundwave's record spoke.

Devastator scoffed, "Yeah! Don't have to tell me twice!" He turned and snickered at the Autobots and Junkions, "So long, Autobots. Good luck of getting out of here!"

Devastator charged and slammed through the walls hard. Soundwave and his minions followed him at once. The Autobots and Junkions grunted and groaned as they slowly got up from the ground. Defensor departed and transformed into five Protectorbots. Warpath and Hound were about to follow the enemies, but they were halted by Prowl.

"Forget them," Prowl ordered firmly. He turned and looked at the power core, "We have to stop the power core!"

Wreck-Gar screamed in fear, "If the power core doesn't get fixed in time, Junkion is gonna tear itself to pieces! All of us are gonna be dead!"

Bulkhead grunted, "Come on! We've gotta help them now!"

"Right!" The Autobots agreed.

Both Autobots and Junkions headed towards the power core. Prowl, Red Alert and even Wreck-Gar were doing their best to study and trying to fix the damages, as well as removing Soundwave's viral infection on the power core's computer. The rest of Autobots and Junkions did their best to help them out. Unfortunately, it doesn't go well for them as the power core continued getting out of control while more debris are falling on them.

"Aw man! This is bad news," Groove exclaimed in concern.

Streetwise hissed, "We're gonna die soon if we don't do something!"

"Stop shouting and panicking!" Hot Shot shouted in fear, "You're making me nervous!"

"You're nervous! I'm having a hard time to fix this problem, you know!" Red Alert snapped in concern. He turned and looked at the computer. He snarled before has his right hand slammed on the console, "Scrap! Without the Cyber Planet Key, we can't restore the power core to balance its planet!"

Wreck-Gar screamed, "The Cyber Planet Key was the only item that can do that! We're doomed!"

"What can we do?" Hound asked in concern.

"Hopefully, something can do booming!" Warpath asked hopefully.

"I need some kind of containment or vessel to hold and balance the electrical energy on the planet," Red Alert explained firmly. He groaned, "Problem is that we don't know how!"

Prowl hissed before looked at the Autobots, "Autobots! Go and find any compartment for holding the energy! Hurry, we've got no time to lose!"

Autobots and Junkions dug and searched through pile of trash and junks, hopefully to find the item, containment or compartment to help them contain and hold the energy keeping the planet together. But so far, they found nothing.

Bulkhead groaned, "Damn it. Nothing! How are we gonna do this?!"

_"Bulkhead... Bulkhead... Bulkhead..." _The voice spoke calmly, surprising Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked and searched everywhere to find the source. He then came across to reflective plates. He found both a dark and red colossal armored Nexus Prime, who is armed with twin cannons and wings, and another one was a white-greenish Minicorn, who is sitting down in Lotus Position withing the greenish electrical sphere-like force-field.

"What the?! Nexus Prime? Micronus Prime?" Bulkhead asked in surprise, "What are you-?!"

_"There is no time to explain,"_ Micronus Prime said firmly. He turned and pointed on his right direction, _"There you will find a special compartment that will help you."_

Bulkhead was confuse and uncertain. Nexus Prime spoke, _"You must trust us, Bulkhead. Find the blue lighted pyramid. It hold special function that can help maintain planet's pieces together. It's the only way to save you all."_

Bulkhead groaned in concern, "I don't know..."

_"Do you want to save them or not, bulky?!"_ Micronus Prime demanded impatiently, making Bulkhead scared and worried. The greenish Autobot Muscle Warrior nodded fearfully. He scoffed, _"Then, go and get it."_

Nexus Prime nodded, _"Micronus is right. Time is running out. We will explain it later when you saved this planet."_

"Alright, I'm going!" Bulkhead reported firmly.

As soon as Nexus Prime and Micronus Prime disappeared from reflective plate, Bulkhead headed off to the pile of junks. He search thoroughly to find and get the pyramid machine. After minutes of searching, he came across to a black-red pyramid mechanism. He hissed in concern as he hoped that the Primes are right about it.

Bulkhead towards the power core, where he threw the pyramid into it. The pyramid mechanism has been activated, beginning to drain and hold electrical energy stable, as well as keeping the pieces of planet together. This has stopped the surface from quaking, as well as halting the debris from falling on them. The power core is stable now. Junkion is safe.

Autobots and Junkions cheered wildly and happily as they have saved their planet in time. They gathered around of Bulkhead as they gave him a big applause and cheer. This make the Autobot Wrecker smiled and blushed happily.

"Well done, Bulkhead," Prowl commented.

Wreck-Gar cheered, "You saved Junkion! You saved Junkion! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Bulkhead!"

"It was nothing," Bulkhead blushed.

"Bulkhead, did you know what kin of mechanism you put in?" Red Alert asked curiously, making Bulkhead to shrug. He sighed and continued, "That was Energy Stable Pyramid, which helped to control and balance any kind of powers from getting out of control. No matter how big or small energies are, the Energy Stable Pyramid stabilized them, unless it is damaged."

"Wow. How did you figure that out?" Hound asked curiously.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Lucky, I guess..."

* * *

Soundwave and his Decepticons Soldiers have escaped Junkion before the Autobots have saved it. They're now in deep space as they began searching Nemesis and their lord.

Overload and Hightower were piloting the ship. Long Haul and Rampage were using the ship's turrets. Scrapper and Scavenger were checking on navigation system, with the help of Rumble and Frenzy. Mixmaster, Ravage and Laserbeak were checking on the ship's engine. Soundwave was alone in communication room as he was contacting his mysterious contact. The screen revealed the picture of Quintessa.

_"Did you have it?" _Quintessa asked calmly. Soundwave shown the Cyber Planet Key before her. She smiled darkly as she shown the coordinates in space map with yellow signal, _"Excellent. Head to this rendezvous point. There, you will get what you're looking for."_

Soundwave nodded firmly and calmly as he accepted it. However, he has concerns and suspicious of trusting Quintessa. Nevertheless, he has to continue his mission to find and reunite with master.

* * *

After saving Junkion, the Autobots have decided to leave the planet while following after Soundwave and his crew. The Junkions helped and loaded up both Energon Cubes and tools into the newly Autobot Shuttle. After the loading, they're now saying goodbyes to their new friends while wishing them luck for their journey.

"We appreciate your help. We're thank you," Prowl said firmly.

Wreck-Gar scoffed, "We should be thanking for saving our world, though we need that key back!"

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. Count on it," Bulkhead said confidently.

While still worried and scared about Cyber Planet Key, Wreck-Gar smiled weakly, "Yeah. Thank you, my new friends." He then took out his accordion a she began playing the music. He sang, "It's time for my goodbye song!**_ 'Dare to be stupid_**'!"

Junkions began playing and singing the music wildly and happily. The Autobots yelped in concern about it. They don't like the song much. While the Junk Cybertronians were busy celebrating, they quickly sneaked back into the ship. They launched off to the space, continuing their journey to follow and hunt down Soundwave and his allies.

Hound, Red Alert and Hot Shot were piloting the ship. Prowl was checking and trying to contact his allies. Warpath was checking around of the ship's surroundings especially the turrets and weapons. Both Streetwise and Groove were checking on the ship's engines, making sure it's functional.

Bulkhead was alone in the storage room as he was looking at crate's reflective surface. He was looking at the reflection forms of Nexus and Micronus Prime.

"Okay. We can talk." Bulkhead said firmly, "How the heck did you get here? I thought you're dead."

Micronus Prime laughed, _"We were dead. We're in the Realm of Prime or 'Be one with the All Spark', where dead Primes lives in peaceful realm. Unless we possessed so much powers, we can't leave the Realm of Primes. So, we can only communicate like now."_

"Okay? So, what is it you want from me?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

Nexus Prime sighed, _"We need your help now. Will you help us?"_

Bulkhead hummed thoughtfully before spoke, "Sure what can I do?"

Nexus Prime smiled weakly, _"Good, but this task won't be just saving Cybertron, but also others like Junkion."_

Micronus Prime nodded, _"The fate of universe rests in your hand, Bulkhead..."_

Bulkhead hummed in concern, "Tell me..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	6. Chapter 5: Dinobots' Pride

**Chapter 5: Dinobots' Pride**

On Cybertron...

**_BOOM!_** The Capital City of Iacon is under attacked by the army of Shockwave's Decepticons. The enemy army was led by Dreadwing and Sixshot. The heroic and noble Autobots are holding the enemy force as long as they can.

Metroplex, in his fortress mode, firing his heavy artillery of blasting laser beams and flying missiles at both large military tanks and warships, as well as some of soldiers. Grimlock and his Dinobots were on the front line as they fiercely fought and defeated most of soldiers including the Insecticons. Springer, Brawn and the remaining Autobot soldiers followed and joined their allies in battlefield. All of them were holding the line while pushing the enemy line as long as they can. Ultra Magnus remained behind while overseeing the battlefield and commanding his army in engaging and dealing with the enemy forces.

The battle rages on. Decepticons continued swarming and pouring on the Iacon City. The Autobots continued pushing and repelling enemy force fiercely and determinedly. Neither side has gained the upper hand.

Dreadwing hissed in disappointment, "This has taken it too long. I'll finish this battle by myself."

Sixshot laughed, "About time." He then loaded up his blasters and missile launchers, "Can't wait to try out my new six forms. I bet the Autobots are gonna get quivered when they get the look of it!"

"Do not underestimate them, fool. The last thing you want is defeat and death."

"Yeah, right. You worried too much, Dreadwing. Let's get them now!"

Both Dreadwing and Sixshot transformed into their Cybertronian Jet Mode. They lifted up and flew towards the enemy line, where they unleashed the barrage of missile at most of Autobots. While they continued firing and shooting their enemies, Swoop got angry as he transformed into his Pteranadon and flew up in knocking them off. He then chased after them while firing his missiles and blasters at them both. They swiftly and quickly evade and dodge the attacks before landed on the ground hard.

Sixshot transformed his Cybertronian Jet Mode into a large armored Turret with four cannons and missile launchers, which allowed Dreadwing to mount and fired them at his enemies. Unfortunately for them, Slug transformed into his Triceratops Mode as he charged rand rammed them both off.

Slug continued ramming and pushing Sixshot, who struggled and transformed from his turret into armored tank with heavy artillery. The Decepticon Multiple Changer fired its firepower at Robotic Triceratops, who was forced to pull back. Luckily, Sludge's Apatosaurus Mode jumped and slammed his feet on Sixshot's back, damaging and wounding him. This has forced him to transform into Cybertronian Car to escape Sludge's feet. Slug and Sludge were about to attack him, Sixshot's Car Mode has easily and swiftly dodge while firing his blasters at them.

Unknown to him, Slash charged in as he transformed into Velociraptor Mode. He jumped and attacked him savagely, making Sixshot struggled and grunted in pain. He then transformed into his winged Cybertronian Beast-like, which he jumped and attacked Slash, who struggled to get up and fight back. Luckily, Snarl, in his Stegosaurus, swung his tail spikes at Sixshot off.

Sixshot snarled as he transformed back to his robotic mode. He turned and found Dinobots, who are now in their robot modes, are standing before him. He scoffed as he readied with his long sword. Both sides charged and engaged. Sixshot has easily dodge and evade the attacks while fighting back at them. The Dinobots possessed strong and resilient armor while continued attacking him down.

Separated from Sixshot, Dreadwing encountered both Grimlock and Scorn, who both armed with their weapons for the fight. The armored warrior armed with his long sword.

"The mighty Grimlock and Scorn of Dinobots," Dreadwing said dryly and darkly, "I've been waiting for this for a while. To test my might against the fearless and string barbaric warriors!"

Grimlock snarled, "Me Grimlock hope you're ready for the fight. Me Grimlock hate weak!"

Scorn growled, "Yeah. We won't go easy on you."

"So be it." Dreadwing said firmly, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

Scorn roared in anger as he swung his whip at Dreadwing, who dodged the attack twice. He then grabbed it, making the armored warrior struggle to pull it back. For the moment Scorn pull his whip too hard, Dreadwing let it go and strike at his face hard.

Grimlock roared in anger as he transformed into Tyrannosaurus Rex. He charged and tried to take a big bite on Dreadwing, who dodged and evaded the attacks while swinging and slashing his sword at him. While it did not inflict pain on him, it only annoyed and irritated him to swing his tail at Dreadwing at the wall. He charged and tried to take another big bite on the warrior, who dodged and rolled away from him. At distance, Dreadwing fired his Cannon Blaster at Grimlock, who the roared in anger before bursting flamethrower at him. This has forced Dreadwing to move back, as well as transformed into his jet mode to escape.

However, Dreadwing's wing was pulled down by Scorn's bite before he thrown him at Grimlock, who transformed into his robot mode. He slammed a powerful punch at him back to his partner, who did the same thing back to him. Unknown to both of them, Dreadwing has placed some detonators on their back. Grimlock and Scorn thrown a powerful punch at Dreadwing to the walls. And just before they could finish him off, he activated the detonators, which caused a big explosion on their backs. Both of them were injured, allowing Dreadwing to charge and slam his long sword in knocking them both out.

And just before Dreadwing could finish two Dinobots, he heard someone's shouts. He turned to his back and found Sixshot was thrown straight at him. Both of them slammed and dropped to the ground hard, thanks to the Dinobots.

As both Dreading and Sixshot groaned in pain and struggled to get up, they received some reports via their com-links. They both groaned in annoyance and frustration. They both then transformed into their jet modes. They lifted up and flew off while announcing to their army.

"Decepticons, fall back now! Fall back to Kaon!" Dreadwing ordered firmly.

Dreadwing, Sixshot and their army of Decepticons were all forced to abandon the invasion while retreating back to Kaon. Seeing their enemies have flee, the Autobots cheered wildly and happily that they have won the battle and defended their city. Dinobots were proud of their latest achievements. Ultra Magnus was relieved of the city is safe and secured, though he was uneasy and feared that the fight with Decepticons is not over yet...

* * *

After surviving Decepticon's Invasion, Ultra Magnus has called and gathered all of Autobots for the meeting at the chamber. They're now discussing about their next plans, involving of fighting back the Decepticons, their Energon Fuel are running out, and also some situations from both minor villages and outposts. Everyone remained silent and calm as they listened to Side Burn, a young blue colored Cybertronian Soldier with some blazing flames and has wings on his back.

Ultra Magnus became uneasy and concern as he sighed, "This does not bode well. We will not able to hold Iacon much longer." The Autobots remained firm and calm yet worried. He continued, "There is one thing we can do."

Grimlock roared as he slammed his fists on the ground, "We will not surrender! We will not retreat! We will not bow before those Decepticons! We will fight till death if necessary!"

Scorn exclaimed as he grabbed and put his leader down, "Grimlock, take it easy!"

"You wanna get us in trouble again?!" Snarl asked in annoyance.

Swoop nodded fearfully, "Yeah. I hate getting into a fight."

"Always into a fight as usual," Springer remarked dryly. This make most of Dinobots turned and glared at their leader, who growled and shrugged in annoyance. He continued, "Honestly, Grimlock. You enjoyed fighting more than protecting and saving the lives! It's what almost got us killed and even got abandoned!"

Brawn nodded firmly, "He has the point. If you hadn't left the post, then we would have escaped the planet! We would have found new place to go and stay!"

"Yeah!" Searchlight, a white humanoid Cybertronian Police Officer with dark blue visor and Roman-like helmet supported, "And not to mention, we wouldn't waste our Energon in the first place!"

Slug roared in anger, "Hey back off, rustbucket!"

Sludge snarled while clenched his fists hard, "In case if Grimlock hadn't found the Energon, you wouldn't able to fuel up your stupid ship!"

"Maybe they've forgotten again," Slash hissed darkly as he readied his knives, "And I'd say we crack and open up their heads for us to hit them hard! Make them remember of what we did!"

Scorn snarled, "Normally, I wouldn't want to fight, unless I get provoked. For this case, I am now!"

Dinobots growled and roared angrily and wildly at Springer and his factions, who armed and readied with their weapons for the fight. Both sides shouted and argued angrily at each other. Swoop and Snarl struggled to calm down their team while Side Burn and even Powerglide - a reddish armored Cybertronian with twin spikes, wings and aviator's helmet-like tried to stop their factions.

Angered and frustrated by the argument, Ultra Magnus slammed his fist on the table in silencing his officers down. They all stopped and turned to look at him.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed in frustration, "This argument is completely pointless. If you all don't work together now, then I feared that we will not survive another invasion. So, right now, we have our mission to perform."

Autobots and Dinobots were annoyed to glare at each other before sighed calmly. Springer asked, "So, what do you suggest we do, sir?"

"Don't expect me to run from the fight," Grimlock snarled. Ultra Magnus glared at him. He growled, "Sir..."

"No, I don't," Ultra Magnus said firmly, "Right now. Defending the city and people is our only priority. I'm sending both Powerglide and Side Burns to scout the cities and rural area, hopefully, they can find the Energon Source. The rest of you will stay here and defend the city. And I expect you all to work together, not fighting. Understand?"

Autobots and Dinobots growled in annoyance as they saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Ultra Magnus sighed in relief, "That is all. Dismissed." As soon as both Autobots and Dinobots left. He halted both Springer and Grimlock as he gestured them to sit down. He continued, "You two need to get over your grudge at each other now. Because if you don't, you will put our force in jeopardy."

"Well, he started the mess in the first place," Springer insisted dryly.

Grimlock snarled as he clenched his fists, "Me Grimlock does not make mess! He fights!"

"Yeah, which got us into lots and lots of problems, genius! Whose fault for this?! Oh! I know! You did it! The only thing you're get is fight and make mess!"

"Without us Dinobots, Autobots don't stand a chance!"

Springer glared at Grimlock, "Who said we need freaks like you?"

"FREAKS?!" Grimlock demanded in anger. He slammed the table aside. He growled while readied with his fists, "Me Grimlock is gonna tear you apart now!"

Springer clenched his fists, "Bring it on!"

Ultra Magnus slammed some punches on both Grimlock and Springer's heads. They both yelped in pain as they turned and glared at him.

"I already said 'enough'," Ultra Magnus said firmly and angrily, "This is the example of putting our people in danger! I don't care what kind of problems or argument you have, but I want you both to put them aside and work together. Because if you two don't obey my command, there will be severe punishments. I can promise you for that."

Springer and Grimlock snarled angrily before saluted, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed!" Ultra Magnus said firmly.

Springer and Grimlock turned and marched while glaring at each other for the moment. They then exited the entrance door. Ultra Magnus sighed in exhaustion before turned and looked away. He then looked at the computer's screen, which has the picture of him, Optimus Prime and some Elite Guards.

"Optimus, what will I do?" Ultra Magnus said in concern.

* * *

Within Shockwave's Laboratory, Oil Slick was standing before a large pod as he was waiting for someone to come out. After a moment has passed, the red light blinked on top of pod. It then opened in slide with puff of smokes. Shockwave emerged out from it.

And just before Oil Slick could ask, Shockwave transformed into his new armored military tank. He then tested his wheels and even cannon around of his surroundings. He then transformed back to his robot mode.

"I'll take that your new vehicular mode pleased you," Oil Slick said calmly.

Shockwave nodded firmly, "Indeed, it is. This new vehicular mode has indeed proven effective and advanced for both offense and defense. In fact, it is better than my jet mode now."

"Now that you've got your new form complete. What's next?" Oil Slick asked calmly.

"We proceed to our next project to work and progress," Shockwave approached to the computer as he activated it. He then looked at the screen, which revealed a blueprint plans of large technological portal-like with rocks around it. He continued, "Since the old Space Bridge Tower is destroyed, it is impossible to repair and restore the tower. Nevertheless, we have devised and create new and advanced version of Space Bridge Portal."

Oil Slick smirked, "Yeah. I like this one. The Space Bridge Portal will not only able to open a large portal for all ships to use and travel. And best of all, it can move and placed in either space or our atmosphere to use. We don't have to worry about it being taken or attacked by our enemies."

"Indeed," Shockwave nodded in agreement, "I'm also working on our new project - Ground Bridge Portal. This project will help teleporting and transporting our soldiers across the planet's lands for both invasion and escape plans."

"You thought of everything much, do you, Shockwave?" Oil Slick asked curiously.

"Indeed. There were times that our plans did not proceed as we have scheduled. It's best we made some contingency plans, should one has failed. We must not underestimate our enemies."

"Yeah. Good point. These Autobots are getting pesky and annoyance for getting in our way. So, when do we start?"

"We begin now. Dreadwing, Sixshot and his units should return from their mission now. I can only certain that they do not forget about it, and not let their desire of fighting with worthy opponent get in the way."

"Well, they're the warriors. What do you expect?"

"Speak of Unicron's Name," Shockwave said calmly and firmly. He spotted both Dreadwing and Sixshot have arrived to the scene. He turned and looked at them. He spoke, "I assume that your mission is a success?"

Dreadwing nodded firmly and calmly, "It is, Shockwave. We have brought enough materials from Iacon for your projects."

"Yeah..." Sixshot said calmly as he stretched himself out, "I show off my six forms to those losers. And I've gotta say, those guys are no pushovers."

"I warn you not to underestimate the Dinobots," Shockwave said dryly, "They're no longer Autobots, but dangerous and powerful warriors."

"Remind me why you create them?" Oil Slick asked in annoyance, making Shockwave annoyed.

Shockwave cleared his throat, "Either way, we should begin our projects now. Time is of the essence. Lord Megatron is expecting us to complete our mission."

Oil Slick groaned, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Then, Sixshot and I will be patrolling the area now," Dreadwing said firmly.

"Boss! Boss! Boss!" The younger voice called. Shockwave and his allies turned to the entrance, where a young twisted purple slick Cybertronian Scout with robotic eyeball-like on her left and claws entered the scene. He bowed humbly, "Shadow Striker reporting! Got bad news!"

"What is it?" Shockwave asked suspiciously.

"Really bad news!" Shadow Striker exclaimed in concern, "Follow me!"

Shadow Strike turned and headed off. His colleagues turned and followed him. He led them straight to another lab, which was filled with Insecticons, science tools, materials and experiments. They come across to a large pod, which was destroyed. Inside the pod is empty.

"Oh boy.." Sixshot said in concern.

Shockwave hummed in concern, "Indeed, it is. What is her next plan now?"

* * *

Back to the Autobot Capital City, Autobots continued patrolling and guarding Iacon City while Side Burn and Powerglide were leading the recon unit to find and retrieve the Energon Source for their allies. Springer and his officers were guarding the city while the Dinobots were patrolling and guarding the outskirt.

Despite them performing on their works, both Autobots and Dinobots were having uneasiness yet anguish and frustrating that they have to work together since they're different. Autobots were suspicious and disgusted of Dinobots being beasts and monsters. Dinobots can't help but feel insulted by them.

* * *

On the Capital City's walls, Springer was checking up on turrets and tanks are well-prepared for defense against the enemies. And at the same time, they were having some discussion, involving of Dinobots.

"I don't know about you," Springer said dryly, "I don't really trust those Dinobots. I can bet on my T-Cog that they're gonna go wild."

Brawn scoffed, "Tell me about it. I'd never understand why Commander insisted of treating Dinobots like one of us. Their modes are dangerous and unpredictable monsters. I wouldn't want my armor get torn to pieces."

"But still, they're Autobots, aren't they?" Searchlight asked in concern.

Springer sighed, "I supposed so. Ultra Magnus did say we have to work with them." He grunted in annoyance, "That doesn't mean I really like it."

"Tell me about it..." Brawn remarked dryly.

* * *

After patrolling and guarding the Iacon's Outskirt and Walls, Dinobots were now taking a break from their guard duty. They all looked annoyed and frustrated while injecting the Energon Fuel into their systems.

"Who do they think they are?!" Slash complained angrily, "Those Autobots got a lot of nerve!"

"Tell me about it," Scorn agreed. "After everything we have done for them, this is how they repay us?"

Snarl snorted angrily, "I would like to tear those bots to pieces!"

"Yeah! That will teach them a lesson of whom they're messing with!" Slug remarked dryly and angrily, "They mess with the wrong Dinobots!"

"Oh yeah!" Slash cheered.

"Maybe this might not be great idea," Sludge said in concern.

"Sludge! Are you kidding me?!" Scorn snarled angrily.

"Sludge does have the point," Swoop said in concern, "We're Autobots. We should working together as a team, not against each other. We're a team, aren't we?"

Snarl scoffed, "Hard to tell when they're not treating us one of them."

"Yeah," Slug agreed, "We need to do something to deal with them. What do you say, Grimlock? Should we go and terrorized them?!"

"It doesn't matter," Grimlock growled angrily yet dryly. His Dinobots were in surprised and shocked. He continued, "And I don't care. All we can do is fight and kill all Decepticons including Shockwave. He will pay for what he has done to us."

"He's right about that." Sludge agreed, "Shockwave did numbers on us a lot. I want to tear him to pieces for payback and killing some soldiers and innocents."

Slash laughed, "Yeah, me too! I wanna kill him!"

Dinobots cheered wildly and proudly, "Yeah!"

"Good..." Grimlock agreed calmly. He held his mace pole, "If Shockwave or any of Decepticons show their face and even mess with us, we're gonna kill them, with or without Ultra Magnus."

"YEAH!" Dinobots cheered wildly and happily.

"Grimlock! Dinobots!" Vehibot Soldier called. Dinobots turned and looked at him. He saluted in concern, "Ultra Magnus request your audience! Emergency now!"

* * *

Summoned by their leader, Dinobots and Springer's team headed off and met up with Ultra Magnus at the Tomb of Primes Shrine. They found some of soldiers were badly injured or killed especially the tomb's entrance was destroyed and opened widely.

"What happen, sir?" Searchlight asked in concern.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Someone or some group have somehow infiltrated the Tomb of Primes. They have stolen both tombs of both Megatronus Prime and Sentinel Zeta Prime. And the worse case we're dealing with is that both Side Burn and Powerglide haven't reported in. I feared that they're either MIA or KIA."

"You need me to find them?" Springer asked amusingly, "I can do that."

Grimlock snarled at Springer, "Back off now!"

"Make me!" Springer growled.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Ultra Magnus said calmly and firmly, "I'm sending Grimlock, Springer, Brawn, Sludge, Snarl and Slash to find and rescue our allies, as well as hunting down on our intruders and bringing back the tombs."

"WHAT?!" Dinobots and Springer's Team asked in shock.

"That's an order. No argument," Ultra Magnus said firmly. The Autobots groaned in frustration. He snorted, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Dinobots and Springer's Team saluted dryly.

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Now go and do our duty."

Most of Autobots and Dinobots grumbled and muttered angrily about working together. Springer, Grimlock, Brawn, Snarl, Sludge and Slash headed off to begin their mission. Searchlight, Slug, Swoop and Scorn remained behind to assist Ultra Magnus in defending their home from the Decepticons.

* * *

Springer, Grimlock and their strike team consisting of Brawn, Snarl, Sludge and Slash are heading off to find both Powerglide and Side Burn, as well as bringing back both Tombs of Megatronus and Sentinel Zeta Prime. While they're willing to work together, deep in their mind and sparks, they despised each other a lot due to their differences and problems.

The Autobot Teams are now walking across the wasteland's narrowed alley. They remained vigilant while keeping their eyes out for enemies, though they often accidentally bumped and knocked each other a lot as well arguing and shouting. This frustrated and annoyed Springer and Grimlock.

"Grimlock, can't you make your buddies to back off now?!" Springer demanded angrily and darkly.

Grimlock snarled at Springer, "No!"

Springe snarled in frustration, "Grimlock, that is not a request! That's the direct order from em!"

"You can kiss your order to scrap!"

"You dare insulted me?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Me Grimlock don't need to know because Me Grimlock don't care about you! Springer is scrap rust buckethead!"

"I'm getting sick of your attitude and your issues with me! Because if you don't work with me, then you might as well get lost and don't be part of the Autobots!" Springer snapped angrily. He then made fake gasped, "Wait! You'll never be an Autobots because you're a freak!"

"SHUT UP!" Grimlock roared angrily at Springer. He transformed into his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode. he roared at Springer, "Me Grimlock tear you apart!"

Springer readied his fists, "Then, come on! Do your worst!"

This make the rest of Autobot Strike Team uneasy and worried. Grimlock snarled a bit as he was about to attack Springer. Instead of attacking or even bursting flamethrower out, he transformed back to his robot mode.

"Me Grimlock don't need to," Grimlock snarled a bit. While marching and passing Springer by, he nudged him off. He growled, "Us Dinobots need no one! Us Dinobots follow no one!"

"Fine by me! Who needs you?!" Springer snapped angrily and annoyingly.

Grimlock and his Dinobots turned and marched into the cavern tunnel, leaving Springer and his team behind.

"Good riddance," Springer remarked dryly and annoyingly.

Brawn hummed in concern, "Okay. I got issue with Dinobots for their attitude, but that was off, Springer. Ultra Magnus is not gonna like this."

"Well, we didn't start the fight," Springer said dryly. He scoffed, "It doesn't matter. We have our mission to do. Let's go."

Brawn sighed, "Just hope you know what you're doing, buddy."

Springer scoffed, "I was a Wrecker. We can handle it."

Springer, Brawn and his strike team turned and headed off to their way now.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was walking down the hallways, as well as some outposts and rural guarded area. He was inspecting and making sure that everything is alright and secured. He found some soldiers were vigilant and alerted for any sign of invasion, as well as the defense turrets and tanks are readied for anything. He found some innocent Cybertronians were resting and calming themselves.

And to his greatest surprise, he found Searchlight was talking with Slug, Swoop and Scorn about how they handled with the defense of Iacon. Ultra Magnus decided to approach and check on them.

"I'm surprise that you all are working together," Ultra Magnus said calmly. This alerted and shocked the group. He continued, "I thought you hated each other a lot."

"Well, not really," Searchlight answered calmly, "We just got the wrong footstep."

Swoop nodded, "Yeah. Searchlight's not bad. Plus, he and I like playing chess."

"And not to mention," Scorn said calmly and happily as he showed off his new and improved armored whip, "My weapon becomes better and advanced."

Slug chuckled, "I guess working together ain't bad."

"And not to mention, we're not very different from each other," Searchlight said calmly, "In fact, we're still Autobots."

Ultra Magnus was amused yet amazed by their answers. He smiled, "That's what I want to hear. Carry on, soldiers."

Searchlight and Dinobots saluted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Springer and his team continued search while looking around of their surroundings. They still found no sign of enemies or even missing allies. They then come across to an abandoned tower hanger bay on the southern part. They found an unusual ship on the tower's seventh bay. This gained their attention and suspicious. They decided to check it out.

They then entered the elevator, which led them to the seventh bay. They then hid behind some old crates, where they found a large UFO Ship-like with five sharped spikes on his back and rocket boosters. They also found some Cybertronians were loading up some crates into the ship while two of them were chatting and discussing. One was Airachnid while another was new strong building black Cybertronian with demonically scarred skull-like face.

"Who are the new guy?" Brawn asked in surprise.

Springer hummed in concern, "No idea. I can bet he's working for the Decepticons since Airachnid is here. Meaning they have both tombs and team."

"So, what's the plan?" Brawn asked firmly.

"We need to sneak behind the enemy ship, ambush and take them down," Springer said firmly, "And then, we interrogate them of what they're really after."

Brawn smirked, "Sounds like a plan. Let's do this."

BOOM! Springer, Brawn and their strike team got hit. They got thrown off to the walls hard. They groaned painfully while slowly getting up from the ground. They found Airachnid and her new allies stood before them.

"So much for the plan," Brawn said in concern.

"Well, well, well, what do we have?" Airachnid asked amusingly, "the Autobots... I see you have come to stop us."

"Whatever you Decepticons are planning, we will stop you," Springer said firmly and determinedly. He then readied with his blasters, "You can count on it."

Airachnid laughed amusingly, "That's cute, but I'm not working for Decepticons anymore."

"Say what?" Brawn asked in shock, along with his teammates. He then looked at the new Cybertronians, "So, who're the new guys?"

"I am Lockdown," Lockdown introduced calmly and darkly, shocking the group. He smirked while showing off his new body, "What do you think of my new armor? Dark and better than original body. I like it very much."

"I thought you were dead!" Springer said in shock and concern, "Arcee killed you!"

"Yeah. How did you get back alive?" Brawn asked suspiciously, "And why is that Insecticon working for you?"

Lockdown smirked, "I owe my life to her. And now, I'm returning the debt to her. As for Airachnid, I rescued her from the prison pod after her failed coup on Megatron."

Airachnid nodded amusingly, "Indeed. Being part of the Decepticons bored me to death. And not to mention, the leading the Decepticon cause too much of problems when no one is willing to follow my lead."

"Is that so? I'm guessing that stealing Tombs of Primes is part of returning the debt?" Springer asked suspiciously. Lockdown smirked amusingly. He scoffed, "Not a chance. We won't let you get away with this!"

Brawn narrowed his angry eyes, "Yeah! What did you do to our friends?!"

"We don't have your friends, fool," Lockdown answered dryly, shocking and worrying Springer and Brawn. He continued as he has his right hand transformed into claw extractor-like weapon, "But it won't hurt a bit for me to add some spoils to my collection."

"Bounty hunter scum!" Brawn snapped angrily.

Springer roared angrily, "You won't get away with this!"

Airachnid laughed amusingly as she activated four legged spikes out from her back, "I'm gonna miss this conversation. But too bad that we have to end this so soon."

And just before Airachnid could finish up both Springer and Brawn, she got attacked and stabbed from the back. She turned back and found Slash laughed manically while stabbing on her back. She groaned and screamed in anger as she tried to take him down. And just before Lockdown and his black armored Cybertronian Bounty Hunters could do anything, more Dinobots and even recon units including Side Burn and Powerglide have arrived and joined the battlefield as well.

Sludge slammed and struck his punches at most of Bounty Hunters one-by-one, as well as endured the pain and blasts from them. Snarl transformed into his Stegosaurus as he swung his spiked tail injuring and bashing them hard, and as well as bouncing and slamming his spiky rolling ball on them to pieces. Powerglide and Side Burn engaged with Lockdown, who easily dodge the attacks while fighting back swiftly and firmly. Grimlock has defeated and destroyed most of turrets and weapons to pieces. He then approached to Springer, Brawn and his allies.

"Great, are you gonna laugh at me again?" Springer asked dryly and annoyingly. Grimlock held his hand up to him. Springer was in shock and surprise as the Dinobot helped and brought him up. He asked, "What was that about?"

"It's called helping, ge-genie," Grimlock grumbled. Feeling a headache on his processor, he muttered angrily while rubbing it gently. He continued, "Thinking and saying words makes me a headache. Just fight those Cons now!"

Brawn nodded, "You've got it, big guy!"

As Brawn headed off to fight the enemies off, Springer was left behind while thinking of what Grimlock has done. The Dinobot Leader noticed him being stunned.

"Spring! FIGHT NOW!" Grimlock roared wildly.

Springer snapped back to reality, "Sorry! Back to the fight!"

Grimlock roared as he transformed into Tyrannosaur Rex. He roared as he charged and chased the army of Bounty Hunter off while firing his flamethrower at the enemies and tearing the enemies off. Springer swung and slammed his sword at the enemies. The rest of their allies were battling the bounty hunters.

Autobots continued battling Lockdown and his Bounty Hunters as hard and fierce as they can. Whenever one of them got down, they helped each other out while defeating the enemies off. And at the same time, they were trying to get the tombs back from the enemies.

Slash continued madly stabbing at Airachnid's back, making her annoyed and angered. She has her left hand in spitting the web on Slash's face before grabbed and thrown him to the ground. And just before she could finish him off, Snarl roared as he slammed his spikes on her, making her to fall back at once. Both Slash and Snarl armed with their weapons as they charged and attacked her. She swiftly dodged and evaded the attacks while striking back at them both for few rounds. Sludge came as he grabbed and held her tightly, allowing both of them to attack her down. Unfortunately, she activated her drilling in damaging Sludge's chest while firing her web shot on both Slash and Snarl's faces. She then jumped over them, where she launched her driller injuring them to the walls.

Lockdown and Springer were facing each other as they swung and struck their swords at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times while blocking and dodging the attacks. They also struck their punches and kicks as well. Lockdown nudged his knee in knocking Springer's head. He has his right hand transformed into a hook in grabbing and throwing him off to the walls. As Springer struggled to get up, Lockdown continued punching and kicking him as well as clawing and striking the hook on him. Lockdown grabbed and smacked him at his knee's, causing Springer to scream in pain by his back hurt.

Lockdown readied his claw to finish him off. Grimlock swung his tail in knocking Lockdown out. He then helped Springer up as both of them continued attacking him. Lockdown continued blocking and dodging the attacks while deflecting back at him. Grimlock even fired his flamethrower at him. He quickly activated and used his force-field barrier to block the attacks. Springer charged and kicked him off. Both of them continued attacking at each other. Grimlock tried to bite and attacked him as well. Lockdown was quick for them to take down, giving both Springer and Grimlock a hard time and even exhausting them a lot.

As soon as he worn them down, Lockdown activated and armed with missile launchers as he aimed them at his enemies.

"Got any bright idea?" Springer asked in concern.

Grimlock growled a bit, "Me Grimlock have one. Springer not like it."

Springer sighed, "Can't be worse than being a Dinobot chew toy." Grimlock grabbed Springer by bite on bottom, shocking him. He hissed, "I could be wrong!"

Grimlock growled, "GET READY!"

Grimlock swung Springer around and around for a few times. He thrown him out before firing flamethrower at him, confusing and shocking Lockdown. Springer, in Cybertronian Sports Car, emerged out and rammed at Lockdown's chest to the ground. Grimlock roared wildly as he jumped and slammed on him to the ground hard. Lockdown groaned in defeat as he got up, feeling injury on his body. He even found more Autobots surrounded and outnumbered them, as well as retrieving the tombs back.

"Fall back now!" Lockdown ordered firmly.

Lockdown and his team quickly entered his ship at once. It then lifted up and blasted off to the sky. The Autobots cheered wildly and happily as they have won the battle.

Brawn turned and looked at Powerglide and Side Burn, "So, what the heck happened to you guys?"

"Well, funny story," Side Burn joked with a uneasy laugh, "During our patrol, we sort of come across to an un-mined Energon Source! So, we went and check it out. And you won't believe where we got ourselves into?"

Powerglide laughed uneasily, "Yeah! We got ourselves stuck into narrowed riverbank. That was embarrassing."

"Luckily, Grimlock and his gang have found and rescued us in time," Side Burn said happily while looking at the Dinobots.

"Yeah. We were lucky that we have them on our side," Powerglide said in relief.

Brawn hummed calmly before smiled, "Yeah. We sure were."

"Nice work, Grimlock," Springer commented in shock and surprise. He groaned as he found his back has burnt marks, "Even though you almost burnt me up."

Grimlock laughed playfully, "What me Grimlock do best."

Springer chuckled a bit, "Yeah. You're right about that. The best fighting war machine we ever had. Thanks for saving my tailpipe."

"No problem," Grimlock said calmly.

"And also, sorry for the insults," Springer apologized.

"Yeah, you sure insult Dinobots a lot," Grimlock snarled a bit. Springer hissed in concern. He scoffed, "Me Grimlock good. Me Grimlock sorry too."

Springer smirked, "Guess Ultra Magnus was right about one thing. We're Autobots, no matter what forms we have."

Grimlock chuckled a bit, "Good one. Just call us Dinobots, not Lightning Strike Coalition Team. That's sucks."

"Yeah, good point," Springer remarked amusingly.

* * *

Springer's Strike Team made their way back to Iacon, as well as reporting to Ultra Magnus about the latest situation and team effort. They're now at the Tombs of Prime Shrine. The Autobots Soldiers were putting both Megatronus and Sentinel Zeta Prime's tombs back inside the shrine. Ultra Magnus turned and looked at his team.

"I'm glad that all of you have decided to work together than against each other," Ultra Magnus said calmly and firmly. All of them chatted and nodded in agreement. He continued, "We maybe different, but we always stand united as one. This is something that the Decepticons never learn and win."

"Yeah..." Grimlock said in relief.

"Still, what would Lockdown and Airachnid wanted the Primes' Tombs for?" Powerglide asked in concern, "They're not for Decepticons, right?"

"Not anymore..." Springer said in concern.

"The question is who are they working for now?" Ultra Magnus asked in concern.

* * *

After escaping the Iacon City, Lockdown's Ship had headed and entered the Sea of Rust, where no Cybertronians would dare to enter. Inside the cockpit, Lockdown has his soldiers piloting the ship. He left cockpit as he headed to the communication chamber, where Airahnid was waiting. Both of them are contacting their mysterious contact, who revealed herself to be Quintessa.

_"I assume you have what I require?"_ Quintessa asked calmly

Lockdown smirked as he took two cases before Quintessa, "Yes, we have."

Lockdown opened two cases, which revealed Sentinel Zeta Prime's torn hand and even Megatronus's kabuto helmet.

"I'm impressed. You knew they would get the tombs back by means of necessary," Airachnid said calmly.

Lockdown smirked, "I'm always prepared."

_"Either way, well done, my bounty hunters," _Quintessa said calmly while looking at Two Prime's important relics, _"These relics will play great roles to my grand master plan. They will return. I will restore order and unification of all Cybertronians. All indigenous lives will be removed. None, not even Primes, shall stand in my way..."_

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest...  
_

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Sixshot was originally to become a traitor and work with Lockdown after he got frustrated and annoyed with Shockwave's demands, but I decided not to because he's not quite sinister and evil enough as Starscream to betray and backstabbing on his enemy. He's just a fierce fighter, who wants to fight and prove that he's mightiest warrior among the Decepticons. So, Airachnid will take that place since she's a traitor.

2) This **_Lockdown _**was indeed get killed from **_Transformers Prime I: Prime_**. He is now based on **_Lockdown (Transformers Film)_**.


	7. Chapter 6: The Prime and the Primal

**Chapter 6: The Prime and The Primal**

_Jungle Planet..._

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Elita-One, Preceptor and the rest of Autobot Troopers were walking through the jungle trees and swamps. Optimus swung his twin blades in cutting down the vines, bushes and branches. He was assisted by his troopers and Elita-One to take down some bushes while scaring off some creatures. Ironhide grumbled angrily and annoyingly as each time he moved the branches and trees aside, they struck back at his face. Perceptor became more talkative happily and wildly as he was writing down on his notes while looking around of his surroundings especially jungle trees with different kind of fruits and swamps.

Unknown to the Autobots, they were being spied and followed by mysterious shadowy group-like creatures, who were climbing and hopping from one branch to another.

After hours of travelling through uncharted jungle, the Autobots became exhausted and tired for their journey. They decided to rest before proceed their journey. All of them sat down, under the shades of jungle. Some of Vehibots were patrolling around their area, protecting their leaders.

"I must say. This planet is indeed astonishing, intriguing and curious place to study especially these strange and unusual organic materials and tools," Perceptor said happily while writing down on his holographic pad, "Oh! I can't wait to meet the locals. It would be quite entertainment for learning and understanding them and their culture! I love it!"

Ironhide groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, right." He then was checking and tinkering on his Ion Cannon, Missile Cannon, Heavy Iron and Heavy Shotgun while testing them and making sure they're functional. He grumbled, "The only thing that this planet is good for is annoying me. And not to mention, their organic materials are pouring and messing with my weapons. I hate this planet."

"Come now, Ironhide. It can't be that bad."

"Yeah, right, Perceptor. From what I've seen of this planet, I don't even want to think about meeting how ugly and scary locals are. They could be worse as Scraplets."

"Honestly, Ironhide. You have no sense of exploration. You should at least try to be open-minded to this world. Who knows? It might surprise me."

"Don't bet on it..."

"Well, I have to agree with Perceptor for one thing," Elita-One said calmly. She then looked around of her surroundings. She found the jungle landscape of beauty and peaceful. It makes her mind to feel relax and happy. She sighed, "This planet is amazing. I mean. Look how beautiful and amazing this planet is. I'd never seen so much green, strange lake of fuel, and many creatures on this planet. They looked good, fresh and peaceful."

"Finally, someone has agreed with me," Perceptor said happily.

Ironhide groaned, "Oh, shut up..."

"Calm down, Ironhide. This planet is not quite dangerous. In fact, it was peaceful and beautiful." Elita-One said happily and calmly. She turned and looked at Optimus, "Right, Optimus?"

Optimus did not answer as he was too serious and distracted upon looking at the sunset from the western hill. Though he enjoyed looking at the sunset so much, it also make him uneasy and concern for thinking about Cybertron from the Golden Age. His home planet has sunset on beautiful city before it was ravaged by war.

"Optimus?" Elita-One asked.

"Oh!" Optimus said in surprise as he turned and looked at Elita-One, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Elita-One shook her head as she got up and approached Optimus Prime. She held her hand on her sparkmate's face, "It's okay. I missed home too. It also reminded me of it. It's beautiful and peaceful, am I right?"

"It is. But you know why we left Cybertron. This is the reason why we must find and stop Megatron and his Decepticons. The peace and tranquility that galaxy has will be lost in the darkness."

"I understand, Optimus. And believe me. All of us do. We will stop him. You know that?"

Touched by Elita-One's words, Optimus smiled as he gently held his sparkmate's hand, "I know..."

Noticing something ahead of them, Perceptor pointed out and spoke, "Hey, what's that?!"

And just before Autobots could ask, Perceptor got up and headed off. They then followed him at once. A mile or 5 miles have passed, they came across to an Energon Cube, which was tied up to the branch. They looked surprise and shocked to see it.

"Energon Cube? Out of nowhere?" Ironhide asked suspiciously. "Now, that's unusual..."

"Unusual or not, I would like to study it," Perceptor said calmly.

Perceptor was about to grab the Energon Cube, Elita-One noticed something on the ground, making her uneasy and worried. She shouted, "Perceptor, don't!"

By the time Perceptor grabbed and held the Energon Cube, which its rope has been triggered. Beneath his and his friend's feet, something emerged and caught them while pulling up in midair. They're all trapped within the net. They all groaned and moaned in annoyance.

"Nice going..." Ironhide snapped in annoyance, making Perceptor embarrassed and uneasy. He continued, "Couldn't just leave the curiosity, can't you?!"

"Well, I am scientist, after all. Can't help but feel curiosity and study," Perceptor apologized.

"Save your argument," Optimus said firmly, "We must escaped. There is no telling how friendly and good the locals are! Elita, can you cut off this net?"

"Working on it!" Elita-One said firmly as her hand activated and transformed into a buzzsaw, which was cutting down the net's rope. She scoffed, "It's a good thing that this trap is primitive. It's easy for me to get us out."

After cutting down most of net's ropes, Elita-One and her fellow Autobots fell out and dropped to the ground hard. They all groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly recovered from the fall.

As the Autobots slowly got up from the ground, they noticed something amiss from the grass and jungle trees. The mysterious shadowy figure emerged out from their hidden places. These mysterious characters revealed themselves to be large creatures - jaguars, hawks and wolves. The leading animals are a cheetah, a rat, a giant velociraptor and a rhino.

Autobots were alerted as they all armed and readied with their weapons for defense. All of the creatures were readying and preying on them like ready to attack them.

"What are they waiting for?!" Ironhide demanded as he was holding his Heavy Iron Blaster, "They'd better start attacking before I lost my temper."

Perceptor hummed thoughtfully, "More likely they're in defense positions, waiting for us to make the move."

Ironhide scoffed, "Don't mind if I do!"

"Ironhide, stop! Disengage!" Optimus said firmly. He has his blasters deactivated and transformed back into his hands. He turned and faced to the creatures, "We must try to communicate with them peacefully."

"You're kidding me?!" Ironhide asked in annoyance.

"Have you forgotten about your universal greeting?" Elita-One asked amusingly.

"They're not Cybertronians, Elita-One! I don't think they understand it," Ironhide remarked dryly.

Perceptor hummed calmly as he looked at his right-hand scanner, "I wouldn't be sure of that. These animals are not what they seems to be. There's more to them than meets the eyes."

Understanding Perceptor's suspicious and concerns, Optimus Prime deactivated his battle mask. He stood to the front of the creatures. It shocked and surprised them.

_"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"_ Optimus said firmly, surprising the animals. He then continued, "I do not know if you all understand me or not. But I will say this. We come in peace, we mean you all no harm. If you wish to harm me, so be it. But I will not fight back. That is my promise and honor. You have my word."

The Autobots waited for the respond from the animals, who remained both shocked and surprised as they're still silent. The large creatures looked at each other. They all turned and faced to the Autobots. They all transformed into their robotic modes.

The brown rhino transformed into big bulky and giant green-skinned warrior with brown armor. A brown rat turned into a shorty rat-like robot warrior. A cheetah transformed into a humanoid tall warrior. A large velociraptor transformed into a scary fierce warrior. The jaguars, hawks and wolves transformed into black armored muscular warriors, lighter brown armored warriors with wings and silver sleek ninjas-like.

The Autobots were in shock and concern of what they just saw. They couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"No way..." Ironhide said in shock.

"You wish to seek peace from us?" Velociraptor Cybertronian asked dryly, "Then, you must seek it out from our leader, outsiders..."

Optimus's eyes narrowed firmly, "Then, take us to him..."

* * *

Megatron and his Decepticons were marching through the jungle. And at the same time, they also were blasting and destroying most of trees, making clear for them to march. The Dreads headed off to make sure the area is secure. Blackout and Makeshift remained with their leader, keeping him safe from harm. Unknown to them, they were being followed by another group of strange creatures.

After journey through the jungle forest, the Decepticons have arrived and entered molten wasteland with river of lava. They come across to a group of large caverns.

"Crowbar! Where the heck are we going?!" Berserker demanded angrily and darkly.

Crankcase snarled, "Yeah! It's getting us to nowhere! And I'm sick of looking around, you know!"

"Why don't you all just shut up and follow my lead, idiots?!" Crowbar snapped angrily at his two comrades, "We will find the locals, and forced them to give us the ship!"

"Don't forget some special presents! I like presents!" Dreadbot hissed happily. Hatchet barked happily. He laughed insanely, "He likes it too!"

Crowbar growled in anger, "Idiots..."

"Why do we allow them to lead the vanguard?" Makeshift asked in annoyance.

Blackout scoffed, "They're hunters and assassins. Their instinct sense of smell, insight and hearing can detect the dangerous enemies ahead of them. They will take care of it."

Sensing the danger coming close to him, Megatron halted at once while looking around of his surroundings. The Decepticons turned and looked at him. He readied and loaded up his Fusion Cannon in aiming at his Decepticons, which confusing and concerning them.

"Lord Megatron?!" Decepticons asked in shock and concern.

Instead of shooting them, Megatron fired his Fusion Cannon at the black sky. This even confused and concerned his Decepticons.

Suddenly, creatures emerged out from the hiding place. They revealed themselves to be a crimson Ptrenadon, giant greenish-yellowish wasp, flying crimson ant, a group of Stag Beetle-like and Vulture. They all transformed. Ptrenadon turned into sinister crimson warrior with wings. Wasp turned into a worried yet freaky warrior with Wasp's head-like. Ant transformed into a scary armored crimson warrior. Both stag beetles and vultures turned into armored bulky warriors and sleeky yet dark warrior with wings.

The Cybertronian Creatures all stood before the Decepticons, who armed and aimed their weapons at the locals. Megatron remained firm and calm as he approached to them.

"Who are you?!" The crimson warrior demanded angrily.

"Why do you possessed that same feature as our mighty King himself?!" The scary warrior demanded darkly, "You dare mock and insult him?!"

Wasp-like Warrior yelped, "Let's not get any hasty, Terrorsaur and Inferno. Waspinator believes he will tell us of what he wants."

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "Yes, indeed. Waspinator is correct. I am here to talk for 'peace'. Take me to your leader..."

* * *

Waspinator, Terrorsaur and Inferno guided and led Megatron and his Decepticons deep into their base, which was located in the middle large island of lava. Its island has a large strange and demonically citadel-like with wings.

The place was heavily guarded by more Stag Insecticon Warriors, Vulture Fighters, and some heavily strong firm grayish Tiger Soldiers. They were led by dark crimson armored muscular warrior, bluish Cybertronian Scorpion Warrior-like and the golden Cybertronian Warrior with Cobra Head on his right hand and left hand has Scorpion's legs. They're now guarding at the entrance.

Both the locals and Decepticons have arrived before the citadel, and met up with two warriors, who were both suspicious and vigilant.

"Deathmark... Scorponok... Quickstrike..." Terrorsaur said calmly and firmly.

Deathmark growled, "Who are they? What are they doing here?"

"Who the heck are they?!" Quickstrike demanded wildly.

Scoroponok snarled, "Yeah. They don't look like Horrorcons or even come from here. What are they? Foreigners?"

"You could say that," Waspinator said calmly and happily, "Lord Megatron wish to speak with Lord Dragotron for negotiation. Waspinator assure you that they're not here to attack us."

Inferno snarled calmly, "I certainly hope so."

Scorponok and Quickstrike looked at each other for the moment, with uncertainty and concerns. They don't like letting strangers into citadels, unless the they have something interesting to their master. So, the Elite Guards of Horrorcons allowed Megatron and his Decepticons into citadel, They even helped and led them to the throne chamber.

Upon arriving to decorative yet dark throne chamber, both Decepticons and Horrorcons found a dark purplish strange yet demonic spider-like Cybertronian with eight legs on his back and dark sinister head-like with mandibles was talking with giant yet might dark purple colored armored warrior with Tyrannosaurus-like Dragon head on right hand and left has the tail-like blaster. To their surprise, the leader has the head of Megatron, but his is much more calmer and gentleman-like.

"What is this?" Megatron asked in shock.

Scorponok cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce you to our glorious leader - Lord Dragontron and Dr. Tarantulas."

"Ooh! What do we have here?" Tarantulas asked sinisterly,

"What is the meaning of this, Scorponok and Terrasaur?" Dragontron demanded calmly and gently. He glared at Megatron and is Decepticons, "Who are they? What do they want? Why do they have impostor before me?!"

Megatron smirked darkly while bowed humbly, "I merely came here for negotiation, my lord..."

"Negotiation? Is that so?" Dragontron asked suspiciously. Megatron smiled calmly. He scoffed, "I have doubts of trusting you..."

Megatron chuckled a bit, "I assure you, my lord. I have no interest of deceiving or rather helping you to regain what you have desired."

"What makes you think I have something I desired?"

"The desire of leading and ruling this world under the iron fist of true leader and master..."

"Ah... Interesting... Yeeeeesssss..." Dragontron said sinisterly, "I have the feeling that you and I are not so different. We share great desire and ideal. We built and founded the army for power and control. And we ruled the world by brute and relentless force."

Megatron smirked, "Precisely... Are you ready for negotiation."

Dragontron chuckled amusingly, "Yeeeeesssss..."

* * *

The local Cybertronians and their soldiers guided and led the Autobots through corridor of jungle trees. While the locals were serious and vigilant as they're keeping their eyes on their guests, the Autobots excluding Optimus were uneasy and tensed about it. All of them don't like or even trust each other much.

"You seemed tense with us," Optimus asked curiously, "I do not blame you for cautious and concern of us since we came from another planet."

The yellow Cybertronian Sleek turned and looked at him, "Sorry about that, 'Prime'. Didn't mean to be so vigilant."

"Yeah. We'd never have outsides like you before," Shorty Brown Cybertronian agreed playfully before shrugged, "First time for everything, right? Wouldn't hurt a bit to try."

"That doesn't mean we trust you," The demonic brown warrior snarled.

"Easy now. We do not need to be rude to them. They're our guests," The muscular warrior said firmly and calmly. He then whispered, "And also, he needs to see this as well."

The demonic brown warrior snarled a bit, "Fine..."

"What was that about?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"We are foreigners to them. So, it's quite logical and understanding about meeting and trusting strangers from another planet. We would have done the same thing." Perceptor said calmly. He then hummed thoughtfully, "Though I'm quite curious and fascinating with these locals, they're same as us - Cybertronians. I'm so eager to learn more about their history, culture, custom, supplies, science, home planet and even get to know more about their T-Cogs. That would be interesting."

"You're kidding me," Ironhide asked in annoyance.

Elita-One scoffed, "Well, better than having Decepticons to deal with."

Eventually, both the locals and Autobots have arrived at their destination - primitive village-like with various sizes of huts and villages, and even a large decorative palace hut-like with various sizes. Upon entering the village, they encountered and met some villagers, who were working and having great time peacefully and happily. Some were working as business sellers, potters, artists, sculptors, beast tamers and more. Others were having fun and happy times like playing sports, hanging out with their friends and even spending great time with family.

As Autobots and locals were walking through the village, the villagers noticed odd yet surprise and shock as they were staring and looking at them especially Optimus. They all then gone and followed them from behind. They all heading straight to the decorative palace-like building. The Autobots noticed something amiss about the villagers.

"Fascinating..." Perceptor commented in amazement and surprise.

Ironhide groaned, "I hate when you say that, Perceptor." He turned and looked at the villagers, who were looking at Optimus while muttering and whispering softly. This make him uneasy and suspicious. He continued, "Why the heck are they looking at Optimus?"

"I have no idea. I just hope nothing bad is gonna happen to us," Elita-One said in concern.

Optimus nodded in concern, "I agreed with your concerns, Elita-One. I believed that we're about to find out soon..."

The Autobots and their new 'friends' have arrived at the decorative palace-like building. They all stood before two new locals - a dark green-blue colored muscular warrior with giant gliding wings-like, who was holding a large trident and another was a slimmed and beautiful greenish lady with yellowish head-like follow and long skirt-like, who were standing besides the entrance. They all looked at Autobots firmly and calmly.

Optimus approached to the front and spoke, "We have come to meet your leader. We come in peace..."

Two Cybertronians looked at each other in both shock and concern yet firm and calm. They moved aside at once. And at the same time, the locals and their heroes began lowered themselves down to bow in respect like the leader is coming. The Autobots remained firm and calm as they're meeting him soon.

As the gate opened in two, the leader of the planet emerged out from the decorative palace-like. The Autobots looked shock and surprise as they're facing and looking at him. He is blackish armored warrior with chest plate and matrix symbol on his chest. His face has the appearance of Optimus Prime's head but difference are his ear pieces are sharper and curved, his eyes are in red and has silver covered on both nose and chin.

"What the heck?" Ironhide asked in shock.

"Unbelievable..." Perceptor commented in shock.

Elita-One was covering her mouth to speak, "It's impossible..."

Optimus remained silent as he was looking at his mysterious doppelganger. He was too surprised and shocked to see someone, who shared the same facial as his.

"Greetings to the visitors from another planet. I am Optimus Primal, leader of brave warriors of Maximals and this planet," Optimus Primal introduced himself firmly and humbly, shocking the Autobots more. He continued, "I welcomed you all to Planet Wildertron, a beautifully wildlife home to all Wildertronians. We may not be advance and great as you are. But we are noble and humble civilization."

"Wildertron... Fascinating..." Perceptor commented in surprise.

"Jungle Planet... Right..." Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus Prime approached and spoke humbly, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are the Automous Robotic Organism from Planet Cybertron. Autobot for short. These are my friends - my sparkmate Elita-One, weapon specialist Ironhide and scientist Perceptor."

Elita-One, Ironhide and Perceptor bowed humbly, "It is our honor, Primal."

Optimus Primal nodded firmly as he looked at his officers, "I can assumed that you all have met my allies and comrades. My medical officer and oldest friend - Rhinox. The scout is young Cheetoh. The engineer and inventor is Rattrap. The honorable warrior is Raptorclaw. The General of the Maximals - Depth Charge, and also our leading scientist - Botanica."

"[Rhinox] It's an honorable to meet you, Autobots of Planet Cybertron. [Cheetoh] Wow! Amazing to meet someone from another world. I'm honored! [Rattrap huffed] Whatever. Outsides from another planet? Nothing much new. [Raptorclaw snarled] Don't think I would trust you easily, outsiders. [Depth Charge] Welcome to our home. [Botanica] We're honored to have you all here."

"Raptorclaw seems suspicious of us," Perceptor said in concern.

"Geez. I wonder what ticked him off," Ironhide asked sarcastically.

Optimus Prime bowed humbly, "Thank you. It is an honor to meet you all including you, as well, Optimus Primal."

Optimus Primal bowed humbly, "As do I." He then looked at Optimus Prime's looks, "Though I find it uneasy and difficult to talk when I'm looking at you like a mirror."

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "I understand, Primal. I admit it. I too feel the same as well. This might take some time of getting use to it."

"I agreed," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly, "Nevertheless, why are you here? What is it do you want?"

"Forgive us. We do not mean to come here unintentionally. We were separated from our ship during our voyage to the destination." Optimus Prime explained calmly and firmly, "So, we came here to ask for your help. Would you lent us a ship?"

Raptorclaw snarled, "So, you can invade our home planet?! Never!"

"That dino guy got the point. How do we know we can trust you?" Rattrap asked suspiciously, "You could be backstabbing at us..."

"Hey, guys, come on! Not cool!" Cheetoh exclaimed in disappointment.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Ironhide asked angrily and annoyingly.

"The problem is that you're outsiders. And we don't help them," Depth Charge said dryly and darkly, "And who knows? You could be working for her."

"What the heck is that supposed to be mean?!" Ironhide demanded as he readied his cannons.

"Ironhide, stand down!" Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned and faced to Optimus Primal and the Maximals. He continued firmly, "I understand you do not trust us because we're not from here. But I assure you that we have no intention of harming you or conquering your planet. We just want the ship to leave it. That is all."

"Hmm..." Optimus Primal hummed thoughtfully. He turned and looked at his allies, "What do you think?"

"We should investigate more about them!" Depth Charge exclaimed firmly.

Raptorclaw snarled, "Agreed! They cannot be trusted!"

"Yeah! Scrap them!" Rattrap exclaimed happily.

"They seemed to be sincere..." Rhinox said calmly and firmly.

Botanic nodded, "I agreed. It wouldn't hurt to get to know more about them."

Cheetoh groaned, "Come on, Boss Bot. You know they're good guys. I can tell by their looks."

Optimus Primal hummed thoughtfully as he gave some thoughts about Optimus Prime and his team members. The Autobots also prayed and hoped that he could give them a benefit of doubts and helped them as well.

"I can't be sure of this..." Optimus Primal said in concern, "I truly want to believe that you and your friends can be trusted. But I need an advice from my old friend to discuss about this."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly, "I understand."

Optimus Primal led both Maximal Warriors and Autobots into the Wildertron Council Building for further discussion about trusting and befriending the Autobots as one of them.

* * *

Optimus Primal led both Maximal Warriors and Autobots to the golden decorated African-Theme Council Chamber, where most of council were held for discussion. Upon their arrival, they found not only Dragontron and his Horrorcons but also the enemies of theirs.

"Megatron?" Optimus Prime asked in shock.

"Optimus Prime..." Megatron smiled amusingly, "You're alive. Impressive. Not even the space could hold you down."

Ironhide snarled as he readied with his Cannons, "You've got lot of nerve showing your faces!"

"Indeed!" Perceptor agreed with his telescope turned into shoulder blaster, "No doubt that you have come here to cause the problem!"

"Whatever your plan is, you will not succeed!" Elita-One exclaimed firmly.

Blackout snarled angrily as he readied with both rotor blades and Mega Cannon Blaster. Dreads are armed with their blasters and spears. Makeshift readied with his shotgun blaster. Both Autobots and Decepticons aimed their blasters at each other. Optimus Prime and Megatron remained firm and calm while glaring at each other. This event has shocked and concerned the Maximals while it amused the Horrorcons.

And just before the fight could start, Optimus Primal transformed into giant gorilla. He jumped and slammed his fists on the ground, causing a powerful quake. It made both Autobots and Decepticons to drop to the ground hard. He transformed back into his robot mode.

"That is enough!" Optimus Primal ordered firmly and dryly, "I didn't bring you here for the fight. We're here to discuss about whether we should trust you!"

Dragontron chuckled amusingly, "Come now, my friend. It's just a minor argument."

"Hardly an argument if you asked me," Rattrap whispered to Cheetoh.

Cheetoh nodded, "No kidding. These guys are tensed. Think something bad happen between them?"

"No idea," Rhinox said in concern, "I have the feeling we're about to find out. And it's not gonna be good."

"I don't trust any of them," Raptorclaw snarled.

Rattrap hissed, "You always don't trust anyone."

"Primal, I beg of you not to trust Megatron," Optimus Prime said firmly, "He is the enemy. He caused the destruction of our planet Cybertron."

Megatron chuckled, "Always accuse Cybertronian, without the proof. Typical Prime..."

"You wish!" Ironhide snapped angrily.

Elita-One narrowed her eyes angrily, "Yeah. Like letting The Fallen loose and destroy everything he touches! And you executed most of innocents, without remorse or mercy! And the worse thing you ever did is you tried to conquer the world because our planet is dead!"

"Imbeciles! You dare mock Lord Megatron!" Blackout snapped angrily.

Makeshift hissed, "Yeah. We didn't start the war. You did..."

Autobots and Decepticons snarled and glared at each other. They both wanted to fight with each other. This makes uneasy for Maximals but amusement for Horrorcons.

"Enough!" Optimus Primal snapped firmly. He sighed, "We need more time to discuss..."

While Optimus Primal and Dragontron were discussing with Rhinox, Botanica, Raptoclaw, Tarantulas and Scorponok about dealing with the Autobots and Decepticons; their guests of honor remained silent and seated. Autobots sat on left seats, with Maximals keeping their eyes on them. The Horrorcons kept close to the Decepticons since they got along well.

Both Autobots and Decepticons were glaring at each other as they're still angry and tensed at each other. Optimus Prime and Megatron remained firm and calm. After an hour of discussion have passed, Optimus Primal and his allies turned and faced to the group.

"Most of us are skeptical about trusting you all," Optimus Primal said in concern and firmly, "But we have decided that your both clans are welcomed to stay here. The Autobots are welcomed to stay at Maximal Village while Decepticons will follow the Horrorcons. That is all."

Both Autobots and Decepticons were in shock and concern of what they just heard. They all shouted and complained about it. Optimus Prime and Megatron remained firm and calm.

"That is our decision. You will respect ours," Optimus Primal said firmly.

Dragontron nodded firmly, "Primal is right. There will be no fighting and battling, unless one of you started it. Is that clear?"

Autobots and Decepticons groaned in annoyance and frustration. Nevertheless, they nodded firmly and agreed to follow the leaders' order.

Dragontron stood up as he and his Horrorcons marched out while bringing the Decepticons with them. The Decepticons took the last glance at the Autobots before leaving. Dreadbot even make some funny and insulting face to angry and annoyed Ironhide, who wanted to kill him. They all exited out the council chamber.

Autobots became uneasy and worried about letting the Decepticons stay and lived on Wildertron. They know that their enemy will cause the problem.

* * *

The Autobots are now staying at the Maximal Village. Elita-One was talking and training Cheetoh about being a warrior. Perceptor was talking with Rhinox, Botanica and Rattrap about science and biology, which amazed him a lot at the lab. Ironhide was challenging and fighting with both Depth Charge and Raptorcalw to prove who is the strongest and fiercest fighter of all.

Optimus Primal was on top of the Maximal Council Building's balcony as he was overseeing and checking on his home, making sure they're in peace and not in danger. Optimus Prime approached to him from behind.

"You've made grave mistake, Primal," Optimus Prime said in concern, "You don't know Megatron than I do."

"I know. But I don't care," Optimus Primal said firmly, "All I want is peace and tranquility for Wildertron, not starting the war."

"I do understand that. But I'm warning you that Megatron cannot be trusted. And I feared Dragontron will too seduced by power. If you and I do share principal and ideals, then so do Megatron and Dragontron. No doubt. They will plot to destroy all of us before taking control of Wildertron."

"Not while I'm still standing. Dragontron and his Horrorcons will not harm us. They're our allies and friends. He's like a brother to me. He will never betray us. I know it, The Decepticons will not destroy and conquer this planet. I will not let that happen."

Optimus Prime sighed, "I understand. But I want you to know this. What if we leave them be, and you're wrong..."

"That's a good question..." Optimus Primal agreed in concern, "And I hope you're wrong..."

* * *

Both Horrorcons and Decepticons made their way back to the Horrocon Territory. Blackout challenged Deathmark for a big duel as most of Decepticons and Horrocon Troopers were cheering wildly to their champion to win. Makeshift was entertaining Waspinator, Terrorsaur and Inferno for using his shape-shifting into various forms. Dreads were challenging and fighting with each other as they're all eating up most of Energon Cubes and fruits. Tarantulas was checking and analyzing Dreads' behaviors and habits while Scorponok and Quickstrike looked uneasy and disturbed to see it.

Megatron and Dragontron were alone inside the throne chamber. They were discussing for their next move in dealing with Autobots and Maximals.

"So, do you think Optimus Primal suspect our motive?" Megatron asked amusingly.

"Optimus Primal is nothing but naive idealistic fool for thinking about peace between tribes like mine. The Council have made a mistake of choosing him to be the leader when it supposed to be me," Dragontron said darkly. He chuckled amusingly as he slowly turned to his new ally, "But yes. He hasn't suspect a thing."

"Perfect... He reminds me of Optimus Prime. So, what do you have in mind? I wish to dispose both of our enemies for good."

"Yeeesss... If we want to do that, then we need to make them each other as enemies."

"Quite intriguing plan, Dragontron. I highly doubt that both Prime and Primal would fall to the fight easily. The Autobots and Maximals will not fight, even they wanted to. As long their leaders are with them, they will do nothing rash."

"True. That is why we must get rid of them while framing their clans for murdering their leader."

Megatron smirked amusingly, "I have a perfect Decepticon to make this happen."

Dragontron chuckled amusingly, "Yeeesss... Great minds think a like."

"Indeed..." Megatron agreed, "Wildertron will be ours, my new ally."

"I cannot wait for that to happen..." Dragontron said amusingly.

Megatron and Dragontron have set their plans in motion. And how do they attempt to assassinate their nemeses and framed Maximals and Autobots to fight each other? How do they succeed their master plan?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) There are some names need to change to avoid confusion. **_Dinobot (Beast Wars)_** will be renamed as **_Raptorclaw _**since we already have **_Dinobots _**as the group. **_Rampage (Beast Wars)_** will be called as **_Deathmark_**. And finally, **_Megatron (Beast Wars)_** will be renamed as **_Dragontron _**since his beast mode were both Tyrannosaurus Rex and Dragon.

2) I've always wanted to make Optimus Prime and Megatron meeting their Beast Wars Counterparts. It's quite fun and amazing for them to meet their doppelgangers.


	8. Chapter 7: Treason

**Chapter 7: Treason**

Maximals and Horrorcons have passed their judgment on both Autobots and Decepticons. They allowed their Cybertronian Visitors to stay at their home planet. And they also have to keep their eyes on them as well. Horrorcons took and led the Decepticons back to their fortress while Autobots remained at the Maximal Capital City.

At the training arena, Elita-One was helping to coach and train Cheetoh to be the brave and swift fighter. Elita-One struck and thrust multiple punches at Cheetoh, who swiftly and quickly dodge and evade the attacks as if he can see them before it happens. While Cheetoh was focused on punches, Elita-One dodged down while swiped her kick at his legs, causing him to trip and fall on his back. She jumped and slammed her knee against his body. She then draw out her gauntlet's blade and aiming it at his throat, shocking and scaring the young warrior. He was trapped and defeated.

Instead of killing him, she retracted her blade inside the gauntlet. Elita-One slowly got up as she helped Cheetoh to get up.

"Not bad, kid," Elita-One congratulated to Cheetoh while shaking his hand, "You've got some skills especially your speed and agility to dodge and evade the attacks."

Cheetoh whistled, "Wow. Thanks."

"But you've got a lot to learn too. You can't keep on relying on dodging and evading the attacks especially your speed because the enemies will find a way to catch up and beat you down. Trust me. Don't just run fast, but think and react fast as I did."

"Aw man. I knew you're gonna say that. I hate making mistakes. It's kinda drag..."

"Kid, making mistakes doesn't mean you failed the mission or disappoint the group. It's about helping you to realize and learn to get over it."

"Easy for you to say, Lady Elita-One. I've got lot of pressure form boss-bot himself. He's counting on me to defend this planet especially he's considering me to be the leader."

"So, you don't want to let him down?"

"No, I don't want to make it look bad to him or others. And I don't want to let him down too."

"Classic youth with expectation problems," Elita-One remarked amusingly, surprised Cheetoh. She giggled a bit, "Sorry about that, kid. You kinda reminds me of Optimus." He looked confuse and uncertain. She cleared her throat, "I mean Optimus Prime, my sparkmate."

"Really?" Cheetoh asked in surprise.

"Yeah, trust me, kid. He's also got expectation issue too about being leader and Prime. It wasn't very easy for him to handle especially making the decisions, which could be good and bad to both the army and Cybertron. He even asked himself if he did the right thing or not for his kind. All he ever wanted is bring peace and equality to Cybertron and other planets."

"Wow. I didn't know it."

"Trust me. There's a lot you don't know about being leaders."

"Really? Like what?"

Elita-One spoke softly and calmly like a mother to son, "Being leaders isn't about going to start the war or even fighting back. It's about making important decisions of doing what is right and necessary to protect and keep the people safe and alive. And also, making a great sacrifice to complete the mission."

"Man..." Cheetoh said in fear, feeling nervous and uneasy in sweats on his body, "That is rough. I'm not if I can do it."

"Not everyone can do it, Cheetoh." Elita-One admitted firmly, "But they have to or else everything will be lost. I'm sure Primal felt the same thing."

Cheetoh hummed thoughtfully, "I'd never thought of it..."

"But either way." Elita-One said calmly and gently as she patted on Cheetoh's shoulder like a mother comfort her son, "I'm sure you'll improve and become a better warrior as anyone else. And who knows? You might become a brave leader."

"That would be cool..." Cheetoh smiled in relief.

Elita-One cleared her throat before showing confident smirk, "Either way, ready for another spar? Practice makes perfect."

Cheetoh smirked confidently, "Oh yeah. I am, Elita. Let's do this."

"Alright, kid. Let's start with swordsmanship training," Elita-One said firmly and calmly, "I hope you're ready for it."

"Lady, I was born ready," Cheetoh said proudly and confidently.

Elita-One and Cheetoh armed themselves with their swords. They both charged and engaged their sparring at each other.

Elita-One and Cheetoh clashed their swords at each other for the moment. She then gave a headbutt on his head, making him to move back. She jumped and swiped her kick at him. Luckily, he evaded it while moved back. As she landed on the ground, he charged and thrust his sword at her. She has her sword to block and deflect it aside before punched at his face. But he blocked it and thrown her aside. He charged at her as he begin swinging his sword at her. She swiftly dodged the attacks while fighting back at him.

Both of them continued swinging and deflecting their blades at each other for few times. They clashed for the moment. They departed and moved back. Elita-One charged while jumped up as she thrust her sword at him. Cheetoh quickly rolled over to the front. As soon as she landed on the ground, she quickly turned to swing her blade at him. But she halted instead. She found herself trapped by the pointed blade on her armored chest by Cheetoh, who smirked confidently.

"Gotcha," Cheetoh said confidently.

"And I got you," Elita-One said calmly.

Cheetoh looked down and found a wiring-like string attached to his chest. It came from Elita-One's left gauntlet. It surprised yet disappointed him.

"Aw man..." Cheetoh cursed disappointingly.

"Don't get disappointed, kid. You improved it well," Elita-One commented calmly, "And you're learning. You're getting better. You will be a brave and strong warrior as Primal. I know it."

"Really?" Cheetoh asked hopefully, making his trainer nodded. He sighed, "Cool..."

"Shall we?" Elita-One asked calmly.

Cheetoh nodded happily. Both Elita-One and Cheetoh happily and calmly resumed their training, improving his battle skills now.

* * *

Perceptor shown his excited looks, with pride and joy like he has found his greatest treasure. He was now at the science laboratory, which has the primitive village-themed and scientific tools and chemicals. The scientists and inventors were working, experimenting and inventing their projects involving of creating life, medicines and also Artificial Energon, removing the pollution, curing diseases, building defensive weapons or household tools, and so on.

Perceptor awed and muttered happily as he was commenting and chattering of how much he likes about Maximals' science project. Rhinox, Botanica and Rattrap were there as they found him happy and loving the science a lot.

"Wow. Didn't we have some obsessive bot around here," Rattrap remarked amusingly.

Botanica nodded playfully, "Indeed. I'd never expected him to like our primitive science."

"Primitive?!" Perceptor asked in shock and annoyed while looking at Botanica and Rattrap. He screamed wildly and angrily, "How could you consider this primitive?! This is the most beautiful, amazing and creativity science I ever seen! I love it a lot! I'm going to learn as many and much as I can to know how to perfected this art of science! And most importantly, I want to create energy and life source for our kind. Yours is the key!"

"Wow. He's tensed and wacko..." Rattrap remarked amusingly while gestured 'crazy' finger on his head.

"Rattrap! Manners," Botanica scolded Rattrap. She continued, "If Perceptor wants to learn, then we should provide some assistance and teaching to him. We should provide it. After all, Rattrap, he is the first Cybertronian to appreciate and loved our science and culture very much. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're kidding, right?" Rattrap asked in concern.

"She's not, Rattrap," Rhinox said firmly and calmly. He approached to Perceptor, "I'd happy to help you as well, Perceptor."

Perceptor smiled widely, "Splendid! Shall we get started?! I am ready to create the perfect Artificial Energon, that would help and save our home."

Rhinox and Botanica looked surprised and amazed by Perceptor's enthusiasm and determination to learn and create his own project like Artificial Energon. They then turned and looked at Rattrap, who was annoyed and irritated.

"Control freak..." Rattrap remarked dryly and annoyingly.

* * *

Ironhide grumbled angrily and annoyingly as he was taking a tour across the hallway of town. He sees nothing but Maximal Villagers were working, hanging out and chatting happily and peacefully. It reminds him too much of Cybertron's Golden Age, which he missed his home so much. And seeing this village being peaceful frustrated him a lot to think of what he could have done for his home planet. He can't stand on it.

Suddenly, he heard some fighting and cheering noise. Ironhide turned to a big crowd, who were cheering and giving an applause for something. Curious and intriguing by the event, he decided to check it out. He entered the crowd as he was pushing them aside while marching towards to the center, where he found and witness both Depth Charge and Raptorclaw were challenging and dueling with each other.

Raptorclaw jumped and slammed his punching fist at Depth Charge's face, his leg got grabbed by the dark brute warrior. He swung and struck down the Raptor-like Warrior like a doll for few times. Depth Charge was about to finish him off, Raptorclaw roared as he managed to claw and wound the brute's warrior's leg, making him to knelt down. This allowed Raptorclaw to slam the brute warrior to the ground hard.

The crowd went wild in witnessing the duel. Ironhide has shown intrigued and impressive with it.

"What is this?" Ironhide asked curiously, "This kinda reminds me of Gladiatorial Combat."

"That's because it is!" Maximal Villager cheered happily, "Who ever gets knocked out or thrown out of the ring is the winner."

Maximal Villager #2 nodded, "Yeah. Those two have been at each other's throat for a long time. They're the best warriors we ever had."

"Best Warriors, huh?" Ironhide asked curiously. He laughed, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

**_ROAR!_** Depth Charge and Raptorclaw charged as they both gave each other a powerful slam by faces. They both remained standing still for the moment. They both groaned in pain while falling on their back hard. Neither of them have won the duel. The crowd awed in disappointment.

Ironhide laughed amusingly as he approached to both Depth Charge and Raptorclaw. He held his hands out to them.

"That was quite a fight you've got there," Ironhide remarked proudly. Depth Charge and Raptorclaw glared at him for the moment. They swept his hands aside. He groaned in annoyance, "That was rude. What's your big deal, Maximals?!"

Raptorclaw snarled, "You!" Ironhide was confused. He continued, "Outsiders like you are not welcomed to our planet! In fact, you should leave and never return here."

"Seriously? Because I'm the outsider?" Ironhide asked in annoyance, "That's the best reason you've got?"

"Here's another reason, Outsider," Depth Charger snarled, "Your kind banished us here, and even refused to let us come home. All because of our appearance - wild and organic. It's something that Sentinel Zeta Prime has distaste and hated the most. He consider them to be low-life and weakling. He even called us 'outsiders'."

Ironhide was in shock and surprise yet also angered to recall of how Sentinel Zeta Prime handled the leadership after overthrowing and banishing Quintessons back to the space.

"Indeed. Outsides, like you, are always weak and pathetic," Raptorclaw snarled while pointing his claw at Ironhide's chest, "Thinking themselves high and mighty as if you owned everything and even us! I'd never like the outsiders like you! And you are not welcome, weakling! I rather see you and your leader died in Unicron's Pit! Your Prime is no difference from Sentinel! Weak, cowardly and pathetic!"

Ironhide grabbed and twisted Raptorclaw's arm, making the latter to scream in pain. This surprised and shocked the Maximals. It even intrigued Depth Charge.

"Call me 'Outsider' if you want," Ironhide snarled angrily. He then grabbed Raptorclaw's neck and continued, "But insult Prime, I will rip you apart! Or better yet, blasted you to smithereens! And trust me, it ain't pretty! It's nasty! Got it?!"

Raptorclaw choked painfully before grunted and nodded painfully, "Y-Yes..."

Ironhide scoffed as he thrown Raptorclaw down to the ground hard. The black brute warrior dusted off his hands. He turned and found Depth Charge stood before him.

"I was wrong about you. You've got skills for an Outsider," Depth Charge commented in amazement tone, "So, are you good at sparring and fighting?"

Ironhide scoffed, "Oh yeah. They don't call me 'Ironhide' for nothing. But gotta warn you, I don't go down easily."

Depth Charge chuckled, "That's all I need! Coz I won't go down easy too."

"Bring it on," Ironhide remarked amusingly.

Ironhide and Depth Charge got into the duel ring. They positioned themselves for the fight. With the gong rang by the referee, both fierce warriors charged and began their fierce duel. They both struck the punches at each other's faces for the moment. They then began punching and knocking each other's body and chest rather than blocking and dodging the attacks for few times.

The crowd went wild to see how fierce, strong and determined the warriors are. However, one wasn't. Raptorclaw, feeling humiliated and angered, left the duel ring at once. He's still harbor hatred at the Outsiders for mistreatment at his kind.

* * *

Raptorclaw eventually met up with his leader, Optimus Primal. The leader of Maximals has observed and overseen the event. The leader was impressed and amazed by the how fast friends Maximals and Autobots have become, though annoyed to find that Raptorclaw complained angrily as he refused to accept the Cybertronians' friendship or even wanted to get to know about them.

"Primal, I insisted that these Outsiders must leave and never return to this planet!" Raptorclaw complained angrily, "They have insulted and made a mockery to our kind's culture and custom! I will not stand idly by to let them do what they want."

"Calm down, Raptorclaw. You're overreacting a lot," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly.

Raptorclaw snarled, "Overreacting?! We're dealing with the Outsiders, who have banished us here and even refused to let us return because of our chosen beast forms! I'd never forget and forgive them! Never!"

"That was in the past. We should focus on present and future, my friend."

"And the past should not be forgotten! It must be reminded of what they have done to us! And we must remain vigilant and be ready to strike and tear them apart! Be either Autobots or Decepticons, they're no friends to us!"

"We will not treat them as prisoners and enemies," Optimus Primal said firmly and darkly, "In fact, we're not at war. And we will not start one!"

Raptorclaw snarled darkly, "This is unacceptable! Your first mistake is for trusting and making alliance with Dragontron and his Horrorcons because of your friendship. Your second mistake - negotiating the tribe leaders to become one when we should fight and unified the land by brute force! This final and unforgivable mistake is letting these Outsiders to live in our planet! You are leading our kind to doom!"

Optimus Primal glared at Raptorclaw, "That is enough, Raptorclaw!"

Realizing his mistakes, Raptorclaw sighed, "F-Forgive me, my lord. I meant not go that far. I was merely speaking of the truth." Optimus Primal wasn't impressed nor happy about it. He shook his head, "I will leave at once. But I advise you, one last time. Do not let them near to our sacred relic. It is too important to our kind."

Optimus Primal narrowed his eyes firmly, "I appreciate your concerns as well, Raptorclaw. But I can handle it on my own."

Raptorclaw nodded firmly as he and his leader departed at once. The warrior was heading towards his own hut.

As he entered his own domain, he took his seat and rested on the chair. He was looking at the various portraits of himself and his kind and their activities such as showing victory poses, battling the large army of various tribes, his friendship and funny moments with his brother-in-arms, and also the unity of all tribes. Raptorclaw sighed in defeat and frustration for him to miss the good old days.

"It's very hard to miss the old days, don't you?" The sinister voice asked calmly and firmly, shocking and surprising Raptorclaw. He armed with drilling sword and shield for the fight. He found Megatron and Dragontron stood before him. The Leader of Decepticons continued, "Calm yourself, warrior. I merely wish to speak with you."

Raptorclaw snarled, "You are not welcome here! I do not speak to either of you! Now get out of my home or I will break you!"

"Is that so?" Dragontron asked amusingly. He then chuckled amusingly, "Then, you'd be wise to lower your weapon and listen to what we said."

Megatron nodded in agreement, "After all, we're not alone."

Realizing of what the deceptive leaders Raptorclaw looked around of his surroundings. He found Blackout, Crowbar, Berserker, Crankcase, Terrorsaur, Deathmark, Scorponok, Inferno and Waspinator armed their blasters at him. He was surrounded and trapped by both Decepticons and Horrorcons.

"So, I was right..." Raptorclaw snarled as he lowered down his weapons. He then glared at Dragontron, "I warned him not to trust you because of your deception and treachery."

Dragontron chuckled, "Oh yeeesss... How right you were, my old friend..."

"Old friend?" Raptorclaw demanded dryly and darkly. He snarled, "Did you really think that I would forgive you after what you have done to me?! You've betrayed and banished me because you won't fight like a warrior with honor!"

"Wrong. I banished you because you have weakness and also refused to do what is necessary to achieve your goal." Dragontron said firmly, "But what I did not expect is that you sided with the Maximals when I told you that they're weakling pacifists."

"They were." Raptorclaw admitted, "But you've underestimated their strength and unity. They have negotiated and united the tribes into one including yours."

Dragontron snarled, "Yes. I know. I gambit my old friend that he would never achieve his goal of unification through words. If he succeeded it, then I would gladly to join his unification. To my surprise, he did it. I was amazed and proud yet jealous of his success."

Megatron chuckled, "Reminds me of the old days..."

"What is it you want?" Raptorclaw demanded darkly and seriously, "If I didn't know any better, Dragontron, you were biding your time to betray and kill him?!"

"Indeed, I am..." Dragontron said calmly. Raptorclaw readied himself for the fight. He continued, "Come now. Do you truly want to die in honor so badly? For what? For Primal and his kind or the Outsiders?"

Raptorclaw roared in anger, "I fight for honor and righteous, not Outsiders or you!"

"If that is true, then you know Optimus Prime and his Autobots have no intention of allying with the Maximals. In fact, they're brainwashing them including Primal to become their slaves and war beasts for their conquest." Megatron said calmly and firmly, shocking Raptorclaw. He continued, "We Decepticons just want to leave this planet. That is all..."

"Why should I trust you?" Raptorclaw asked darkly and suspiciously.

Megatron chuckled, "You don't. But your honor demands it. Your hatred demands it. And best of all, you want your planet to be independent and free from their tyranny. Am I right?"

"Yeeeeesssss..." Dragontron said calmly and amusingly, "It is what you wanted..."

Raptorclaw growled a bit as he gave some thinking about what Megatron and Dragontron have said about Autobots and Maximals, as well as his desire to protect his home planet from enemies and even Cybertronian themselves. What should he do?

* * *

After witnessing the Autobots making friendship with Maximals, Optimus Primal was pleased and happy to hear the progress. Eventually, he has arrived at the stone-like Sacred Historical Library. As he entered the library, he found some Maximal Villagers were happily and enjoyably reading a large hardened clay slabs-like books.

Seeing Wildertronians reading the books made Optimus Primal to read the books. He headed towards the historical slab section. He then came across to Optimus Prime, who has grabbed some historical, custom and cultural slabs from the shelves. The Autobot Leader headed off for sitting down on small table to read the slabs.

Wildertron Leader was impressed and intrigued by Optimus Prime's hobby. He decided to befriend and talk with him. Optimus Primal took the seat and faced to his doppelganger from Cybertron.

"Prime," Optimus Primal called. Optimus Prime looked surprised as he looked up and faced him. He continued, "I'm quite surprise to see you reading especially when ours is made of hardened clay slabs, not advanced technological slabs."

"Hologram Pads or Computer, actually, not slabs," Optimus Prime corrected Optimus Primal, who looked surprised and embarrassed. He continued, "Despite the slabs are primitive, I'm still intrigued and willing to read for learning, understanding and adapting to your custom, culture and history. I'm impressed..."

"I see. That's quite surprise. I'm impressed. Cybertronians are indeed intriguing and interesting people to meet."

"Thank you, Primal. I too find the Wildertronians are interesting to meet and communicate with especially their beast modes. Those forms are quite alive, despite they're indigenous fleshling creatures. I often mistaken them as Predacons."

Optimus Primal chuckled amusingly, "Well, the only group we often mistaken are Horrorcons as Predacons. Their forms are often made of predatory creatures and beasts. They're made for seeking and hunting down the preys. They're quite predators."

"I see." Optimus Prime nodded understandingly. He turned and looked at the peaceful Wildertronian in lotus position in bluish glowing energy aura-like, slowly revealed several forms of beasts he can turned into. He hummed, "This Transformation Progress slab is quite interesting. I did not know there's more than one forms to use, or even possible to have them."

"That is because this progress is the most advanced to learn, train and perform. It will take some time, patient and humble to master that ability. If you do, then you can achieved and used many forms as much as you liked."

"I see. Perhaps, if you do not mind that I could take this slab as my training. If you do not want, then I understand."

Optimus Primal was surprised yet speechless to find how noble and considerate Optimus Prime is, despite he wanted to learn on how to use many forms. Despite Raptorclaw's concerns and warnings, the Maximals Leader felt that the Autobot Leader can be trusted as friend, seeing how his behavior and actions.

Optimus Primal smiled, "Do not worry. You can use it, Prime." Optimus Prime looked surprised. He continued with a nod, "I trust you."

Optimus Prime sighed while bowed humbly, "Thank you, my friend..."

"In fact, I have something to show you," Optimus Primal said calmly and firmly, "Follow me."

Optimus Prime looked curious and uncertain, but nevertheless, he nodded and agreed to follow the Primal. They both headed off to another location.

* * *

Optimus Primal led and guided Optimus Prime to a new location for showing him something important. They both have arrived at the ancient decorated Aztec Temple-like Jungle Temple with long stairs. Both of them climbed up to the top of the temple. They both marched into it at once.

With Optimus Primal's guidance and leading, he managed to deactivate the traps and securities while travelling into the deep temple. Eventually, they have arrived at the sacred chamber, where they found a large golden disk with Jungle Cyber Planet Key on it.

"Be hold," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly, "Cyber Planet Key represents both leadership and symbol of our kind. And also, the Oracle of Golden Disk, keeper of our ancestor's histories, culture, customs and secrets. And above all else, it also holds the key and connection to Cybertron's Vector Sigma."

"Connection to Vector Sigma? Even my Matrix of Leadership?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise while looking at his chest armor.

Optimus Primal nodded, "Indeed. And truthfully, my friend, I'm not allowed anyone especially the Cybertronians to enter and use the Golden Disk. It is very sacred relic and important to us. And also, it served as the last line of defense against the invaders like Quintessons."

"Quintessons?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise, "I told they were defeated and banished forever."

"No, they're still out there. Hiding and waiting patiently. Planning and plotting sinisterly and dark for revenge against our kind. There's no telling what kind of plans they have for us."

"And you believe they're after both key and Golden Disk?"

"Yes. That's what I'm worried. And also, another reason why Raptorclaw was distrustful and alerted of Cybertronians and Quintessons."

"I see..." Optimus Prime nodded in understanding. He turned to Optimus Primal, "I hope you don't mind if I check this disk out? I believe that Golden Disk may help me to find and understand the very location Megatron and his allies are going after."

Optimus Primal nodded, "You may. Just try not to damage it. Raptorclaw tends to get wild and angry for me to allowing anyone in."

Optimus Prime nodded as he opened his chest in two, showing and revealing Matrix of Leadership. It glows brightly before hitting straight at the Golden Disk. It glowed brightly and shinned upon him. His eyes glowed brightly as if he has transcend into another realm...

* * *

Optimus Prime groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He found himself into a strange yet unusual realm, where it was dark world with stars and planets, a large sun in middle of space. And before him was a large digital golden colored globe-like with patterns in it.

"Oracle of Golden Disk?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise.

_"Indeed I am, Optimus Prime,"_ Oracle of Golden Disk confirmed calmly, _"I believed you are seeking the history and truth behind our Cybertronian History including the Quintessons."_

"Indeed, I am." Optimus Prime said firmly, "Starting with Wildertron and its kind. How did they able to use beast modes and multiple forms? I thought no one can achieve it."

Oracle of Golden Disk glowed brightly in gold. The various planets and stars moved around and around like time itself either moving backward.

For the moment later, Oracle has halted the movement of time and space, where it revealed the large group of Cybertronian Transports were leaving and escaping Planet Cybertron. They were heading straight into the portal. And at the same time, it was attacked and shot down by demonically armored spaceships and turrets. Though some Cybertronian Spaceships have been destroyed, most of them have escaped and entered the portal.

After teleporting, the Cybertronian Transports have arrived and landed on new planet with water and forest - Wildertron.

Oracle of Golden Disk narrated firmly and calmly, "Since the reign of Quintessons begins on Planet Cybertron, several Cybertronians managed to escape their wrath and arrive to a new planet, which they called Wildertron."

As Cybertronian Colonists began settling down on their new planet, they all discussed of what they should and can do to hide from Quintessons. Upon encountering some various animals and creatures, the Cybertronians combined their knowledge, patient and powers for meditating calmly, converting their vehicular modes into beast modes.

_"To ensure their safety and hidden from Quintessons' search, the Cybertronian Colonists decided that they should use different modes to hid their signals for good. By concentrating their powers of meditation and patient, they transformed their vehicular modes into beast modes." _

Though successful, Cybertronians struggled to use and control their beast modes due to their inner beasts. After months and years have passed, they were able to control and use their beast modes. Some of them able to transform into more than beast modes, which are very rare and difficult for them to use.

_"However, turning into beasts have proven difficulties and dangerous for Cybertronians to use and control. It takes time and patient for them to control it. Some of them even able to perform and use two or three forms. It requires great strength ad patient to obtain that power."_

Eventually, the Cybertronian Colonists have managed to get used to new world to stay and live. They even settle down and set up their villages and defenses here as well. They now lived in peace and quiet.

_"Now, they are dubbed as the Wildertronians. They lived in peace for centuries..." _

Years later, Wildertronians have received the news that Sentinel Zeta Prime has led the rebellion to fight back and banish the Quintessons out of their planet. They were planning to return home.

The Leader of Wildertron made a trip to Cybertron, where he and his council found themselves disrespected and insulted by Sentinel Zeta Prime. They weren't alone as other Cybertronian Colonists too suffered the same fate. The Prime banished all of them back to their home before shutting down the Space Bridge.

Thus, Wildertronians have decided not to let Cybertronians, Outsiders or even Quintessons allowed to enter their home again. But they also make preparation against the invaders, should it happen.

_"Years later, the news of Quintessons have reached that they were defeated and banished from Planet Cybertron, thanks to brave Sentinel Zeta Prime. Wildertronians tried to return to home but the Prime has strictly deactivated the Space Bridge Towers and forbidden all of colonists from returning home including Wildertronians, whom he has despised the most due to their appearance. This has angered them and agreed to never let the Outsides ever to land on their planet. However, they also must make preparation against the return of Quintessons for their revenge."_

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "H-How? Who are they? Where do Quintessons come from?"

_"We often ask that question by ourselves for quite some times,"_ Alpha Trion's voice spoke in concern. Optimus Prime gasped as he turned and found both his elderly mentor and dark blue armored warrior-like medieval knight with silver spiked knight's helmet stood before him. He continued with a smile, _"Welcome, Optimus."_

"Alpha Trion? Prima?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise, "How?"

_"Remember what Primal has said, Optimus. Matrix of Leadership connected to both Golden Disk and Vector Sigma, and therefore allowing you to communicate with us,"_ Prima explained calmly, _"Just as it can provide you the Collective Wisdom of Primes."_

"I see..." Optimus Prime nodded in understanding, "So, what is it you wish to tell me?"

_"An impending danger ahead of your time, Optimus..." _Alpha Trion said calmly yet grimly. He sighed, _"I'm afraid it will not be good..."_

Optimus Prime looked concern. Prima continued, _"An ancient enemy is making their return to take revenge and complete of what they have started including the destruction of indigenous life forms."_

"Quintessons?" Optimus Prime asked in concern, "But who are they? Where do they come from?"

Alpha Trion sighed,_ "I'm afraid we do not. But I believed that Quintus Prime is responsible of their creation."_ This shocked and concerned Optimus Prime. He continued, _"Yes. Quintus Prime often dreamed of creating and bringing his own creation to life. It was his greatest dream. And the only way to achieve that goal..."_

"Emberstone..." Optimus Prime said in realization.

Alpha Trion nodded firmly, _"Indeed. However, something must have went wrong. The Quintessons must have turned on their creator, and began invading our home. And I believe you know the rest."_

"Yes, I do," Optimus Prime said firmly, "So, what is exactly the Quintessons want now?"

_"I believed they're after five Cyber Planet Keys,"_ Prima said suspiciously and firmly, _"If they do collect and gather all of them, they could use those keys to unlock the most dangerous item to bring chaos and destruction to the universe including Cybertron. You must not let that happen."_  
_  
"Yes, Optimus. We are counting on you,"_ Alpha Trion said calmly.

Oracle of Golden Disk continued,_ "The fate of Cybertronians lies in your hand now. Do not let the universe destroyed."_

Optimus Prime looked shock and worry to hear the latest news. Though he's uneasy with the mission, nevertheless, he cannot let the Quintessons destroy everything and take revenge against his kind. He must protect them.

"I accept it. I will do what I can to protect them," Optimus Prime said firmly.

_"Good. And remember. Find and destroy the Emberstone,"_ Prima said firmly, _"Because it not only does give the creation of civilization and planet, but also the immortality and power. Destroy it, and then you can defeat the leader."_

Alpha Trion nodded, _"Indeed. Because if you choose to fight, the leader of Quintessons will keep on return to life as many times as she wanted. Be warned of this danger, Prime."_

Optimus Prime nodded, "I will..."

_"Good luck, Optimus Prime..." _Prima, Alpha Trion and Oracle of Golden Disk commented.

The light glowed brightly and flashed at Optimus Prime, who covered his eyes from it. Everything went in white.

* * *

Optimus Prime groaned in pain as he dropped to the ground hard. Optimus Primal quickly helped get him to stand up.

"Are you alright, Prime?" Optimus Primal asked.

Optimus Prime nodded, "I am now, Primal. I have learned everything I need to know for facing off the Quintessons."

Optimus Primal nodded, "That is good to hear, Prime." He then heard some noise. He turned to his back and found Cheetoh has arrived to the scene. He asked, "Cheetoh, what is it?"

Cheetoh panted heavily, "We've detected and found another Autobot landing on our planet! Someone called himself 'Bumblebee'."

Optimus Prime gasped, "Bumblebee?! Here?!" He approached to Cheetoh and demanded, "Where is he?!"

* * *

Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, Elita-One, Cheetoh, Rattrap and Raptorclaw quickly left the Maximal Capital City. They're all headed straight to very location that 'Bumblebee' has landed. The leader of Autobots has shown determined and worried as he cut down some trees and bushes, and even pushed them aside as well.

"Wow! What's with him?!" Rattrap asked in confusion.

"Bumblebee is Optimus Prime's trusted scout of his team, kinda like me to Primal," Cheetoh explained firmly and calmly. Rattrap looked surprise. He continued, "Elita-One told me."

"Oh," Rattrap said in surprise, "I see..."

"Optimus! Optimus! Wait!" Elita-One called out.

"There's no time to wait. Bumblebee needs our help! He could be attacked by Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed firmly, "I will not let another Autobots died before me!"

"I understand, Optimus! But we have to be careful!" Elita-One exclaimed in concern, "There could be a trap!"

Optimus Primal nodded, "Indeed. We must remain vigilant!"

"We don't have time for this!" Optimus Prime said firmly.

Optimus Prime and his rescue team have arrived at the destination, where they found a large group of rocks were blocking near to the narrowed road to two mountains. They even found a familiar yellowish Cybertronian being trapped there.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus Prime called. He and his allies rushed towards to the blockade road. He grunted as he and his allies struggled and moved the rocks aside. He panted, "Hang on, Bumblebee. We'll get you out of here!"

Bumblebee 'smirked' strangely, "Take you time, Prime..."

Optimus Prime and Elita-One gasped in shock while the Maximals looked confuse and uncertain of the event.

"You're not Bumblebee!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in shock.

"It's a trap!" Elita-One exclaimed in concern.

"Trap indeed!" Blackout's voice snarled.

Both Autobots and Maximals turned to their back. They found Blackout armed with his right-armed large cannon, charging and powering it up. And at the same time, 'Bumblebee' transformed back to Makeshift, who quickly transformed into an armored Cybertronian Jet as it lifted off to the sky. Dreads and some pile of boulders were on top of the mountains as they snarled and roared wildly and crazily. Both group looked shock of what they just found.

Blackout snarled, "Fire at will!"

Blackout fired a powerful EMP Charge Cannon, followed by throwing his flying bladed boomerang-like out. The EMP Charge Cannon hit both the Autobots and Maximals hard. Both group got electrocuted and shocked by the attacks while Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal remained standing. And then, the flying bladed boomerang hit both Prime and Primal into the boulder. Seeing both leaders of Autobots and Maximals within narrowed path, the Dread roared wildly as they pushed and dropped the rocks and boulders on the leaders, trapping and killing them at once.

"Mission Accomplished," Blackout said firmly.

"Woohoo! We got him!" Dreadbot exclaimed wildly and happily, while patting Hatchet.

Berserker chuckled, "Not the best fighting, but fun."

"Yeah. Finishing up Prime for good," Crankcase snarled sinisterly.

"Let's hope so," Crowbar said firmly, "Come, let us meet up with Lord Megatron."

The Dreads climbed down the mountain as they're meeting up with their allies.

Elita-One, Rattrap, Cheetoh and their soldiers groaned in pain as they slowly recovered from the EMP Charge Attacks. Instead of getting up, they found Megatron, Dragontron and their army stood before them. They all armed and aimed their weapons at the Autobots and Maximals. Raptorclaw was among them.

"Raptorclaw?! Why?!" Cheetoh asked in shock and concern.

Rattrap snarled, "I knew you're nothing double crossing no-good Horrorcon!"

"I... I..." Raptorclaw said uneasily yet guilty. He sighed, "I'm merely doing what is right for the Wildertron. Nothing more. "

"Then, you're making mistakes, Raptorclaw," Elita-One said firmly, "We're not your enemies."

"I'm not your ally either, outsider. I cannot trust you," Raptorclaw snarled.

Elita-One shook her head, "Neither should the Decepticons. They're your enemies, not us..."

"Enough of this." Dragontron said firmly and darkly, "Guards, arrest them! For treason against Planet Wildertron, and also murdering my oldest friend Optimus Primal!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Horrorcons exclaimed firmly.

The Horrorcona approached and apprehended the Autobots and Maximals for 'treason' and 'crimes'. Deathmark grabbed and held both Cheetoh and Rattrap. Inferno and Waspinator held Elita-One up. Their soldiers aimed at the both Autobots and Maximal Soldiers.

"You won't get away with this, Megatron," Elita-One hissed in anger.

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "I already have, Ariel. Take them away!"

"Yeeesss..." Dragontron agreed, "To the Capital City."

Both Decepticons and Horrrocons moved out, while bringing along with their prisoners. They're heading straight to Maximal Capital City.

* * *

While the Maximals and Autobots were having the moments, the villagers gasped and shouted in fear as they have been chased off. The Decepticons and Horrorcons were heading straight to the Maximal Palace's stairs. And at the same time; both Horrorcons and Decepticons' Generals quickly moved out to apprehend Ironhide, Perceptor, Botanica, Rhinox, Depth Charge and some supporters of Prime and Primal.

All of them are heading straight to the palace's stairs. Dragontron turned and faced to the crowd while his generals held and put both Autobots and Maximals kneeling down to the ground.

"Citizens of Wildertron. I bring grave news," Dragontron said firmly yet sadly. The Wildertronians looked concern and scared. He sighed, "Optimus Primal is dead."

The Wildertronians gasped in shock. They then chatted and whispered softly about it.

Dragontron nodded sadly, "Yes. I saw it all. I have seen it. Optimus Prime, his Autobots and the traitors trapped him at the very narrowed road, where both leaders fought and killed each other before the rock slide crumbled and crushed them to pieces. I should have done something. I should have killed the Autobots when I have the chance." He sighed, "But never again, I will make mistakes again. Mark my words. With our true alliance - the Decepticons, we will defend our home and repel our enemies, at all cost! Nothing will stand in our ways! We are the strongest warriors in the universe!"

Inspired by his speech; Villagers, Horrocons and Decepticons gave a proud and happy cheering and applause to their leader for giving the best speech. Both Autobots and Maximal Warriors groaned in anger as they glared at their enemies as they will not let them get away with it.

Megatron sighed in relief, "Good old days... I used to give that speech before."

"A new age has begun..." Dragontron said calmly and firmly, with a smirk, "All hail Dragontron..."

While the villagers and warriors were cheering and applauding to their new leader while Autobots and Maximal were glaring at him, Raptorclaw looked uneasy and remorse. He's giving some thoughts of what Autobots has said to him about trusting the Decepticons. He maybe wrong about it...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	9. Chapter 8: Beast Wars

**Chapter 8: Beast Wars**

At the very same valley, where the large rubble of boulders trapped and killed Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal. A small rock dropped and rolled to the ground. And so, the rubble of boulders began to shake like something or someone is coming out from it. As soon as the rocks have pushed aside, both Prime and Primal emerged out from the rubbles.

Both Optimus Primal and Optimus Prime panted heavily and exhausting. They then sat down for resting. Both of them were baldy injured from the rockslide.

"Primal, are you alright?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I am..." Optimus Primal said firmly. He roared angrily as he transformed into a black gorilla. He slammed his fists on the ground hard. He roared, "Damn it! Damn it all! How could they do this?!"

"It's not your fault, Primal."

"It is! And you were right! I should have listened to your advice and concerns. I shouldn't have trusted and allowed the Decepticons to stay here! Or worse, Dragontron, could he be..."

"I fear it is," Optimus Prime said in concern, "He now shared Megatron's fate."

Transforming back to his robot mode, Optimus Primal sighed in shame, "Then, we're doomed. Wildertron will fall into chaos. And worse, Dragontron will abuse the Golden Disk for power and destruction of our home. Then, I have failed my duty..."

Optimus Prime couldn't help but feel helpless and sorry for Optimus Primal. He also hated to imagine of what will happen to Wildertron if he and his allied leader allow Decepticons and Horrorcons do as they pleased.

"No, you have not," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. The Leader of Maximals looked surprised. He then helped Optimus Primal to stand up. He continued, "We still have the chance to save Wildertron and also stop Megatron and Dragontron."

Optimus Primal looked surprise and shocked, "Are you certain of it?"

"Yes, we must fight and save this planet while we still can."

"Fight? I'm not so sure about it. Most of us and even me haven't been in fighting since I ended the war and became the first King of Wildertron and leader of Maximal Tribe."

"Believe me, Primal. I do not wish to inflict violence on this planet especially fighting against your 'friends'," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "But there are times when the world is in grave danger, we must take action to save it even if it means we have to fight and defeat our own friends. I know it because I was too forced to make the hard decision to fight my own friend..."

"Prime..." Optimus Primal said in shock yet concern. After some thinking about Optimus Prime's wisdom, he sighed, "You're right. The time of negotiation is over. The time to fight for this planet's freedom begins now. So, what must be done?"

"We must find rescue and recruit our allies to fight back," Optimus Prime said firmly, "I believe we know where to start."

Optimus Primal nodded, "Agreed. To the Capital City. I hope our friends are hiding and preparing for the war."

Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal marched out. They're heading back to Maximal Capital City now, hoping to find and recruit their allies to fight back, as well as reclaimed their home.

* * *

After Dragontron's ascension to the throne, he ruthlessly and cruelly declared and enforced martial laws, involving the rest of tribes and forcing them to work as laborers and slaves for him while his Horrorcons became both officers and soldiers of Wildertron, and even allowed his new ally - Decepticons to roamed around and do what they pleased. If any of laborers dare to defy or turned on them, he will imprison and execute them for treason and disobedient.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator were flying around while patrolling the area, making sure villagers won't try to challenger and defy their masters. Scorponok and his Elite Guards were guarding the palace. Dreads were loading up the supply cargo and wepaons into cargo ship. The rest of both Autobots and Maximals have been imprisoned in the prison, guarded by Makeshift, Deathmark and Quickstrike.

The tyrannical king has the tight grip of Wildertron. And now the Wildertronians are forced to obey him while avoiding to get in troubles and execution by him.

Raptorclaw was at the small village. While walking and touring across the village, he looked around of his surroundings. He witnessed most of the villagers were unhappy and upset with the current situation. They even hate and resent him for allowing Dragontron became the corrupted king. They even threw some rocks and Energon Cubes at him.

Instead of snarling and fighting back, Raptorclaw ignored it as he believed that he deserved the punishment for the crime he has committed. He also couldn't forgive himself for the mess. He wish he could find a way to fix the damages he has caused...

* * *

Arriving to the Jungle Temple, Raptorclaw thought that he could use some time off to think about his mistakes. As he has arrived at the chamber, he found Dragontron was showing Megatron to both Golden Disk and Cyber Planet Key. He wasn't alone as he was accompanied by Blackout, Inferno and Tarantulas. This shocked and angered the former Maximal Warrior a lot.

"What do you think?" Dragontron asked amusingly.

Megatron smirked, "Magnificent. This is truly magnificent."

"Dragontron, what is the meaning of this?!" Raptorclaw demanded angrily. Dragontron and his allies turned and faced to him. He continued, "How dare you bring them here?! Outsiders are not welcome to the Sacred Grounds! They must leave here now!"

Dragontron scoffed, "No, they don't!"

Raptorclaw snarled, "Dragontron! You dare to ignore it?! You must follow and honor it! The laws demanded it!"

Dragontron roared in anger as he has giant T-Rex's like claw took a big grip of Raptorclaw against the walls. He snarled, "Perhaps, you need some reminder again. I am the law! I am the King! I am the most powerful warrior of Wildertron! I decide the laws! No one else! Understand?!"

"Yes, sir..." Raptorclaw admitted in concern and fear.

Dragontron dropped Raptorclaw to the ground. He snarled, "Get out now. I must entertain my guest now..."

Raptorclaw snarled and groaned angrily as he began to walk away from his new master. He took one last glance at Dragontron, who is instructing and telling Megatron about the Golden Disk and Cyber Planet Key.

"So, this is connecting to both Realm of Primes and even Vector Sigma?" Megatron asked calmly, "And even provide the knowledge of distant timeline?"

Dragontron smirked darkly, "Yeeeeessss..."

Megatron smirked as he approached to the Golden Disk, "Excellent. This will certainly provide me the answer I've been looking for. Predict my enemy's movement and My quest to locate and use the power of Dark Energon and also Vector Sigma for my conquest. I will succeed it!"

"Yes. I'm glad you like it," Dragontron said calmly.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal have returned to the capital city. Instead of entering the city, they're on the hill as they have seen everything. They became uneasy and worried about the latest situation. Their allies are imprisoned. The villagers are slaves and laborers. Horrorcons and Decepticons have taken control of the capital city.

"This is not good," Optimus Primal said in concern, "What are we gonna do?"

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "I wish I knew. There must be a way to find and help our allies, and also save our village too."

_"I have the solution..."_ The firm yet scary voice said calmly.

Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal turned and looked back. They found a familiar figure stood before him. They both looked surprise yet uneasy and worried.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus Primal demanded firmly.

Optimus Prime hummed, "What do you want?"

The familiar figure said one word, _"Redemption..."_

* * *

Inside the prison, both Autobots and Maximals were behind the bars. Deathmark and Quickstrike were guarding the area.

Ironhide and Depth Charge charged and rammed against the bars, knocking them down. Rattrap shouted and demanded that he's innocent. This annoyed and frustrated both Deathmark and Quickstrike a lot. They were about to lose their temper and tempted to kill them.

Deathmark roared as he turned and slammed his fists against the bars, scaring Rattrap off while both Ironhide and Depth Charge remained firm.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!?" Deathmark demanded angrily, "Otherwise, I rip all of you apart!"

Quickstrike chuckled, "Yeah, partner. I wouldn't want to push my luck. Deathmark loved leaving his victims some death marks."

"Go to Pit of Kaon!" Ironhide cursed darkly.

Depth Charge scoffed angrily, "Yeah. We'll be the ones to rip you both apart!"

Rattrap squeaked fearfully, "I'm not with them. Scout's Honor! And please, let me out now! I promised that I'll behave good! Honest!" Both Depth Charge and Ironhide turned and glared at him. He groaned, "What? I just don't want to sit with muscle heads like you guys. Hate to lose my spark. Trust me. Hate to be that guy."

Quickstrike laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Yeah..." Deathmark agreed, "I won't get break easily, boys. And trust me, I'm stronger and deadlier than you especially you, my old friend..."

Deathmark and Quickstrike turned and looked away. Both Ironhide and Depth Charge turned and glared at Rattrap, who whistled innocently while looking away.

Perceptor hummed in annoyance and frustration about unable to complete his project. Rhinox and Botanica can't help but feel sorry for him.

Perceptor groaned in disappointment, "My project... My project... I haven't complete it. I was so close to it! So close."

"Wow... He's crazt over that project a lot," Rhinox commented in surprise.

Botanica nodded in understanding, "Mostly like he's doing this for Cybertron."

"Ah... I see..." Rhinox nodded in understanding, "The core was shut down for repairs, and also no longer produce Energon. To do that, it needs new clear and clean Energon to reboot him alive."

"Yes. That was his plan..." Botanica nodded.

Cheetoh looked guilty and upset about what has happen to both Prime and Primal. Elita-One was there to comfort him about the event.

"You okay, kiddo?" Elita-One asked. Cheetoh remained silent. She sighed, "It's not your fault. There was nothing we can do to save them."

Cheetoh groaned in frustration, "I should have been faster. I should have save them in time! I'm the fastest Wildertronian in this planet! I should able to help and save everyone." He sighed, "I blew it big time. I failed him. Wildertron is theirs. It's over."

"No, Cheetoh. We have not failed them," Elita-One said firmly and calmly. Cheetoh turned and looked at her. She continued, "We still can do it. We can save it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Autobots never surrender, and so do the Maximals."

Cheetoh couldn't help but smiled in relief, "Thanks, Elita-One. I owe you one."

"We're friends and partners. That's what we do," Elita-One said firmly and calmly, "And also, never give up."

"Yeah," Cheetoh said firmly and calmly, "Never give up. I'll remember that."

"That's the spirit, Cheetoh. Don't lose hope." A familiar voice spoke firmly.

The voices shocked and surprised both Autobots and Maximals. They turned and found Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal stood before prison bards. The leaders got pushed into the room, by Raptorclaw and his guards. They turned and left the prison at once.

"OPTIMUS!" Autobots and Maximals cheered, "You're alive!"

Both Autobots and Maximals surrounded and chatted happily for their leaders to be alive.

Optimus Primal laughed a bit, "I'm glad everyone's happy. But right now, it's time we take back our home and defeat Horrorcons for their treason and betrayal."

Autobots and Maximals smiled in amazement as they can't wait to start fighting back. Rattrap looked uneasy and scared, "Hate to break it to you, boss bot. We're their prisoners. No way those nasty leaders gonna let us off easily. And not to mention, that chopper turned on us. Shouldn't have trusted that guy!"

"Do not worry, Rattrap," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "we already have the plan."

"How?" Ironhide asked in concern.

Both Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal explained their plans to Autobots and Maximals, who became shocked and surprised by it. Nevertheless, they're willing to follow it.

* * *

On the next day, both Autobos and Maximals got dragged out and moved to the courtyard of Maximal Council Building. They're not only facing the group of villagers, but also both Decepticons and Horrorcons. Both Megatron and Dragontron were standing before them.

"So, you lived..." Megatron asked in not surprise tone. He then chuckled a bit, "You'd never disappoint me, old friend..."

Dragontron growled, "How?! I saw both of you get crushed by the rockslides!"

"It will take more than rocks to kill us, Dragontron," Optimus Primal said firmly, "And for the record, you should have known me well as Megatron knows Prime well. I won't go down without the fight, just because I was just mediator and pacifist."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly, "Megatron and Dragontron, you have no authority to control and lead the Wildertron. Since Primal is alive, he should be pardoned and return to his throne. He was the king and leader of Wildertron. Do it now."

Megatron and Dragontron looked at each other. They then both laughed amusingly, shocking the public while both Autobots and Maximals remained firm.

"Foolish Prime and Primal," Dragontron said darkly and firmly, "I have no interest of returning the authority to you. In fact, Wildertron deserves the strong, powerful and fearless king like me. A pacifist like you knows only defeat and failure. You won't stand a chance."

"Indeed. Dragontron has the point. The strong survive, the weak perish," Megatron said amusingly, "Either way, it's time to end this for good."

Dragontron smirked, "Indeed. We shall execute you for deception, betrayal and crimes against the Wildertron. I did what is necessary to protect the world."

"Wrong!" Raptorclaw said firmly. He aimed his twin spiral blades at the necks of both Decepticons' and Horrocons' leaders, who were surprised and amused. The public are also surprised by the turn of the event. He continued, "Dragontron, it was you, who betray the Wildertron for your mad power and even allow the Decepticons to conquer our home! The Autobots are innocent and true allies to Wildertron, not the Decepticons! Long live the true King! Long live Primal!"

Autobots, Maximals and the villagers cheered and chanted out loud, 'Long live the true king' or 'Long live Primal'. This annoyed and irritated Dragontron a lot as the Leader of Horrorcons despised his own kind supported weak warrior like Optimus Primal.

Dragontron roared, "I have had it! If this is war you want, then you shall have it."

Optimus Primal's eyes narrowed down, "So be it. I will bring justice to you and your treacherous allies! That is my promise!"

"Your tyranny ends today, Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed firmly.

Megatron snarled angrily, "Think again, Prime!"

"Engage!" Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, Megatron and Dragontron ordered firmly.

With the signal and order have been given, both sides of good and evil Cybertronian Factions began to attack. And at the same time, Autobot and Maximal Prisoners gave a loud battle cry as they freed themselves from the shackles and engaged with their enemies at once. Megatron and Dragontron nudged and punched Raptorclaw off. Both Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal charged and engaged with their nemeses at once.

Ironhide and Depth Charge were facing off with Blackout, Quickstrike and Deathmark. Elita-One and Cheetoh were dealing with Inferno, Terrorsaur and Waspinator. Scorponok was dueling with Raptorclaw. Rattrap and Tarantulas were having fierce fight. Perceptor teamed up with Rhinox and Botanica in fighting off the Dreads.

Blackout activated and fired his EMP Charge Cannon at Ironhide and Depth Charge, who both dodged the blasts while firing their cannons and blasters back at him. However, both Quickstrike and Deathmark used their armored shields in blocking and deflecting the blasts. Both sides of warriors then charged and attacked each other fiercely and determinedly in taking each other down. They all have proven to be strong warriors.

Unknown to them, Blackout activated both EMP Charge Cannon and Thunderstorm Blaster, aiming and firing them at Ironhide and Depth Charge. As he did, two blasts are heading straight at them both. Luckily, Depth Charge noticed it as he transformed into a flying manta ray before getting Ironhide on board, while both Quickstrike and Deathmark got hit by the blasts. As they both recovered from the attacks, they both transformed into their armored golden scorpion with cobra's head-like tail and armored crimson crab. Both of them unleashed the barrage at the enemies while Blackout also joined the fight.

While recovering from the attack, Ironhide armed and readied with his four heavy weapons. Depth Charge flew and charging straight at his enemies. Ironhide unleashed his fury and barrage upon them. This forced both Quickstrike and Deathmark hide within their armored shields for defense while Blackout used his fan blades in deflecting the blasts. Reaching his targets, he jumped down as he grabbed and slammed both Quickstrike and Deathmark's armored shields on Blackout's head, making the Decepticon Hound dizzy and headache. Ironhide used his weapons in blasting and pushing them back.

Though Blackout suffered heavy damages, Quickstrike and Deathmark groaned in pain as they just transformed back into their robot modes. They both charged and attacked Ironhide, who firmly and strongly blocked and deflected the attacks, though he got hit by the attacks for few times. Eventually, Blackout joined in as he grabbed and held Ironhide for two warriors to punch and attack him. Luckily for Ironhide, Depth Charge transformed from his manta ray into robot mode as he kicked three of them off. Both Ironhide and Depth Charge armed and fired their cannons at three warriors. Blackout dodged and evaded the attacks while both Quickstrike and Deathmark got shot and destroyed to death.

Scorponok and Raptorclaw were fiercely and determinedly engaging with each other. Scorponok swung and struck down his claws at Raptorclaw, who blocked and deflected the attacks for few times. The Horrorcon Commander got frustrated and annoyed of trying to take his former ally down. Realizing his another advantage, Scoroponok continued clashing at Raptorclaw's sword and shield, while his tail went behind and jabbed his stinger on the warrior's back. Raptorclaw got poisoned, allowing Scorponok to swing and strike his punches at the warrior's armor, wounding and damaging him a lot.

Raptorclaw struggled to hold off the attacks as he's still feeling poison flowing through his vein. Nevertheless, he refused to give up and held off the attack as long as he can. Scorponok, tired of the battle, armed and readied with his stinger tail for aiming and readying to strike. Picking his target, the scorpion Horrorcon launched his stinger at Velociraptor Maximal. The warrior dodged down while grabbing the stinger. While Scorponok cried angrily as he struggled to move his stinger tail, Raptorclaw thrust the stinger tail at his chest. Scorponok got poisoned.

Both Raptorclaw and Scorponok got poisoned, and yet they continued fighting with each other wildly and fiercely until one of them succumb to the poison.

Rattrap, in his rat mode, was running away for his life as he was chased by Tarantulas in his spider mode, who tried to shoot his web and blaster at the rat. The Rat Maximal dodged and evaded the attacks while throwing some rocks at him. They both came across to a narrowed hole into Maximal Hut. Rattrap managed to slip through, followed by Tarantulas got himself trapped by the rat hole. Rattrap, transformed back to his robot mode, swung and slammed a small club on the Tarantulas's head. Annoyed and irritated, Tarantulas transformed into his robot mode as he fired his eight legged-like blasters at Rattrap, who screamed in fear while dodging and firing back at him for his life.

Seeing everything within the hut blown to smithereens, Rattrap screamed and ran out for his life as he exited the hut. Rattrap transformed into his rat mode. Transformed into spider mode, Tarantulas gave chase after him. The rat came across to Scorponok, who is still fighting with Raptorclaw. This gave him the idea.

Running very close to Scorponok, Rattrap quickly halted at once before him. Waiting for Tarantulas to pounced on him, the rat rolled over while allowing the spider slammed on Scorponok hard. This gave Raptorclaw activated and fired his green laser beams at both of them to the walls hard. They both got defeated. Rattrap cheered happily while Raptorclaw groaned in pain before falling down due to the poison. The rat-like Maximal readied with his medical treat to help and treat his ally, even though he was annoyed and upset with his betrayal.

The Dreads surrounded Rhinox, who is armed and aimed his Gatling Gunners at them. The demonic hunters charged and attacked him. He quickly fired and blasted them at the Dreads, who dodged the bullets and even deflected them as well. Close to his enemies, Dreads armed with their claws and knives as they jumped and attacked him, and even Hatchet joined to pounce and bite him, Though Rhinox was injured by claws and bites, he fought very hard in punching and knocking them hard, with brute strengths. Unfortunately, the demonic hunters refused to back down as they continued pouncing and clawing him.

Luckily, Botanica and Perceptor helped Rhinox as well. Perceptor threw most of grenades, which exploded and blinded the Dreads. Botanica slammed on the ground as she summoned the army of vines in grabbing and trapping the Dreads, who struggled and trying to get out of it. This allowed Rhinox to transformed into his rhino mode as he charged and rammed straight at them. All of them got knocked out and thrown to the ground hard. The Dreads groaned and moaned painfully. Rhinox roared wildly and happily as he transformed back to his robot mode. He gave a high-five to his friends. Botanica dodged down, and Perceptor got hit and knocked to the tree.

Inferno, Terrorsaur and Waspinator roared wildly and angrily as they were firing and blasting their blasters at Elita-One and Cheetoh, who were running and dodging the blasts as fast as they can. The heroes quickly hid behind the giant boulder for barricade against flying Horrorcon Trio, who are still firing at them for long moment. Cheetoh fired back at his enemies, Elita-One looked and analyzed the situation. After some thinking, she has the idea. She then whispered to Cheetoh about it.

Seeing the enemies are not coming out to fight, the flying Horrorcon Trio ceased the attacks. They dropped to the ground. They then armed and loaded up with their weapons, readying to fire. Close to their targets, something jumped out and scared them to transformed into their beast modes. They then found both Elita-One and Cheetoh are in their vehicular and beast modes. They were heading straight to the hut villages. Three of them transformed into their beast modes and gave chase as well.

Terrorsaur, Waspinator and Inferno fired their blasters at Elita-One and Cheetoh, who eaisly and quickly dodged the attacks. All of them came across to some villages. Elita-One and Cheetoh sped up, drove and climbed to the top. They then transformed into their robot modes. They then fired their blasters and then slammed Terrorsaur, Waspinator and Inferno to the ground hard. They then transformed into their robot modes. And just before they could do anything, Elita-One and Cheetoh swiftly punched and knocked them out could. After defeating their enemies, both Elita-One and Cheetoh gave each other some high-five.

Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal are now battling with both Megatron and Dragontron. They all armed with their swords. They all charged and swung their blades at each other fiercely and angrily for few times. Other than swinging their sword, they also launched some punches, kicks and shooting their blasters at each other for few times.

Optimus Prime launched his first three punches at Megatron, who blocked and deflected befroe kicked him off. The Decepticon Leader tried to slice the Autobot Leader, who quickly rolled away before kicked him off. Both of them then swung their punches and kicks at each other for few times. They even tried to fire their blasters and struck their blades as well. They then had the clash for the moment while glaring at each other.

"You used Dragontron!" Optimus Prime snarled angrily.

Megatron chuckled, "Perhaps. But it was his own decision to make. Like me, he desired power and control to rule this realm. So, I was merely helping him achieved his ambition. In return, he will provide me the knowledge of what I required for conquest."

"How many more innocents are you willing to corrupt and turned them against their own kind for your mad conquest?! When will this stop?!"

"Oh, Optimus. I didn't corrupt them. I merely offer my advice and suggestion, and they accepted it. You should know that power is what they wanted especially ruling and controlling the world."

"That day will never come! I will not let it share the same fate as Cybertron! Over my dead body!"

"We shall see, my old friend..."

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron roared angrily. They continued their fight very hard and injured each other a lot. They refused to stop until one of them lose the fight.

Optimus Primal and Dragontron were glaring at each other while armed with their swords. Two former best friends are now facing each other, just like Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Optimus Primal demanded firmly.

"Isn't it obvious, old friend?" Dragontron asked amusingly, "Power. Taking my rightful place as the King of Wildertron! And you stolen it!"

"I don't believe it. All this for power?! And you're willing to sacrifice everything and even the innocent to accomplish it?!"

"Indeed. As Megatron has said, 'The Strong Survive, The Weak Perish'. I believed in him. And he helped me achieved my greatest dream. But he failed to kill you. Nevertheless, I'll take my pleasure to finish you by myself. And soon, the world will be mine."

Optimus Primal clenched his fists tightly, "I will not let that happen. I will stop and defeat you, Dragontron!"

"You will try, my old friend..." Dragontron remarked amusingly.

Both Optimus Primal and Dragontron transformed into their beast modes. They gave loud roar as they charged and attacked each other wildly and angrily. The purple colored Tyrannosaurus Rex tried to take a big bite or even knocking and ramming the gorilla, luckily for the latter as he has swiftly dodged and evaded the attacks for ten times. As Dragontron tried to take another bite, Optimus Primal dodged down and rolled over to the back. He then jumped and attacked his former ally's head for ten times. This annoyed and angered him a lot as Dragontron hopped and shook Optimus Primal off his back.

Eventually, Dragontron charged and rammed straight at the large boulder. Optimus Primal got slammed against the walls hard. The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared angrily as he stomped his giant feet on the gorilla's chest for few times until the latter quickly and firmly grabbed the feet. Both of them struggled in taking their opponent down. And just before Dragontron could do anything, Optimus Primal roared as he quickly kicked him off. Both of them then charged and launched punches at each other for few times.

Witnessing his ally is being attacked, Megatron quickly dodged down before firing his Fusion Cannon at Optimus Prime's chest, followed by punching and kicking him back. Megatron did some few shots at the Prime, injuring him a lot. The Leader of Decepticons turned and fired his Fusion Cannon again at Optimus Primal, who was forced to block against the shots.

This allowed Dragontron transformed into his crimson dragon-like. He grabbed and brought Optimus Primal to the sky, where he unleashed powerful flamethrower at him while clawing and scarring him a lot. After wounding his former ally, Dragontron dived down where he dropped and thrown Optimus Primal at Optimus Prime. He then fired his flamethrower at both of them, injuring and burning them alive. Dragontron transformed back into his robot mode as he regrouped with Megatron.

"Well?" Megatron asked amusingly.

Dragontron smirked, "Perfect. Yeeeeesssss... I like this Triple Changer Device. That saved my time from practicing it. Waste of stupid meditation."

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we finish them?"

"Yeeeesss..."

Dragontron transformed back into his Dragon Mode. He and Megatron readied with their flamethrower and Fusion Cannon charging up. Both Optimus Primal and Optimus Prime groaned as they struggled to get up. They were too wounded to do so.

"Damn it. We've gotta do something," Optimus Primal exclaimed in concern.

Optimus Prime groaned in pain, "How? We're too weak. Our allies are being occupied with the enemies."

"There is one way." Optimus Primal said calmly yet painfully. He turned and looked at Optimus Prime, "You must trust me..."

"I do," Optimus Prime said firmly.

Optimus Primal nodded. Struggled painfully to stand up, he then chanted and meditated firmly and calmly. His Maximal Symbol slowly glowed in blue. He turned and fired his T-Cog's Scanning Laser on Optimus Prime, which surprised him. After scanning the form, Optimus Primal roared as he began to shift and transform from his gorilla mode into taller yet muscular golden armored warrior with sharped wings, giant bare hands, giant humanoid feet and his helmet changed into more shinny golden knight-like helmet.

His new form shocked and surprised the world to see it. Megatron and Dragontron were in shocked and surprised as well.

"How?! How is this possible?!" Megatron demanded in shock, "He doesn't have the Triple Changer Device!"

Dragontron snarled in anger, "So, he did it. He succeeded Transformation Progress! Curse you, Primal!"

"Incredible..." Optimus Prime remarked in surprise.

Optimus Primal looked at his new form, "Well, that's just Prime. Who wants to challenge me?!"

Megatron snarled, "Let me show you why I'm the most fierce and greatest gladiator champion in the Kaon! Face my wrath!"

"As do mine!" Dragontron roared wildly.

Megatron and Dragontron roared angrily as they charged and attacked Optimus Primal at once. Dragontron unleashed his flamethrower at Optimus Primal, who held his hands up in blocking and deflecting the blasts. Megatron jumped before him as he began swinging his blades at him. Dragontron also joined in attack at Optimus Primal as well. As soon as they're closed to him, Optimus Primal grabbed and thrown them both at the walls. He then activated and fired his cannons at them both.

Megatron and Dragontron dodged the attacks, before charged and attacked Optimus Primal, who is fighting back bravely and determinedly. They both were so determined and angrily in taking him down, but Optimus Primal was too strong and powerful for them to take him down. However, unknown to him, Megatron managed to placed the detonators on him. He activated it, thus Optimus Primal got exploded by the detonators. Dragontron was about to finish Optimus Primal until Optimus Prime charged and slammed a powerful punch at him straight at Megatron. Both of them fell to the ground hard. And at the same time, the Golden Disk dropped to the ground.

As Dragontron tried to get it, the Golden Disk got blown and destroyed into pieces by Raptorclaw's greenish laser beams. Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal faced at both Megatron and Dragontron. They aimed their blasters at their former allies.

"It is over, Dragontron," Optimus Primal said firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Your reign ends today!"

Megatron scoffed, "Not yet..."

**_BOOM! _**Everyone looked up and found a large cargo ship. It was piloted by Makeshift as he was firing and blasting the laser cannons and arrows at both Autobots and Maximals, who were forced to hide behind the huts, walls and boulders. However, some of them got shot, injured and killed before they could escaped. Optimus Primal and Optimus Prime were too wounded to stand up. Luckily, Raptorclaw came to their aid as he opened his arms wide to keep them safe. He got himself too many shots. Raptorclaw eventually fell to the ground hard.

"Raptorclaw!" Optimus Primal and Maximals cried in shock and concern.

As the cargo ship lowered down and open its ramp, Megatron and his Decepticons charged and got inside the ship, along with Scorponok and Tarantulas, whom have the Cyber Planet Key. And at the same time, Horrorcons quickly headed off and withdrew back to their citadel. At their last moment, Megatron and Dragontron turned and glared at their former allies and brother-in-arms.

"We shall meet again, old friend..." Megatron and Dragontron snarled dryly.

Dragontron and Horrorcons quickly went into the forest and escaped. Megatron got inside the cargo ship. The Decepticons have escaped and left the Wildertron.

The Maximals and Autobots approached and checked on Raptorclaw. Optimus Primal held Raptorclaw up. The warrior grunted and groaned painfully as he opened his eyes weakly.

"Primal... Prime... My comrades... And Outsiders..." Raptorclaw groaned in pain before coughed, "Forgive me... For everything..."

"Raptorclaw," Optimus Primal said calmly and firmly, "Despite what you have done, you saved all of us. I knew that you would never allow anyone to harm and mistreat the innocents. You still have the code of honor. You are still the Maximal in spark. I have never doubt your allegiance for once second when you join us."

Rattrap groaned, "Hate to admit it. I was gonna kill you for backstabbing at us."

"It's just a mistake. Rattrap. All of us did," Cheetoh said firmly and calmly, "We get second chance to fix it."

"And in the end, he did it," Rhinox said firmly and calmly.

"I did... Indeed..." Raptorclaw said weakly, "Now... I know... Who... True allies to Maximals... Thank you... Autobots..."

"We will always be friends, despite the differences," Elita-One said calmly and firmly.

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah. Don't ever think about doing it again. You already have better friends than that jackass..."

"I know..." Raptorclaw said weakly before coughed painfully, "Prime... Stop Megatron... Reclaim the key..."

Optimus Prime patted on Raptorclaw's chest, "I will, Raptorclaw."

Raptorclaw smiled weakly before giving his last breath. He became motionless, shocking and worrying both Autobots and Maximals. The warriors and villagers of Wildertron cried and wailed at his death. The Autobots remained silent while looking away from the scene. Raptorclaw has died heroically and honorably for his clan...

* * *

After the Decepticons have escaped the Wildertron, Makeshift was piloting the ship while Dreads were checking up on their cargo and turrets. At the communication center; Megatron, Blackout, Scorponok and Tarantulas were contacting with both Dragontron and Quintessa.

_"I hope that worth the trouble, Quintessa,"_ Dragontron said dryly and darkly, _"Especially I have ignite the war with Maximals and the tribes."_

Tarantulas snarled, "Pity that the Golden Disk is destroyed."

_"A mere minor setback, my friends," _Quintessa said calmly and firmly, _"I may not able to foresee the distance timeline, but I'm well-prepared and finished what I have started. I assure you that everything we have planned to unify our kind and destroy the indigenous life forms for good. This universe will know that Cybertronians like us are the true supreme species of this realm..."_

"Yes. However, I want new planet for mine and my Decepticons alone to control and rule," Megatron said calmly and firmly, "And above else, I want the power of Megatronus Prime's. His will help me maintain order and peace through tyranny. You better uphold the promise."

Quintessa smirked as she shown the coordinates in star system, _"I assure you, Megatron. I will keep it. Meet me at this coordinates."  
_  
_"Let us hope so..." _Dragontron said dryly.

Quintessa's hologram disappeared at once. Megatron and his allies continued their discussions, regarding of trusting Quintess to uphold their agreement.

"I don't trust her," Blackout snarled.

"Yeah. She's up to something..." Scorponok agreed.

"Whatever the case Quintessa has, we'll turn on her if she dare to go back to our words," Megatron snarled darkly, "Trust me. I will not tread it lightly nor will I show mercy to anyone for deceiving and backstabbing at me."

Dragontron hissed amusingly, _"Yeeesss..."_

* * *

Autobots and Maximals attended Raptorclaw's funeral. All of them are sadly witnessing the fallen warrior's pyre. Most of Maximal Warriors and Villagers are deeply wounded and sad to see him died so heroically and honorably to defend his home. He's a true hero to Wildertron.

On the next day, Maximals helped Autobots to load up the cargo of Energon and Weapons into the ship. And at the same time, they said each other goodbye now.

"Guess I'll see you around, big guy," Ironhide complimented, "The next time we meet, I look forward for another fight."

Depth Charge chuckled amusingly, "Trust me, Ironhide. I look forward too."

Rhinox, Botanica and Rattrap were talking with Perceptor about creating the Artificial Energon. They gave him some instruction manuscripts and information as well.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with it?" Rhinox asked.

Botanica nodded, "Trust me, Perceptor. Creating the Artificial Energon required lots and lots of right and crucial ingredients and materials. Make one mistake, it could bring harm to your allies. Maybe you shouldn't do it."

Perceptor shook his head, "No. Even without your guidance and help to complete our latest project, I will not fail. I will succeed it. I must. For Cybertron."

Rattrap groaned in annoyance, "There he goes again. Control Freak."

Optimus Prime and Elita-One were talking with Optimus Primal and Cheetoh about the latest situation especially the war against Horrorcons.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Optimus Prime asked in concern, "Perhaps we should assist you until the enemy has fallen and captured."

"No, Prime. I cannot afford to let you halted your journey. You must continue. You must stop Megatron and retrieved the Cyber Planet Key. That is your mission," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly, "Leave Dragontron and his Horrorcons to us. We'll handle him. We'll end this Beast Wars."

Cheetoh nodded, "Yeah! We won't let them win and take over our home, without the fight. I won't give up."

Elita-One smiled, "Well done, Cheetoh. Keep it up. And keep your planet safe."

Cheetoh saluted, "Count on it, Lady Elita!"

"I wish you luck, Primal for this upcoming Beast Wars," Optimus Prime said firmly as he held his hand out.

Optimus Primal nodded as he shook Optimus Prime's hand, "You too as well. Good luck, my brother."

With everyone has finished their goodbyes to each other, the Autobots boarded into their ship. It began to lift up and headed to the space. Maximals cheered and giving applause to their comrades for their journey. And now, the Wildertonian Heroes must prepare for their next battle against the Horrorcons for the upcoming Beast Wars...

* * *

After leaving the Wildertron, the ship was flying and giving chase after the Decepticons' ship into the stars. Elita-One was piloting the ship, with the help of Ironhide and some soldiers. Perceptor was looking through some manuscripts and information about how to create the Artificial Energon.

Optimus Prime was alone within the chamber as he held the Matrix of Leadership. It glowed brightly, slowly forming the holograms of Alpha Trion and Prima.

_"Megatron has taken the key,"_ Alpha Trion said grimly, _"He is now delivering it to our greatest enemy. They will surely use it for their revenge and ambition..."_

Prima nodded, _"The danger is coming now. Our race is about to reach the extinction..."_

"I must stop them, no matter the cost," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Tell me what I must do..."

Prima and Alpha Trion looked at each other as they're worried and concern. They both sighed as they knew that they won't have another way to stop Quintessons. They nodded and agreed to tell Optimus Prime of what he can do to stop and defeat ancient enemies...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	10. Chapter 9: Cyber Misadventure in Space

**Chapter 9: Cyber Misadventures in Space**

After finishing the repairs, the Ark continued its journey, searching and rescuing their missing allies after the last space battle on Cybertron.

Silverbolt and Air Raid were piloting the spaceship. Ratchet was trying to contact his missing allies. Jolt was checking and making sure that the wounded soldiers are alright before letting them to do their part. Slingshot was navigating and charting the space map. Jetfire and Skydive were checking on the ship's system and engines, making sure they're functional. Both Mudflap and Skids were messing around wildly and playfully.

After make several tries of calling and contacting his allies, Ratchet groaned in frustration, "Damn it! This isn't good! I can't seem to able to find and contact any of them!"

"Chillax, doctor," Air Raid said calmly, "We'll find them soon."

Slingshot nodded in agreement, "Just because we can't find and contact them doesn't mean they're dead. They're fighting and surviving, and also finding a way to reach us."

"Yeah, Ratchet. You shouldn't worry too much," Skydive said playfully and calmly.

Ratchet groaned in frustration, "Even so, we can't be certain if they're alright especially that they could be dealing with the Decepticons. I feared that they could be in grave danger."

"But come on, Ratchet, they're the best and strong Autobots. They won't go down easily," Jolt said confidently.

"He's right!" Mudflap and Skids cheered, "They're awesome to get killed!"

Ratchet hummed in concern, "But still..."

"We'll worry about that later. But right now, we have bigger problem," Jetfire said in concern as he activated the screen, revealing the stockpile of Energon. They're very low. He hissed, "We're running out of Energon again."

Silverbolt hissed in concern, "Damn it. This is serious. We'd better find more soon. Otherwise, we all be dead."

"Not too much, we're gonna die!" Mudflap and Skids cried tearfully.

Ratchet sighed, "Very well. I suppose we have no other choice if we want to continue our journey. What's the closest planet we can find?"

"Just right around the corner," Slingshot reported while looking at the navigation map scanner. He whistled, "Looks like we've found some Energon Source."

"It does looks safe," Jolt said calmly.

"Could be fun!" Mudflap and Skids said playfully and happily.

Silverbolt hummed in concern, "Hopefully, avoiding the fight with Decepticons, or at least, even finding and rescuing our allies too."

Ratchet sighed, "That's what I have hoped for. Head to that planet now."

The Autobots nodded firmly as they set the course to the little greenish planet, which they believed to be safe from danger and harm.

* * *

**_BOOM! _**The Nemesis's engine has exploded again. Its command bridge's alarm gone wild, causing the crew to go panicked and crazy. Knockout was arguing with both Onslaught and Nitro Zeus about the command ship's damage status. Brawl was fighting and chasing after Swindle for cheating him on his favorite game. Both Vortex and Blast Off struggled in piloting the ship. Slipstream was standing still and silent as she's trying to be patient and not losing her temper.

Unfortunately, the Decepticons' argument and fight have caused a great commotion and damages to both Nemesis and the crew members. This has pushed her buttons too much.

"Enough! I've had it!" Slipstream exclaimed in anger, causing her crew members to be silent. She continued, "If you fools don't keep your act together now, we won't be able to get out of anywhere soon or even able to find Lord Megatron and the rest of our soldiers! So, cut this nonsense and start working before someone is going to lose his head!"

Most of the Decepticons were shocked and surprised to be silent. They were glancing oddly at Slipstream, who was annoyed and impatient to see them for not working.

"Awkward..." Knockout commented in surprise.

Nitro Zeus nodded, "No kidding. I thought my big brother scares me the most..."

"What are you waiting for?! Get back to work now!" Slipstream ordered angrily and firmly.

The Decepticons Crew yelped as they quickly headed off and performed their duty at once. The last thing they wanted is to annoy Slipstream again.

Slipstream, Nitro Zeus, Onslaught and Knockout were discussing on the next move. Swindle was charting and navigating the ship's direction. Both Vortex and Blast Off were piloting the command ship. Brawl was checking on both command ship and soldiers' weapons.

"Knockout, what's the situation," Slipstream demanded firmly.

"Well, Nemesis is not in serious situation, just some engines and turrets malfunction," Knockout reported firmly before sighed in annoyance, "Other than that we lost most of Energon Crates because someone got us into wrong direction again."

"Don't you dare blame me again," Nitro Zeus exclaimed in annoyance, "I already checked on the navigation chart, and it tells me to go that way."

Onslaught groaned, "So, what's need to be done, Slipstream?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Slipstream asked in annoyance, "We go and mined for more Energon. And then, we will proceed to continue finding and rescuing Lord Megatron and his allies. If you guys have no problem with it."

"Nope. Not a problem," Nitro Zeus said firmly and fearfully.

Knockout nodded in concern, "I'm okay too! Will do my best!"

Onslaught groaned, "We'll get the job done, Slipstream. Count on it. We will find more Energon Source. We will succeed our mission!"

"We found it!" Swindle exclaimed happily. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Energon is from the asteroid field. Tons of them in there!"

Brawl groaned, "This better not be one of your stupid tricks again. I really hate it, you know!"

"Yeah! The last time we let you navigate, you cheated on us and got the stuffs for yourself!" Blast Off exclaimed in agreement, "Got annoyed and angry by you!"

"Hey! My bad! Alright?!" Swindle exclaimed in annoyance. He groaned, "Honestly. Hard to let it go for once..."

"So, what's next, bosses?" Vortex asked.

Knockout, Nitro Zeus and Onslaught turned and looked at Slipstream for the order. She was annoyed and irritated by it.

"What are you waiting for?! Head to the asteroid field now!" Slipstream exclaimed in annoyance. The Decepticons Crew yelped in surprise as they returned and continued their posts at once. She sighed in annoyance, "Honestly. Hard to find good commanders, these days..."

The Decepticons have set course to the asteroid fields, where they believed it has the Energon Source. Unknown to the group, a group of large scary yet slimy flying black slug-like creatures were hissing and snarling wildly and darkly like they're stalking and preying on their preys.

They were led by unusual yet demonic black-red-purple colored Cybertronian with claws, giant bat wings and his face has the gentleman vampire's feature with crimson visor. He was snarling and hissing darkly.

_"Energon... Energon... Energon..."_

* * *

Passing through the planet's atmosphere, the Ark slowly descended and landed on the ground gently and firmly. It opened its ramp. Ratchet and his team are standing on the entrance. They're marching down the ramp to the ground. They then looked around the surroundings.

The Autobots awed in amazement and surprised of what they're looking at. This new planet is the large wasteland-like with some strange shaped rocks, several shaped mountains and caverns, little greenish grasses and trees, and even lake of crimson water. The strangest thing is happening to them - three suns on top of them.

"Wow. It's beautiful..." Jolt commented in surprise.

Jetfire nodded, "Yes. Reminds me of Cybertron..."

Skydive nodded, "You could say that again, J. Never seen green before in our lives." He groaned while glaring at the ground, "One thing I can't stand the most is sand. Reminds me too much of Sea of Rust."

Air Raid groaned, "Always hate that place. Can't even see where the heck you're going. Almost getting lost in nowhere."

"Well, if you have this GPS Mobile Device with you," Slingshot groaned with annoyance while showing his GPS, "Then, you wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place."

Skydive groaned, "There he goes again."

"Yeah. Mr. Lectured Slingshot's in the house," Air Raid said in annoyance.

"What was that?" Slingshot demanded angrily.

"Ooh! Busted!" Mudflap and Skids remarked amusingly.

"Knock it off, everyone. We've got work to do," Ratchet scolded angrily and firmly. He was looking at his Energon Tracker Device, which was pointing out wildly and crazily at everywhere direction. He hummed calmly, "Intriguing. Looks like there's lots of raw Energon around here."

"So, what should we do next, doctor?" Silverbolt questioned firmly.

"Dig and collect?!" Skids asked dumbly. Mudflap turned and glared at his twin brother. He looked confuse and asked, "What? Isn't what we were supposed to do?"

Mudflap groaned, "Do you have to answer dumb question?"

"No, Mudflap. Do you have to ask that dumb question? And it's not Skids's question." Ratchet asked dryly, annoyed Mudflap and Skids laughed at him. He sighed, "Either way, get the drillers and containers now. Time to collect them now. Jolt, Jetfire, remain behind with the ship. Contact the Autobots out. Scan the area. We don't want any surprises."

"Sure, Ratchet. But are you sure that letting those two go with you is good idea?" Jolt asked curiously and concernedly.

Ratchet groaned, "Better than letting them destroy most of tools and equipment when I needed the most for my work."

"Yeesh. Ratchet got some anger issues," Mudflap whispered.

Skids nodded in agreement, "Touche, bro."

Jetfire nodded in concern, "Point taken. Watch yourself out there, Autobots. We still don't know what the heck are we dealing with."

"Don't worry, Jet. What could worse happen out there?" Air Raid asked amusingly.

Slingshot huffed, "Hopefully, it's not Scraplets or Energon Eaters."

Air Raid, Skydive, Mudflap and Skids groaned in annoyance, "Hate those things."

"Let's hope not to encounter them," Ratchet said firmly.

Both Jolt and Jetfire returned to the Ark's Command Bridge. They began to scan across the planet's areas, as well as trying to contact their missing allies.

And at the same time; Ratchet and his expedition team began mining and collecting some raw Energon Crystals. Ratchet was leading the expedition while scanning and checking on crystals, making sure they're edible and useful for them to use. Silverbolt and Air Raid led the mining team to mine, drill and drain out the crystals into the containers. Slingshot and Skydive were loading and moving them into the Ark. Mudflap and Skids were fooling and playing around playfully and wildly, which often annoyed and frustrated their team especially Ratchet when he saw and found his tools and materials are damaged and destroyed.

While the Autobots were working on mining the crystals, they were not aware that some humanoid egg-shaped headed creatures with mandibles worn spacesuits. One of them was taller and scary worn dark yellow spacesuit. All of them hissed and squeaked softly and wildly to each other. The taller creature snarled while glaring at the Autobots.

For three hours have passed, the Autobots have successfully mined and collected very much of Energon Crates. They even loaded them into the ship. Ratchet and his group regrouped at the Ark's ramp.

Air Raid sighed in relief, "Man! That was a lot of work to do!"

"Yeah." Slingshot agreed, "For what is worth, we've got enough Energon for the supplies, weapons and the Ark."

Skydive sighed as he fell on the ground by back, "Finally. I am tired!"

"Guess we're ready to continue our journey," Silverbolt said firmly.

Ratchet nodded firmly, "Definitely, Silverbolt. Autobots, it's time to leave now. We have enough Energon for our journey."

And just before the Autobots could do anything or even entered the Ark, they heard some squeaking and rustling noise. They looked around of their surroundings, searching for the source of noise. They found nothing.

Both Mudflap and Skids spotted a creature from the bushes. The twin approached to the bush, where they encountered little mandible creature. It squeaked softly and calmly, which make the twin awed happily and cutely.

"Aw, look at this little guy. He's so cute." Skids commented happily and playfully. He turned and looked at Mudflap, "Hey, bro. What do you think this little guy is?"

"No idea," Mudflap shrugged. He approached as he tickled playfully on the little creature's chin, "Boy, they're very soft for me to play with. I kinda like him."

The creature hissed in anger as he raised his left gauntlet in firing some web on Mudflap's face, causing the orange short Autobot to scream and panic for help. Skids panicked and helped his twin brother to free him from the sticky web. This alerted the Autobots to his attention.

Upon their arrival, the Autobots found a small creature standing before them, as well as aiming his gauntlets at them. They especially Ratchet gasped in shock and surprise like they'd never thought they get to see his species. Skids pulled the web out of Mudflap's face. The shorty Autobot gasped and breathed frantically.

"You okay, bro?" Skids asked.

"Yeah, I am." Mudflap sighed in relief. He turned and glared at the little creature. He groaned as he readied with his Mini Shotgun, "I'm gonna kill you. You're too disgusting. Take that, freak!"

And just before the creature could do anything, Mudflap fired his Shotgun at the little creature's to the walls hard. The orange Autobot blew the smoke out from shotgun's nose. This shocked and scared the Autobots.

"What the heck, guys?!" Air Raid asked angrily, "Why did you do that for?"

"What's with you?" Skids asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It's just a little freaking guy," Mudflap said in annoyance, "Hated his web."

"You two! How can you be that stupid?!" Ratchet exclaimed angrily, scaring twin out. He groaned, "This isn't good! No doubt Velgrox will be angry and retaliated at us soon! I cannot believe that we actually landed on their planet!"

Mudflap and Skids looked confused. Silverbolt sighed, "Velgrox are the organic alien lifeforms and hunters! They searched and hunted down some preys for both sports and food."

"And not to mention, they and our kind kinda bad at being friends," Air Raid said in concern.

"Okay..." Mudflap asked in confusion, "I don't get why you make big deal."

"Yeah. It's just a little alien while we're big," Skids agreed, "How bad they can be?

**_BEEP!_** The Autobots responded to the calls. Jolt reported, "Guys. We might have problem. We've got company! Lots of them!"

"From the looks of the scanner, I have the feeling that they're not happy!" Jetfire added in concern.

"What can they do?" Skids asked amusingly.

Mudflap laughed happily, "Yeah. They're just little guys."

Ratchet and his soldiers turned and looked around as they found themselves surrounded and cornered by the army of Velgrox. The humanoid creatures with mandibles looked very angry and fury. All of them were glaring and aiming their gauntlets at the Autobots.

"I think they're mad," Skydive said in concern.

Slingshot turned and glared at both Mudflap and Skids, "You'd just have to insult them, didn't you?"

The leader of Velgrox roared angrily as he began firing his webs, tangling and trapping Ratchet. After the Autobot Medic got trapped in the web, he fell on the ground hard. The Velgrox Army joined in as they all began firing their webs to tangle and trapped the Autobots, who struggled and fought back by punching and kicking them off. However, all of them fell to the ground.

The Autobots all groaned and moaned angrily. They're unable to do anything or even escaped as they're trapped by web. Velgrox snarled and squeaked wildly as they approached to the Cybertronians. They all armed themselves with weapons to attack and finish them off.

And just before they could, the Ark's turrets turned and fired upon the Velgrox, which scared and chased them away from their allies and ship. Jetfire quickly flew out and rescued his allies by burning down the webs. After all of the Autobots are freed from the sticky web, they all quickly escaped and boarded on the Ark.

With everyone's on the command bridge, they all began to lift up from the ground. The Velgrox have returned to attack the ship. They even tried to fire their webs on the Ark, sticking them to the ground while preventing them from escaping. The Autobots responded to the attack by firing and blasting their turrets at them, and also shaking them off as well. After burning down the web, the Ark make its escape to the space. The Autobots have escaped angry Velgrox.

The Autobots sighed in relief. They now can relaxed a bit at the command bridge.

"Damn it. I'd never ever want to do that again," Mudflap said in annoyance.

Skids nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. Hate to get on their bad sides..."

"On the bright side, we've got enough Energon for our journey," Skydive said happily and calmly, "That should be good enough, right?"

Slingshot groaned, "Better hope that our friends don't cause the problem."

"Definitely agree, Slingshot," Air Raid agreed dryly, "Hate to have bad luck."

"So, what is next now, Ratchet?" Jolt asked.

Ratchet hummed thoughtfully, "Now, we must find and rescue our friends. The only problem is that we have no idea where they are."

**_BEEP!_** Everyone turned their attention to the computer, which shown the Autobot Insignia at the map's distanced coordinates.

"How about that one?" Silverbolt asked.

Jetfire sighed, "I only hope that isn't false alarm."

"It has to be one of them," Ratchet said hopefully and firmly. He turned to his allies, "Locked on that coordinates. Prepare to launch now!"

The Autobots saluted. All of them have taken their positions in the seats. As soon as they locked on the coordinates, the Autobots activated the ship's system, preparing and setting launch to the location now. They hoped that one of their allies are there.

* * *

The Nemesis has arrived and entered the asteroid field. While searching and locating the center of large Energon Source, the command ship fired its turrets and missile launches in destroying most of meteor into pieces during their voyage and search. At the same time, the mysterious Cybertronian and its space slugs, hidden in shadows and asteroids, were following and tailing their preys. They're waiting for the opportunity to strike and take the enemy down.

Took the Decepticons for an hour of searching, the Nemesis has arrived at the largest source of Energon, which was located at the central large meteorite island-like of asteroid field. It then landed close to the area.

"Is this it?" Slipstream questioned firmly and calmly.

"This is it!" Swindle said firmly. The Decepticons turned and glared at him annoyingly and angrily. He groaned in annoyance, "Will you relax?! I won't get us into a trap! Promise!"

Brawl grumbled, "Better hope not. Or else I'll blast you to pieces!"

"Oh yeah. I'd like to blast you off too," Blast Off snarled firmly.

"Same goes to me, business man. I don't do well with business man like you," Nitro Zeus snarled angrily.

"Cut the threats. It's not gonna do well with business," Swindle snarled in annoyance.

"Speaking of business," Knockout said calmly as he looked through his computer carefully and firmly. The computer revealed the positive results. He hummed calmly, "This is something. Looks like we've got confirmation of Energon Source! This is it."

"Finally, good news," Vortex snarled angrily.

"Well, we'd better get starting," Onslaught said firmly, "It's a long journey. And I ain't gonna sit around for long."

Slipstream nodded in agreement, "Combaticons, with me. Knockout, Nitro Zeus, stay in command. Locate and contact Lord Megatron. I want them to be found!"

While Knockout and Nitro Zeus remained in the bridge for searching on their leader and allies, both Slipstream and Combaticons led the miners and soldiers out to begin their mission. The Decepticons have sent out to mine and collect the Energon for their supply and journey.

Two hours have passed, the Decepticons have collected and loaded up the large crates of Energon into Nemesis. Believing it's enough for their journey, they're about to return to their ship as they prepared to leave the asteroid field. Unfortunately for them, they were under attacked by mysterious Cybertronian and slug worms. This has forced the Decepticons to fight and shoot back at the creatures before they get killed.

"What the heck are these things?!" Vortex demanded angrily.

Seeing some Vehicons got grabbed and drained out of the energon, Blast Off grunted as he fired his missile launchers at the worms, "Who cares?! I don't wanna die!"

"Swindle!" Brawl snapped angrily as he transformed into tank mode to fire his cannons at creatures.

"Don't blame me, jerk! I've got nothing to do with this!" Swindle protested as he fired his machine blaster at the creatures, "And for the record! They're called 'Energon Eaters'! Nasty buggers sucking our Energon like we're food!"

"Yuck! Not a chance!" Brawl groaned in disgust, "Hate to be that guy!"

"Shut up and fire!" Slipstream snapped angrily as she fired her stinger blasters at the creatures. She then contacted her allies. She continued, "Knockout! Report!"

* * *

Nitro Zeus and their marines were manning and maintaining the Nemesis's turrets and gunners at the creatures. Knockout was checking on his computer. He hummed suspiciously as his computer has identified Cybertronian Signal with sound wave frequency pattern.

"Interesting." Knockout said curiously. He then contacted his ally, "Slipstream, I found something interesting. There's a Cybertronian Signal is among the creatures. I believed he's responsible of commanding them."

Nitro Zeus yelped in surprise as he found something from his turret controller, "Like this guy?!"

Knockout turned and approached Nitro Zeus's turret controller. He checked on the computer, where he found the Mysterious Cybertronian, who was communicating and coordinating the Energon Eaters for the attack. He hummed curiously. He then typed and searched for the match. He came across to the profile he was looking.

"Jackpot," Knockout exclaimed amusingly, "Slipstream, I found the identity of our attacker. His name is Mindwipe, one of our Decepticon Spies"

"What the hell was he doing here?!" Nitro Zeus demanded angrily, "Why would he kept on attacking us?"

"Good question. According to his latest report, Mindwipe volunteered for Shockwave's experiment, involving of communicating and controlling the creatures under his command. Unfortunately, the experiment has driven him mad and even started to attack Shockwave and the scientists. He can't tell difference between friendly and hostile. So, all he did is attack and suck out his victims' blood. He was put out of commission and thrown out from Cybertron."

Nitro Zeus scoffed, "Looks like he's back from the dead. He's really pissed!"

"So, what's next?" Knockout asked firmly.

* * *

Slipstream and her team continued fighting and shooting back at the enemies. She then gave some thoughts of how to handle the situation. She looked at Onslaught and his team, followed by Knockout and Nitro Zeus. She has the idea.

"Onslaught, combine into Bruticus! Take them down!" Slipstream ordered.

"What?! You're kidding me?!" Onslaught demanded angrily, "If we do that, then we'll be the bigger target for those freaks to eat!"

"We can get the clear shot," Slipstream said firmly and calmly, "So, do it now!"

Onslaught groaned as he ordered his Combaticons to combine and form into Bruticus at once. He roared angrily, attracting the attention of Energon Eaters. They all turned to attack and take down the Combiner at once. Bruticus fought and knocked them out one-by-one, though they managed to attack and take him down.

Mindwipe hissed and snarled angrily and darkly while overseeing the event. He suddenly got attacked by Slipstream. She armed with her long sword for a big fight. She the charged and swung her blade at the vampire Cybertronian-like, who swiftly and quickly dodged the attacks while swinging his punches at her for few times. She grabbed it for the moment before giving him a headbutt before kicked him off.

Slipstream tried to thrust her long sword at Mindwipe, who quickly grabbed it while taking a bite on her.

"Energon... Energon..." Mindwipe snarled darkly.

Slipstream groaned in pain, "That's what you think. Nitro Zeus!"

In his armored Cybertronian Jet with blasters and missile launchers, Nitro Zeus transformed into his robot mode. He slammed and knocked Mindwipe to the ground hard thrice. The vampire Cybertronian screeched as he turned and gave the one-eyed warrior a claw. Mindwipe and Nitro Zeus have the fierce fight for the moment. As the vampire Cybertronian tried to strike him down again, the one-eyed warrior dodged down at once before slamming his anchor-like weapon in knocking him off. He then placed the helmet device-like on his head. It has caused Mindwipe snarled and hissed in pain as he held his head tight before falling to the ground.

Knockout approached and helped Slipstream out. He passed the controller to her. She pushed some buttons, causing Mindwipe to scream and screech in pain and agony. The vampire creature held his head tight.

"Obey me, then I will let you live. Refused, then you will die. Understand, monster?" Slipstream said dryly and darkly. Mindwipe screeched while nodded in understanding. She scoffed, "Order your creatures to stand down now."

Mindwipe nodded as he screeched out loud, alerting and commanding the Energon Eaters to stand down from fighting the Decepticons. They all sighed in relief that they survived the attack. Bruticus disassemble and returned to the group of five Combaticons.

As Slipstream turned back while deactivated the Interrogator Helmet device, Mindwipe ceased from screeching in pain. He snarled angrily as he was preparing to attack. He was held down by Nitro Zeus, who is glaring and aiming his weapons at him.

Knockout approached to Slipstream as he questioned, "Don't mind me asking, Slipstream. Is this a good idea of keeping them here?"

"No." Slipstream admitted firmly, "But his communicating with the Energon Eaters might proven to be useful. We're bringing him and his pets with us. Squeeze out the Energon from them. But make sure they stayed alive and contained well."

"Surely you jest! That thing is a loose cannon! It will cause more problems than helping us!"

"Knockout, you either follow my order or suffer their wrath!"

Knockout groaned in frustration, "I will prepare the containment and tools to get the job done."

Slipstream smirked, "Good. Settle up! We're leaving now!"

As ordered, the Decepticons gathered most of fierce and dangerous male Energon Eaters into the containment, with the help of Mindwipe's command. Mindwipe was subjugated to Slipstream's control and command, thanks to the Interrogator Helmet. They even left the group of female and young Energon Eaters behind since they're worthless to them.

With both Energon Crates and Energon Eaters Containers inside the Nemesis, the Decepticons have boarded in the commanding ship. It lifted up and blasted off for their next journey.

* * *

After escaping the Velgrox Planet, the Ark has transported and arrived at another planet, which was filled with ocean water. The Autobots were in shock and surprised of what they just saw and couldn't believe it.

"This is where the signal is coming from? Are you sure?" Ratchet asked in concern.

Jolt sighed, "I was certain, Ratchet. The signal is coming here."

"But that planet is nothing but made of blue liquid," Skydive exclaimed in concern, "And I don't think it's Energon."

Slingshot hummed as he has his hands crossed, "He has the point. But still, there is no way the Autobots could be here. There is no ground for the ship to land. And not to mention, there's no sign of city there either."

"Don't be too sure, everyone. Appearance can be deceiving," Jetfire said firmly as he looked through on the computer's screen, "And I am certain that the Autobots' signal is coming from here."

"So, where are they?" Skydive asked impatiently.

_**BOOM!**_ The Autobots yelped in surprise and concern as the Ark was under heavy fire by the ion cannons from the watery planet. It was badly damaged. It was heading straight towards the planet.

"I think I know why!" Air Raid exclaimed in concern.

Silverbolt grunted, "I don't really like this the most!"

"We're gonna die!" Mudflap and Skids screamed while holding each other tightly.

"Hold on!" Ratchet ordered firmly.

While the Autobots screamed in fear and concern, the Ark was heading towards the planet while surviving and dodging the blasts. It make a huge impact on the planet's large ocean. All of them got knocked out from consciousness. Unknown to the group, a group of humanoid creatures in fish shapes are approaching to the ship.

* * *

_"Ratchet... Ratchet... Ratchet..."_

Ratchet groaned in pain as he slowly woke up and found himself in the realm of darkness. He felt something was poking him from behind. He yelped in concern as he turned and found Liege Maximo stood before him.

"YOU?!" Ratchet demanded angrily and fury as he activated and armed with blades. He aimed it at Liege Maximo's throat, "Where are we?! Why have you brought me here?! Do you intend to use me as leverage, so he can kill Optimus Prime?! I won't let you!"

Liege Maximo remained firm and calm as he grabbed and held the blades tightly. He glared at Ratchet firmly and darkly, as well as his hand did not bleed. It shocked and scared him.

_"If I want you dead, you would be dead by now."_ Liege Maximo said darkly before letting the blades go. He then glared at Ratchet, who was still suspicious and uneasy. He continued calmly and firmly, "However, you will listen to a reason especially when you want to save Cybertron."

"Why is that, Maximo?"

_"Because you have your crucial role in the future especially sacrificing your value to work with evil to achieve it."_

"Never! I will do no such thing."

_"Maybe. Maybe not. Road to the future remains unknown, Ratchet. But I only know that you are the key to save Cybertron and its kind."_

"How?"

_"Time will tell. But right now, Prime needs all the help he can gets."_

"What does it have to do with me?"

_"Quintessons..." _Liege Maximo said calmly and firmly, shocking and worrying Ratchet. He continued, _"Yes, you know them well. And you know they're coming to finish what they have started. They're after all Cyber Planet Keys of Cybertronians. If they used the keys, then the planets Cybertonians have colonized and lived for more than centuries will be gone. But our kinds' and indigenous lives will be lost."_

"What are they up to now?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

_"An ultimate weapon... Find and destroy it, or it will destroy the world..."_

"Damn it. I can't let that happen."

_"Then, I wish you luck..."_

Ratchet asked suspiciously, "Liege Maximo, why did you help me? What are you planning, not after what you have done to the Primes?"

Liege Maximo looked at Ratchet firmly with his narrowed eyes, _"Redemption..."_

And just before Ratchet could ask for more, the light glowed and blinded his eyes as Liege Maximo slowly disappeared into it.

* * *

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!"

Ratchet groaned in pain as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He found himself and his team at the metallic throne chamber of Atlantis-like theme with colors of golden-orange, sea items and jewelries. They were held by the armored colorful shark-like creatures. They all snarled and growled at them.

"What the?! Where are we?!" Ratchet demanded in concern.

"Aquatron..." The cruel yet dark voice responded firmly. Ratchet and his team looked up and found the scary and demonic greenish humanoid beast worn purple armor stood before him. He held a giant axe on his right claw. He snarled, "My palace..."

"Who are you, ugly?" Mudflap asked dumbly.

Skids chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. Ugly, who are these uglies?"

The demonic beast snarled angrily and darkly as he gave a snap of his fingers, gesturing the shark-like Cybertronians to slam both Mudflap and Skids on the ground hard. Ratchet and his team remained firm and calm while glaring at him.

"I am Rexian..." Rexian introduced firmly, "Great General and Executioner of Quintessons, and the Ruler of Aquatron! I welcomed you fools to your doom!"

"Quintessons?!" Skydive asked in confusion.

Slingshot grunted, "This is not good..."

"So, it is true..." Ratchet said in concern and feared. He groaned, "Have you come to take revenge?"

"WHAT?! How did you know this plan?!" Rexian demanded in anger and fury. Ratchet and his team looked at him dryly and annoyingly. He groaned, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Ratchet nodded, "It is. But you will not succeed it, Rexian. The Autobots will not let your masters succeed it! We've defeated you once, we will defeat you again!"

Rexian snarled, "I assure you. Great Quintessa will rise and succeed her mission! For now, it's time for you to face justice! Guilty! For the treason, crimes and betrayal against the Quintessons! Your creators!"

"You're kidding me?!" Air Raid asked annoyingly.

Jetfire grunted, "Spare us your mockery of justice!"

Rexian chuckled coldly, "Who said anything about justice? Don't make me laugh." He brought and armed with his giant axe. Sharkticons remained silent for the moment. He approached and faced to the group. He snarled, "Any last words, Autobots? Just said 'no' coz I want your heads as my collection. Trust me on that."

"Yeah. Two," Silverbolt said firmly, "Aerialbots, Combine!"

As ordered, the Aerialbots get close to each other as they combined and formed into Superion. They also break themselves and their allies freed from the shackles. Rexian and Sharkticons were in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"Combiner?! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" Rexian demanded angrily.

"Wow. For a Great General, you're pretty dumb," Jolt joked.

Rexian roared, "I'm gonna tear you apart! Sharkticons, attack!"

Rexian and his Sharkticons roared angrily as they all charged and attacked Ratchet and his team. Superion has easily defeated and knocked most of the Sharkticons. Mudflap and Skids screamed and panicked while running for their lives as they were chased by the monsters. Thanks to them finding and using some armored weapons, the twin fired back and chased off the Sharkticons.

Both Ratchet and Jolt were facing off Rexian. The giant swung and slammed his giant axe at two medic, who both dodged and moved back for ten times. He grabbed Ratchet by his left claw, chocking him painfully. Luckily, Jolt jumped and struck his electrical whip in shocking and electrocuting Rexian's back. Letting Ratchet go, the giant turned and slammed his punch at Jolt back at the walls.

Jolt grunted as he struggled to get up but got slammed and stomped by Rexian. Ratchet jumped while trying to hold and pull the monster back. Jolt quickly fired and electrocuted his whip at the giant while Ratchet stabbed and struck his blades on back. Rexian roared in anger as he grabbed and slammed Ratchet on Jolt to the ground. The medic groaned and struggled to get up before the giant raised and struck his fists them to the ground hard for five times.

Mudflap and Skids screamed angrily as they charged and attacked Rexian, who turned and roared wildly at them. They screamed in fear as they turned and ran off. Luckily, Superion appeared and slammed his fist in knocking Rexian off. Superion struck both his punches and kicks at the giant for few times. As the Aerialbot Combiner was about to punch, Rexian quickly grabbed and held it before struck down his axe in shutting down the former into five warriors.

Rexian laughed evilly and sinisterly, "Is that all you got?!"

**_HONK!_** Rexian turned to his back as he found a ship was heading straight to him. He groaned and mumbled angrily and annoyingly as he got rammed and struck into pieces. Ratchet and his team were surprised yet relieved that they were rescued. Sharkticons screamed in fear and worry as they quickly ran off for their lives.

Ratchet and his team then looked at the ship as it opened and revealed themselves to be Bumblebee and his teammates.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet exclaimed in surprise. He laughed happily as he approached and gave the young scout, "You're alive! Thank the Primus!"

Bumblebee beeped, "Good to see you too, Ratchet."

The group of both Ratchet's and Bumblebee's team chatted and exclaimed happily as the Cybertronian Autobots have reunited since they got separated.

Ratchet noticed Rodimus, Mirage and Kup. He hummed, "I see you make new friends, Bumblebee."

"Yeah. I have quite adventure," Bumblebee beeped calmly and happily. Ratchet chuckled and nodded in agreement. He continued, "Ratchet, you're not gonna believe of what I've been through. It's about-?!"

"Quintessons?!" Ratchet asked in concern. Bumblebee nodded in surprise. He hissed, "This does not bold well. We must find and regroup with our teammates and Optimus. We have to stop the Quintessons before they destroy our world."

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah. Got it."

The Autobots quickly make their way to the Ark. The ship blasted off to the space. It's now searching for the rest of them before they could engage with the Quintessons.

* * *

The Nemesis continued its voyage across the space after escaping the asteroid field. Onslaught and Nitro Zeus continued steering and piloting the command ship. Brawl and Blast Off were checking and securing both weaponry and Energon Supplies especially draining them out of the Energon Eaters. Swindle checking on his computer in searching and contacting his allies. Slipstream, Knockout and Vortex were checking, analyzing and experimenting Mindwipe within the tube.

Knockout hummed as he looked at the pad, "Interesting. Despite him is still alive and controlling the Energon Eaters, he's still dead."

"Seriously?" Vortex asked in surprise.

Slipstream hummed curiously, "Intriguing. Any idea of how he comes back to life?"

"Hard to tell..." Knockout admitted in concern as he looked at the pad carefully, "Can't help that I've seen it somewhere before..."

**_BOOM!_** Slipstream and her allies yelped in surprise and shocked. They quickly left and headed back to the command bridge, meeting up with the rest of their allies.

"What's happening?!" Slipstream demanded angrily.

"We're under attacked!" Onslaught exclaimed in concern as the computer revealed the screen. A large sailing ship with pirate symbol was firing and shooting the cannons at the ship. He groaned, "Pirates. I hate pirates!"

Nitro Zeus snarled, "What are we gonna do now? We can take them down!"

"No. We don't..." Slipstream said calmly. She smirked, "Let's give them surprise..."

* * *

**_BOOM!_** The army of pirates have penetrated and breached inside the Nemesis. They all looked of their surroundings, making sure the area is secured. The blue and white pirate-like Cybertronian with sharp claws has entered the scene.

"Alright, mateys. Split up and find me the treasures and Energon!" Pirate Captain exclaimed firmly and calmly, "I heard this ship has lots of them. It worth the millions!"

"Aye, aye, captain! Count on us!" The pirate exclaimed firmly.

"Good! If you see anyone is getting in your way, kill them!" Pirate Captain exclaimed firmly.

The pirates have split up and scoured across the Nemesis. They looked around through various chambers as they were searching and looking for treasures and Energon Crates.

As they were searching and looking for them they got stalked, caught and taken down by Energon Eaters from the shadows and hidden areas. The creatures took a bite and drained out of their Energon. And at the same time, the pirates resisted and fought back. Unfortunately, they were defeated and got killed. The Pirate Captain became scared and worried.

"What trickery is this?!" Pirate Captain demanded in shock and concern. He then found more Energon Eaters are getting close to him. He screamed, "Get back to the Tidal Wave now!"

As ordered, the Pirate Captain and his pirates quickly turned and escaped at once. They're heading back to the Tidal Wave. Upon their return to the pirate ship, they found it being commandeered and blocked by Slipstream and her army, who aiming their weapons at them.

"Are you mad?!" Pirate Captain exclaimed in concern, "We'll be dead! Let us in!"

"Step down now..." Slipstream said darkly.

Pirate Captain and his crew quivered and shivered in fear while looking back at the Nemesis' hole entrance. They could hear the Energon Eaters are coming towards them.

Pirate Captain screamed in frustration, "Alright. We give! We give!"

"Good..." Slipstream said calmly. She turned to Mindwipe, "Tell them to stand down."

Mindwipe hissed as he contacted his creatures, "Yes..."

Pirate Captain and his crew were in shock and annoyed to find out of what they just heard. They realized that the Decepticons are in-charge of controlling the creatures.

"That's right. I lure you all into my trap. And you have surrendered," Slipstream said slyly and darkly, "Saving the ammo and troubles, filthy pirates."

Knockout chuckled, "And I almost feel sorry for you all. Pity..."

"I'm not," Onslaught snarled darkly.

**_CLAPPED! _**Slipstream and her Decepticon Army were surprised as they turned to their back. They found an ancient greenish Cybertronian Sage with white long beard worn a roundish helmet-like with purple spiky curves-like and has twin tentacles.

"Who are you?!" Slipstream demanded darkly.

"Utha, Quintesson's Lead Scientist and Negotiator" Utha introduced himself with gentle tone. He sighed, "I'm impressed that you have beaten the pirates, without the fight. In fact, I'm looking for some strongest and fierce fighters for our clan."

Slipstream hummed suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"I'm here for negotiation and alliance." Utha reported calmly with a glee, "In fact, I can help you find Lord Megatron..."

Slipstream and her Decepticons looked surprise and shock to hear. They looked at each other. They all wondered. Can he be trusted?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	11. Chapter 10: Caminus

**Chapter 10: Caminus**

After resting for one day, Arcee and her team gathered their gears. They transformed and drove off to another section of city, searching for the survivors of unknown ruined planet. But so far, they have found nothing but destruction and blazing site of cities, and even the pile of dead Cybertronian bodies as well. Some were burnt alive. Others were hung and stabbed to couple of large metallic crosses.

The Autobots can't help but feel uneasy, scared and pity for these locals of the planet. Whoever have done to the citizens, they have to be vigilant and alert of both danger and enemies. But when they do come across to the enemies, they will kill those monsters for massacre.

Unknown to them, the Autobots have been spied and followed by a group of three mysterious slick yet strong armed female warriors, who were running and jumping across the building.

One of them was a dark purplish veteran-like armored female robotic warrior. Two of them were crimson-orange colored blazing-like fierce female soldier, and also a lighter greenish robotic female has rounded-like samurai helmet, armor with twin wheels on back and boot. Three of them hummed suspiciously and calmly while looking at each other. They chatted calmly and softly while wondering of who they are and why they are here for. They continued following and spying them.

Arcee and her team have spent hours of searching and rescuing any survivors, enemies to fight or even finding the ship for them to use and leave this place. Nevertheless, they should take a break now.

"Any sign of the survivor?" Arcee asked calmly.

"Not that I know of," Cliffjumper reported in frustration, "No sign of anyone. Just the ruined and blazing city only."

"And no sign of our enemies or ship either," Drift added.

Chromia sighed, "Well, either way, we shouldn't let our guard down. No telling when the enemies gonna show and strike us down."

Cliffjumper scoffed, "As if. Look around. No sign of anyone around here, you know?"

As the Autobots continued driving, they halted at once upon feeling tremor on the ground. And just before they could do anything, the ground cracked and broken into pieces. All of them fell into a deep hole. They all groaned and moaned painfully.

"You just have to say that?" Chromia asked in annoyance.

Drift groaned in pain, "Clearly, there are indeed some survivors out there."

"But question is..." Arcee said in concern. Suddenly, the shadows loomed over her and her team. They looked up and found a same group of female warriors and some soldiers stood over them. She hissed in concern, "Are they friend or foe?"

Cliffjumper gulped, "Well, hopefully friendly..."

* * *

Starscream and his team, in their vehicular modes, were flying across the ruined city and villages. They were searching and locating for any signs of either survivors or the ship to use and escape the planet. And so far, they found nothing again. This frustrated and annoyed the Decepticons as they're almost their patience.

"Starscream! This is so frustrating and annoying! When do we get the chance to find some action to do?!" Skywarp asked angrily.

"Fool! Our duty is to find and use the ship to find and regroup with Lord Megatron!" Lugnut exclaimed in anger and frustration. He turned and glared at Starscream, "That is if he wasn't trying to usurp our rightful lord and master!"

"Ooh! I'm shaking my tailpipe to hear that." Starscream remarked sarcastically and annoyingly. He scoffed, "As if his threat means anything to me, at all..."

"Still he has the point," Thundercracker said calmly and firmly.

Blitzwing grunted, "Yeah. I mean no one is around here, you know! How the heck do we find a ship if everything around if dead and empty?!"

**_SCREAM! CRIED! _**The screams shocked and surprised Starscream and his team. They looked down and found a group of new armored Cybertronian Warriors were rounding up and pushing most of weaken and broken statuses of its locals into the cages. Three of them looked identical as they're armored Cybertronian Warriors with below wings and jest boosters on their backs but three different colors - red, blue and white. Their leader was a purple colored female Cyebrtronian with large wings and also worn a thunder helmet-like. They were giving orders to the soldiers and slaves to move on.

"Interesting... Looks like we have found survivors..." Starscream said calmly and slyly, "Let us greet them."

Starscream and his team flew down. They then transformed into their robotic modes. They stood before the purple female warriors and her group. This shocked and surprised them.

"Well, well, well, who might you be?" The purple Cybertronian demanded firmly.

Lugnut roared in anger, "Surrender now or face my wrath!"

This provoked the purple female Cybertronian summoned and aimed her large cannon at Lugnut's face, followed by the rest of her soldiers. They armed and aimed at him. It shocked and scared Starscream and his team. Lugnut remained firm and silent.

"Really?" Starscream muttered angrily and annoyingly.

"Ha! Do you believe that cannon of yours will scare me?!" Lugnut demanded dryly and darkly, "I do not fear death! I fear nothing! I dare you to try and-!"

Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp quickly silenced him by gagging and dragging him away from the local military group. While the group remained confused and suspicious, Starscream chuckled uneasily as he cleared his throat.

"Apology for my friend's rude and inconsiderate behavior. We meant no disrespect," Starscream said calmly while bowed down humbly, "I hope that you can help us."

The female Cybertronian hummed suspiciously, "Now why would we do that? What's the business with you, Screamy?"

"We wish to speak with your leader for cooperation and negotiation especially we require a ship for us to use and leave this planet."

"Is that so? What do we get in-return? Our commanders hated to have empty-handed."

"Simple, my dear. Everything you ever desire - Rich... Revenge... Power... Conquest... Glory in the name of Decepticons!" Starscream exclaimed dramatically and proudly, surprised the local military soldiers. He continued, "I assure you. You will like it especially hearing the tales of our Master and Lord of Decepticons - Lord Megatron..."

The local Cybertronian Military Officers were intrigued yet suspicious and uncertain if they should trust Starscream and his team or not. What is their decision?

* * *

After capturing and shackling Arcee and her team from the trap pit, the mysterious group of female warriors lead and escort them to their hidden base. After three hours have passed, the group have passed through the valley, followed by climbing up and down the mountains and finally entering the lowered mountain pass. They then have reached and arrived at their destination. To the Autobots' surprise and amazement, they saw a beautiful yet peaceful landscape that was filled with grass, metallic trees, lake and river of Energon, small hills that were filled with small villages and training compounds.

The female warriors continued moving and leading Arcee and her group into the area. Passing most of the villages, the Autobots witnessed how peaceful and hard work the villagers are in doing their usual business works. They even found most of the warriors are female and training very hard in perfecting and sharpening their battle skills for the battle. They even trained and taught the male soldiers about the education and training.

"Wow. That's something," Cliffjumper joked in surprise, "Who knew the planet is ruled by the ladies?"

Drift sighed, "I find your joke to be amusing, Cliffjumper."

"Seriously? Wasn't that supposed to be funny?" Cliffjumper asked in offensive.

"Hardly..." Drift said in annoyance.

"Still, Cliffjumper did make a point..." Arcee said calmly and firmly, "This planet is indeed the first to be ruled by female Cybertronians."

Chromia laughed, "Well, you know what they said, who said anything about women being weak?"

Arcee laughed a bit, "True. So true, sister."

Chromia smiled, "Looks like I've got you smile again. Even it's a moment."

"It's worth it, Chromia," Arcee said calmly and playfully.

Three armored female warriors were uncertain yet curious about the Autobots. They soon realized that they could be a valuable assets and allies to their forces and even fighting against the army as well.

The group have arrived at the Greek Temple Architecture-like with Solus Prime statue wielding the large hammer, stood in front of them. Upon reaching to the top, they all came across to a giant armored crimson-greenish combiner with blue visor and some v-shapes on her helmet, chest and her large metallic sword and shield. She stood firmly while glaring at the prisoners.

"Greetings, Master Beta, Warrior Firestar and young Moonracer," The combiner greeted firmly and calmly, "It is good to see you all return home safely."

Master Beta bowed humbly, "Yes, we are."

"Guess what we did, Victorion?!" Firestar said confidently, "We've found and kicked some metallic Armada's tailpipe and sending them packing! And not to mention, we've got some stragglers wandering our town! I'd say they're spies."

Moonracer sighed in annoyance, "Are you serious, Firestar? I truly doubt they're spies..."

Firestar scoffed as she nudged Moonracer's shoulder, "You'd never know."

Victorion hummed calmly, "I praised for your great success, sisters! However, we shall pass the judgment on these prisoners. Only Mistress of Flames does! And she is coming now."

Arcee and her team were curious and surprised by the announcement. Most of the warriors, soldiers and even villages lowered and bowed in respect to the ground. The Autobots were uncertain and worried as they decided to join in as well. While everyone was bowing to the ground, Temple of Solus Prime opened in two as the mysterious figure slowly emerged from it.

She revealed herself to be an ancient orange colored female Cybertronian with red crimson shoulder pads and heels, and also golden spiked back plats with long crimson cape has approached and stood before her people. She also wielded a long yet armored hammer-like before them. The Autobots took a peek and looked at her.

"Welcome, visitors from Planet Cybertron," The female leader spoke calmly and firmly, surprising the Autobots. She continued, "Yes, I'm well aware of your presence and whence you came from as well. You have no reason to fear me. I am the Mistress of Flame, leader of the Amazon Resistance and also the rightful ruler of Caminus."

The Autobots slowly stood up and faced the Mistress of Flame, followed by the Camiens. Mistress of Flames nodded to her warriors, gesturing them to free them. Annoyed Firestar and relieved Moonracer deactivated the shackles, freeing the group out.

"Now, visitors, state your business of coming here," Mistress of Flame said firmly.

Chromia was about to speak. Arcee took over and spoke, "My name is Arcee. This is my sister - Chromia, my allied companions - Drift and Cliffjumper. We are the Autobots. We've come in peace."

Chromia scoffed, "Show off..."

Arcee ignored Chromia's sarcastic and continued, "As why we are here, we got separated from our ship called the Ark. So, we hope that you can help us by providing the ship."

Mistress of Flame hummed calmly as she gave some thoughts. The rest of Camiens remained silent and firm, awaiting for the leader's response.

"How did you got separated from your ship?" Mistress of Flames asked calmly and firmly.

Arcee sighed, "I was afraid you're gonna ask." The Camiens looked suspicious while chatting and muttering of what she was talking about. She continued, "The reason why we got separated is because we were battling with our enemies - the Decepticons during traveling through the Space Bridge portal."

The Camiens gasped in shock and surprise to hear what Arcee has said. The Autobots looked uneasy and worried that they might get angry and scared. Mistress of Flame remained calm and firm.

"I see..." Mistress of Flame said calmly and firmly, "These Decepticons... Are they the tyrants of your home - Cybertron?"

Arcee looked and stared at Mistress of Flame's eyes, "Yes. They're the responsible for destroying thousand lives and turning Cybertron into barren wasteland because of Megatron infected the planet's core."

Camiens chatted and muttered in concern and uneasiness to hear about Cybertron's fate and the news of Decepticons. Autobots remained silent, calm and firm about the situation.

"Come with me, Autobots." Mistress of Flame said calmly and firmly as she turned her back to the temple, "There's something I must show you. Perhaps, we're share something in common."

Arcee and her team looked surprise and shocked to hear it. They realized that Caminus may have been at war with the enemies. They then entered and followed Mistress of Flames into it. They were soon followed by Master Beta, Firestar, Moonracer and Victorion as they wanted to make sure that their leader is safe from harm.

* * *

After Starscream negotiated with the Camien Military Officers, they agreed to let and lead him and his Seekers to their leaders. They all transformed into their air vehicular modes. They all flew straight back to their headquarter, Parvus Oppidum.

Two hours have passed, both Camien Armada and Decepticons have arrived at the luxury metropolitan city-like with a large tower-like palace - Parvus Oppidum. The Decepticons witnessed the life at Camien Metropolitan City. Dark blue armored Tank Camiens were guarding the important city blocks such as banks, supply depots, armory and so on. A purple-greenish colored Camien Jet Fighters were patrolling the sky. Magenta Camien Motorcyclists were scouting and securing the areas, as well as making sure the Camien Prisoners were doing their 'jobs'. If their slaves stop and slack off, the soldiers were give them some hard time to get back to work. They also recruited, built and turned new recruits into powerful and strong soldiers.

Skywarp whistled in amusement, "I like this place."

"Yes..." Blitzwing agreed, "These army are formidable and impressive as well. Lord Megatron would approve of it."

"Nonsense!" Lugnut disagreed, "These army is nothing compare to our mighty army! None of them have the skills and prowess that is equal to my master! Decepticons are the true mightiest warrior in the universe! I know it because I faithfully served the strong and powerful master of all - Lord Megatron himself!"

"What an idiot, am I right, Thrust and Ramjet?" Blue Winged Camien snarled.

Thrust the Red Winged Camien scoffed, "Yeah, Dirge. I was wondering if this 'Megatron' did the right thing to recruit him. He's a big bonehead."

Ramjet the White Whinged Camien chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. One day or someday, a lesser being is gonna kill him for good. And I'd say 'good riddance!"

"I'll say. Big fat lugnut!" Dirge laughed happily.

Starscream groaned in annoyance, "I swear that idiot is gonna cause us the problem! Megatron shouldn't have recruited that buffoon to our cause!"

"Yeah. This makes me wonder why," Thundercracker said in annoyance.

Starscream flew close to the purple female Camien Jet, "My apology, Thunderblast. Lugnut enjoyed bragging about his 'competence' and 'dedication' to my fearless leader."

Thunderblast scoffed, "If you asked me, partner, I'd say he's an idiot for the insults."

"Yes. I agreed. He's always know how to get us into trouble. And trust me, I hated it."

"You tell me. I have the issue with my boss. When I make little mistake, they shouted and blamed me for the big mess. And never for once, they gave me a break and reward."

"You know, I used to have that problem when I was Air Commander of Typticon Space Station. And because I turned on my former allegiance, I became the Second-in-Command to Lord Megatron. I don't mean to brag it, but it's the truth, my dearest Thunderblast. And believe me, serving Lord Megatron and the Decepticons are the best decision I ever make!"

"Ooh... Quite charming and inspiring..." Thunderblast said in pleasant tone. She giggled, "Starscream, you're one good and interesting gentleman. I like you and your fiery of ambition."

Starscream chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, Thunderblast. So, would you be interested to join our cause? Or..." He then transformed into his robot mode before Thunderblast, who also transformed into hers. He gently grabbed and held her hand as he kissed it on hers, "Should I say join with me as my trusted lieutenant?"

While blushing in red, Thunderblast hummed thoughtfully as she grabbed and held Starscream close to her. She touched his face, "Don't you mean 'sparkmate'?" Starscream looked surprise and shocked. She giggled, "My dear Starscream, I am not naive and fool. But I accept your offer if my commanders allow it."

Starscream chuckled, "I assure you that I can change their mind..."

Starscream and Thunderblast chatted happily and calmly while flying towards the palace. The rest of their officers and soldiers were both shocked and surprised by their sudden friendship.

Both Starscream's and Thunderblast's teams have arrived and landed on the tower's platform. They then marched and entered into the palace's entrance. Thunderblast guided and led the guests to the war council chamber, which was filled with plain grayish wall, military long table, battlefield map, strategies documents, chess plates, reports and so on. It was also filled with other military officers especially two main commanders - one of them is black dark Cybertronian with scary black demonic mask, twin copter blades, twin giant claws and long scorpion's stinger-like, and another was a purple armored warrior with twin giant cannons and giant scary face.

"Starscream, may I present you to the Camien Armada's greatest and powerful commanding officers of Caminus!" Thunderblast introduced proudly to two commanders, "General Obsidian and General Strika. The powerful leaders, who launched the coup against the previous Mistress of Flame, and bringing new order to Caminus!"

Starscream bowed humbly before the generals, "Gentleman and my lady, I am Starscream, Second-in-Command of Decepticons. It is an honor to meet you. I must say your work is quite impressive. Megatron would approve of this especially you two. He would like to use tactical geniuses with brute strength and iron fists."

Lugnut snarled angrily before he got his chest get nudged by Thundercracker and Skywarp to silence him from getting into trouble.

"The honor is ours, Starscream. Thank you for the compliment," Obsidian said calmly and sinisterly, "I must say you've come along way from your home."

Strika nodded firmly, "Indeed. What brought you here to our planet?"

"We have been separated from the Nemesis, and somehow dropped to this planet," Starscream explained calmly, "So, we hope that you can provide us a ship, so that we can search and regroup with Lord Megatron and his crew, so we can continue our conquest. In-return for your assistance, our lord and master will reward you well."

"NEVER!" Lugnut exclaimed in anger, shocking everyone else. He snarled while glaring at both Obsidian and Strika, "Lord Megatron would never accept pathetic weakling like Caminus! As far as I can see, all of them are weakling and pathetic cowards! They are nothing like us! We, Decepticons, are known for war and battles, and fear no death! Your planet does not have! You both may possessed mind, but that doesn't mean you are stronger and powerful as me!"

Instead of anger and fury, Obsidian smirked slyly, "Try me."

"Yes. If what you say is true," Strika agreed.

Lugnut snarled as he felt insulted. He roared in anger as he slammed some punches at Obsidian, who easily and swiftly dodge the punches while strike his stinger's tail, injuring him from both front and back. The bulky purple Decepticon Warrior snarled angrily and darkly as he got angered and frustrated to fight back. Obsidian has dodge the attacks again before grabbed and held the punches as he gave Lugnut some electrical shocks. Lugnut groaned in pain as he tried to recover. He got hit and punched by Strika before grabbed and slammed him on the military table. She held and slammed both her hands in hitting him to the ground hard.

Lugnut was defeated as he groaned and moaned painfully. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet laughed wildly and amusingly. Starscream and his Decepticons awed in amazement and surprise.

"You will think twice before challenging us again," Strika snarled angrily and darkly.

Obsidian nodded, "Indeed. We not only good at strategy and tactics, but also combat. Just remember this well, Lugnut, never underestimate your enemies or boasted your arrogance."

"Impressive..." Starscream complimented, "So, do you two agreed to join our cause?"

"Perhaps..." Obsidian said calmly, "However, there is something we requested you to do."

Starscream looked curious yet suspicious. Strika continued, "Yes. Someone is interested in you. She said that she is providing you special gift."

Starscream hummed suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is true," Obsidian said calmly and amusingly, "You should meet her."

"Can I come too?!" Thunderblast asked happily as she grabbed and held his arm. Obsidian and Strika looked annoyed yet suspicious. She cleared her throat, "With your permission."

Obsidian and Strika were suspicious of Thunderblast's permission. They both then looked at each other for the moment. They all sighed in annoyance as they nodded and agreed to let her go with Starscream. This caused Thunderblast to jump and hug him happily, this shocked and make him uneasy.

"That's a surprise," Blitzwing commented in shock.

Lugnut snarled, "That gift should belong to Lord Megatron, not him! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Not after the stunt you just pull, I highly doubt they cared," Blitzwing remarked dryly.

"Hmm..." Skywarp hummed curiously, "I wonder what kind of gift he's getting."

"Good question. And also, who is she?" Thundercracker asked suspiciously.

* * *

Obsidian led Starscream and Thunderblast to another chamber, which was located at the top level of the tower. Upon their arrival to the chamber, Starscream and Thunderblast found the room to be dark. To their surprise and shock, they have found someone slowly coming out from the shadows while entering the light. It revealed herself to be Quintessa.

"I've been expecting you, Starscream..." Quintessa said calmly and amusingly, surprising both Starscream and Thunderblast. She then glanced at Obsidian, "That'd be all, Obsidian. Leave us."

Obsidian bowed humbly as he turned and exited the entrance, leaving both Starscream and Thunderblast behind. Quintessa approached towards them both. They all began their discussion.

"You are quite difficult Cybertronian to find and locate," Quintessa said calmly yet amusingly, "And now, you are here. We can talk."

Starscream looked suspicious and uncertain. Thunderblast cleared her throat, "What about me?! Do you know who I am?"

"Move aside..." Quintessa said annoyance, "I am talking to Starscream."

"Hmm... I must say... I'm curious..." Starscream admitted in uncertain and uneasiness, "So, who are you? Why are you interested in me, not Megatron?"

Quintessa smiled, "I am Quintessa... The Leader and Mother of all Quintessons..." The revelation shocked and surprised Starscream. She continued, "And the reason of I'm interested in you because you possessed a trait that we Quintessons have in - deception, manipulation, scheme and tricks."

Starscream chuckled uneasily, "I'm flattered, my lady. Truly flattered."

Thunderblast huffed while crossed her arms, "Trying to steal sparkmate, no doubt..."

"Don't be, Starscream. It's the truth." Quintessa said calmly, "In fact, you should abandon your master and join my side instead."

Starscream looked surprise and uneasy, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly, Starscream. Defect from Megatron's rank and join my side. You will be rewarded with respect and powers that you could ever dream of. After all, it was your deepest desire and ambition. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well... I..."

"I don't think that's good idea," Thunderblast said uneasily. Quintessa glared at her. She yelped, "I'll shut my mouth now."

Starscream sighed, "Even so, my allegiance and loyalty is to Megatron. Unlike my previous lord or leader - Sentinel Zeta Prime, he recognized my talents. He even agreed with my plans mostly such as reconnecting the Energon Bridge to Trypticon Space Station, helping Lord Megatron against the guardian and reaching to the Core of Cybertron, seeking out for new Energon and having knowledge behind the Space Bridge, predicting Airachnid's betrayal while preparing for Lord Megatron's resurrection in his new body, and finally regain Trypticon in our service as Nemesis."

"Is that so?" Quintessa asked curiously yet unimpressed, "However, did Megatron truly trust you? If so, why hasn't he spoke highly of you? Or as matter of a fact, has he even named you as his heir?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you questioning my worthiness to Lord Megatron? Are you telling me that I'm nothing to me?!"

"You misunderstand me, Starscream. I said did he truly trust you?"

"Well... I... He..." Starscream halted as he slowly realized of what Quintessa has said. He gave some thoughts of what Megatron did and treat him. He sighed, "You have made a good point. Megatron often doubted me especially my talents and loyalty. Sometimes, he even thinks of someone better than me such as Dreadwing and Blackout. I loathed those two so much for trying to take over my role."

Quintessa smiled, "That is precisely my point. If you join my cause, then I will present you a new body with pure power and strength..."

Starscream was curious and intrigued. Quintessa gave a snap of her finger, summoning the canister from the ground. It opened and revealed a bulky dark crimson-gray colored armored warrior with demonic wings, black helmet, spiked shoulder pads and blue gauntlets with twin Ion Blasters. The armor surprise and shocked Starscream and Thunderblast.

"Wow! That's something!" Thunderblast exclaimed happily.

"Impressive..." Starscream commented in shock.

"Think about it," Quintessa whispered softly, "And not only you will get new body, you will rule Cybertron once you helped me achieve my ambition. I will give you some time..."

Quintessa disappeared in darkness, leaving both Starscream and Thunderblast alone. They both were looking at the crimson armor now while wondering and thinking of Quintessa's offer.

* * *

Mistress of Flame guided Arcee and her team into the Chamber of Ancients, where the Autobots found and also looking at several yet different slabs of ancient histories and pictures in it. They were surprised and amazed by it.

"Wow... Nice paint jobs, though could use some decoration and fun in it..." Cliffjumper commented in pleasant tone. He got his head smacked by angry Firestar. He yelped in pain, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You're disrespecting our culture and sanctity," Firestar snapped angrily.

"Wow. Someone got some hot temper issue. I mean, seriously, I wasn't talking bad or anything. I was complimenting."

"I do not believe your lies, stranger. In fact, I do not trust you or your kind."

Cliffjumper hissed, "Wow. What's the matter with you? Are you mad with what happen between Cybertron and Caminus? Coz if it is, I've got nothing to do with it. It's Sentinel Prime's!"

"Despite he makes decision, you and your kind are still the responsible of this mess!" Firestar argued back angrily, "Your kind refused to let us visit or even return to our home! Cybertron abandoned and betrayed us!"

Cliffjumper grunted, "Okay. That is way off, little lady! Seriously, way off!"

"Back off before someone gets hurt! For real!" Firestar snapped angrily as she armed with her blazing sword, "I will not be very mercy..."

"Firestar, ceased your hostility!" Master Beta exclaimed firmly, "These are our guests, not enemies. Know your place."

Firestar snarled as she bowed humbly, "Yes, my master."

Victorion groaned, "Always want to pick a fight, don't you, Firestar?"

"Shut up, Victorion," Firestar snarled.

Moonracer bowed humbly, "I'm so sorry for Firestar's rudeness. She's only protective of her home, and she got trust issues with outside world."

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Moonracer. We understand." Drift turned and glared at Cliffjumper, "However, we should apologized for disrespecting your sanctity. Perhaps, you should talk less too..."

"Hey! I was really complimenting!" Cliffjumper said dryly and annoyingly.

"Here we are," Mistress of Flames said calmly as she arrived at the end of Chamber of Ancient halls. She turned and looked at the giant ancient slab with pictures and inscription, "This is the beginning of our history, my dear. Moonracer shall tell the tale about our colony's history."

Chromia sighed, "History... This should be fun..."

Arcee nudged Chromia's shoulder, "Cool with your sarcasm, sis. This is important. From what I heard, Caminus is very strict and stern with their tradition, laws and even religion. So, we have to respect theirs, and also need their help."

Moonracer whistled while looking at Arcee, "Wow. You know us... I think you and I are gonna be besties!"

Arcee groaned in annoyance, "Terrific... Just what I need..."

"Moonracer, proceed with the tale," Mistress of Flame said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Moonracer saluted. She turned her attention to ancient slab of Solus Prime standing before the citizens of female, "As you all know, Solus Prime is the only female Cybertronian among the Thirteen Primes and also the Builder and Creator for most of technologies, weapons and items. And surprising facts, she is the ancestor of all female Cybertronian! Surprising, right?!"

Cliffjumper and Chromia groaned, "Nerd..."

Arcee cleared her throat, "Proceed, please..."

Moonracer cleared her throat as she turned to another ancient slab, which involved of Quintessons arriving, invading and enslaving Cybertron to serve and work for them. The group of female Cybertronians and some of males were making their escape before they get located and blown up.

Moonracer continued, "As you already know most of our ancestor's history, the fall of Thirteen Primes and the rise of Cybertonian Civilization under the guidance of Alchemist and Alpha Trion, but also we got invaded, conquered and enslaved by Quintessons. Our ancestors, which mostly females and some male Cybertronians, make their escape."

Moonracer turned to another ancient slab, which shown Cybertronian Fugitives have arrived at the new planet, where their civilization founded and began. A female Cybertronian has arrived at the top of mountain, where she make discovery of ancient yet lively flame. It also served the purpose of connection between the living and Realm of Prime. She considered it as the 'Way of Flame' Religion, and also the sign of respect to the Solus Prime She was nominated as Mistress of Flames.

"They came to another planet, which is where we began our foundation and civilization. And it's also, where the first female Camien discover the strange yet sacred relic that performed powerful yet ancient and lively flame that connects to the Realm of Primes." Moonracer continued, "She called it 'Way of Flame' because the sacred ancient flames served as the connection between living and Realm of Prime. She was named and nominated as Mistress of Flames. Thus, we named our planet 'Caminus'."

Chromia whistled as she turned and looked at Mistress of Flame, "Wow. Mistress of Flames is just a title? So, you're number what?"

Victorion groaned in annoyance, "That is inappropriate question for you to ask."

Mistress of Flame sighed, "I am the 50th Mistress now."

"But... As soon as we found out about our home was liberated, we were preparing to return home," Moonracer said calmly. She sighed in defeat. She approached and looked at the ancient slab, which revealed Sentinel Prime talk to the angry Camiens, "Sentinel Zeta Prime denied out returns, which caused the resentment and anger at Cybertronians, and even refused to help them if anything bad happens to them."

"That explains the anger and trust issue," Cliffjumper said in annoyance while glaring at Firestar, "So not cool..."

Firestar scoffed, "Don't try me, Jumpy."

"No one calls me that, Starry."

"No one calls me that, too."

Drift and Master Beta groaned, "Seriously? Annoyance..."

"Please continue," Arcee said dryly.

Moonracer cleared her throat as she turned to another ancient slab, which revealed another Mistress of Flame was talking and arguing with both Obsidian and Strika. Eventually, they launched the coup, which forced her to abdicate and commit suicide. This has forced the latest Mistress of Flames to escape and get all of her allies to the safest location - Temple of Solus Prime. They all began to rebel and fought Obsidian and Strika's armada.

"And of course, like your home, we have politics problem. Both Obsidian and Strika were having troubles with Mistress of Flames. This caused them to launch the coup on her. She killed herself after her abdication," Moonracer explained sadly, "And so now, thanks to our current Mistress of Flames, she is keeping most of us safe at the Temple of Solus Prime while launching the rebellion against Obsidian and Strika to restore order and peace."

Cliffjumper hummed, "That sounds familiar."

"Almost parallel as ours," Drift agreed.

"Hey, what's this?" Chromia asked curiously while looking at another ancient slab.

Everyone turned to the ancient slab, where they saw the picture of a young female warrior wielded two orbs of Light and Darkness while behind her is a red-blue Prime held up and activated the power of Matrix of Leadership, blasting powerful energy beam at the female Cybertronian with tentacles, who is holding another Matrix, which contained the power of purple Energon Shard in defending herself while she was covered in darkness. They're standing between Cybertron and another water planet with greenish land, some several planets surrounded them in circle.

"Who is she? That looks familiar..." Drift asked curiously.

Cliffjumper nodded, "Yeah. No kidding."

"This ancient slab is the Destiny Slab," Moonracer explained calmly, "It tells the tale of a young maiden, who represents and also the true descendant of Solus Prime. She brought the ancient relic of light and darkness in assisting and supporting the Prime to unleash the Power of Primes upon an Ancient Witch, who is using an Ancient Relic of Evil to complete her ambition. Thus, with such great powers, this will ends the reign of chaos."

"Wow. That's deep." Chromia commented.

Firestar nodded, "No kidding."

Victorion sighed, "But it was a great prophecy, which we pray it will come true.

Arcee looked at the maiden carefully, "Who is this maiden? Why is that Prime looked like Optimus Prime?"

Mistress of Flame looked at the ancient slab before looking at Arcee, "I believed you are, Arcee." Everyone was in shock and surprise. She continued, "You are the chosen one that will bring Light and Darkness to the Prime in stopping the witch from completing her ambition of destruction and chaos. You are the one."

Both Autobots and Camiens were deeply shocked and confused by the revelation. Arcee was in shocked and concerned as well.

"Impossible..." Victorion said in shock.

"It... It can't be..." Arcee said in concern.

* * *

In the Chamber of Darkness, Starscream was staring and looking at his new armor. He was marveling and complimenting about it. Thunderblast was talking with him about his decision, which concerned and scared her. Quintessa reappeared before them.

"You seriously want to do it?" Thunderblast asked in fear.

Starscream narrowed his firm eyes, "Yes, I am." He turned and looked at Quintessa, "My lady, I have been thinking of the offer you have made. I've made my decision. But you knew it anyway..."

Quintessa smirked amusingly, "So, I have." She held her hand before Starscream, "Shall we?"

Starscream smirked as he shook Quintessa's hand, "We shall. This is gonna be fun..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	12. Chapter 11: Chosen One

**Chapter 11: Chosen One**

Arcee and her team were still in shocked and surprised about the Camien's Prophecy, involving of her and Optimus Prime being together to overcome 'Ancient Witch'. This has made the young navy female Cybertronian uneasy and pressured while her friends were uncertain and worried.

"No... No... This can't be..." Arcee muttered in concern and refusal while shaking her head. She slowly turned and looked at Mistress of Flames, "This must be mistaken. I'm not a Chosen One. I'm just a warrior and fighter. All I ever did is fight. And I prefer to be alone than partnering with anyone else. For their sake..."

"Arcee..." Chromia said in concern.

Mistress of Flame remain calm and firm, "Arcee... Whether you believe in faith or not, it is your destiny."

"No! It is not!" Arcee disagreed in fury and disbelief. She gasped in realization, "Elita! It has to be! I mean, who else loved Optimus before he ever become the Prime in the first place?! It has to be her, not me! She is the Chosen One, not me!"

Mistress of Flame shook her in disagreement, "No. The prophecy depicted a young warrior maiden in blue armor is the maiden and heart to The Last Prime. You are the one, Arcee, not Elita."

"No..." Arcee protested in concern. She shook her head in disagreement, "No! It can't be me! It can't be! It's not my destiny!"

Arcee turned and ran at once. She exited the Chamber of Ancients, leaving the rest of her friends and Camiens behind. While Camiens remained shock and concern to mutter and chat about Arcee, Autobots sighed in concern and fear as they knew it's too much pressure for her to handle.

"Sorry, Mistress. I don't think she's ready for becoming 'Chosen One'," Chromia said in concern. She scoffed a bit, "And not to mention, Prime and Elita are the thing, not her and him. So, it might be a problem for her to accept and have a spark of love with him."

Mistress of Flame hummed in concern, "Your point is valiant and considerate. But I still believe in destiny. I do believe that she and Prime are the one."

Chromia sighed, "Well, I hope you're right. And hopefully, it doesn't hurt Arcee and Elita a lot. They both were very close..."

"Boy. Prophecy..." Cliffjumper said in annoyance, "Can you believe it?"

Drift nudged Cliffjumper's shoulder, "Watch your tone. And be respectful too!"

Cliffjumper hissed, "Ease up, will ya?"

* * *

At the Parvus Oppidum, Starscream's Team and even Caminus Armada's Officers were standing outside of the chamber. They were waiting for both Starscream and Thunderblast, who were still inside the chamber for nearly five hours.

Both Obsidian and Strika were playing the chess game. Thundercracker was looking at the computer, involving of both science and history behind the Caminus especially if it is the religion, which intrigued him a lot. Skywarp was challenging and dueling with Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet as he wanted to see what they're made of. He easily beat them out. Blitzwing was testing and checking out on new weapons, which pleased him a lot. Lugnut was sitting down while wondering and thinking about returning to Megatron as his loyal bodyguard, but the only thing that stands in his way is that Starscream was taking a sweet time inside the chamber.

Lugnut screamed angrily, "Where's Starscream?! What is he doing?! We should be leaving this planet and return to Lord Megatron!"

"Cool your attitude, Lugnut or else you lose your head," Skywarp asked angrily and annoyingly.

Blitzwing nodded, "Indeed. You wouldn't wanna lose your head again."

Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet laughed amusingly and loudly, "That's good one!" Lugnut roared angrily at them. They yelped in fear, "Shutting up!"

"Do not worry, it won't be long," Obsidian said calmly and firmly.

"Still, why Starscream? What does she want with him?" Thundercracker asked curiously yet suspiciously.

Strika smirked darkly, "You will soon find out. Starscream will not be the same Cybertronian you know of. She will give him something new."

Thundercracker hummed suspiciously, "'New'? Like what?"

Suddenly, the chamber's entrance door slowly opened. Everyone turned and looked at it. Two figures slowly emerged out from it. Thunderblast was there, who was pushing the large canister pod-like that contained of 'Starscream' Current Body, while another was wearing the new armor Quintessa has provided. It shocked and surprised the Decepticons while Camien Armada were amused and intrigued.

"What the?! Starscream?!" Skywarp asked in shock. He turned and glared at Thunderblast, "What did you do to him?!"

Blitzwing armed with his turrets and blaster, "You will pay for this!"

"Stand down, Bliztwing and Skywarp," The new figure said firmly and calmly, shocking the Decepticons. He continued, "There's no reason for you to start the fight with our new friends."

"Starscream?" Thundercracker asked in shock and surprise, "Is that really you?!"

Starscream smirked sinisterly. Skywarp gasped before chuckled, "No way! Starscream got new body?! That's something!"

"And he's handsome..." Thunderblast cooed happily as she held his hand close and tight to her, "I'm really falling in love! I like it!"

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Dirge asked in shock.

Thrust nodded, "Yeah. Looks like Starscream got his new upgrades. And something tells me he means business."

"Yeah. I wouldn't be that Lugnut for pulling his tailpipe," Ramjet mocked amusingly.

"So, do you like your new armor?" Obsidian asked curiously.

Starscream nodded calmly. Strika smirked, "What is our next order from our mistress?"

"To Temple of Solus Prime," Starscream said firmly and calmly, "We have our new mission. Find and capture the blue armored maiden. She has some use to her especially fighting the Prime. Quintessa believed that she can be convinced and turned to on our side. I look forward to see how it ends."

"Starscream! You dare order us to do this foolish errand?!" Lugnut demanded angrily. He turned Starscream to him. He snarled, "Our mission! Our only mission is to find and reunite with Lord Megatron and Decepticons for conquest, not assisting these weakling fools!" He nudged Starscream off angrily, "And besides, what good you are with this new body? You're still the same weakling and cowardly Starscream..."

Starscream was annoyed and angered as he grabbed and thrown Lugnut to the ground hard. He then gave some punches on his face for few times. The attack shocked and scared the Decepticons while Camien Armada remain firm yet amused. Starscream slammed his feet on Lugnut's face.

"I've grown tired of your insults and brag. It irritated me a lot. Be thankful that I'm very mercy, unlike Lord Megatron." Starscream snarled dryly and angrily as he lifted up his leg. He turned to the Decepticons, "I assure you all. We will return to Lord Megatron. But for now, you will listen to me because we have the mission to complete."

* * *

Back at the Solaris Village, the Autobots are still living and roaming around village before they could plan and decide of what they can do to help the Amazon Resistance. Cliffjumper and Drift were walking down the village's street. Some villagers and even female warriors greeted and bowed in respect to them. They bowed back to them.

"You know. I will never get use to this," Cliffjumper joked. Drift looked at him. He continued, "I mean, no offense. This is my first time to see the ladies being the warriors while the guys do the household and business works. That's something."

"Indeed." Drift agreed as he turned and looked at how discipline, serious and strong female soldiers are. He smiled, "I'm truly impressed with their discipline and training. Their culture and custom are interesting and different from ours."

"You're impressed? That's something."

"And you're being disrespectful to their culture and custom too much, do you know that?"

"Hey! I wasn't! I was just complimenting. That's all."

"I believe that's the idea. We are the strangers to Caminus, and they do not trust us not after what Sentinel Zeta Prime has done to them. So, we must learn to respect and not to speak, unless spoken."

"Dude. That doesn't make any sense, at all. You know that?"

"You're hopeless, sometimes, Cliffjumper-San."

"You're too uptight and strict with everything. Everyone's really need to chill for once."

And just before Drift and Cliffjumper could continue their argument, they heard some shouts. They turned to the another local village, where they found Master Beta was training yet sparring with Firestar. Both of them approached and watched the spar.

Firestar screamed in determination as she activated her sword in blazing fire. She charged and attacked Master Beta, who used only twin shields to block and deflect the attacks, and also pushed and knocked her hard. This infuriated and angered a young crimson female warrior to attack her angrily and relentlessly. Master Beta has easily and swiftly dodged and blocked the attacks until Firestar tired herself a lot.

From the moment Firestar panted heavily while her blazing sword slowly dimmed down, she hissed in anger as she gave one last strike to take down Master Beta. But instead, Master Beta grabbed and held the sword before punching and knocking her young apprentice down.

While panting in exhaustion, Firestar groaned in frustration, "I lost again? Damn it!"

"I told you before," Master Beta said sternly and calmly as she helped Firestar up, "Do not tried to use up your strength. Provoke and tired your enemies until they wasted their energy. That way, you can defeat them at once. You never learn."

"Easy for you to say. I hate waiting," Firestar said in annoyance. She turned and glared at Cliffjumper and Drift. She groaned, "What are you looking at?! Are you mocking me?"

"Huh?" Cliffjumper looked confuse and uncertain, "Dude, we haven't say anything."

"Oh yeah? Wanna lie to me?"

"Babe, why would I lie to you?"

"There you go again! You're making fun of me again! Thinking that we women are weak, comparing to your Cybertron?!"

"Wow. Take it easy! I'd never say anything."

"Yeah. You expect me to believe it? How foolish you are?"

"Man, you're such a wacko, you know that?"

"Excuse me?!" Firestar demanded angrily as she armed with her blazing sword. This shocked and scared Cliffjumper. She growled, "I will not let you go easily. You shall pay for mockery and insult on me! I will fight and defeat you until I regain my honor, you filthy chatty Cybertronian!"

Cliffjumper groaned, "Okay. You really push my button. I'm gonna kick your butt now!"

Firestar snarled, "Bring it on, weakling!"

With the bell rang, Cliffjumper and Firestar gave a loud battle cry. They both charged and attacked each other fiercely and wildly by punching and kicking at each other. The female warriors and villagers gathered around and cheered wildly for them.

Master Beta groaned, "Firestar, you fool..."

"For once, Cliffjumper hasn't one anything wrong," Drift said calmly yet dryly, "Do your apprentice hate Cybertron so much?"

"Since the history? Yes, she does. I'm trying to teach and help her to let go of hate and anger. It appears that she has not. And the only thing she understand is fighting, which worried me a lot."

"I understand. Perhaps if she lose the duel, then it might change her mind."

"I doubt it. Firestar hate losing especially to Cybertronian. I do not mind to offend you, Master Drift."

"Do not worry, I'm not harmed. However, if it's the fight she wants, then the fight she shall gets. No doubt Cliffjumper will chat and calm her down."

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem to be like a fighter."

"He maybe not. But he's brave and compassionate warrior. Do not underestimate him. I assure you. He will defeat and calm Firestar down."

"I certainly hope so. The last thing we want is them to kill each other." Master Beta said in concern.

"No, they won't, but," Drift said calmly yet amusingly until he heard both of them yelled in pain. He turned and found both Cliffjumper and Firestar fell on the ground. They both groaned and moaned painfully. He sighed, "But no doubt that they will continue their duel soon."

Firestar and Cliffjumper groaned in anger and frustration as they slowly got up while glaring at each other. They shouted angrily before got into a fight again.

Master Beta sighed, "Definitely continue their duel..."

* * *

At the Chamber of Ancients, Mistress of Flame was looking at the ancient prophecy slab. She was both reading and studying it carefully as if she wants to make sure she understand it well. Victorion and Moonracer have arrived to the area. They both greeted bowed humbly before her.

"Ah, you're here," Mistress of Flame said calmly as she turned her attention to her allies. She continued, "I have a mission for you, Moonracer. And it's very crucial."

Moonracer bowed humbly, "Whatever you requested, Mistress, I am honored to help you."

"I need you to go with Arcee," Mistress of Flame said firmly, surprised Moonracer. She continued, "If you have the chance, convince her that she is the maiden that will help Optimus Prime to defeat the Ancient Witch and it was her destiny to be with him."

Moonracer hissed, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Mistress..."

"I know." Mistress of Flame said in concern yet firm and calm, "However, in order to ensure the prophecy is fulfilled, we must help and protect Arcee until the time has come. She's the only one, who can help us all. Speaks by the fate."

Moonracer was still having doubts and concerns, but nevertheless, she nodded, "As you wish."

Moonracer turned and left her leader at once. She exited the Chamber of Ancient. While Mistress of Flame remained silent and firm, Victorion approached and lowered her head before her mistress.

"Mistress, are you certain of this?" Victorion asked in concern, "I do not mean to question your wisdom, but Arcee has claimed that she is not Optimus Prime's maiden. Her elder sister is. Perhaps she could be right?"

Mistress of Flame shook her head in disagreement, "No. I am certain it is her. It's only matter of time when she realized her destiny. She cannot escape it. She has to accept it..."

Victorion sighed, "I hope you are right, Mistress..."

* * *

After learning and discover uncomfortable and disturbing news behind the prophecy, Arcee ran off to somewhere remote and distance from the temple. She still refused to believe that she is Optimus Prime's maiden and Chosen One to defeat the Ancient Witch. She was alone, sitting down on the small green hill with a large tree on top of her while looking at the beautiful sun setting. She was trying to get 'destiny' off her mind.

Looking at the sun setting down, it has make Arcee at ease and forget about the 'destiny', and also focused on her mission especially reuniting with her team and Elita-One, as well as defeating Megatron and his Decepticons for good.

Chromia has been searching for Arcee for quite some time since she left the Chamber of Ancients. When she arrived at the small hill, she found and located Arcee, sitting down on it. She sighed in relief to see her alright. The cyan colored Cybertronian approached and checked on her. She sat down close to her. Both of them have remained silent for the moment.

"Ready to talk?" Chromia asked calmly.

Arcee sighed, "You don't believe that prophecy or destiny, right?" Her older sister remained quiet. She continued, "I don't, Chromia. Because prophecy is nothing but superstitious and coincidence. And I make my own decision for myself, not 'destiny'."

"I figure you'd say that, Arcee But there's one thing I need to know."

"Name it."

"Do you love Optimus Prime?" Chromia asked firmly, shocking Arcee. She repeated, "Do you love Optimus Prime? That's my question."

Arcee was in shock and uncertain about the question she was being asked. She wanted to deny it but she knew Chromia was smart enough to understand her, no point to fool her.

"Yes... Yes, I do," Arcee admitted in shame yet tearfully. Chromia remained silent yet firm to nod in understanding. She continued, "Ever since I met him at Decagon, I got touched and inspired by his bravery and compassion. I respected him. I believed in him. I trusted him than anyone else. So, I join his team. I worked very close to him, and even standing besides him during the battle. As time goes on, I began to realize something - I actually love him than respect him."

Chromia nodded calmly, "I see. Guess Mistress of Flame wasn't wrong about it."

"Maybe so. But I still don't believe in destiny." Arcee remarked dryly.

"You should," Moonracer's voice spoke firmly and calmly. Arcee and Chromia turned and found Moonracer has entered the scene. She sat down. She spoke, "This is not coincidence and superstitious. This is real."

Arcee sighed, "Even so, I don't believe that I'm the one. You've got the wrong girl."

"Why? Why won't you accept it? You know it's the truth."

"No, it is not. I'm not convinced that I'm the Chosen One and maiden to Optimus Prime. I doubt it."

"But the description said-!"

"Forget about it, kid. Elita-One is the one. She's the one you all should be looking for. There's no one else I know of."

"Is it?" Chromia asked curiously. Both Arcee and Moonracer turned and looked at her. She continued, "Is it destiny that bother you, or Elita-One."

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked firmly.

Chromia sighed, "Don't play dumb with me, Arcee. Tell me the truth."

Arcee groaned in defeat, "Fine. Even if I do believe in it, the last thing I ever want is hurt my sister's feeling and stealing Optimus away from her. They're both very close. They're sparkmates. I have no right to just go and talk her off. I love her so much. She was the closet sister I ever had."

"So, that's why..." Moonracer said in shock and concern. She sighed in shame, "I'm so sorry for pestering you like that. I didn't mean to."

"Save it, kid." Arcee said firmly, "I don't always like to talk about my feelings and issues. I wanted to deal with it by myself."

"Maybe," Chromia said in understanding, "But you should know one thing, Arcee. You can't always do it all by yourself. You'll always have a backup, whether you appreciate it or not. You're not alone."

Arcee sighed, "I know. But it's for the best, so that you won't suffer the same fate as my previous partner and mentor."

Chromia smiled as she patted Arcee's back, "I know. But I'm always be there for you. We're sisters, after all."

Felt touched and happy, Arcee smiled, "Thanks."

"Even though you won't believe in prophecy or even want to accept Optimus Prime's maiden, you will help him achieve it. Right?" Moonracer asked hopefully.

Arcee, annoyed by destiny and prophecy again, sighed in defeat, "Of course, I do. I'll always be on Optimus Prime's side."

Moonracer smiled, "That's great news. Just to make sure you honor it, I'll stand by your side, Lady Arcee!"

Arcee looked shocked and surprised to ask, "Wait?! What?!"

**_BOOM!_** Arcee and her team yelped in concern and shocked. They turned and looked at the Solaris Village and even Temple of Solus Prime were in blaze and under attacked!

"What the heck?!" Chromia asked in shock and concern.

Moonracer gasped, "No! My home!"

Arcee's eyes narrowed in determination and angry, "Decepticons or Armada... They're here for us. Let's roll!"

Arcee and her team transformed into their vehicular modes. They all drove off and charged straight to the village.

* * *

Upon arriving to their destination, Arcee and her team transformed into their robotic modes. They then found the Amazons were resisting and fighting back against the army of Camien Armada and Decepticons' Army. And at the same time, the resistance is protecting and saving the villagers from the enemy troops.

Searching and regrouping with their allies, three of them fought and defeated most of enemy soldiers while rescuing the villagers and soldiers. After some skirmishes have been dealt with, Arcee and her team managed to locate and regrouped with Drift, Cliffjumper, Master Beta and Firestar.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked.

Cliffjumper nodded happily, "Yeah, we are."

Drift sighed, "I'm glad that you and your sister are safe from harm."

"Safe?! Are you kidding me?!" Firestar demanded angrily. She then gestured around the village, "Look around us! We're surrounded and attacked by Armada, thanks to you! You've led them right to us! We're dead now!"

"Seriously?!" Cliffjumper asked in annoyance and frustration, "Is this a joke?!"

"Does it look like a joke?!"

"It is when you keep on blaming on us when we did nothing wrong at all! In fact, I've been fighting with you for a long time. Drift was talking with Master Beta. Arcee and Chromia are with Moonracer! So, tell me how the heck we contact them?! And not to mention, we don't even know them until you guys tell us about them!"

"Don't play words with me, fool! I hate someone making a fool out of me!"

"Well, you're making a fool of yourself now! Can't tell difference between good and bad guys! Just charge and kill all of them for messing with your home!"

"Do not make a mockery of me!"

"I dare if I want to!"

"Enough!" Arcee exclaimed angrily and firmly, "This is not the time for a fight each other. Right now, we have the village to save! So, put your damn pride and issue aside now!"

"Who asked you?!" Firestar demanded in annoyance.

"Firestar, come on! She's one of us!" Moonracer insisted firmly.

Firestar glared at Moonracer, "Whose side are you on, Moonracer?!"

"I was just pointing out only," Moonracer said in annoyance.

Arcee nodded firmly, "Yeah. You shouldn't have argued with her! She was trying to help."

"Working with you is something I'm happy about," Firestar snarled angrily at Arcee.

"Enough!" Master Beta exclaimed firmly, "Arcee's right. We must work together to save this village! We must get them safety to Temple of Solus Prime!"

"We shall assist you," Drift said firmly.

"It's the least we can do for saving us," Chromia said calmly.

Moonracer nodded, "Yeah! I'll contact Victorion. She should provide some fire covering for the villagers to escape!"

"Let's do this!" Arcee said firmly and calmly.

Arcee and her team split up and headed off to fight the enemy while rescuing the villagers at once. Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer led the soldiers to engage and push back the enemy force. Both Master Beta and Drift searched and rescued the villagers while escorting them to safety. Cliffjumper and Firestar regrouped with Mistress of Flames and Victorion, who is guarding and protecting the Temple of Solus Prime from the enemies while getting the villagers inside. Both Cliffjumper and Firestar helped and assisted her to deal with the situation while having fierce competition with each other by firing their Blasters and engaging the combat with them. Both of them were determined to beat each other by getting high score of defeating enemy troops.

* * *

As Arcee and her team continued fighting the battles while rescuing and protecting the villagers, they have been watched by the enemy officers. Starscream and his allies were standing on top of the hill as they witnessed the battlefield.

Lugnut roared angrily, "Are we going to fight or not?! I grow tired to waiting! I want to end this pointless battle at once, so we may return to our mission to search and reunite with Lord Megatron and his army!"

"Patient, Lugnut, we will get the job done soon," Starscream said calmly, "Our mission is to get Arcee only."

Skywarp scoffed, "Sound easy enough."

Thundercracker groaned, "And how are we gonna do it?"

Obsidian hummed, "He has the point. If Arcee and her Autobot Team are anything like the Amazon Warriors, they won't be easy to dealt with."

"And we need her alive as well," Strika added firmly yet calmly.

Starscream chuckled amusingly, "It's easy, my friends. I have the plan..."

Both Decepticons and Camien Armada, know what Starscream was talking about, smiled darkly and sinisterly about his idea.

* * *

Arcee and her team continued pushed the enemies as far as they can. They have managed to rescue many villagers, and got them safe to the temple. They have pushed the army of Decepticons and Camien Armada, all the way out of the village. They then found and encountered Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. They were the ones were leading the ground assault.

"Who are they?" Chromia asked.

"Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. They're the triplets and commanders of the assault units." Moonracers explained firmly and seriously, "They're not really strong or smart officers, but together, they're quite the fighters."

"Really?" Arcee scoffed, "I doubt it."

"Oi! They're insulting us!" Dirge exclaimed angrily.

Thrust scoffed, "Looks like they wanna learn the hard way, I suppose. So, I'd say we teach them ow."

Ramjet chuckled amusingly, "I couldn't agree more. I won't hurt them a lot if I was lying..."

"My brothers, charge to the battlefield!" Thrust ordered firmly, "Show them the meaning to fear us!"

The Assault Commanders gave the loud battle cry as they charged and engaged with Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer at once. Arcee was engaging with Thrust in fierce duel. Chromia and Dirge transformed into their vehicular modes as they chased and fired their weapon at each other, and also dodging the attacks. Moonracer and Ramjet wee taunting and shouting at each other, and even fired their blasters as well. Master Beta and Drift have their army to stand by and wait for the right time to strike.

Arcee screamed as she tried to land some punches at Thrust, who easily dodge and block the attacks for few times. She screamed as she jumped and slammed her scythe at his chest, but he endured it for the moment. He grabbed and slammed her to the ground. He slam some thrice punches on her chest. She quickly kick him by face. She got up at once. As she turned to face him, she got blasted off by him. He then grabbed her by leg as he swung and struck her down and trees like playing a ragging doll. Eventually, she managed to grab the tree's branche before shake her legs on him and then kicked him by face twice. She dropped to the ground. Both Arcee and Thrust continued their fierce battle at each other for few times.

Dirge, in his jet form, fired both his blasters and missiles at the motorcycle form of Chromia, who evade and dodge the attacks, and also escaping him as well. Close to mountain walls, he was armed and fired two missiles at her. Accelerated her Cybertronian Motorcycle's speed, she charged straight at the mountain, allowing her to ride and climb up on the walls. This allowed the missiles to hit and exploded for hitting the mountain. After climbing and jumping off from the mountain walls, she transformed into robot mode. She slammed her punch at his jet form to the ground. Dirge transformed into his robot mode as he angrily charged and engaged with Chromia, who fought back.

Both Moonracer and Ramjet continued firing their blasters at each other while hiding and taking cover behind the rocks. They even tried to taunt and provoke at each other to come out, so they can fire. And none of them could get the hit. Then suddenly, the idea struck them. They found a demonic yet metallic version of wasp hive on top of enemy's head. This made them to realize that they could have the advantages. And they quickly fired each others' wasp hive, which dropped on their own heads. The wraps emerged and attacked them both. This scared and chased both Moonracer and Ramjet off from their hiding places. They then headed towards the Energon Lake for cover. For the moment has passed, Cybertonian Waps dispersed and left the lake. Both of them emerged out and resumed their battles.

Master Beta and Drift and the rest of their soldiers remained firm and standby for danger or enemy reinforcement. But so far, nothing happens as they continued watching Arcee and her team battling with Three Assault Commanders. Suddenly, they spotted the large numbers of enemy reinforcement coming towards them, and one of them is new armored white jet with Crimson and blue strips is leading them.

Upon arriving to the location, they all transformed into their robotic forms - Starscream, Blitzwing and Thundercracker stood before them. This caused everyone to stop fighting. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet quickly returned and regrouped with them,

"Who is that?" Chromia asked in surprise while pointing at the newly form of Starscream.

"To be honest, I don't know. Never seen him before," Moonracer admitted in concern.

Arcee hummed in concern, "He looks familiar... Where have I seen him before?"

Starscream chuckled amusingly, "Don't tell me that you have forgotten about me, Autobots..."

While everyone was confused and uncertain, Arcee and Drift looked shock and concern as they recognize his voice well. They both shouted in shock and concern, "Starscream?!"

Starscream chuckled, "In the new form of body. Do you like it?"

"Differen body, same fool," Drift remarked dryly.

Arcee nodded in agreeement, "Yeah. You're still the same cowardly scrawny Starscream we all know."

Starscream scoffed, "It is best that you should watch your tone, my friends. I'm not the same Starscream you used to know. In fact, Im much stronger, faster and deadlier than before..."

Chromia scoffed, "Somehow, Im actually doubting it."

Starscream smirked as he charged and rammed Chromia right at the mountain walls. The surprise attack shocked and surprised the Autobots and Amazon Warriors. Nevertheless, they all change and engaged him.

Starscream, again smirked, unsheathed his newly armed strong bladed katana-like. He turned and engaged his enemies. He fought and engaged Drift in sword fighting as he easily and firmly blocked and deflect his attacks for ten times before swiftly struck at the old Samurai Autobot's chest. This has wounded him. He turned and attacked Master Beta, who struggled to block and deflect the attacks before she got her face punched while thron straight at Chromia. Moonracer armed and fired her blaster at Starscream, who blocked and deflect the blasts at ease before firing his Ion Blasters on her body ten times, wounding and injuring her.

Starscream turned and faced Arcee, who is armed and readied with her scythes for the fight. They both fought for ten times before she dodged down to trip him down. She jumped and slammed her elbow on his ches. He grunted in pain as he fired his Ion Blaster in blasting her off. They both hot up and engaged at each other. Despite him being strong and faster to attack her, she easily and quickly dodge and evade the attacks before struck and knocked him down. This irritated and annoyed him a lot to scream. As Arcee struck another punch, Starscream got hit by chest, but not before he grabbed and held her by throat. Arcee yelped in pain as she struggled to break free from his grip.

"I have you now," Starscream said amusingly.

Arcee grunted in pain, "No. You won't win!"

Starscream chuckled, "I bet the differ, my dear. Surrender to us willingly, and I might spare your friends."

"Never."

"How foolish you are. If you do not, then the Temple of Solus Prime will be destroyed with one swift."

Arcee and her allies gasped in shock and concern. She snarled, "You're lying!"

Starscream smirked, "Am I? Blitzwing, would you like to show and tell our friends?"

"With pleasure," Blitzwing chuckled as he activated the holographic screen, "Behold. The end of the Amazon Resistance."

Arcee and her team gasped in shock and concern if what they just say. They found the Temple of Solus Prime is surrounded by the army of Camien Armada, led by Obsidian, Strika, Thunderblast and Thundercracker. They all were ready to fire their bombardment on the temple. The rest of their friends and allies have no idea of what is going to happen to them.

Arcee screamed in anger, "Damn you, Starscream!"

"Your choice, the one who called herself 'Arcee'," Starscream asked amusingly and darkly, "Am I right?"

Arcee looked shocked and worried. She turned and looked at her team, who got surrounded and held hostage by Bliztwing, Skywarp, and three Commanders of Camien Armada. Her team shook their heads fro protesting the idea of surrender.

Arcee sighed in defeat, "Alright. I give."

Starscream smirked, "Wise decision." He put Arcee down. He then snapped his finger. Blitzwing approached and put a shackle on her arms, locking her up. He smirked, "Just for the assurance. Bombard them now!"

And just before the Autobots could do anything; Lugnut, in his Cybertronian Armored Airship, has arrived as he transformed into his robot mode. He slammed his giant hand on the ground, unleashing powerful bombardment on the ground. It blow and knocked out most of the Autobots.

Shocked and angered Arcee to see everything is happening. She even looked at the screen, where she found Obsidian gave the order to his army to launch bombardment on the Temple of Solus Prime. They release and bombed the temple, slowly destroying and burning it to the ground.

Arcee turned and glared at Starscream, "I knew you can't be trusted."

Starscream smirked, "I'd never say I give my word."

And just Arcee could argue or even fight, she got her gut hit by his fist. She fainted and dropped to the ground hard. Starscream transformed into his jet mode before using his net to grab her in it.

"What should we do with them?" Skywarp asked curiously.

Starscream smirked, "Finish them."

And just before the Starscream and his unit could do anything, they heard and found more blasts hitting them. They looked up and found Victorion and some Camien Warriors were charging towards them.

"Or we could just leave," Blitzwing said in concern.

Starscream groaned, "Retreat!"

"I hate retreat!" Lugnut protested angrily.

Starscream and his team quickly turned and made their escape before they get killed. Victorion and her allies have arrived, just in time. They then checked on their allies carefully while making sure they're alright.

* * *

Victorion and her soldiers helped and escorted Drift and his team back to blaze and ruined of village. They regrouped with Mistress of Flame, Cliffjumper, Firestar and the rest of the survivors at the ruins of Temple of Solus Prime.

"Thank the Primus! You're all alright!" Cliffjumper exclaimed in relief, "You have no idea of what we've been through."

Chromia sighed, "You don't even know the half of it."

"What happen? Where is the Chosen One?" Mistress of Flame demanded calmly.

"They took her, Mistress," Moonracer reported in shame, "Forgive me."

Mistress of Flame looked shock and concern. She sighed, "It is as I feared. Without her, Optimus Prime will not able to defeat the Ancient Witch. It's her destiny."

"Will you give it a rest about destiny?!" Cliffjumper asked angrily.

"Cliffjumper! Manners!" Drift scolded angrily.

"Watch it! You're insulting our Mistress!" Firestar exclaimed in anger.

Victorion snarled, "Tread words carefully or you shall feel our wrath!"

"Well, excuse me for being disrespectful when I'm worried and trying to save my friend now?!" Cliffjumper scolded angrily.

"We all feel the same way, Cliff," Chromia exclaimed in frustration, "There is no reason to pick a fight!"

"Oh yes! There is! Without the Chosen One, we're doomed! Thanks a lot," Firestar exclaimed angrily.

"Firestar, that is enough," Master Beta scolded.

"Please, stop!" Moonracer pleaded.

Cliffjumper groaned, "I've had it! Time to kick your tailpipe!"

"Bring it on!" Firestar shouted angrily.

Cliffjumper and Firestar were about to start the fight if not for their own team holding them back. All of them were shouted and bickered with each other about saving Arcee.

Mistress of Flame slammed her hammer to the ground, "Enough!" Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "It is no one's fault. We caught unprepared. Nothing more, nothing less. Right now, we must mounted the attack! Retake what was stolen and rescue our friend. That is our mission now. Anything else you wish to ask?"

"Yeah. What's that?" Firestar asked in concern as she pointed up at the ship.

The mysterious junk-like shuttle slowly descended and landed on the ground. Both Autobots and Amazon Warriors armed themselves for the fight. While they were waiting and readying to fight, the shelter lowered down the ramp. It revealed themselves to be a familiar group they haven't seen.

"Hey guys?" Bulkhead greeted warmly.

Autobots gasped, "BULKHEAD?!"

* * *

Starscream and his team have returned to Parvus Oppidum. Starscream and Thunderblast have arrived at the secret chamber, where they thrown and dropped Arcee to the ground hard. Arcee grunted as she slowly get up from the ground.

"Where am I?" Arcee demanded painfully.

Starscream smirked, "Our lady wish to talk with you. Good luck."

Starscream closed the door before Arcee has the chance to escape. She grunted in anger as she slammed on the door hard. She then heard some voice. She turned and found Quintessa stood before her. She jumped back as she armed and readied with the blasters.

"Who the heck are you?!" Arcee demanded.

"Calm down, my child. You have nothing to fear," Quintessa shushed as she levitated and slowly approached her, making Arcee uneasy. She continued, "I merely wish to help you overcome your pain and sorrow."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, It is not."

Arcee was still uneasy and suspicious as she lowered down her weapons, "Who are you?"

"I am Quintessa," Quintessa answered calmly, "I am here help and aid the poor unfortunate soul, who has suffered enough from the losses of her mentor and partner."

"Freaky. How did you know about this?"

"I know everything. And I know a way to overcome the pain and sorrow, my child."

"I'm not convinced, lady. And I don't need help with my problems either." Arcee said dryly, "So, why don't you point the way out of here if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Quintessa said calmly and amusingly. She smirked, "But let me ask you this. Do you not desire Optimus Prime to love you?"

"What?! How did you know?!" Arcee demanded suspiciously as she armed with her blasters, "Who told you?!"

Quintessa smirked, "No one. I know your heart and desire. You are right as well. You deserve his love, not Elita-One. She has no right to take him as your love. In fact, she doesn't deserve to be your sister either..."

Arcee groaned, "How dare you?! No one insult my sisters and get away with this! You hear me?!"

"I am not your enemy, Arcee," Quintessa said calmly as she slowly approached without fear and concern of Arcee armed with her blasters. She raised her hand up in reaching and touching Arcee's face, making the latter uneasy and worried, "I am your new friend, who understand your pain, sorrow and desire. And you should have him, not her."

Arcee hissed fearfully, "No, No! Optimus loved Elita. They both deserved each other. I should respect that! I have no right to complain or even want to fight her?"

"Is it right for her to abandon you when you needed the most?"

"But..."

"Think and recall of what she has ever done for you. She was never your sister. She doesn't care or love you at all. You know I'm right. In fact, she denied your rights to get what you deserve..."

Arcee then began to recall of what Elita-One has done for her. Quintessa smirked as she has left hand to wiggle magically and sparkly on her. She grunted in pain as she felt dizzy on her head.

As she was thinking of Elita-One, she 'recalled' of what her older sister has done. She abandoned and left her to die during the scouting routine. Arcee was about to confess her love to Optimus Prime but Elita-One beat to it first. She tried to work with him but blocked by her older sister. She even heard some Autobots talked bad about her. Elita-One has even bested her in spar and competition. This make Arcee frustrated and angry a lot.

"I can't believe it..." Arcee said in shock and disbelief, "She... She..."

Quintessa approached Arcee as she patted the latter's, "It is hard. But it's the truth. So, will you let me help you to take what is yours? Take Optimus Prime as your sparkmate? Do you wish that desire so much?"

As Arcee gave some thoughts, her eyes bluish eyes slowly turned into dark purplish-magenta colored eyes. She snarled, "Yes. I do. My lady..."

Quintessa smirked, "Welcome to my Quintesson Kingdom, my child. You're one to us, Maiden of the Prime..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	13. Chapter 12: Way of Flames

**Chapter 12: Way of Flames**

Since Bulkhead and his team arrived at Solaris Village, Chromia and her team informed them of what has been happening including Arcee being kidnapped and taken to Parvus Oppidum for unknown reasons. Both Amazons and Autobots were gathered inside the meeting chamber of Temple of Solus Prime. They were discussing and planning a way to fight back and defeat Camien Armada while rescuing their friend for good.

Moonracer activated the meeting chamber's computer as it revealed the holographic map of Parvus Oppidum. Both Amazons and Autobots looked at it carefully and firmly as they were trying to study and analyze the situation.

"So, any idea of how do we get in?" Hot Shot asked curiously.

Groove nodded, "Yeah. By the looks of this place, it's more of a fortress than a palace. I wouldn't be that guy to mess with."

Streetwise shrugged, "Yeah. No kidding."

"That is because Parvus Oppidum was not only designed a decorated and beautiful majestic palace but also an impregnable and armed fortress to withhold enemy lines and artillery." Victorion said proudly and happily, "Our ancestor designed it to show the world that we will never bow and fall before our enemies. You can count on it."

"Quite formidable, no doubt," Red Alert commented in concern, "Reminds me of Darkmount Fortress."

"Oh yeah!? I would like to give a shot on that!" Warpath exclaimed happily.

Hound chuckled, "Good one. You're speaking of my language."

Firestar groaned, "Outsiders... Are they always so incompetent and arrogant?"

Moonracer hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know about you, Firestar. I would like to get to know more about the worlds. So many things I would like to see. I can't wait to find out more."

"Terrific..." Firestar remarked dryly.

"But still we can bring down the fortress, right?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

Mistress of Flame hummed in concern, "No, Bulkhead. It's impossible to 'bring down the fortress'. But infiltrating within the walls is possible. It would require some great skills of patience, agility, speed and stealth to do so. But I fear the fortress will be filled with patrols and guards. Obsidian and Strika will never let down their guard at ease."

"Unless we draw their attention to us," Prowl added thoughtfully.

Cliffjumper gasped, "Oh! Like distraction? I can do that."

"By chatting with the enemies?" Drift asked annoyingly and doubtfully, "Unlikely."

Cliffjumper scoffed, "Hey, it works sometimes."

"I believed that the assault would be enough to get our enemies' attention," Master Beta said firmly and calmly, "But we require large scale of assault."

Everyone gave some thoughts of what kind of assault that will draw the enemies' attention. Chromia then looked at Victorion and Protectorbots, and some spaceships and artillery weapons. This gave her some ideas.

"I might have some idea," Chromia said calmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She turned her attention to the map. She then placed some chess pieces on some areas, "Victorion and Defensor will lead the assault. Mistress of Flame, Warpath, Hound, Firestar, Cliffjumper and Drift will help them, with some heavy artillery."

Bulkhead hummed thoughtfully, "That leaves me, you, Moonracer and Master Beta will be stealth team." He groaned, "I might bad at it..."

"Well, we ladies can't be alone without some men..." Chromia joked.

While Moonracer and some ladies snickered and giggled amusingly, Bulkhead blushed in red, "I don't know if that is a joke or compliment."

"Either way, it's a perfect plan," Prowl said confidently and proudly, "We might have the chance to defeat our enemies."

Mistress of Flames nodded, "Indeed. This will be our last chance to retake our home and defeat the usurpers for good. Order will be restored." She held a grip tight on her hammer, "I made the vow to my ancestors that I will bring balance to Caminus."

"That's one thing puzzle me," Cliffjumper asked in concern, "Why Arcee? What is it they want with her?"

Drift hummed, "That's an indeed excellent question. What does she has for them to value?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Bulkhead agreed, "I've known Arcee for a while. She's a warrior but got some mad skills and stealth. I don't believe that she has some kind of Cybertronian Magic with her or even get some special treatment."

"Special..." Chromia said in concern yet suspiciously. She turned and looked at the ancient slab, "Could it be..."

Moonracer gulped fearfully, "You don't actually think that..."

"I do," Mistress of Flames said firmly and calmly, "We're running out of time. We must find and rescue her. Who knows what our enemies have plans for her? What kind of disaster they want her to do?"

* * *

Within Parvus Oppidum's Sacred Chamber, Quintessa has managed to 'convince' and 'negotiate' with Arcee to join her side. In-return for providing the assistance, the witch will help her get what she wanted the most in her spark - Optimus Prime to fall in love with her.

The witch guided and led her to another chamber. It consisted of various yet previous Mistresses of Flames portraits and tombs in spiral. And at the center of the chamber was large lively blazing flames from the abyss. Both of them walked on the large well-built plank. They both stood before it. They're now looking at it.

"Now, Arcee, do you know what this is?" Quintessa asked calmly.

Arcee's eyes glowed in dark purplish-magenta colors as she nodded, "I do, my mistress. The sacred relic of Caminus - The Way of Flame..."

"Yes, indeed it is," Quintessa said calmly and amusingly. She turned and looked at the Way of Flame, "Since Mistress of Flame has told you about the relic and its purpose, but not everything. This sacred flame not only allows you to communicate with the Primes, but also served the pathway to their realm."

Arcee looked surprise and curious, "Is it possible?"

"Yes, Arcee. The sacred flame is also the guardian of between the living and the death. However, like any guardians before, the flame will test and deemed if the one is truly worthy enough to enter the pathway. If so, the worthy ones shall meet and have the audience with the Primes. I have no doubt that they will test you."

"I see. How do I prove myself to the sacred flames? I fear I am not the one."

"Do not worry, Arcee. I am confident that the Way of Flame will not burn you. It knows that you are the Chosen One and the Maiden of Prime. It will not deny you. It will allow you to enter. I can assure you that."

"If that is your wish," Arcee said unemotionally.

Quintessa smiled, "I am certain, Arcee. Now go. Prove to the Sacred Flame that you are her..."

Arcee nodded unemotionally. She turned and marched slowly and calmly towards the Way of Flame. She then stood before it. She was glancing and looking at the blazing flame blankly as if it doesn't seemed to scare her off.

"I am Arcee." Arcee declared firmly. She then raised her hand up as she slowly approached to the sacred flame, "I am ready to face any trial you throw at me. I am not afraid to face them. I will not stand down until I meet the Primes. I am the Maiden of the Primes."

After Arcee let her hand touched the Way of Flame, nothing has happen to her or anything. While she remained unemotional and calm, Quintessa looked impatient and annoyed yet remained calm and patient as well for something happen. The Way of Flame remained still and burning calmly as if it was trying to scan and check on her like security scanner. It slowly changed its yellowish-reddish colors into bluish-pinkish colored. It then formed and reduced into smaller size before disappeared.

It then exploded and unleashed the powerful beam of pure white and black colors to the sky. It then revealed the gateway-like to another realm. While Arcee remained unemotionally and blank, Quintessa smiled darkly and amusingly.

"Remember, Arcee. Find and bring the Matrix of Chaos to me," Quintessa said calmly, "And then, you shall be rewarded. Be mindful of your surroundings and trials. They will not provide you some simple challenges. It will be difficult."

Arcee nodded firmly, "Understood..."

Arcee turned and faced to the gateway. She then marched towards it. As soon as she reached her destination, she disappeared in thin air as if she has enter to another dimension. Quintessa smiled amusingly and darkly as if she was expecting it to happen.

"With both Matrix of Leadership and Chaos under my control, I shall unify all the Cybertronians as one. I shall restore order and balance to the universe. All indigenous lifeforms shall ceased their existence..."

* * *

After entering the Way of Flame's portal-like entrance, Arcee has been transported to another realm, which was filled with nothing big pitch black space. Then suddenly, she spotted something in the pitch black. She saw something shinning out brightly. She saw a star among. But it wasn't alone as more stars and some planets emerged as well. The pitch black is slowly replaced by crimson-black colored background. It was also covered by a mist which surrounded her feet.

Arcee hummed calmly, "This must be the Realm of Primes. So, all I need to do is find and get the Matrix of Chaos. Where do I start looking at?"

As if her question has been answered, Arcee spotted the shooting star was flying and heading to the north.

Arcee hummed amusingly yet calmly, "Just follow the shooting star. Right..."

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode. She was driving out while following the shooting star now. She hoped that will lead her straight to the Matrix of Chaos.

* * *

**_"STARSCREAM!"_**

Starscream and his soldiers were inside the war council chamber with Camien Armada Officers. They were discussing about their next plans. Unfortunately, they haven't finalized it if not for Lugnut interrupt the meeting. He stormed off angrily as he marched straight at Starscream. The Second-in-Command of Decepticons turned and glared at him.

"I demand some explanation, Starscream!" Lugnut demanded angrily. Starscream remained firm and calm. He continued, "Why are we not leaving now?! We have complete their mission! We have collected enough supplies of Energon and weapons! We even have our own ship! We even secured and making sure your original body is safe and secured! So, why do we not leave?! Why do we not search and locate Lord Megatron?! Tell me now!"

"Quiet, fool!" Starscream snapped darkly. He turned to both Obsidian and Strika, "You'd have to forgive his idiocy. He tends to be rude and have no patient with our plans."

Thunderblast sighed happily, "He's such a dreamy."

Obsidian nodded calmly, "Understandable, Starscream."

Strika sighed, "I never understand why Lord Megatron recruit someone to imbecile as him among the Decepticons."

Lugnut groaned angrily, "Starscream!"

Starscream groaned as he turned back to Lugnut. "If you must know so badly. Lugnut, we are devising a strategy that will ensure our victory over the Autobots."

"What?! Why on Cybertron would we bother with them?!" Lugnut asked angrily, "They have been defeated and lost the battle?! There is not reason to deal with them! We're victorious!"

Strika, annoyed, punched and knocked Lugnut to the ground hard. She groaned, "Fool! Just because we have succeeded our missions and destroyed their home, doesn't mean we're vuctorious! The enemy will no doubt regroup and prepare to strike us down."

Obsidian nodded calmly, "Indeed. They are coming now. We must mounted the defense against them."

Both Decepticons and Camien Armada nodded and chatted in agreement with their concerns and strategy. Lugnut remained oblivious and annoyed about their strategy.

"Ha! That is foolish and ridiculous," Lugnut remarked darkly and amusingly, "The Autobots wouldn't dare to attack our base. They're too weak to fight back. And they do not have the strength to fight anymore, they have lost."

**_BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in shock and surprised upon feeling the ground shaking. While most of Decepticon Troops and Camien Armada chatted in fear and concern, Starscream and his allies remained firm and calm.

Blitzwing scoffed, "Looks like you make a big mistake, Lugnut."

"Looks like they have return," Thundercracker said calmly as he checked on the monitor. It revealed the army of Autobots and Amazons were laying siege on the Parvus Oppidum's walls and soldiers. He hummed, "They've got new reinforcement now."

Skyward chuckled, "The more the merrier. I like it."

Starscream groaned, "It appears that they have located this planet and come to aid them."

Obsidian chuckled , "Indeed, they have. Shall we deal with them?"

Strika nodded, "We shall. Prepare to repel our enemies!"

Decepticons and Camien Armada nodded in agreement. They all headed out at once to deal with the enemy threat now. Starscream was the last one to go, but halted by Obsidian and Strika.

"Starscream, we have the mission for you and some lieutenants," Obsidian said firmly.

Strika nodded, "No doubt the enemy's assault is nothing but distraction. Their true intent is draw out all of patrol and guards while letting smaller group to infiltrate our base."

Starscream hummed calmly, "They're here to rescue Arcee. What needs to be done?"

Obsidian and Strika smield darkly and amusingly. They then whispered and explained to him about their strategy, which amazed and amused him a lot. He can't wait to start the plan.

* * *

At the Parvus Oppidum's Outer Walls, Defensor and Victorion were leading the army to assault and lay siege on the castle walls. Their allies are also assisting and joining the battle as well. Hound and Warpath roared wildly as they both gone in blaze of glory wildly and happily by firing and blasting their arsenal at the enemies. Drift swung his twin katanas at the enemies while covering his allies reaching their destination. Mistress of Flames remained behind, with both Cliffjumper and Firestar accompanying her.

As the Autobots continued laying siege on the Parvus Oppidum's Walls, the Decepticons and Camien Armada responded by repelling and fighting back as hard as they can. They used various armored and strong heavy turrets, tanks and jets in taking them down.

Strika roared angrily as she jumped off from the walls. She transformed into her armored crimson giant tank with twin giant cannons and missile launchers. She slammed to the ground. She rolled out while firing out her cannons and missiles at the enemies. Skywarp, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet transformed into their armored aerial jets, along with the army of Vehicon Seekers. They began to fire and bombard at the enemy forces now.

Strika was now fiercely engaging with Hound and Warpath through both combat and firing their blasters at each other. Skywarp, Lugnut and Blitzwing were firing their blasters and bombarding at both Victorion and Defensor, who were swinging their punches and firing their blasters at both air and ground unit. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet header straight for Mistress of Flames. She was saved and protected by both Firestar and Cliffjumper, who are now battling with Thrust and Dirge. Ramjet tried to take Mistreas of Flake down but missed and get hit by her hammer firmly and strongly.

* * *

While Mistress of Flame's Forces are laying siege on Parvus Oppidum's Outer Walls as distraction, both Master Beta and Moonracer helped and guided Bulkhead and Chromia infiltrating the palace fortress. However, it has proven them some difficulty and tricky due to Bulkhead struggled to balance himself, often panicked and also as he tried to hid from the enemies. Thanks to three female Cybertronians, they were swift and quick in taking enemy patrols before they could alert the enemies.

After managed to infiltrate the fortress, Bulkhead and his stealth team have entered the palace. They began to looked around and searched for Arcee, as well as taking out the enemy commander for good. But so far, they found nothing. Eventually, they then came across to a large chamber.

"What's in there?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

"That is the chamber of the Way of Flame," Master Beta explained calmly, "It is where we kept the spiritual Sacred Flame in. And only Mistress of Flames is allowed to enter and communicate with the Primes from another realm."

Moonracer nodded in confirmation, "Eeyup. No one is allowed to enter and use the chamber. If you tried to use the Way of Flame, you'd be burnt into disintegration. Trust me. You wouldn't want to mess with it."

Bulkhead and Chromia looked at each other as they can't help but feel concern and suspicious while looking at the chamber's entrance. He spoke, "I get the feeling that someone wanted to use the Way of Flame."

Chromia nodded, "I think I know why they want with Arcee. They think she's the Chosen One."

"Wait? What?!" Bulkhead asked in shock and confusion.

Master Beta hissed in concern, "If they used the Chosen One to enter or commune with the Realm of Prime, the enemy will no doubt seek out and bring destruction upon our world"

Moonracer gasped, "This is terrible! There's no telling what kind of catastrophe they may use on us! We must stop them!"

"Definitely," Chromia agreed, "I have to save my little sister!"

"I'm afraid you will not," The calm yet sinister voice spoke.

Bulkhead and his team turned to their back, where they found Starscream, Obsidian, Thundercracker, Thunderblast and some squadron of Seekers have cornered and surrounded them.

"Oh Scrap!" Bulkhead cursed in concern.

"So, this is the infamous yet former Wrecker Bulkhead," Starscream commented amusingly. He then chuckled, "A pleasure to meet you face-to-face."

"And you are?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

Starscream smirked, "I am Starscream. Lord Megatron's Second-in-Command."

"Starscream?!" Bulkhead asked in shock and surprise, "I'd thought you'd be scrawny type of a guy. Didn't expect you to be a muscular bot."

Starscream chuckled, "I was expecting you to be more foolish thug with no patient and balance. Clearly, I was wrong about you."

Bulkhead groaned as he readied with his mace. Chromia held him back while demanded, "Where is my sister?!"

"The one called Arcee?" Starscream asked amusingly. He slowly turned and looked at the Way of Flame Chamber, "I do not know. All I ever did is deliver her to my colleague. There is no telling what she will do with two wheeler. But I can only assume one thing - torture her, interrogate her, scarred her, traumatized her or maybe favorite part of this - turned her into a perfect Decepticon Weapon."

Shocked yet angered in rage by Starscream's taunts, Chromia screamed in anger as she charged and rammed him away from the rest of their allies. Bulkhead screamed angrily as he charged and swung his mace at Obsidian, who got recovered and engaged the combat with him at once. Thundercracker fired his blasters at Master Beta, who swiftly and quickly dodge and fought back at him. Moonracer and Thunderblast screamed out loud as they both charged and engaged the fierce duel.

And at the same time, the Autobot Stealth Team also need to fend off both Decepticon Troops and Camien Armada Warriors while dealing with the opponents. They have to defeat their enemies if they want to rescue Arcee from the colleague...

* * *

In the Realm of Prime; Arcee, in her motorcycle mode, continued followed and chased down the shooting star. It has led her straight to the rainbow colored bridge-like, which connected to the large white entrance door with the blue crescent moon with the Cybertronian Symbol that represents 'Wisdom'. She then approached to the monitor's screen, where she read the instruction.

_"**Trial of Wisdom**... Through this Door of Wisdom, you shall encounter and face the most dangerous yet painful obstacle from your previous life. You must make the decision of what must be done. May the wisdom guide you on the righteous path..." _Arcee read out loud. She hummed calmly, "I faced many dangers. No matter the cost, I must complete my mission."

Arcee turned and approached to the Door of Wisdom. She pushed and opened the door. Beneath the door, it slowly ignited and shined its light on Arcee's eyes. She was blinded for the moment.

* * *

As soon as the light dimmed down and dispersed, Arcee slowly opened her eyes as she looked around of her surroundings. She found both Lockdown and Airachnid were badly beaten and shackled before her. She even found more Autobots and more Cybertronians were cheering and giving applause to her. She was confuse and uncertain. She turned and found Optimus Prime stood before her.

"Op... Optimus Prime?" Arcee asked in shock and surprise.

Optimus Prime smiled, "Well done, Arcee. You have defeated and captured Lockdown and Airachnid alive. They shall now face the justice for the crimes they have committed against both Master Yoketron and Tailgate."

"I... I don't understand... I didn't capture them."

"Do not be modest of it, Arcee. You have succeeded your mission. That is important. And now, you have the right to punish them."

Arcee was surprised yet amused, "I see. I am honored. For Master Yoketron and Tailgate."

Optimus Prime nodded as he passed the blaster to Arcee, "Very well." And just before she could approach her enemies, he halted her for the moment, "Remember. May the wisdom guide you on the righteous path..."

Arcee was surprised and shocked of what Optimus Prime has said. She shook her head as she turned and faced at Lockdown and Airachnid, who looked beaten and scared. She aimed the blaster at two of them. They both quivered and shivered in fear while looking away.

While pulling the blaster's trigger, her finger has halted. Arcee was in shock and confuse to see her hand was hesitating. In fact, her body was shaking and quivering in fear. Her spark was aching electrically like it was in pain. She even breathed and panted heavily and uncontrollably as if she was hyperventilating. While her mind desired the vengeance and revenge on her enemies, her spark was telling her not to.

Everyone was looking at her. They all chattered and whispered in concern as they wonder of what Arcee was doing. She should do it. Furious with her hesitation and her people's doubts, Arcee screamed in anger as she fired her blaster at both Lockdown and Airachnid's heads.

Instead of cheering and applauding, Arcee heard they gasping and screaming in shock and concern. She was confuse and uncertain before she looked down. She gasped as she found both Master Yoketron and Tailgate lying died on the ground.

"W-What?!" Arcee asked in shock and concern.

"Arcee..." Optimus Prime said in concern. Arcee turned and looked at him. He asked, "What have you done?"

"No..." Arcee protested in concern. She then screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Arcee gasped in shock as she got up at once. She breathed and panted heavily. She found herself back at the Realm of Prime. She turned back and found another rainbow colored bridge-like, which connected to the large white entrance door. Unlike her previous visit, the door has the crimson sun with the Cybertronian Symbol that represents 'Courage'. She then approached to the monitor's screen, where she read the instruction.

_"**Trial of Courage**... Braced with courage to journey and fight your greatest feared yet dangerous opponent in your life. Do not fear of doubts and hesitation as it will lead you on the right path. May the courage save you from the rage..."_ Arcee read out loud. She groaned, "What kind of trial is this?! Are they making fun of me?! I will not fail!"

Arcee turned and rammed through the Door of Courage. Like before, the light shined and blinded her again.

* * *

Arcee groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. She found herself in another realm. She was confuse and uncertain. She was facing at Bumblebee, who looked scared and worried while holding the blaster and aimed it at her.

"Bumblebee? What is the meaning of this?!" Arcee demanded in fury. Bumblebee beeped in shock and fear. She gasped, "You did what?! Bumblebee, how could you?! I trusted you! I will tear you apart, traitor! I can promise you that!"

And just before Bumblebee could explain, Arcee screamed in anger as she charged and attacked him at once. She then punched on his face and even using her scythes to cut and wound him a lot while screaming in fury.

As she continued, Arcee groaned and screamed in pain as she felt her spark has again ached in pain. Her hands slowly lose its grip. She even sobbed and cried out loud while tears slowly formed and flowed down from her optics. She can't help but feel sad and angry with Bumblebee's betraying her team and friends. But in her mind, she is doubting herself and refused to believe that he would do such a thing. Nevertheless, she continued punching and wounding him a lot.

Bumblebee groaned and moaned painfully as he unable to withstand the pain. Arcee took the sword as she swung and struck her sword at Bumblebee's chest, thus ending his spark. Bumblebee beeped painfully before his optics' glowing eyes dimmed down and dispersed. She panted heavily while glaring at him.

Suddenly, she heard the blasters clicked like they were aiming at her. Arcee turned to her back and found Autobots aimed their guns at her. Optimus Prime was among them. She was confused and scared.

"Arcee, you killed Bumblebee?! How could you?!" Optimus Prime exclaimed angrily.

"He was the traitor! He was going to Megatron to plead him to attack our base where you will be vulnerable!" Arcee protested and explained firmly.

"No, Arcee. Your're wrong. Bumblebee was an undercover agent, not a traitor. His delivery of our camp schematic map to Megatron was meant to lured to our trap. It was supposed to end the war." Optimus Prime explained firmly. Arcee was in shock and pain as she looked at Bumblebee. He raised and aimed his blaster at her, "You betray us!"

Arcee gasped, "Optimus! Nooooooo!"

_**BANG!**_ Optimus Prime shot the blaster at Arcee's head.

* * *

Arcee screamed in pain and shock as she got up again. She found herself back to the entrance door again at the Realm of Prime. It now has love shape with the Cybertronian Symbol that represents 'Kindness'.

Angered and fury, Arcee screamed, "I am getting tired of this! When will I get the Matrix of Chaos?!"

After her screams, she panted and breathed heavily as she slowly calm herself down. Arcee groaned, "I am tired of this." She turned and glared at the monitor's screen. She scoffed, "Not a chance. I don't care. I have a mission to perform."

Arcee marched and entered the door. Like before, the light shined out brightly and blinded her again. She is now entering the trial again.

* * *

Arcee opened her eyes and found herself at the battlefield. She then looked back as she found large numbers of innocent Cybertronians and children were hiding behind the debris. They were quivering and shivering in fear.

"What?" Arcee asked in shock and confuse, "How did I-?"

_"Arcee?!" _Optimus Prime's voice called. Arcee responded to the call. He continued, _"Arcee, the enemies are coming from the north. Be prepare for the attack!"_

Arcee nodded, "Understood."

_"And remember. Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost. Today ends the war!"_

"Will do."

Arcee armed herself with the blasters. And just before she could get out and meet the enemies, she was halted and pulled by the Cybertronian Child, who looked scared and worried.

"Please, don't go." Cybertronin Child begged fearfully.

"Sorry, kid. I don't have time. Head to the South now. The Autobots will be there for you. Go now, kid." Arcee said firmly. However, the Cybertronian Child refused to left go. Her eyes glowed in purplish-magenta colored as she groaned angrily, "Beat it!"

Cybertronian Child gasped and yelped in fear. She quickly ran off to her parents. She groaned, "Fine. Stay here until I dealt with the enemies. It won't be long."

Arcee scoffed as she turned and faced to the front, where she found the large numbers of enemy troops coming and advancing to her direction. She came out from the building. She charged straight at them. She began firing the blasters at them. Close to the enemy positions, she began punching and striking her scythes at them one-y-one.

During the fight with the enemy troops, Arcee has yet again have the spark ached. And this time, she can't shake the feeling that something bad has happen. And at the same time, she is also concern for the Cybertronian Refugees. She wondered if she should have taken them to safety or not. However, she did not have the time to think about it.

While Arcee continued battling the enemy troops while gaining grounds, she then heard of the jet engine noise. She looked up and found the army of Vehicon Seekers flying straight to the ruined buildings, where the Cybertronian Refugees reside. They then began bombarding and destroying most of the city.

Arcee gasped in shock, "W-What have I done?! Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Arcee has returned to the Realm of Prime. She was in deep shock and hurt of what she has done. She panted heavily and sadly. She shown her sad and pain looks. She dropped to her knees while covering her face. She not only failed three trials, but also losing her spark as she feared to become a Decepticon.

_"Arcee..."_ The gentle voice called. Arcee turned to her back, where she found Solus Prime and Megatronus Prime stood before her. She continued, _"What have you done?"_

"I... I..." Arcee was in shock and concern while showing her eyes of magenta-purplish colored.

Megatronus Prime sighed,_ "We have seen that before. You've been bewitched. You have let desire control you. And therefore, you have failed all three trials."_

"I know..." Arcee admitted bluntly, "I am not her. The prophecy. The Camiens. And even myself. Everything is wrong. I am not the Chosen One. I have failed my missions and betrayed my own friends. I am more Decepticon than Autobots. I don't deserve to live..."

Activating the scythes, Arcee was about to commit suicide. She was stopped by Solus Prime. Megatronus Prime helped to get her up.

_"Yes. It is true that you have failed your mission," _Solus Prime said calmly and gently,_"However, you are not the Decepticon, my child. You are still and always will be an Autobot because you have the spark of compassion and love."_

Arcee was confused and shocked. Megatronus Prime continued, _"If you had shown the feelings, then we would have not talk right now."_

_"You are the one, Arcee. The Chosen One and Maiden to the Last Prime. You will be the one to help him to defeat the Ancient Witch."_

_"You will restore the Balance of the Universe. You will save and protect all Cybertronian and Indigenous Lifeforms. You will help him achieve it, where we have failed the most."_

"How can you all be certain?!" Arcee demanded in fear and concern, "How can you all trust me to be Chosen One after what have I done?! How can I?! I could betray and hurt my sister and Optimus Prime. I don't want that happening."

_"Remember, Arcee."_ Solus Prime said calmly and firmly, _"Never forget your spark. For it was your spark that made you an Autobot. Whether you have made right or wrong choice, you will learn and redeem yourself to be a better Cybertronian." She held and gave a kiss on Arcee's forehead, "You can and will protect them all, my descendant."_

Arcee was in shock and surprised. Her magenta-purplish color slowly faded and turned into bluish as she has returned to herself.

Megatronus Prime nodded as he revealed the ancient relic with dark purplish Energon Spark - Matrix of Chaos to Arcee, _"You can do it, Arcee. We believe in you and Optimus. You may lost your faith on yourself, but never others. They will be there for you."_

_"You are not alone, Arcee..."_ Solus Prime said calmly, _"They will always be in your spark..."_

"My lady... Megatronus Prime..." Arcee said in shock and surprise, "Are you sure?!"

Megatronus Prime and Solus Prime smiled, _"We are. Protect the Matrix of Chaos until the time is right..."_

And just before Arcee asked, Solus Prime and Megatronus Prime slowly disappeared into nothingness. The Realm of Prime slowly engulfed into a large bright light as it entirely blinded and engulfed her yet again.

* * *

Mistress of Flames' Forces have did their best to distract the enemies as long as they can. Due to Parvus Oppidum's Defense, their turrets and missile launchers have rapidly firing at the assault units and even Defensor and Victorion.

Both Defensor and Victorion did their best to defend their units while firing and destroying most of defense turrets, tanks and flyers. However, they also have to deal with the Seeker Armada, which was led by Lugnut, Skywarp and Bliztwing. The Decepticon Fighters have launched bombardment on both two Combiners and the assault unit. Most of the soldiers got hit and wounded while some were killed by it. Defensor and Victorion were weakened by the attack as well. The Seeker Armada returned and launched multiple bombardment on the Autobots and Amazons again. The Combiners tried to hit them but only missed as the enemy force dodged and evaded the attacks swiftly and fast. This has weakened and damaged the assault unit a lot.

Lugnut and his team were about to launch another bombardment. Luckily, Victorion quickly raised her shield to cover her and her partner from the attack. And at the same time, Defensor activated his Fire Hose Blaster-like in hitting most of them before firing his gauntlet's blasters in hitting them. Most of Seeker Armada were destroyed while Lugnut and his team were forced to return to outer wall, where they assisted the soldiers to repel the enemies. Two Combiners turned their attention to assist and help assault unit to breach and take down the fortress wall.

Cliffjumper and Firestar were defending Mistress of Flames from Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Three of them persistently attacking them by combating two warriors, who dodged and evaded the attacks while striking back at them. Mistress of Flames swung her hammer in knocking and killing most of Vehicons and Camien Armada Soldiers while often fired her Sacred Flame Burst at them as well.

Though not fast and swift to dodge Thrust and Dirge's teamwork and attack, Cliffjumper blocked and endured the attack as long as he can, though he often get hurt by face and guts a lot. After few rounds of punches, they got themselves exhausted. Thus, this allowed him to strike them back hard.

Cliffjumper turned and noticed Firestar struggled to fight off Ramjet, who was laughing and taunting which annoyed her a lot. She unleashed and struck her Blazing Sword in attacking and burning him alive, but missed a lot. After few rounds of attacking him, Ramjet grabbed her hand as he took her all the way to the midair. He turned and thrown Firestar straight to the ground hard. While she struggled of getting up, Ramjet transformed into his jet fight as he flew straight down while armed with blasters and missile launchers. He aimed them at her.

And just before Ramjet could finish her off, Cliffjumper jumped from the small hill as he slammed a powerful punch on Ramjet straight to the ground. He then landed on the ground. He approached and held his hand before Firestar, who was in shock and surprised.

Though angered and pride that she allowed an Outsider to help her, Firestar sighed as she allowed him to get her up.

"I could have handle it," Firestar said proudly.

Cliffjumper scoffed, "You're welcome, missy."

Firestar and Cliffjumper turned and found Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and the army of Vehicon and Camien Armada. And just before the enemy could do anything, Mistress of Flames jumped up high before slammed her hammer to the ground, unleashing the powerful stroke of lightning and shockwave. It knocked and repelled most of them off.

"Wow..." Cliffjumper remarked in surprise, "She's tough..."

Firestar smirked amusingly, "She's our ruler. Don't mess with her.

Strika, fiercely alone, has fought and defeated most of the enemies by punches and firing cannons. She turned and found both Hound and Warpath, who were going in blaze to defeat their enemies. She roared angrily as she charged and rammed them both. They both got and turned to her.

"Wow?! Who's this guy?!" Warpath asked in shock.

Strika roared, "I'm woman, fool! You will pay for the insult! I promise you for that!"

Hound groaned, "Way to go, Warpath! You pissed her now!"

"Hey! How am I suppose to know that she's a woman?!" Warpath asked angrily and annoyingly. He scoffed, "Aw well! Kaboom Time!"

Warpath used his nose cannon in firing at Strika, who easily and angrily blocked and knocked the blasts aside for three times. She then grabbed him as she slammed and swung him around of her surroundings. Hound roared angrily as he jumped and struck his knife at her from back but she quickly throw the crimson warrior at him off. She then unleashed the barrage upon them both. Luckily, they both rolled over as they transformed into their Cybertronian Armored Tank and Armored Tactical Truck. They both charged and rammed at her while firing at her as well. Strika endured and held them both back before punched and knocked them hard.

Strika then transformed into her giant armored tank as she unleashed the barrage of laser beams and missiles at her enemies. Hound and Warpath quickly transformed into their robot modes. They then tried to fire back at her, but they got hit badly by chest and legs. Eventually, both of them got injured and wounded by the attack. She was about to finish them off if not for Drift jumped and struck his twin swords in damaging her. Strika transformed into her robot mode. She tried to grab Drift, who dodge and evade from getting caught. She managed to get his leg before thrown him off.

Strika found herself surrounded by Warpath, Hound, Firestar, Cliffjumper and Drift. Five of them charged and attacked her. Warpath and Hound unleashed their barrage of blasters at her while three fighters engaged her in combat. They persistently managed to attack and wound her a lot including cutting off her right hand and twin cannons by Firestar's Blazing Sword and Drift's Twin Swords.

Strika continued to endure and withhold the attack, despite the injuries. And at the same time, her body glowed in red aura like she's about to explode. As expected, Strika has unleashed a powerful blast of shock wave in knocking her enemies off. And just before she could finish them off, Mistress of Flames appeared as she slammed her hammer on Strika's head to the ground. And just before the leader of Camien Armada could stand, the Leader of Amazon continued hammering on her until her head turned into smithereens.

After seeing her enemy defeated, Mistress of Flames turned and faced to all of her allies and soldiers. She raised her hand up while giving the loud battle cry. They responded by cheering and applauding for her victory.

* * *

Within the Parvus Oppidum, Bulkhead and his team struggled to fend off Starscream, Obsidian, Thundercracker and Thunderblast.

Bulkhead tried to slam his maces and fists in knocking Obsidian, who dodged and blocked the attacks quickly before firing his missile barrage on him to knock out. The Vehicon and Camien Armada Soldiers were fighting off Master Beta and Moonracer, who fought them very hard. Thundercracker and Thunderblast combined their Stun Blaster and Thundering Shock Blaster in electrocuting and stunning them both. Chromia was fiercely angry to attack Starscream, who merely blocked it amusingly before punched and knocked her five times. Autobot Stealth Team was defeated.

Starscream and his team dragged and taken Bulkhead and his team into the Way of Flame Temple. Their soldiers held the prisoners up while they were in shackled. Quintessa was still waiting while looking at the sacred flame. She turned and looked at her allies.

"My lady, we've brought more prisoners," Starscream said calmly.

Obsidian nodded, "They have come to rescue Arcee, no doubt..."

Chromia groaned angrily, "Where is my sister?!"

**_BOOM! _**Everyone yelped in surprise. They turned and looked at the Way of Flame, where they found Arcee slowly emerged from it. She stood before them. She also hold the Matrix of Chaos as well. The Autobots were in shock and concern. The Decepticons were amused of it.

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked in shock while looking at her magenta-purplish eyes. He gasped, "Your eyes..."

Chromia gasped, "No. Not you..."

"Well done, Arcee..." Quintessa said calmly as she slowly approached to Arcee. She was about to get the Matrix of Chaos, "I will take it. You shall be rewarded."

And just before Quintessa could get it, Arcee withdraw back a bit, surprised and alerted everyone else. They then looked at her carefully. They found her magenta-purplish color turned into blue.

"Think again," Arcee snarled a bit, "You're not getting the relic!"

Arcee activated and fired her blasters at Quintessa, who quickly teleported and escaped at once. She shot Obsidian's head off before turned and fired at the rest of her enemies. Starscream groaned in anger as he transformed into his jet and blasted off. Thundercracker and Thunderblast did the same thing as well. Bulkhead and his allies fired their blasters at them. However, the Decepticons have escaped.

Bulkhead and his team turned to Arcee, who smiled weakly while holding the Matrix of Chaos. She grunted a bit as she was about to fall. Bulkhead and Chromia quickly helped and held her.

"You okay?" Chromia asked.

Arcee smiled, "Yeah, I am. Don't worry."

Bulkhead looked at the Matrix of Chaos, "What is that?"

Arcee hummed in concern while looking at it, "Don't know. But I bet Mistress of Flames can tell me about this 'Matrix of Chaos'. And why me?"

* * *

Starscream has alerted the rest of his Decepticon Army including Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and their soldiers to retreat at once. They all managed to regroup and arrived at the hanger bay. All of them quickly boarded into four of large spiky armored transporters. They all then lifted off and flew into the space. They have escaped now.

Starscream and his officers were settling down now. Skywarp and Blitzwing were piloting the transporter. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet piloted their own transporters while following the main one. Lugnut desperately and frantically trying to contact and reach his master. Thunderblast hummed happily as she was cleaning and waxing Starscream's Original Body happily while marveled at it. Thundercracker was busy checking, analyzing and even studying the weapons.

Starscream was alone in his chamber as he was standing and looking at the window display of space. As expected, he turned to his back, where he found Quintessa stood before him.

"Things did not go as we plan, didn't we?" Starscream asked amusingly and calmly.

_"Do not worry, Starscream." _Quintessa said calmly, _"Everything will be on right track. My connection to Arcee has yet to be severed."_

Starscream smiled gleefully, "This means..."

Quintessa smiled darkly, _"Yes, Starscream. I still do..."_

* * *

After the fierce battle at Parvus Oppidum, Arcee and her group regrouped with Mistress of Flames and her main forces, who have arrived and entered the palace-fortress. All of them were celebrating and cheering for their victory. They have regained and reclaimed their home planet from the enemies. Both Obsidian and Strika have been defeated and killed for good.

Everyone was celebrating and cheering wildly and happily such as Cliffjumper and Firestar were arm wrestling, Warpath and Hound were firing and shooting at the target practices, Protectorbots ad Torchbearers were chatting about their normal lives and evens showing off their abilities, and even Drift and Master Beta were alone to enjoy his tea. Arcee, Bulkhead, Chromia and Moonracer were talking with Mistress of Flames, involving of Matrix of Chaos.

Mistress of Flames hummed in concern while looking at the Matrix of Chaos, "This is indeed the Matrix of Chaos as I feared." She turned and looked at her allies, "Like the Matrix of Leadership, it possessed powerful yet deadly and destructive force of nature. Unlike the Matrix of Light, its purpose is to destroy anything and even Cybertronian and indigenous lifeforms. It also can bring the death to the living as the undead puppet. It could also corrupt innocents into pure evil demons. And the worse is it served the connection to the Chaos Bringer..."

"Unicron..." Moonracer said in shock and concern.

Chromia hissed, "Man. That can't be good."

"No, it isn't," Moonracer agreed in concern, "The Primes must have banished the dangerous relic into Realm of Primes, where no one can find and get it or even get to that place. It's the safest and secured place to safeguard that relic."

"I still don't get it," Bulkhead said in concern, "Why would the Primes let Arcee get the Matrix of Chaos?"

Arcee hummed in concern, "He's right about that. But Megatronus and Solus did say something about when the time is right..."

Mistress of Flames hummed, "I believed that the Matrix of Chaos played the important role into the future. Though it possessed dangerous power source, it still can be used for good."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Arcee said in concern.

Bulkhead nodded, "Not to mention, I don't feel comfortable about having it with me. It gives me the cold and creep."

"Regardless of what it does, I believe it will serve us good. Who knows? It could perhaps assisted the Matrix of Leadership to defeat our great foe such as Ancient Witch," Mistress of Flames said calmly, "After all, our Creator works in mysterious ways..."

Arcee sighed, "I supposed so. I just hope it doesn't affect anyone or turn them into mindless monsters."

"Fret not, Arcee. As long you do not give in, the Matrix of Chaos will not feel it," Mistress of Flames said calmly, "Since you all will be leaving, I would like to have Moonracer to join you as both your companion and representative of Caminus."

Arcee and her friends were surprised. Moonracer looked shock, "Really?"

Mistress of Flames nodded, "Yes, Moonracer. You did have great desire of traveling and learning about the world and its culture. This is your chance."

Moonracer can't help but feel happy and proud. She bowed, "Thank you, milady. I will not fail you!"

Mistress of Flames smiled, "I'm sure you won't."

Arcee groaned, "Great. Now I'm a babysitter..."

Bulkhead chuckled, "This could be fun..."

* * *

Arcee and her team boarded on Bulkhead's Junk Shuttle. They even brought Moonracer, supplies of weapons and Energon, and even some soldiers with them. They all waved and said goodbye to Mistress of Flames and her allies, though Cliffjumper and Firestar continued cursing and shouting at each other angrily and wildly about who's the winner. This annoyed most of them, though.

Junk Shuttle has departed and left Caminus. They're now heading off to find and regroup with Optimus Prime and his allies.

Protectorbots were piloting the junk shuttle. Warpath and Hound were checking and making sure the weapons and armory secured and readied for the next battle. Drift was meditating, with Cliffjumper chatting happily. Chromia, Bulkhead and Moonracer were discussing and planning of which planet they should go and regroup with their allies.

Arcee was alone in her own quarter. Feeling tired and dizzy, she entered the bathroom chamber. She was near to the sink, where she tried to rinse her face to get herself awaken. After three times of rinsing, she looked at the mirror. It shocked and scared her off. She is now looking at her own reflection's left eye, which shown to be magenta-purplish colored eye. It scared and worried her a lot.

"No..." Arcee said in concern and fear, "How?"

_"Do not worry, Arcee. Your time will come soon. I promise you for that..." _Quintessa's Voice said darkly.

Arcee quivered and shivered in fear and concern as she slowly squatted down while covered herself up. She muttered and quivered in fear. And at the same time, the canister that kept Matrix of Chaos within has glowed darkly like it was detecting something or someone else...

"No... No... No... Not again... I can't hurt my friends. I can't hurt my sisters. Not Optimus Prime too..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	14. Chapter 13: The Knights of Old Cybertron

**Chapter 13: Knights of the Old Cybertron**

In hidden yet dark chamber, it was filled with more of Cybertronian Scientific Tools and Equipment and even some advanced computers and desktops, and some more of large canister-like pods. Quintessa was looking at two large canister pods. She held her hands behind her back. Sensing someone or two behind her, she smiled amusingly and calmly.

"As predicted, you have arrived," Quintessa said calmly as she turned her back and found both Lockdown and Airachnid bowed to the ground. She continued, "I have next assignment for you now."

Airachnid groaned as she remarked sarcastically,, "Great. Another errands again. I so enjoy it..." Quintessa was annoyed and angry as she has her left hand glowed in dark purple colors. She summoned a large tentacle in grabbing and holding tight grip on her. She yelped in pain, "Okay! I yield! My apology, Mistress! Please, forgive me!"

Though she annoyed by her bounty hunter's insults and plead, Quintessa loosen her tentacle's grip in releasing Airachnid.

"Do not forget your place again, Airachnid..." Quintessa said dryly and darkly. She narrowed her angry eyes, "Obey to me until I said so. Understand?"

Airachnid hissed in pain, "Understood..."

"Either way, you have the important mission to perform," Quintessa said calmly.

Lockdown nodded firmly, "We will get the job done, Mistress. Count on it."

Quintessa smiled, "Good. Very good, Lockdown. You are the most loyal and effective bounty hunter I ever had. I am glad that I found and resurrected you alive."

"I am honored," Lockdown said calmly, "As long I get paid and upgrades, I am forever yours."

Quintessa smirked, "Good. I need you all to find and retrieve the most important relic of the Primes - The Quill. It's located at Simfur Temple. However, that area is heavily guarded by powerful ancient warriors from the past. It will not be easy to complete the mission. I can assure you for that."

"Is that so? How are we gonna deal with the situation?" Airachnid asked dryly.

As if it's on queue, two pods opened up and revealed two new Cybertronians in their new dark and demonic armors with their new weapons. One of them is a muscular blue humanoid robot with big gray chin and yellow pipes ears-like while another was demonically armored dark grayish demon warrior with black shoulder pads and demonic helmet. Both of them have crimson eyes in them.

Quintessa smirked, "Special help... They will help you achieve your mission."

Airachnid groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"They will do," Lockdown said calmly, "They will do for now. We will complete our mission, Mistress."

* * *

At his secret laboratory of Kaon, Shockwave was working on another project, involving of gigantic circular portal-like mechanism with unusual sharped rocks forming and surrounding it. He was assisted by Oil Slick and Kickback, and some of engineers. They have completed built the new mechanism.

"The New Space Bridge is complete," Oil Slick said calmly and firmly, "Ready for the test."

Shockwave nodded calmly, "Excellent. Let us begin the test now. Kickback, proceed to the Space Bridge."

"What?! You're kidding me?!" Kickback asked in annoyance.

"That is an order, Kickback." Shockwave ordered firmly and dryly, which frustrated and annoyed Kickback. The Insecticon approached to the New Space Bridge. The one-eyed Cybertronian turned and approached to the console, "It is time for beta test. Let us start with low power of Space Bridge. Start transporting Kickback from here to another locations of our planet."

"Huh? Really?" Oil Slick asked in surprise.

Shockwave nodded, "In order to ensure that Space Bridge is fully functional for the operation, we will start from low level of beta test before engaging the high level. If the ground transporting has indeed proved success, than we are ready for Space Bridge. We will locate and transport Lord Megatron and his main forces to backwater planet."

Oil Slick smirked, "I see. Understood. Beginning the beta test."

Oil Slick and his engineers typed down on console as they're now activating the Space Bridge. It shocked and scared Kickback. The Insecticon turned and looked at Shockwave, who nodded firmly and calmly that he can proceed now.

Kickback groaned, "Oh... I hate this..."

Kickback marched towards the Space Bridge's portal. As he gets closer to it, he moved slowly as he feared and worried that he might disintegrated and torn into pieces. Upon reaching to the portal, he raised his right hand up in reaching and touching it. The portal's energy immediately grabbed and teleported him to another location.

Shockwave turned and looked at Oil Slick, who is looking at the monitor. It revealed the picture profile of Kickback at coordinated location within Cybertron. It also shown the life sign reading.

"Kickback, do you copy?" Oil Slick asked calmly.

Kickback scoffed through his com-link, _"Yeah, I am. Thank you for not melting me into scrap. And you know? I like it when I'm using Groundbridge."_

"GroundBridge?" Oil Slick asked in surprise.

_"Yeah!"_ Kickback confirmed, _"You did transport me on another place, but on the same planet. Right? Gotta call it something. Can't just call it Space Bridge since it bridged out the transports and bots to another planet."_

"I find the identity of portal you called... is logical, Kickback. Return to base now," Shockwave agreed calmly, "Very well. From now on, any such technology with low level of energy and power shall be called 'Groundbridge'. We should recreate new technology now."

Oil Slick bowed humbly, "At once."

As soon as Kickback returned, Shockwave gave him a new order - getting more of tools and blueprint data pad. Both Shockwave and Oil Slick discussed and planned firmly and calmly about creating new technology - Groundbridge before downloading them in both data pad and data drive for delivering them to their leaders to use.

After two or three hours have passed, Shockwave and Oil Slick have succeeded their mission. Shockwave noticed both Dreadwing and Sixshot have arrived and entered the lab.

Shockwave asked, "Dreadwing, what is it?"

"We might have situation," Dreadwing reported calmly.

Sixshot nodded, "We have unwanted guest at our planet now."

Shockwave remained firm and unemotional, "Where are they now?"

* * *

At the Iacon Capital City, the Autobots remained vigilant and firm as they were patrolling their territories and also guarding them as well. They may have defeated and repelled the forces of Decepticons, but they are not out of woods.

Within the command center, Searchlight and Side Burn were on monitor duty as they checking up on anything unusual activity or Decepticons' movement. But so far, there were none. Side Burn yawned out loud while Searchlight was busy reading his data pad happily and enjoyably.

"Aw man. We'll never get to see some action," Side Burn complained in annoyance, "So not cool."

"Be careful of what you wish for, Side Burn, or else trouble comes to you," Searchlight said seriously and firmly yet calmly. He sighed as he returned to his reading, "Besides, I'd prefer some peace and quiet."

Side Burn scoffed, "Yeah. And the next thing you know, trouble comes."

"That's ridiculous, Side Burn," Searchlight said in annoyance, "That's not gonna happen."

**_BEEP!_** The command center's red alert went off, shocking Searchlight while amusing Side Burn. It looks like they've got job to do now.

"You were saying?" Side Burn asked amusingly.

Searchlight groaned, "Shut up, and start working."

Searchlight and Side Burn gotten into their seats as they began their wide search of what cause the alarm. Ultra Magnus, Springer and Grimlock have entered the scene.

"Searchlight! Side Burn! What's the situation?" Ultra Magnus asked firmly and calmly.

The monitor shown the map with pinpointing of coordinated location near to the Sea of Rust. Searchlight spoke, "Looks like someone or Decepticons are infiltrating Simfur Temple."

Side Burn used his computer to magnify on the Simfur Temple, which was surrounded by a group of Cybertronian marching into it. He hummed in concern, "Hard to tell of who are leading them in. But it's definitely not good news."

"Simfur Temple?" Springer asked in surprise, "Why would the Decepticons be going there? The temple is completely empty ever since Alpha Trion has took most of the relics and their weapons of mass destruction during the war."

"I don't know..." Ultra Magnus said in concern yet seriously, "But I do not like this. There could be something else that Alpha Trion overlook. We should investigate it."

"And kill them?" Grimlock asked gleefully. Ultra Magnus turned and glared at him. The Commander gave sly smirk. He chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. Me Grimlock likes it."

Springer nodded, "Yeah. Just try not to get overkill. Plus, we might need some information for our use."

Grimlock groaned, "Fine..."

"Alright then. We're bringing Slug, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge and Side Burn with us for investigation. Searchlight and Powerglide will be in charge of the defense. " Ultra Magnus instructed firmly and calmly. The Autobots nodded firmly and calmly. He nodded, "Let's roll."

Ultra Magnus, Springer, Grimlock and Side Burn immediately left the command canter. Searchlight remained behind to monitor both capital city and the areas.

* * *

At the large Simfur Temple in Aztec's Structure and Designs-like, the Groundbridge Portal was activated and appeared before the entrance. Shockwave, Oil Slick, Dreadwing, Shadow Striker and a group of 100 Vehicon Troopers emerged out of the portal. All of them stood before the temple.

"So, this is Simfur Temple?" Shadow Striker asked curiously. He scoffed, "I thought it was much more bigger."

"Are you certain this is the coordinates you have identify, Dreadwing?" Shockwave asked calmly.

Dreadwing nodded firmly and calmly, "Yes, this is where our intruders have entered, Shockwave."

"I don't understand. Why come here?" Oil Slick asked in concern, "The temple is completely empty. There is nothing in there anymore."

Shockwave hummed thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be too sure of it. There is something that we are not aware of. We are attempt to investigate and capture these 'relics'. If anyone dare to stand in our way, use brute force to deal with our enemies or intruders. Nothing must stand in our way..."

Dreadwing nodded firmly, "Understood. Decepticons, move out!"

Dreadwing took and lead the vanguard units. Shockwave and Oil Slick remained behind of the Captain of the Seekers, with more of their Vehicons staying close and guarding the scientists. Shadow Striker takes the rear guard. All of them marched and entered the temple now.

Unknown to them, Ultra Magnus's Flagship has arrived and landed on the ground. It then lowered down its ramp. Ultra Magnus, Springer, Side Burn, five Dinobots and 50 Vehibots emerged out from it. They looked around of their surroundings as they found no sign of Decepticons or intruders.

Ultra Magnus turned and looked at the entrance of Simfur Temple. He gestured his units to march in at once. They all did. All of them entered the temple's entrance now.

* * *

After entering the temple's entrance, Ultra Magnus and his team are now walking down the staircase. The deeper they have gone in, the darker the area is becoming. Luckily, Grimlock took out and activated his blazing sword for lighting the way in. They all continued marching onward while looking around of their surroundings. They found nothing but locked doors, broken statues and ancient antiques and tools. They then found a large mechanical door damaged and broken.

Upon entering the chamber, Ultra Magnus and his team found themselves at the large spiral chamber-like. It was filled with thousand tombs with sculptured knights-like cover, and also some statues. And to their surprise and shock, they also found some of damaged Knights and corpses lying around the floor.

"Wow. What is this place?" Swoop asked in surprise.

"No clue," Sludge admitted in concern. He then approached to the damaged Knight. He took a sniff on him. He grunted in disgust, "This guy is dead."

"Yeah. We know that, Sludge," Springer said firmly as he checked and looked at Knight's Corpse, "But question is who are they? They looked very old especially their designs and weapons. I definitely doubt that they're gladiators."

Springer turned to Grimlock, who shook his head, "Nope. Me Grimlock never seen them before. Definitely not from the Gladiatorial Combat. They're too old."

"The Knights of Old Cybertron," Ultra Magnus answered firmly and calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued while looking around of his surroundings. He sighed, "I cannot believe it. We're at the Tombs of Knights of Old Cybertron."

"Knights of the Old Cybertron? What is that, sir?" Snarl asked in surprise.

Side Burn nodded, "Yeah. Never heard of them before." Dinobots turned and looked at him. He shrugged, "What? City Cybertronians don't always enjoy reading the books, you know."

"The Knights of Old Cybertron are the powerful and immortal ancient army. They all once served under the Thirteen Primes," Ultra Magnus explained as he came across to the ancient slabs. He looked at the old sculptured designs slab-like of The Knights and history. He continued, "During the War against Unicron, Primus and his Thirteens have decided to create and train their own army to combat his 'undead' and 'demonic' minions. The Knights have fought bravely and gallantly against the demon army while protecting their leaders. At the end, Primus and his Thirteens managed to defeat and banish the Chaos Bringer away from our home."

"Wow... That's something," Slug commented in surprise, "What happen to them, sir?"

Springer nodded while looking suspiciously and calmly, "Something tells me that bad things are happening to the Primes, sir."

"You are correct about that one," Ultra Magnus confirmed firmly and calmly. He then looked at the ancient slab, involving of various Knights serving under the Primes during Age of Primes and War of Prime. He continued, "After the war, the Knights of Old Cybertron continued faithfully serving under the Primes, regardless of difference and problem their leaders have for each other. Until Liege Maximo and Megatronus Prime betrayed the Primes, the Knights sided with their leaders. War ravaged the land while Age of Prime began to decline."

Ultra Magnus turned to another slab, which has both two Ancient Prime building the civilization, with the Knights helping and guarding the civilization. He continued, "After the War of Prime ended, both Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime began building the foundation and civilization for Cybertronians. Like before, the Knights continued to serve and help their leaders by helping the civilization and protecting it for almost millennia years."

"Then, comes with Quintessons?" Springer asked suspiciously.

Ultra Magnus nodded in confirmation. Slug groaned, "I always hate them a lot."

"But what happen to the Knights?" Swoop asked, "Why didn't they help us to fight and repel those creeps?"

"Yeah. These guys seemed powerful and immortal warriors," Snarl added in concern.

Looking at the ancient slab which shown Quintessons have deactivated and shut down the Knights of Old Cybertron, Ultra Magnus sighed, "Because of Quintessons' deception and manipulation, the Knights have let down their guards, allowing them to put these warriors in stasis field for a long time. This means Cybertron doesn't have the chance to fight them back when these monsters conquered our home. We lost our hope, freedom and independence to them."

"Until Sentinel Prime came..." Grimlock snarled dryly.

"After driving the Quintessons out of Cybertron, Alpha Trion reactivated and gave the Knights of Old Cybertron new purpose," Ultra Magnus continued, "Protecting the artifacts and relics of the Primes at the Simfur Temple for eternity since there won't be anymore war."

"Yeah. Tell that to Megatron," Slug snarled angrily.

Sludge nodded, "And not to mention, Alpha Trion could have awaken and use the Knights to fight the enemies off, sir."

"I believe that's the problem," Ultra Magnus said firmly, "Alpha Trion is more concern with the relics than using them for war. If he sent all of them out..."

Springer hissed, "The relics would have been the Decepticons'. Cybertron will fall to them."

"Besides, we handle them well," Side Burn said confidently.

Swoop laughed, "You've got that right."

Grimlock growled softly, "Think more relics around here? Sir?"

"Could be." Ultra Magnus said in concern. He loaded and armed with his blaster, "If there is, then we must find and get them before the Decepticons do. Let us continue with our mission."

Grimlock snarled, "Not while we still stand and fight."

With everyone's agreement, Ultra Magnus and his team left the chamber as they all continued walking down and looking around of the surroundings. Unknown to them, one of Knights' Tomb suddenly moved and opened by itself. The large giant hand emerged out and held a grip on it while making some hissing and growling sound.

* * *

Shockwave and his team were walking and travelling down the stairs, which led them straight to Training Grounds. Upon entering the the hall, they found more corpses of the Knights, and also some damaged properties and gears as well. Energon were leaking and spilling everywhere of their surroundings like there was a big fight here.

"Wow. That's something..." Shadow Striker commented in surprise, "There must be some kind of fight from a long time ago."

"Something's not right." Dreadwing said suspiciously and concern. He armed himself with his Long Sword in ready to fight. He spoke in concern, "I don't believe these Knights died long time ago."

Oil Slick approached and looked at Knight's Corpse carefully. He hummed in concern as he noticed something different about them, "Dreadwing's right. These Knights weren't killed from millennia years ago. Their Energon were fresh. This means..."

"Indeed..." Shockwave said in concern yet seriously as he readied with his Astro-Magnum Blaster, "The intruders were here, and also we're not alone..."

Oil Slick hissed, "I don't like where this is going to."

"Agreed. Be prepare," Dreadwing ordered firmly and calmly.

As ordered, the army of Vehicons armed themselves with their blasters and swords for the fight. Oil Slick armed with claws and gauntlet's cannons. Shockwave readied with his Astro-Magnum Cannon as well. Shadow Striker was confused and uncertain of why his allies were armed and readied with their weapons when they're alone.

Shadow Striker sighed in annoyance, "Seriously? You do realize that we're just-!"

Shadow Striker stopped as when he found and spotted Dreadwing swung his Long Sword at him. He yelped and dodged down at once. And at the same time, Dreadwing has cut down on something or someone's. The head dropped and rolled to the front, which scared Shadow Striker the most.

Unfortunately, the Knight wasn't alone as more of them have arrived and emerged out from the hidden passages via the trapdoor and secret wall doors. All of them are armed with their swords, shields, axes and spears.

"What the?! I thought the Knights are dead!" Shadow Striker exclaimed in concern.

Shockwave hummed calmly, "So, the myth was true. These Knights are indeed immortal army of the Primes. Though they're indeed formidable army, they stand in our way to locate and deal with the intruders. Deal with them swiftly."

Dreadwing nodded, "Decepticons! Attack!"

As ordered, the Decepticons began engaging and fighting with the Knights. The Knights of Old Cybertron began to attack them as well. Dreadwing firmly and brutally swung his Long Sword in cutting down his enemies. Shockwave and Oil Slick fired their blasters at them while rarely combated with them. Shadow Striker dodged and evaded the Knights mostly while firing his blasters and knocked them down hard. Vehicons also helped their commanders as well.

Though the Decepticons have managed to kill some Knights, their troops also got wounded and killed by them as well.

* * *

Autobots also have encountered the same problem during their travelling through the hallway. They were ambushed and attacked by the Knights. They quickly fought back and defeated some of the Knights. And at the same time, they have to deal and avoid some traps such as floor spikes, arrows shooting from the walls, electrical shocks of Energon, laser cutting beams, blasters, mines and so on. This caused a lot of Vehibots to get shot and killed.

Ultra Magnus fired his blasters while punching and knocking them out. Springer used his sword in fighting and cutting them down. Side Burn fired his twin blasters at them while dodging the attacks at once. The Dinobots fought and defeated most of the Knights through combat and weapons. Few minutes have passed, they have defeated most of the Knights.

"That was close. Barely..." Swoop commented.

Sludge groaned, "Never thought they could be so strong. I have never faced something like that before in my life."

Side Burn groaned, "Tell me about it. I thought the Knights were dead."

"Clearly not," Ultra Magnus said in concern, "They're indeed immortal army. They don't age or turn into rust. They will live on and protect Cybertron at any cost by the orders of the Primes."

"Still, why did they attack us?" Springer asked.

"Coz we're intruders?" Slug asked in annoyance.

"That's the only reason why they attacked us," Snarl agreed with Slug's answer. He continued, "I mean if they're active, then that means they're defending the relic."

"That might be it..." Ultra Magnus said in concern. He turned and noticed something ahead. He found a familiar Cybertronian was touching on the wall. He gasped, "It cannot be. Hey! You! Stop!"

Alerted by Ultra Magnus's calling, the mysterious Cybertronian Figure frantically touching and searching for something. Ultra Magnus and his team are getting closer to him. Accidentally hitting on top of the wall's, the wall flipped and trapped him within.

This surprised and shocked Ultra Magnus and his team as they arrived at the destination. They found no one and nothing here.

"What the?" Ultra Magnus asked in surprise and concern.

"What was that about?" Snarl asked.

"Yeah. What spooked you, sir?" Side Burn asked.

Ultra Magnus sighed as he turned and looked at his team, "I don't know actually. But I could have sworn that I saw Sentinel Zeta Prime..."

"HUH?!" Everyone asked in shock and confusion.

"You're joking?" Grimlock asked in concern and confusion.

Swoop nodded in concern, "Yeah. Did you knock your head or something? Sentinel Prime is dead."

Springer sighed, "I have to agree with Grimlock and Swoop. He was captured and killed at Kaon. There is no way he could be alive."

"True. And yet..." Ultra Magnus said in concern.

"What you saw was nothing but empty shell of previous incarnation," The wise and calm sage spoke. Ultra Magnus's Team yelped in surprise as they turned to their left. They found silver fatty armored Cybertronian with short beard, two giant eyeballs-like with lenses and has strong gauntlets of Blazing Fire and Freezing Cold. He continued, "I know him very well, my friends."

"Maccadam?" Springer asked in surprise.

"Maccadam? The owner of Maccadam's Old Oil House?" Sludge asked in surprise.

"Oh! I used to love to go there and have some drink," Snarl exclaimed happily, "I love it a lot."

"No kidding! It's also my favorite restaurant to go!" Side Burn exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, me too," Springer agreed in concern. He turned and asked Maccadam, "But what are you doing here? I thought you left with the Transport during the Exodus."

"No. The question is why are you here?" Ultra Magnus asked suspiciously.

Maccadam sighed, "There will be time to explain. But right now, I need your help. The intruders have infiltrated and defeated most of the Guardian Knights. They're after four relics of the Primes! We must stop them at once."

Ultra Magnus was about to ask 'where they were', but instead asked, "Wait? How did you know what I'm going to say?"

"As I said before, I will explain later," Maccadam said calmly, "If I were able to survive long and help Onyx Prime..."

"What?" Grimlock asked in surprise.

"Onyx Prime? That's impossible," Springer exclaimed in disagreement, "He can't be alive..."

"Yeah. Who are the bad guys we're dealing with," Side Burn asked in confusion yet excitement, "Decepticons?"

Slug scoffed, "Yeah. Can't wait to smack them."

"Please, follow me now! There isn't much time," Maccadam exclaimed in concern. He hissed as he looked through his Lenses, "I feared it might be too late."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his firm angry eyes, "Not today, Maccadam..."

* * *

After escaping the Autobots, the mysterious Cybertronian figure has defeated the Guardian Knights while entering the Chamber of Time and Space. The chamber is filled with space with lots of stars and planets, and even time gears ticking and clocking.

Nevertheless, he ignored it as he was heading towards the large glass case of European-like Sword glowing in blue and has golden handler with time symbol. He smirked darkly and amusingly.

"There you are..." Mysterious Cybertonian said calmly yet amusingly. He opened and removed the glassed case. He slowly picked the sword up, "Oh yeah. The Blades of Time is mine. Sentinel Prime, one. Autobots and Decepticon, Zero!"

* * *

After defeating and disposing most of the Knights, the blackish Cybertronian Figure has entered the chamber. It was filled with ancient books, data pads and information. He then approached to the large portrait of Alpha Trion, which was holding both yellowish metallic quill-like and the giant brown book.

He snarled and growled angrily for the moment as he quickly and immediately grabbed and tear out the quill from the portrait.

"You wouldn't need this anymore, my old friend..." The mysterious black figure said darkly and cruelly.

* * *

Lockdown, Airachnid and some of purple monstrous and robotic shark-like humanoid creatures were arming with their weapons. They're facing off at their new target - a dark brownish armored Cybetronian Centaur-like with giant claws, giant wings and has the demonically eagle headgear-like with spikes. He even worn strange yet demonic animalistic mask-like. He armed with spear. All of them were at decorated yet ruined and messy sacred chamber with patterns and damaged antiques and items as well.

Cybertronian Centaur roared angrily as he fought by swinging and striking his spear at the intruders, who dodged and evaded the attacks at once. He roared out loud.

"Get out!" Cybertronian Centaur roared in anger, "Leave this sacred chamber now!"

"Not gonna happen, Onyx Prime..." Lockdown snarled dryly and darkly.

Airachnid hissed, "I'd never thought there will be more Primes to deal with. I thought only The Fallen is the only Cybertronian alive, not counting Nexus Prime or Liege Maximo."

"True... But there are some secrets we're not aware of. In fact, I'm glad we found one, so I can collect his weapon or parts as one of my collection."

"Hmm. How interesting..."

Onyx Prime roared angrily, "You will not defeat me, intruders! None shall pass and steal the Sacred Relics of Prime! That is my promise!"

Activating his battle mask from turning his normal mask into demonic with horns, Onyx Prime's eyes glowed in red before roared angrily and wildly. He charged and struck his spear at both Lockdown and Airachnid. They both dodged and moved aside, allowing their Beasticon Soldier struck by head. Onyx Prime swung and knocked his spear at his surrounded enemy troops, easily defeat and killed them off. He turned and engaged both of them at once.

Airachnid transformed into her spider mode as she used her legs in attacking and striking at Onyx Prime, who swiftly and quickly blocked and deflect the attacks while trying to take her down. Both of them were busy fighting with each other wildly and firmly. Lockdown has his face transformed into Shotgun Mode as he fired it at the Cybertronian Centaur's back, causing the Prime angrily retorted by firing his crossbow arrow at the bounty hunter's shoulder while kicking her off.

Onyx Prime roared angrily as he slammed and struck down his spear at Lockdown, who barely dodge and evade the attacks five times. He then kicked the Cybertronian Centaur off before getting up and engaging him head on. Both of them swung and struck their blades at each other firmly and fiercely for few times. Airachnid recovered from the attacks as she transformed into her robot mode. She joined and assisted her accomplice by striking and thrusting her claws on his back while riding him wildly and happily. This allows Lockdown to attack and wound him.

Onyx Prime struggled in fighting back either Airachnid on his back or Lockdown on the front. This annoyed and frustrated him a lot. He unleashed powerful shockwave in knocking two of them off. He roared angrily as he charged and rammed Lockdown and Airachnid to the walls. He impaled his spear at Lockdown's left side of the chest while grabbing and strangling Airachnid's neck. They're both closed to death.

_**BOOM!**_ Onyx Prime yelped and screamed in pain and agony, releasing both Airachnid and Lockdown. The Cybertronian Centaur turned and faced at the culprit. He found both Sentinel Prime and 'Megatronus Prime' stood before him.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Onyx Prime exclaimed in shock, "How?! I witnessed your death especially you, Megatronus!"

Sentinel Prime scoffed, "What a Lugnut..."

"You will never find out, old friend," Megatronus Prime said darkly. He readied with his Requiem Blaster, aiming it at Onyx Prime. He smirked, "And also, the real Megatronus Prime is dead and sent to the Realm of Prime. You are now facing the true darkness of evil - The Fallen! Goodbye, my dear old friend..."

And just before Onyx Prime could react, The Fallen fired his Requiem Blaster at Onyx Prime's chest, wounding him at once. The Prime fell to the ground while dropping off his Triptych Mask down. Lockdown and Airachnid slowly get up while recovered from the injuries.

Sentinel Prime approached and picked up the mask, "Three down. One more to go..."

"Indeed... The Lenses..." The Fallen said darkly and calmly, "And he is coming here now..."

The Fallen and his team turned to their back. They found both army of Autobots and Decepticons exited from two forked entrances as they entered the Sacred Chamber. More Knights of Old Cybertron also have arrived at the scene as well. It shocked and surprised them all of what they just saw. They couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"Just as he predicted," Lockdown commented.

Maccadam grunted, "We're too late!"

Swoop gasped, "Is that-?"

"It can't be them! But it is!" Snarl said in concern.

Ultra Magnus snarled, "Sentinel Prime? Megatronus Prime? Alive?! How?!"

"Yeah. But why are they siding with the Cons?!" Springer demanded angrily.

Grimlock snarled as he readied with his mace, "Who cares! I look forward to kill them for everything they have done to Cybertron."

Maccadam grunted in concern, "They're not the real Primes. They're mere clones!"

"WHAT?!" Springer asked in shock and concern.

"Would you like to know?" Sentinel Prime said amusingly.

The Fallen smirked, "Truthfully. The ones you used to know is not the same you remember. We are not them. We are reborn with new purpose and destiny by our new master and creator. We are their new and perfect copies! And form now on, I go by the name of 'The Fallen'!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw and heard. They couldn't believe it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shadow Striker and Side Burn exclaimed in concern.

"This is the most interesting turn of the event..." Shockwave commented amusingly, "Never thought the Autobots, defectors and the Knights would come here at the same time. How curious..."

Dreadwing snarled, "It doesn't matter. This is where only the strong survive, weak perish."

"Not on our watch," Springer exclaimed.

Grimlock nodded, "Count on it!"

Lockdown smirked, "Well, now, mates. Let's not get excited. We're here for the treasure before you all can start your childish fight."

"So, who has the Lenses." Airachnid asked curiously. Sentinel Prime pointed at Maccadam. It shocked and concerned her to say, "Huh? Maccadam?! He possessed the Lenses? You've gotta be joking."

The Fallen snarled calmly, "That 'Maccadam' is not who you thought he is. He is none other than one of the Thirteen Primes - Alchemist Prime."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They turned and looked at Maccadam or known as Alchemist Prime, who looked down in shame and embarrassment. Is he really from one of Thirteen Primes? Like Alpha Trion?

"Wait?! What?!" Sentinel Prime asked in shock, "How come I didn't know about it?!"

The Fallen scoffed, "That's because you're fool with no brain at all."

"HEY!" Sentinel Prime exclaimed angrily, "Watch it!"

Ultra Magnus turned and looked at Maccadam, "So, you really are him?"

Maccadam or Alchemist Prime sighed in defeat, "Indeed, I am. But right now. We need to retake the relics back now! I fear The Fallen and his minions are taking them back to their master. I fear the great catastrophe is upon us!"

"Understood," Ultra Magnus nodded firmly as he and his team armed themselves for the next fight, "We will not let them succeeded!"

Alchemist Prime turned to the Knights of Old Cybertron and spoke, "Knights of Old Cybertron. This is Alchemist Prime! Hear me out! The Autobots are your allies! Optimus Prime is one of the Primes! Decepticons and Quintessons are the enemies! Defeat our adversary! Protect and save the lives. That is your main priority!"

Knights of Old Cybertron nodded and saluted firmly, "Yes, Lord Prime!"

Shockwave and his minions readied with their weapons as well. One-eyed Cybertronian spoke, "I'm afraid we cannot allow you or him to do so. Whatever the relics The Fallen has, he or you will not have them. We will take the relics for Lord Megatron's conquest. I can guarantee one thing - you all will fall."

Sentinel Prime snarled, "Just took the word out of my mouth, Cyclops!"

Springer groaned, "Always want to shut him up!"

"Me too," Grimlock agreed angrily.

"ATTACK!" Ultra Magnus, Shockwave and The Fallen shouted.

Autobots, Decepticons and Quintesson Mercenaries charged and engaged the fierce battle with each other wildly and fiercely by punching, kicking, firing their blasters and even swinging their weapons at each other as well.

Dinobots charged, fought and defeated most of the Quintessons and Vehicons a lot. Airachnid and Oil Slick also fought and engaged the beast and the Vehibots, and also each other as well. Whenever his body feel overheated, Grimlock transformed into his Tyrannosaurus Rex to stomp and breathe fire at them. Slug transformed into his Triceratops in charging and ramming most of them. Swoop fly around while firing his missiles and blasters at them. Sludge punch most of his enemies very hard, followed and protected by Snarl. Oil Slick punched and knocked both Vehibots and Beasticons off one-by-one, and even using his chemical bombs in killing them. Airachnid fiercely clawed and killed them brutally and ruthlessly.

After knocking out most of the enemy troops, Dinobots turned their attention to both Oil Slick and Airachnid. They charged and attacked them at once. They tried to take them down, but they were too fast and swift for them to capture. Oil Slick threw some chemicals, involving of slippery and poison, which wounded both Snarl and Slug. Airachnid fired her spider web on Swoop, who struggled and rammed at Sludge to the ground. She fire more webs to trap them down as well. Grimlock roared angrily as he charged and attacked them both. Oil Slick threw the Cosmic Rust Grenade, which exploded and damaged him a lot, allowing Airachnid to jump and injured him a lot.

Both of them turned and faced each other off now. Airachnid jumped and attacked him. He dodged and blocked the attacks firmly and fiercely five times before grabbing and throwing her to the walls. He readied with his chemical grenade to finish her off, but instead, she fired and trapped the web on him, allowing her to fire the acid at his grenade. It blew off and unleashed the Cosmic Rust on him.

Side Burn and Springer were facing off and engaging with Shadow Striker, Lockdown and Sentinel Prime. Both Autobots were hiding behind the boxes while firing at the enemies. Shadow Striker was too fast as he dodged and evaded the blasts while firing back at his targets. Sentinel Prime used his shield to block and deflect the blasts while allowing Lockdown to fire back at them both sides.

As Autobots and Dcepticons continued firing, Sentinel Prime grunted as he activated his shield's power. He charged and rammed straight on both of them. Lockdown jumped before them. He used his hook to grab and thrown Side Burn at Springer before firing his blaster at them both. Sentinel Prime approached to engage with Shadow Striker.

Lockdown used his Saw blade as he was about to finish them off. He got blocked by Springer, followed by Side Burn's blaster. They both then punched and kicked him, who struggled to endure and fight back for few times. Side Burn was about to punch him, he got grabbed and his left hand got cut off by Lockdown. Springer got angry as he jumped and slammed Lockdown to the ground as they both fought and engaged with each other wildly and angrily for few times. The Bounty Hunter quickly gave the Wrecker Warrior a headbutt before kicked him off. He grabbed and thrust the sword at Springer's chest. And just before he could finish him off, Side Burn charged and knocked him off.

Sentinel Prime engaged with Shadow Striker, who dodged and punched back at him for ten times. The Decepticon Scout was about to punch back, he got blocked and knocked aside by the Prime Clone's shield and kicked the former off to the ground. And just before Sentinel Prime could finish him off, Shadow Striker brought out and fired his cannon at him, wounding him a lot.

Ultra Magnus and the Knights of Old Cybertron are facing off Shockwave, The Fallen and their army while protecting Maccadams. The Knights fought and defeated most of Vehicons and Beasticons. Ultra Magnus struggled to face off both Shockwave and The Fallen, who also struggled to fight them off.

The Fallen unleashed his Requiem Blaster in knocking them both out. He jumped and engaged with Shockwave, who endured and blocked the attacks before firing his Astro-Magnum Cannon at him off. The Decepticon Mad Scientist punched him three times before swinging and ramming his cannon at him off. Shockwave then fired his cannon in full power in knocking him off. The Fallen dropped to the ground hard.

Shockwave turned and faced at Ultra Magnus, who is armed with his twin barrage blasters. They both fired them fiercely at each other for few times while dodging and evading them. Ultra Magnus charged and slammed the one-eyed Cybertronian to the ground. He then punched and attacked the Decepticon for few times. Shockwave managed to recover as he quickly activated and fired his Astro-Magnum Cannon in blasting and knocking Ultra Magnus off. He slowly get up while readying his cannon again. And just before he could do anything, Ultra Magnus grabbed and thrown the debris in knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately for him, he got stabbed from his back and dropped to the ground by The Fallen.

The Fallen landed on the ground gently. He turned and faced at Alchemist Prime, who is armed with his Flame and Cold Gauntlets. The sage Prime fired his gauntlets at The Fallen, who easily blocked and deflected the blasts.

"Give it up, brother," The Fallen said darkly, "You don't stand a chance against me. You never do."

Alchemist Prime sighed, "Perhaps you're right. This is my end." He then has his Lenses activated, "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. This is my parting gift to my friends."

As The Fallen charged to impale his spear, Alchemist Prime's Lenses fired and shit straight at Onyx Prime's Triptych Mask. It was activated and transformed into an insect-like mask, causing it to fire at the injured Dinobots. Alchemist Prime's Lenses turned and fired at them as well.

However, The Fallen impaled Alchemist Prime's chest to the ground. The Autobots and Decepticons gasped in shock of what they saw. He then grabbed and took the Lenses.

"Yes! All the relics are ours!" The Fallen exclaimed happily.

"Hey, was that supposed to be happening?" Sentinel Prime asked in concern.

Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons' Forces turned and found something odd about the Dinobots. They were all glowing blue. Their damaged armors and body slowly mended and healed. And to everyone's surprise, all five of them began reformatted and combined into one. Sludge and Snarl transformed into giant bulky armored legs, Swoop and Slug turned into strong armed hands and Grimlock turned into powerful armored torso with demonic black shinny knight's helmet-like with twin golden horns and demonic fangs. He then gave a loud roar.

"What the heck?!" Shadow Striker asked in shock.

Sentinel Prime groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Alchemist Prime chuckled weakly, "You should fear him. Behold the power of Dinobot Combiner - Volcanicus!"

"Volcanicus Smash!" Volcanicus roared wildly.

Volcanicus took out his large broadsword as he easily dispatched and killed most of Vehicons and Beasticons. He then unleashed the flamethrower from Swoop's hand while stomping and kicking them off easily and brutally. This shocked and scared the Decepticons and Quintessons' Force.

"We have what we needed! Fall back!" The Fallen exclaimed firmly and calmly.

Shockwave contacted his ally, "Sixshot, we need Groundbridge now!"

As ordered, the Groundbridge appeared, allowing the Decepticons to use and escape. The Fallen grabbed Sentinel Prime, Airachnid and Lockdown before teleported out at once. Most of Vehicons and Beasticons were all killed. The Autobots cheered out wildly as they won the battlefield.

Ultra Magnus approached to Alchemist Prime, "Maccadam! No! Don't die!"

Alchemist Prime coughed painfully, "It's okay. It's okay. Everything will be alright. You all did your best. That's what counts."

"But we failed the mission," Ultra Magnus said in guilt, "There is no telling what the Quintessons are doing now with their plans."

"Then, you all must be prepare. And do what you must to protect our home," Onyx Prime said weakly, "That is all you can do for now as the Autobots."

Alchemist Prime wheezed painfully, "He is right. And do not worry, I have seen everything. Everything will be fine. The Last Prime and the Maiden will save us. They will stop the Ancient Witch from achieving her goal. They will light our darkest hour."

"Maccadam..." Ultra Magnus said in shock and surprise.

Alchemist Prime laughed weakly, "Funny. Even though you all learned that I'm Alchemist Prime, I'm still called 'Maccadam'. Truly funny." He took out the data drive and passed it to Ultra Magnus, "Take this. Pass it to all Autobots. The Groundbridge will help you with your mission and battle against our enemies."

Onyx Prime wheezed loudly, "Help The Last Prime... And The Maiden..."

"Save us all..." Alchemist Prime said weakly.

With their last dying breathe, Alchemist Prime and Onyx Prime closed their eyes as they have been deactivated. Ultra Magnus and his Autobots bowed and knelt down to the ground for respect to them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Springer asked in concern.

Ultra Magnus lifted his face up and shown his serious looks, "Prepare for battle. The Quintessons are coming back."

* * *

After escaping the enemies from Simfur Temple, The Fallen and his minions managed to board on Lockdown's Ship. They then activated the Space Bridge, allowing them to escape and return to Quintesson's Planet.

Arriving and landing on the planet's landing pad, The Fallen and his minions emerged out from the ship. They headed towards to the throne chamber, where Quintesson was discussing with her generals for her next phase of the plans. She turned and noticed The Fallen and his minions' arrival. The Fallen took out and unfold the cloth, revealing Blades of Time, The Quill, Triptych Mask and Lenses, which belonged to the Primes.

"We have succeeded our mission," The Fallen reported firmly and calmly.

Quintessa smirked darkly, "Excellent. Now we can finally begin our plan..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. This clone - **_Sentinel Prime_** is based on his **_Transformers Animated Counterpart_** while **_'The Fallen' _**is the same guy from **_Transformers: Robots in Disguise_**, even though he's a clone.


	15. Chapter 14: Planet Quintessons

**Chapter 14: Planet Quintessons**

After Team Bumblebee found and rescued Team Ratchet from Rexian and his Sharkticons, they regrouped and boarded into the Ark, bringing more of Energon Deposits including Aquatron's and Velocitronian's Red Energon. They have now blasted off and returned go the space. They continued their journey of searching and regrouping with the rest of theirs allies. And past three weeks, the Autobots have found nothing and no sign of their allies either.

Aerialbots were piloting the Ark. Sideswipe was talking with Jolt and Twins about their recent adventures they have been through while working and checking on Energon Deposit and armory. Crosshairs was cleaning his guns. Jazz gave the tour to Kup, Rodimus and Mirage about the Ark and the ship's function and the Galaxy. It surprised and amazed the Velocitronians much. Ratchet and Bumblebee were discussing and chatting about their secret encounter with the Primes from The Realm of Primes, and also involvement of Quintessons. This make Ratchet uneasy and worried when it comes to ancient enemies from the past.

Ratchet hissed in concern, "This is very disturbing, Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee beeped in concern, _"What do you mean?"_

"The Primes visited both of us in our mental in unconsciousness state... Warning us of impending danger, involving of Quintessons and their weapons of mass destruction... They even pleaded and placed us to take this role... I fear that something terrible may happen to Optimus Prime and Cybertron."

_"You don't mean..."_

"Yes, Bumblebee. We maybe facing the extinction of not only our kind, but also both Cybertronian Colony and indigenous life forms. The Quintessons are the central of this part."

_"What are we gonna do now? Is there anyway we can stop them?" _

Ratchet sighed, "I don't know, Bumblebee. But right now, we can't worry of what might or will happen in the future. All we can do now is find and regroup with Optimus and the rest of Autobots. And then, we will figure out of what we can do with Quintessons. That is all we can do now."

Bumblebee beeped in concern, _"I guess so. I just hope they're alright."_

Ratchet nodded in agreement, "You and me both, Bumblebee."

**_BEEP! _**The Autobots were alerted by the ship's alarm. Ratchet and Bumblebee turned and looked at the monitor screen, which revealed the space chart with stars and planets. This shocked and surprised both of them. The rest of the Autobots have gathered to find out about the situation.

Crosshairs groaned, "Here I thought that I finally get some peace and quiet for the moment."

"What just happen?" Rodimus asked in confusion and worried tone.

Slingshot spoke, "Homing beacon has been activated, rookie. Meaning that we've found our friends."

Skydive sighed, "Well, about time. Better hope it's not from Velgrox. That place gives me the creep."

"So, where are they?" Mudflap and Skids asked impatiently and angrily.

"We're working on it, Twins," Jetfire said in annoyance. He was typing on computer's keyboards while looking at the monitor. It then revealed the Autobots' homing beacon signal on unfamiliar metallic yet demonically planet with three spirals. He hummed in concern, "Odd. Never seen this planet before. Not even historical records has this information."

Kup nodded, "That is true. Not even the colony know about this either."

"You're telling me that the scientist geek and geezer like you have no clue at all?" Air Raid asked in annoyance.

Jetfire and Kup were annoyed and angry while glaring at Air Raid. Silverbolt groaned, "Really? Do you have to be a big mouth, Air Raid?"

Air Raid shrugged, "What? I was being honest."

"More like being blunt and idiot, amico," Mirage said in annoyance.

"Hey!" Air Raid exclaimed of being offended.

"Alright, everyone, knock it off," Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he approached to the computer's control console. While typing on the computer's keyboard, he continued, "Most important of all that we have found them at last. Now, we can go and rescue them while we have the chance."

"Ratchet, are you certain if this is a good idea?" Jolt asked in concern.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "Yeah. What if it could be the enemies that the Primes were talking about?"

Jazz hissed, "Sounds like a bad news, man."

Bumblebee beeped, _"It is."_

"It doesn't matter now, Bumblebee. Right now, our friends need us," Ratchet exclaimed firmly and determinedly, "I will not let any more of Autobots to die! Not on my watch!"

Rodimus whistled in concern, "Wow. Somebot sure knows how to get cranky."

"No kidding," Crosshairs agreed bluntly.

Kup nudged Rodimus's chest, "Well, if it's one of your close and best friends, wouldn't you be cranky and worried for them?"

Rodimus gave some thoughts before sighed, "Yeah... You're right about that, Kup."

"Trust me, dude," Jazz said calmly to Rodimus, "Don't mess with the veteran. They're very cranky and fierce guys to mess with."

"Either way, we're going in," Ratchet commanded firmly, "To your station, Autobots! We're going to that uncharted planet!"

The Autobots quickly moved and taken their seats. They then began working and typing on control console, piloting the Ark, heading to the new planet.

"I sure hope Ratchet knows what he's doing..." Skids said in concern,

Mudflap groaned, "Tell me about it. Just hope he doesn't lose his temper again for breaking his medical wrench again."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet asked angrily, scaring both Mudflap and Skids off. He groaned, "I needed that!"

"Again?!" The Autobots sans Velocitronians asked in annoyance and angry.

"Wow. Another Kup to get cranky," Rodimus commented in annoyance.

Mirage nodded, "Si. That's the least we wanted now."

Kup groaned, "You know I can hear you, lads. I watch that tone of yours carefully."

"We know," Rodimus and Mirage remarked dryly and annoyingly.

* * *

After hours of flying, the Ark has reached its destination - the metallic yet demonically planet with spirals-like. While descending and landing down on the planet, they were trying to contact and reach to the missing Autobots. However, they received nothing from the planet.

"No sign of them," Skydive said in concern.

Slingshot hummed in concern, "And also, we haven't heard from them either. We already tried to contact this planet. No response."

"Could be a trap," Air Raid asked in concern.

"Maybe..." Silverbolt said in uncertain, "One thing for certain, we're being expected to be here."

"That's what worried me the most," Jetfire admitted in fear.

"We can take them down. This is nothing," Bumblebee beeped confidently, "We've faced many dangers and traps before in our lives."

Rodimus laughed happily, "Buddy, I like your style. This is so our way!"

"Don't get cocky. We don't know much of the planet or even its inhabitants," Ratchet warned his allies firmly, "I can only hope that our friends are there and be alright."

"And also, we have to be remain vigilant and aware of the situation," Kup added.

Jazz groaned, "Here we go again. Here I thought we'd finally get some friendly locals." He sighed, "Guess that's wishful thinking."

The Autobots nodded firmly and calmly, understanding the latest situation they're dealing with.

Descending to the ground, the Ark has landed on the planet's surface. The ship lowered its ramp down, allowing the Autobots marched down on it. All of them are armed with their blasters and weapons. They remained firmly vigilant and on guard while keeping an eye on the surroundings. The area is filled with several black swamps, metallic shard-like mountains and even have some skeletal-like Proto-Forms. This shocked and scared most of the Autobots. Nevertheless, they remained vigilant.

"You know, Mirage. I've always wanted to be an adventurer," Rodimus remarked in uneasy tone, "But this is not what I have in my mind."

"What do you expect? Tourism?" Mirage asked in annoyance. He scoffed, "Truly naive, amico."

"Well, I ain't no like this place, man," Skids said in concern.

Mudflap nodded, "No kidding. I hate here. It creeps me out."

"Well, I've seen lots of worse scary than here," Skydive said amusingly, "And trust me, fighting Trypticon is far worse."

Air Raid groaned, "I still have nightmares about it for everyday..."

"Tell me about it," Slingshot agreed, "I didn't get a goodnight sleep."

"Eyes on the front, guys," Jazz reminded firmly, "We still have no clue of what we're dealing with. Hoping we're not dealing with some kind of monsters again."

"Like them?!" Jolt exclaimed in concern.

The Autobots halted at once. The army of grayish horned demonically Cybertronian Warriors and some of Beasticons slowly emerged out from the swamps and caves. They all armed with their weapons while glaring and snarling at them.

Bumblebee beeped, _"Scrap!"_

"You could say that again!" Silverbolt exclaimed in concern, "What the heck are they?!"

"Not sure, but I think those monsters are Infernocons and Beasticons! Soldiers of Quintessons!" Jetfire asked in shock and concern, "What's the plan, Ratchet? Talk to them with universal greetings?"

"To the soldiers of Quintessons?!" Ratchet asked in annoyance. He then armed with his blades, "Not a chance!"

Kup laughed, "I liked your attitude! I don't make friends with those monsters!"

Crosshairs sighed, "And I thought we're trying to be nice."

"Autobots, attack!" Ratchet ordered firmly.

The Autobots charged and engaged the army of Quintessons, who roared and snarled angrily before charging and attacking them.

Bumblebee, Rodimus and Jazz teamed up to punch and kick them off. Jolt used his electrical whips in blocking and deflecting the blasts while protecting his allies. Mudflap and Skids were pulling the Infernocon in attacking his own soldiers. Mirage, used his cloaking device, sneaking up and attacking them. Crosshairs fired his blasters at the enemies. Aerialbots formed and combined into Superion, who easily knocked them off. Ratchet and Kup teamed up to attack the enemies off. The Vehibots were helping their allies to fight off the enemies.

"This is gonna be easy than I thought!" Crosshairs exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the army of Infernocons began combining and forming into the army of gigantic armored demonically Infernocon with twin giant cannons-like. The revelation shocked and scared the most of Autobots.

"Are you kidding me?!" The Autobots asked angrily and annoyingly.

Jetfire hissed, "Infernocuses Incoming!"

"We're so dead!" Rodimus groaned in fear.

"You and your big mouth, Crosshairs!" Jolt snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah. Your big mouth always get us killed!" Jazz said in frustration, "Honestly, can't even shut up for once!"

Crosshairs screamed, " I don't see any of you complain about this?!"

"Eyes on the front! Here they come!" Kup exclaimed in concern.

Infernocuses charged and slammed their fists on the Autobots. Luckily, Superion came to ram and knock off the Infernocon Combiners one-by-one. The Autobots quickly got up and fight back as fierce and hard as they can. Unfortunately, the Infernocons and Beasticons continued swarming and attacking them relentlessly and ruthlessly. Infernocuses has cornered and brutally attacked Superion until he fell to the ground hard.

As soon as the Autobots were defeated and get captured, all of them were but in stasis shackles by the army of Infernocons. Suddenly, a humanoid metallic human while his bottom is made of several tentacles magically appeared before them. The Autobots looked up and glared at him.

"Fallax Vulpes?!" Ratchet snapped angrily, "Just what we need!"

"It is nice to see you again, R-107. I am honored that you have not forgotten of me," Fallax Vulpes said calmly and amusingly, "And also, welcome to the Planet Quintessons. And do not worry, the rest of your friends will be joining soon. I promise you that it would be dying for."

As Fallax Vulpe levitated and moving, the army of Infernocons and Beasticons pushed and moved their prisoners as well. They're all heading towards the gigantic demonically yet ancient spiral palace-like. The Autobots looked shock and worried of what they just heard. They're also worried and scared of what Quintessons are planning for them and Optimus Prime.

Ratchet hissed, "Optimus... Please be safe..."

* * *

After the negotiation with the mysterious Utha, Team Slipstream continued their search for both their lord and the rest of their forces. The Combaticons were keeping their eyes on the pirates, Mindwipe and his Energon Eaters; who are now working for them. Nitro Zeus and his crew were piloting Nemesis. Slipstream and Knockout were discussing with Utha.

"I am honored that we are now allies," Utha said calmly while bowing humbly, "My mistress will be pleased of it."

"Don't get used to it, negotiator," Slipstream said dryly, "I still don't trust you or your kind."

Knockout nodded in agreement, "She has the point. The Quintessons are not known to be nicest Cybertronians we ever had. Not to mention, you're a big liar."

Utha gasped in 'shock', "My goodness! I am 'insulted' of accusation!" Both Slipstream and Knockout gave the annoying glare at him. He sighed, "Although the sins our ancestors have inflicted is unacceptable and unforgivable, we are not them. We are now redeeming our mistakes, so we can be friends again."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Slipstream asked suspiciously.

Utha smiled charmingly as he held and kissed on her hand, "If I was a liar, I wouldn't have spared you all in the first place. I would have killed you all at sight." His answer was logical to Slipstream, though she was still uncertain and concern about it. He smiled, "Even so, I am too humble and nice to do such a dirty tricks."

Knockout hummed thoughtfully, "He does have the point. Plus, I would like to see what kind of gloss they have for my finish."

Slipstream groaned, "You and your looks..." She sighed in defeat, "Very well. We shall be allies for now. We shall work and seek out Lord Megatron."

"I assure you. We will find him." Utha said calmly. He turned and approached to charting map, "Ooh! Maps! I loved reading and charting."

While busy with reading and charting on the map, Slipstream and Knockout walked away from him. They then exited the command bridge's entrance, where they found Onslaught has returned from his duty. They then have their own private discussion about Utha and his allies.

"So, how's it going with our guest of honor?" Onslaught asked dryly.

"He's quite... Conversation," Knockout remarked amusingly.

Slipstream scoffed, "I still think he's up to something. How's your side? Did those pirates and Energon Eaters up to their slaves?"

Onslaught shook his head, "Nope. They haven't done anything funny and wrong. I still don't trust that vampire. I have the feeling he might be tricking us to let down our guard."

"T-That's preposterous!" Knockout disagreed, "Slipstream has him under our control. There is no way he would defy us so easily and quickly."

"True," Slipstream agreed in concern, "But like Onslaught said, we mustn't let down our guard yet. I have the feeling that once we reach our destination, Utha will, no doubt, trap us." She smirked as she shown up her controller device, "With this, we will spring the trap on him. And also, we have another trump card."

Onslaught nodded in understanding, "Nice. I like the sound of that."

Knockout smirked, "I would like to see the looks of that stupid Quintesson's when we fooled him first!"

Suddenly, a Vehicon Scout exited from the command bridge. He bowed down humbly, "Sirs! We have found and located both forces of Barricade and Lord Megatron!"

"You did?" Onslaught asked in surprise. Vehicon Scout nodded in confirmation. He sighed in relief, "Finally! Where are they now?!"

"Coming from the South!" Vehicon Scout reported firmly.

"Tell Nitro Zeus to light the signal! Lead them to us now." Slipstream ordered firmly. Vehicon Scout nodded firmly as he headed off and performed his duty. She turned to her group, "Looks like we'll get some answers of what to do with him, after all."

Onslaught nodded, "Yeah. I hope he agreed to shoot him and his pirates for good."

"We'll see how it goes, first." Knockout said calmly.

Slipstream and her officers returned to the command bridge. They found the rest of Combaticons and even Mindwipe have returned to the area. Nitro Zeus has activated the Nemesis's light signal, alerting and guiding both forces of Barricade and Megatron to them. They turned and looked at the window, where they found two ships were flying straight to them now.

* * *

As soon as two ships docked close to the Decepticon Warship, the Nemesis activated and open docking bay for them to enter and land on it. Slipstream and the rest of Decepticons moved to the docking bay. The army of Vehicon Troopers formed the lines at once. Slipstream, Knockout, Nitro Zeus, Combaticons and Utha stood before two ships.

As the first ship activated and lowered its ramp down, the familiar figure stood before them. Megatron began marching down the ramp, followed by Blackout, Makeshift, Dreads and Scorponok, Tarantulus. The second ship also opened its door as well. Barricade, Breakdown, Bonecrusher, Mohawk, Stunticons, Stinger, Shutter and Dropkick came out from the ship as well. Slipstream and her officers knelt to the ground in respect to their master.

"Lord Megatron," Slipstream greeted warmly and humbly, "Welcome back to your ship! I am honored to relinquish my command to you."

Megatron smiled, "Well done, Slipstream. Where is Starscream and the rest of my officers?"

Slipstream sighed before shaking his head, "Unknown, my lord. We have yet to locate them, sir. They could be on another planet."

"I see..." Megatron nodded in understanding. He turned and looked at Utha, "Who is this?"

Utha stood up as he bowed humbly before the Lord of Decepticons, "I am Utha. I am the Quintesson's Negotiator and Scientist, and also servant to Mistress Quintessa. I am honored to meet you in person, Lord Megatron."

Megatron hummed amusingly, "Quintessa... I have met her once through communication hologram. I have to say about her. She's quite... Intriguing especially the offer she has given to me. I'm looking forward to meet and discuss with her, Utha."

Utha smiled amusingly, "Good... Milady is looking forward for this discussion."

"Indeed. So do I," Megatron agreed, "Do as you please, Utha. Onslaught, Makeshift, Knockout, Breakdown and Nitro Zeus; attend all of our guests and new recruits. I want them to be at their best."

Onslaught nodded firmly, "At once, Lord Megatron."

Onslaught, Makeshift, Knockout, Breakdown and Nitro Zeus lead Utha, Tarantulas, Scorponok, Shutter, Dropkick, Stinger and Stunticons into to the chamber. Unknown to any of them, Utha smirked slyly while crossed his fingers on his back; which Tarantulas, Shutter and Dropkick noticed and smirked darkly.

Dreads, Combaticons and some of Vehicon Troopers unloaded and moved the cargo of Energon out from the ships. Megatron and the rest of his allies remained behind for private discussion.

"Lord Megatron, you don't mean to trust him, don't you?" Blackout asked in concern.

Slipstream nodded, "I agreed. He and his mistress are up to something. The Quintessons are not to be trusted."

"No kidding," Barricade agreed in concern, "I'd say we take them out now while we still have the chance."

Megatron smirked, "Do not worry, Slipstream, Barricade and Blackout. I am aware of it. He has some use to me. If they do intend to betray me, then they will face consequences from me. Rest assured, I will not be so merciful."

Slipstream, Barricade and Blackout smirked darkly, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

In her quarter room, Arcee looked shock and scared upon looking at the mirror. She was in deep shock and scared of what she was looking. Her left eye is glowing in magenta-purple color. She can't believe that Quintessa is still able to contact her. Who knows what worse she has to deal with? She could kill her own friends and sister while delivering the Matrix of Chaos to the witch.

"What am I gonna do now?!" Arcee asked in concern and fear. She turned and looked at the canister of Matrix of Chaos, "I can't let her get it!"

_**KNOCK!** _It shock and scared Arcee to panic in fear and worry. She needs to think of something. The last thing she wants is her friends worried about her again. She then found an eye patch inside the closet. She smiled in relief, believing it could work. She quickly put the eye patch over her left eye.

Turned and approached to the door, Arcee opened the door. She found Bulkhead and Chromia stood before her.

"Hey," Arcee greeted casually and warmly.

"Hey, sis. Just checking on you," Chromia said calmly. She noticed something odd about Arcee's looks, "Is something different about you? What's with the eye patch?"

Arcee smiled uneasily, "Oh! I used it when I'm on power down."

"But why are you still wearing it?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

Arcee groaned a bit, "Because I'm still recovering from Quintessa's spell on me. My left optic hurts a lot. She did some number on me. I felt dizzy and almost fainted."

"Oh. Sorry," Bulkhead apologized.

Arcee sighed as she patted Bulkhead's shoulder, "No worries, Bulk. Everything's fine."

"Either way, got some more good news!" Chromia exclaimed happily. Arcee looked at her. She continued, "We've found Prime, Elita and the rest of Autobots! We're near to the planet!"

Arcee gasped, "Really?"

Chromia nodded happily, "You betcha! Prowl and Drift are trying to reach them!"

Bulkhead smiled, "Yeah! Can't wait to see them again! And you'd better bring the Matrix of Chaos along. Optimus might know what to do with it."

"Good thinking, guys. Will be there soon," Arcee said calmly.

Bulkhead and Chromia turned and headed off to the command bridge. Arcee's face slowly became sad and worried. She turned her attention to the Matrix of Chaos canister. She lifted it up while looking at it.

Suddenly, her left eye glowed in dark magenta-purple color beneath the eye patch. It shocked and scared her. Arcee knew Quintessa is contacting her.

Arcee groaned in anger, "I won't let you control me again! I won't betray my sisters and friends especially Optimus Prime. I won't let you get the Matrix of Leadership or Chaos! I promise you for that!"

"Poor unfortunate child..." Quintessa's voice said calmly yet darkly, "Don't make empty promises to yourself when you're working for me..."

And just before Arcee could do anything, her left eye glowed again in dark colored of magenta-purple, causing a big headache on her head. She then screamed in pain while holding her head tight to the ground. For the moment later, the pain slowly subdued as she no longer has the headaches. She then opened her eyes. Both of her eyes slowly glowed darkly in magenta-purple colors.

"Good... You know what to do..."

* * *

At the command bridge of Caminus Ship, Prowl and Drift are contacting and reporting to Optimus Prime and his crew. Moonracer and Cliffjumper were searching and locating both Team Ratchet and Team Bumblebee since they received reports that they're on the planet's surface. Hound and Warpath were setting up with the weapons and turrets, fearing and knowing the enemies will be appearing soon enough. Protectorbots were checking on the stocks and supplies, making sure they're enough for the Autobots.

Chromia and Bulkhead have arrived and returned to the command bridge. They then approached to the control console, where they get the visual of Optimus Prime and Elita One. They both saluted to them.

_"At ease,"_ Optimus Prime said calmly, _"I am glad that all of you are safe and alive. And it appears that you have gained new ally now."  
_  
Chromia giggled amusingly, "You could say that again."

Bulkhead groaned, "Good thing that I didn't bring any Junkion here." He then cleared his throat, "Trust me. They're crazy. They drive me nuts."

_"Did any of you have unusual encounter?"_ Optimus Prime asked.

Bulkhead hummed thoughtfully, "Like meeting the Primes?" Optimus Prime looked shock and concern. He nodded, "I'd take that's a yes."

"And also, Arcee said that she encounter someone called 'Quintessa', who has great interest of wanting the 'Matrix of Chaos' and 'Matrix of Leadership'," Chromia added in, "Does anything add anything up?"

_"That doesn't sound good," _Elita One said in concern.

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, _"No, it doesn't. I fear this is not coincidence."_

"I don't get it," Bulkhead said in confusion.

_"It means there is more to this than meets the eyes,"_ Elita-One said in concern, _"Separated and trapped on colonized planet. Encounter the Decepticons and their acquaintances over the important artifacts. And also, being visited and warned by the Primes. It's as if someone has planned and expected us to be here."_

Chromia gasped, "Quintessa?"

_"Possibly," _Optimus Prime agreed, _"Whoever this Quintessa is, she could be a threat to our races. No matter the cost, we cannot let her reach both mine and Matrix of Chaos."_

Bulkhead smirked, "Got it cover, Prime."

**_BOOM! _**Everyone yelped in surprise and shock as they fell to the ground hard. They felt the ship is moving, which confuse and shock them.

_"What is happening?! Your ship is heading towards us! It's gonna collide with us soon!" _Elita-One exclaimed in concern, _"Stop the ship now!"_

"What?!" Chromia asked in concern. She turned to the ship's control console. She found Arcee was driving and piloting it. She gasped, "Arcee! What the heck are you doing?!"

Optimus Prime noticed something odd about Arcee. He found her eyes were completely in dark magenta-purple colors while her chest was attached with Matrix of Chaos. He gasped, "Oh no! She's been possessed!"

"Scrap!" Bulkhead cursed in concern.

* * *

The Caminus Ship flew straight towards the Wildertron Ship. Before Team Prime could do anything, the former ship has already rammed and collided with the latter. This caused both ships damaged and descending straight to the planet's surface. Everyone is holding tight as they braced for impact. Reaching its destination, the Caminus and Wildertron ships slammed and crash landed on the ground, causing more damages to it and the crew members.

Both Caminus and Wildertron Ships were damaged and destroyed. Team Prime, Team Arcee and Team Bulkhead were out of unconscious yet barely alive. Arcee slowly yet weakly got up from the ground. She turned and approached to the damaged Wildertron Ship, where she found Optimus Prime and Elita-One lying down on the ground. While her eyes glowed darkly, Arcee was glaring at them both.

Arcee heard some footstep noises. She turned to her back, where she found demonically armored squid-like monster with four tentacles while wearing egg-shaped helmet-like, and a group of giant greenish armored demon muscular warriors with spikes and armed with large spears and shields approaching to her. She bowed to the ground.

Arcee greeted, "Greetings, Vashik."

"Well done, Maiden of the Primes," Vashik said calmly, "Mistress have made the wise decision to choose you as one of us. With box Matrix of Leadership and Chaos here, as well as Cyber Planet Keys and some important artifacts; we can finally complete our mission."

Arcee's eyes glowed again as she looked at Vashik, "Yes, we will."

Vashik turned to his Elite Warriors, "Baliffs, take them away!"

As ordered, the Baliffs approached and apprehended most of the Autobots. They then moved their prisoners out while following both Vashik and Arcee, who were heading straight to the Quintesson's Palace. Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he took one last look at mind-controlled Arcee before losing his unconsciousness.

"Arcee..."

* * *

After escaping Caminus, Team Starscream was travelling across the galaxy, in search for both the rest of Decepticons and also meeting up with Quintessa as well. Everyone was performing their duty while Lugnut was complaining angrily about not able to find and meet up with Megatron, which annoyed them a lot.

Nevertheless, Starscream remained firm and calm about the situation. He is now at his own quarter, along with Thunderblast looking after his old body. He was looking through the window as he was giving some thoughts about Quintessa's offer and loyalty to Megatron.

"As Quintessa has said before, Megatron never truly did appreciate my talents, despite all the efforts and strategies I have given all to him. He only sees me as a pawn to his game of conquest. His mindless minions think of same on me as well." Starscream thought calmly yet angrily and frustratingly. He looked at his body, "Well, now, things will change. I've become stronger, faster and powerful, with this new body. Megatron will rue the day for treating me badly. I can assure for that. But can Quintessa be trusted with her words?"

"Honey!" Thunderblast called as she stood besides Starscream's sides, "Whatcha you doing?"

Starscream sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking about Quintessa's offer..."

"What? You don't trust her? She did give you a new body, which is more powerful than the puny one. No offense."

"None taken. I felt useless with that body as well."

Thunderblast giggled as she grabbed and held Starscream close to her. She looked at him, "But there's one thing I loved you is you're still handsome in both forms. And also, cunning..."

Starscream smirked sinisterly as he touched and held her beautiful face, "Why, thank you. One thing I loved about you is that you enjoyed complimenting and respecting me a lot."

Thunderblast giggled as she hugged and held him close to her, "Believe me. I enjoy it too much..."

"Starscream!" Thundercracker called, which annoyed both Starscream and Thunderblast. He entered the room. He yelped upon noticing both Starscream and Thunderblast were close together. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Just came to report."

"Well, what is it?" Starscream asked in annoyance.

Thundercracker continued, "We have found and located Soundwave and Constructicons. We're meeting up with him now."

Starscream sighed, "Of course, Soundwave. He probably able to find and locate Lord Megatron by now."

"I'm pretty sure he does," Thundercracker said confidently, "Meet you back at the docking bay, sir."

Thundercracker turned and exited the quarter. Starscream and Thunderblast were moving out as well.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll get what you want, Starscream," Thunderblast said calmly. She then whispered to his ears, "Like this..."

Thunderblast grabbed and held his head to turn and face him. She activated and open her and his spark chamber, allowing them to touch and electrified wildly and happily. This make both Starscream and Thunderblast feeling ease, wild and enjoyable like they're connected.

"P-Perfect..." Starscream commented calmly. He then held Thunderblast's head to look at him, "You're perfect..."

Thunderblast blushed a bit, "I aim to please, Lord Starscream..."

Starscream smirked, "Lord Starscream? I like it..."

"We better go now," Thunderblast said calmly as she departed from Starscream while has her spark chamber closed, "We wouldn't want to make your friend Soundwave wait impatiently."

Starscream groaned in annoyance, "You're right. We shouldn't..."

* * *

Starscream and Thunderblast headed off to the docking bay, where the rest of Decepticons and Vehicon Troopers have gathered and lined up in formation at the area. All of them were waiting for Team Soundwave's arrival. They then saw the shuttle has arrived and entered the ship's docking bay. It landed on it.

As the ship opened its door; Soundwave, his Mini-Cons and Constructicons emerged out and approached to Starscream and the army of Seekers.

"Welcome home, Soundwave. We miss you." Starscream greeted calmly and warmly. Soundwave nodded calmly and warmly. While looking at his whole body, his screen revealed the picture profile between original and new bodies. He added question mark on it. The Air Commander smirked, "Let's just say I have the change of wardrobe. I like this one a lot."

"Yeah. Total freak dress," Rumble commented.

Frenzy chuckled, "Yeah. Suits him well."

Starscream gave the glare at Rumble and Frenzy, which scared them off. He turned and looked at Soundwave, "Have you located our missing allies?"

Soundwave nodded calmly as his screen revealed the map with Megatron's location at unfamiliar metallic yet demonically planet with three spirals.

Starscream smiled, "Excellent. Well done, Soundwave. To that location. Our master is waiting for us."

Soundwave nodded with his own recording voice, _"As you command..."_

* * *

Team Starscream and Team Soundwave used their shuttle to travel and fly straight to the very planet that Megatron and his main forces of Decepticons have landed. Upon reaching its destination, the shuttle began its descend and land on the planet's surface.

With the shuttle lowered down its ramp, Team Starscream and Team Soundwave climbed down the ramp. They then regrouped and met up with Megatron and his main Decepticon Forces.

"Starscream... Soundwave... Welcome back..." Megatron greeted warmly and calmly. He turned and looked at Starscream's body, "I see you have gained a new body, Starscream. Most impressive."

Starscream smiled, "Thank you. Let's just said that I upgraded myself, Lord Megatron. In fact, I liked this more than my original one. Mistress Quintessa helped me to upgrade it."

"I see..." Megatron said calmly. He turned and looked at Utha, "Utha, will you lead us to your mistress now?"

Utha smiled, "It will be done. Follow me. My mistress is waiting for us now."

Utha led and guide the Decepticons straight to the palace, where his mistress, his kind and the rest of Autobots are waiting. Everything has gone according to their plan...

* * *

Entering the Quintesson's Palace, Utha and Decepticons went through the hallway of various yet unique chambers. They then arrived and entered the throne chamber, where the Autobots were gathered as prisoners and kept within the cages. Fallax Vulpes and Vashik were waiting. Utha and the Decepticons approached to the front of throne chair.

Megatron noticed and found Optimus Prime was trapped within the energy shackles. He smirked, "Optimus Prime. A surprise to see you and your Autobots here. It appears you are their prisoners." He then noticed Arcee was standing besides the throne chamber. She was holding the container. He chuckled, "How amusing to see one of your loyal Autobots turned on you..."

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "Megatron, do you even know why you were brought here?"

"I intend to find out, Prime. Quintessa has great interest of helping and assisting me on my conquest."

"Is she really helping you, Megatron? Or merely using you as a pawn? Do you even trust her at all?"

"Of course, I do not trust her? Do you think of me as a fool? I am very well aware that she's up to something, most involving of us. If she thinks she could use me as a pawn, then she is mistaken."

"Do not underestimate her, Megatron. There are a lot of things we do not understand or know about this Quintessa. We should be cautious."

"I do not need your advice and help, Prime. You are no longer my ally," Megatron said darkly.

Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes firmly, "No, we are not. But I know you well. You will not take this kindly either."

Trumpet's horn was sounded. The dark yet demonically greenish grim reaper-like Cybertronian teleported before the Autobots and Decepticons.

"I am Klementia! The Judge and Jury, Scientist and Ambassador of Planet Quintessons. I welcome you all to our planet. " Klementia introduced firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at the throne chair. He continued, "Allow me to present the Ruler and Leader of our planet and kind - Mistress Quintessa!"

As if on que, Quintessa teleported and appeared before the Autobots and Decepticons. The Cybertronian Factions were in shock and surprise, upon looking at her. She then took her throne chair for a seat.

"Greetings, Autobots and Decepticons of Cybertron," Quintessa said calmly and warmly, "Welcome to Planet Quintesson."

"Optimus, that's her! That's Quintessa!" Bulkhead exclaimed in concern.

Chromia snarled angrily, "And the one, who is responsible of turning Arcee against us by dark magic!"

"So, that's Quintessa?" Elita-One asked angrily and darkly, "I am so gonna kill that witch!"

"What do you want from us, Quintessa?!" Optimus Prime demanded angrily, "What are you planning?!"

Megatron nodded, "Indeed. Why are you interested in us so much?"

"Nothing much, my friends. In fact, I was hoping we could work together as one. I wish to unify our colonies into one," Quintessa said calmly and amusingly. Autobots and Decepticons were surprised and shocked yet suspicious by her proposal. She continued, "Every since your ancestors defeated and banished our kind, Cybertronians has done lots of damages than we did."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!" Bulkhead and Breakdown demanded in annoyance.

Bumblebee beeped, _"Is this some kind of a joke?!"_

"I don't think it's a joke," Barricade said calmly and firmly.

"Cybertron hasn't done anything wrong!" Ratchet exclaimed angrily, "In fact, it is better than having your kind to rule and subjugate us! We rather be free Cybertronians than being slaves to you. I can assure you for that!"

Soundwave repeated Ratchet's words, "I can assure you for that!"

"Quit copying me!" Ratchet exclaimed angrily and annoyingly.

"You have no idea of what you all done," Quintessa said calmly and sinisterly, shocking the Autobots and Decepticons. She continued, "Cybertron banished and deserted the colonies after our defeat. They're completely distanced and disconnected from each other. The government has failed to keep the order and peace in check. This has resulted the Great Cybertronian War between Autobots and Decepticons. Your conflict has done nothing but bringing death and destruction on your homeworld. And therefore, it has done more damages than we did."

Autobots and Decepticons were suspicious and confused. They also gave some thoughts of what she has said. She could be right about their war.

"Oh yeah, what can you do to fix it?" Knockout asked.

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah. It's not like you can do some Hocus Pocus on all of us and colonies into one."

Jazz hummed thoughtfully, "Sounds like a wishful thinking and dreaming, yo."

"Sounds stupid and ridiculous," Blackout remarked dryly, "No one would think such a thing."

Quintessa smiled darkly, "Precisely." Autobots and Decepticons were alerted by her answer. She continued, "My dear friends, it is time to put your difference aside now. Let us unite together as one to restore order and peace for our kind and colonies. It is also the time to bring all of them together as one, not divide into many. And together, we shall not only be unified Cybertronians, but also show those inferior and worthless indigenous life forms of what we can do. They either serve us or be destroyed. We are the most powerful, intelligent and strongest species in this universe. None shall stand in our way! I will make that dream come true!"

The Autobots and Decepticons were in shock and concern of what they just head. They couldn't believed it.

"You're mad," Optimus Prime remarked angrily, "You would unite all of our kind as one to destroy the indigenous life forms because they're weak and not our match?! And also, to prove the universe that we're some kind of gods?!"

Elita-One narrowed her angry firm eyes, "Quintessa, you're mad! We will not help you with that!"

"I see... Such noble..." Quintessa said darkly. She turned and looked at Megatron, "Do you agree with my ideals, Megatron? I know you want power and control. And I can provide you for that if you're willing to work for me."

"Oh boy. She just pissed him off," Slipstream remarked.

"She's in trouble," Barricade remarked amusingly.

"Work for you? As slaves?" Megatron asked darkly and suspiciously. He scoffed, "Megatron served no one. And certainly, the Decepticons will not work with Autobots and their naivety and pathetic idealistic. But my ambition will be the one to unify Cybertronian under our banner and control Peace and order will be restored by my hands! And those, who dare to defy and challenge us, shall be destroyed and perished. I can assure you for that."

"Is that a no?" Quintessa asked amusingly and dryly. Autobots and Decepticons remained firm and silent for the moment. She sighed, "Very well. If you're not with us, then you're against us. I am disappointed in you all."

Megatron armed and aimed his Fusion Cannon at Quintessa, "You'll be disappointed when you're dead!"

**_BOOM! _**Megatron yelped in pain as he felt his back shot. He dropped and fell to the ground. Everyone was in shock upon looking at Starscream, who is responsible of shooting his master down.

"Well done, Starscream..." Quintessa said in amazement.

"Starscream?!" Megatron demanded in shock and anger, "You betray me?!"

Starscream scoffed, "No. It is you, who betray us. You should accepted her offer. You could have gain what you've been searching for. But instead, you let your pride and delusion bring you down to the Pits of Kaon."

Lugnut snarled, "Starscream, you shall pay for-!"

**_BOOM! _**Lugnut got shot again by Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet as they got tired of listening to Lugnut. And just before the Decepticons could do anything; the army of Beasticons, Infernocons and Baliffs approached and apprehended them at once.

"My fellow Decepticons, join me and Quintessa now. And together, our unity and order shall be restore! The war must end now! Let us united as one now!" Starscream commanded, "And all of you shall be rewarded handsomely!"

However, most of Decepticons remained silent while glaring at Starscream's betrayal. Thunderblast, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Tarantulas, Shutter, Dropkick and even Slipstream have joined Starscream's side, along with most of Seeker Armada.

Megatron snarled angrily, "You will regret this!"

"Too little, too late, master," Starscream remarked amusingly.

Optimus Prime grunted, "You will not win, Quintessa. We will not let you force all Cybertronians to unite under your banner, nor will we let you destroy life! You will never succeed!"

"Don't be too certain, Prime. You and the Maiden are the key to our success..." Quintessa said calmly, "Take them away."

As ordered, Quintesson's Soldiers and Elite Guards moved and pushed Autobots and Decepticons out of the throne chamber. They taking their prisoners to the dungeon now. Optimus Prime turned and took one last glance at Arcee, who remained under Quintessa's control.

As soon as both Autobots and Decepticons are escorted out to the dungeon, Quintessa smiled calmly as she looked at her allies. It's time for her plans to commence.

"Klementiam, Utha, put our prisoners to their work. Make sure they are reeducated and worked for us," Quintessa said calmly, "Fallax and Seeker Armada make the preparation for ritual. It is time to begin my master plan."

"Yes, my lady," Quintessons and Starscream's Seekers exclaimed firmly and proudly, "We will do our part."

"Good... Very good..." Quintesson said calmly, "My ambition is finally realized..."

Arcee turned and looked at the throne chamber's door, where all of her friends being escorted out to the dungeon. And at the same time, her magenta-purple colored eyes flickered and briefly shown blue colors.

"Optimus Prime..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	16. Chapter 15: Quintesson's Origin

**Chapter 15: Quintessons' Origins**

Klemethia and Utha were in-charged of reeducating and turning both Autobots and Decepticons into slaves to Quintessons. They also removed most of their weapons and blasters, ensuring their prisoners won't try to fight back and resist them. Klementia was in-charge of putting the Decepticons through the gladiatorial combat against the Quintesson's Warriors and Monsters. Utha enforced Autobots into labor works.

Both Infernocons and Baliffs guided Megatron and all of his Decepticons to training grounds, where they have their prisoners donned their own armors and weapons. Klementia appeared before the Decepticons. All of them snarled and growled at him.

"The mightiest faction of warriors - The Decepticons. Welcome to my gladiatorial arena!" Klementia said amusingly and sinisterly. He chuckled amusingly, "I have heard that most of you all fierce and powerful warriors among Cybertron during your 'war'. I'm quite intriguing and curious to find out if the rumors are indeed true or not. I'm looking forward to see all of you play my games."

"How about you let us go and see how fierce we can really be?!" Barricade snapped angrily and annoyingly.

Blackout snorted angrily, "Trust us. We will not be amused or threatened by you!"

Most of Decepticons gave a loud cheers and battle cries that they will not bow to the Quintessons' will, and they're willing to fight and kill all of them.

Klementia chuckled amusingly, "I can hardly wait to see it." He turned and looked at Megatron, who remained silent for the moment. He smirked darkly to ask, "What's the matter, Megatron? Too ashamed and heartbroken to speak after Starscream betray you?"

Megatron snarled and glared at him, "Fool... I will not show any sentimental and forgivable to someone like him, but I do intent to punish him with my bare hands. Rest assured. It will be painful and merciless, Quintessons. And when I'm done with him, I'm coming after you."

Klementia smirked, "We shall see, my friends." He then clasped his hands hard before rubbing it, "Show time. I hope you put the best of your fighting display on the arena. I wouldn't want to be disappointed, now do the spectators. Good luck..."

Klementia teleported at once as he is returning to his position now. Both Infernocons and Baliffs turned and glared at the Decepticons. The Quintessons' Elite Guards gave the snarling and growling noise at them, gesturing and demanding their prisoners get their preparation done for the gladiatorial combat.

Megatron and his Decepticons moved away from the Quintessons' Elite Guards. They all pretending for donning their armors while sharpening and upgrading their weapons. And at the same time, all of them were having discussion.

"What should we do now, Lord Megatron," Onslaught asked calmly.

Breakdown sighed, "Sure hope you've got some master plan to get us out of here. No way I'm gonna stick around here!"

Lugnut roared angrily, "I'd say we charge and kill all of them at once. And then, we get our revenge on Starscream and his Seeker Armada. They shall pay for betrayal and treachery. That is the way of Decepticons! Show them no mercy! All must pay with blood!"

"There he goes again," Blitzwing sighed in frustration, "Why does he keep doing that?"

"How idiotic..." Motormaster remarked in annoyance.

"He's always is," Scrapper agreed.

Mixmaster nodded in agreement, "All brawn, but no brain. And it's the reason why we often get lots and lots of problem especially to Lord Megatron."

Heard of insults, Lugnut roared angrily at his allied Decepticons, "What was that?!"

"Silence, fools!" Megatron commanded angrily, scaring most of Decepticons. He continued, "We will deal with Starscream and his traitors. But for now, we shall entertain these fools."

The Decepticons were in shock and surprised by Megatron's proposal. Knockout asked, "You're not seriously about it, aren't you, Lord Megatron?"

"I am, Knockout," Megatron said firmly, "While we're dealing with entertaining our hosts for fierce combat, Soundwave and his Mini-Cons shall perform the surveillance on the area while searching and identifying the weakness for us to deal with a blow."

Soundwave nodded calmly and firmly. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak gave a loud cheers that they will complete their mission.

Knockout groaned, "Great. This means my paint job is gonna be in ruin. I really hate it..."

Bonecrusher roared angrily and wildly, "Who cares?! I'm ready for anything! I would like to get some pieces from those weaklings!"

Dreads gave loud and wild wolf cried, "YEAH!"

Megatron smirked, "Excellent. To battle. Let us show these Quintessons that we, Decepticons, are not to be trifled and underestimated."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Decepticons and Vehicons gave the loud cheers.

"Lord Megatron, forgive me to speak openly," Makeshift spoke up. Megatron turned and looked at him. He continued, "I know what we saw, but I do not believe Starscream has the intention of betraying us."

Decepticons yelped in shock and annoyance. Swindle asked, "Is he serious?"

"I have no idea," Dragstrip shrugged, "But that's gotta be dumbest reason I ever heard. I mean he turned on us."

Wildbreak nodded, "Yeah. I wouldn't be that guy get pounced by Megatron."

"I would like to get the hands on him!" Brawl snapped angrily, "It will be painless."

"I do not know where Starscream's loyalty lies or what is his true motive. But I do not care either of them. But rest assure, he will be dealt with for 'betrayal'. It will be very painful. Never question me about Starscream until I confront and deal with him personally," Megatron said darkly yet dryly, scaring and silencing Makeshift. He continued, "Either way. Let us focus on gladiatorial combat now. We have entertainment to deal with."

Decepticons nodded and cheered firmly. All of them quickly grab and wield their weapons. They're preparing for the gladiatorial combat now. Megatron smirked darkly and amusingly as he can't wait to start the battle.

* * *

After the Decepticons have donned with their new armors and wielded new weapons, Baliffs and Infernocons guided and led them straight to the gladiatorial arena, where they have found more spectators were gathered and sitting down on the spiral seats. They were cheering wildly and happily as they can't wait to see more gladiatorial battle.

"Oh! How interesting..." Slashmark said amusingly.

Heatseeker laughed, "You've said it, partner..."

"Just what we need," Barricade said in annoyance.

"There he is..." Megatron said calmly as he was glaring at Klementia, who was sitting alone in his private spectator chamber. He was guarded by two powerful Infernocuses. He snarled, "Sitting down in his box to enjoy the show, I see..."

"I would like to take a shot on him," Vortex complained angrily.

Blast-Off groaned, "I'd say do it now, before I'm gonna blast off!"

"Ba patient. Our time will come..." Megatron said calmly. He turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, it is time."

Soundwave nodded firmly as his screen activated and turned into scanner mode with beeping noise and homing signal. Rumble began slamming and stomping his piston-like arms attacking the ground. Frenzy was covering his buddy's back. Laserbeak was flying around the area. Ravage was sniffing around the area. They all began scanning and searching for a way to get out.

Klementia stood up as he approached to the front. He began announcing, "Citizens of Planet Quintessons! Welcome to yet another glorious gladiatorial combat! And this time, I'm presenting you more entertaining and more glorious than anything you have seen before. Something that you'd be please and enjoy this bloodiest moment in your life! I give you the new warriors - The Decepticons!"

The crowd went wild while giving loud applause. The Decepticons remained firm and calm as they do not amused or even being humble and modest about it, though some like Knockout, Breakdown, Stunticons, Vortex, Blast Off, Swindle, Rampage, Hightower, Overload and even Scorponok enjoyed the attention.

"Now, without any further a due," Klementia smirked amusingly and darkly. He then rang the gong loud, "Let the Game begin!"

Signaled by the Judge and Jury of Quintessons, the arena's various cages slowly opened and revealed various and different yet dangerous and bloodthirsty monsters, metallic beasts and also some gladiators. Infernocons, Baliffs and Infernocuses were there as well. They all growled and snarled darkly and wildly before giving a roar.

Knockout groaned, "Oh boy... Just what we need - more Beast Machines to deal with!" He turned and found Scorponok snarled at him. He yelped, "No offense!"

Scorponok snarled, "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Enough fooling around! Prepare to fight," Megatron snarled firmly. He wielded and armed with his wrecking ball, "It's time to show them why we Decepticons are the most fierce warriors! And keep Soundwave safe and alive!"

"Great. Babysitting duty..." Barricade said in annoyance.

Bonecrusher laughed as he clenched his fists, "Well, I'm ready for another big fight. Let's get rumble!"

"Oh yeah! I'm ready! I'm so ready!" Mohawk exclaimed happily.

Dreads chuckled, "Slaughtering time!"

"Decepticons, Transform and Rise up!" Megatron ordered firmly.

Megatron and his army of Decepticons gave the loud battler cry. They all charged straight at the army of Quintesson's gladiators, warriors and beasts.

Megatron swung and struck his wrecking ball in knocking them down hard. Barricade, Blackout and even Lugnut were covering their lord's cover while fighting off the gladiators. Knockout screamed as he was running for his life. Breakdown protected Knockout from getting hit and shot. Bonercusher charged and rammed most of the warriors. Mohawk laughed wildly and insanely as he slaughtered most of the creatures. Soundwave and his Minicorns were scanning and gathering more data of the area. Makeshift and Blitzwing are protecting him from danger. Vehicons also helped and assisted their

Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons and even Dreads transformed into their alternate modes and combined into the Combiners. Constructicons combined into Devastators, Combaticons merged to become Bruticus, Stunticons charged and united into Menasor and Dreads also combined and became Dreadnought the large demonically and monstrous Combiner with twin giant spiral horns and smaller ones, has giant fangs, giant claws and giant wings. Four Combiners fought and engaged the metallic beasts and monsters.

The crowd went wild and happy upon looking at Decepticons's ferocity and bloodthirsty in defeating and killing most of the warriors. Klementia smirked amusingly of looking at the event.

"How enjoyable..." Klementia said amusingly and pleasingly, "The Decepticons are perfect use for our military force. They will be reformat and turned into perfect warriors in no time."

Unknown to Klementia, a group of six Mini-Cons have seen everything from the top of coliseum. They quickly

* * *

Utha has taken most of the Autobots to the capital city, where all of them are put into labor works. Utha then assigned the Autobots for the assignment and labor works to do. They were gathered at the front of palace.

"Greetings, Autobots. I prayed that all of you are ready for new jobs. It will be the best and amusing work you ever have in your life." Utha said calmly and amusingly, "And trust me, you won't resist."

"Serving under you?" Ratchet asked angrily, "Is this a joke? I hate jokes."

Bulkhead snarled, "Yeah. If we don't want to do?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee beeped angrily, "We'll never ever work for someone like you! And trust me, Autobots don't work for monsters like you!"

"So, be good Quintesson and let us go! Let my sister go too!" Chromia snapped angrily and annoyingly, "Trust me. You do not want to make us angry!"

Ironhide chuckled, "This is the reason I love her a lot."

Utha sighed amusingly, "I knew you would say that." He snapped his fingers, summoning the Cybertronian Slave before the Autobots. He was in his electrical yet energizing shackles. He continued, "Let's rephrase it again - Serve us or accidents and bad things happen to any of you. And trust me, I don't like accidents."

"Go to hell," Crosshairs snarled.

"Oh yeah! You heard us. We're not falling for it," Hound snapped in annoyance.

"So, blow yourself up, dude!" Warpath exclaimed happily.

Utha smirked amusingly. He snapped his fingers, which caused the energizing shackles magically moving and crushing the Cybertronian Slaves, making him to scream angry and pain. It shocked and scared most of the Autobots off.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Optimus Prime demanded angrily. Utha smirked darkly as he continued ignoring his plead. He sighed in defeat. He bowed to the ground, "I... I am willing to serve you. Do not harm him..."

Shocked and concerns to see the Autobot Leader bowed before Utha, the Autobots knew and also understand that Optimus Prime would never ignore or let the innocent get killed, even someone they do not know. They all bowed to the ground, supporting their leader. Finally, seeing the Autobots have bound to submission, Utha snapped his fingers, halting the shackles from crushing the slave.

"Good bots. But remember, my new friends, if you intend to resist us again, I will slaughter more innocents." Utha threatened darkly and amusingly, scaring the Autobots. He continued, "Now for the assignment."

Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Moonracer and Perceptor were placed in-charge of organizing and arranging the books, tools and documents while also administrating and governing the situation. Ratchet, Jolt and the Twins worked and invented collars and shackles for controlling the slaves. Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Kup, Crosshairs, Rodimus and Mirage were in-charge of building and constructing the machines and buildings. Ironhide, Chromia, Bulkhead, Hound, Warpath, Drift and Cliffjumper were forging and making armors and weapons. Protectorbots and Aerialbots have turned into Defensor and Superion for intimidating and threatening the slaves from attacking and rebelling the Quintessons.

Whenever the Autobots performed their duty or even help each other out with it, the Quintessons and the soldiers find some chances in torturing and angering them. And whenever the Autobots tried to resist and pick a fight, the Quintessons quickly threatened and attacked other slaves, making the Autobots to back off and worked on it.

No matter how much angry and tempted the Autobots wanted to kill the Quintessons, they have to resist and ignore them for the sake of each other, and also the slaves. There is no other ways...

Yet again, six Mini-Cons have seen everything again before they turned and leave at once.

* * *

Fallax Vulpe, Vashik, Beasticons and servants began setting up an ancient ritual mark at the top of Quintessa's Ancient Tower.

Vashik and his Infernocons brought the large towered metallic box-like device with some small pillars-like devices were placed on the middle. Fallax Vulpe also brought out and placed various Cyber Planet Keys from Cybertronian Colony on the device. They even placed some drawings on it for the keys' representation.

Vashik turned and approached to communication portal as he communicated to Quintessa, who smiled darkly and amusingly.

_"Yes, Vashik?"_ Quintessa asked amusingly.

Vashik snarled, "Everything is in schedule, mistress. It will be ready by sundown."

_"Excellent..."_ Quintessa said calmly, _"Make sure that everything is in order. No mistakes."_

Vashik nodded, "Yes, my mistress. It will be done."

* * *

Quintessa shut down the communication device. She turned to the front, where she faced mind-controlled Arcee, Starscream and his Seeker Armada. They all looked suspicious and impatient as they wanted to get the job done.

"Yes, Starscream? You seem impatient and agitated." Quintessa said calmly, "What is it?"

"What is it?! It's that I demand of what exactly we're supposed to do!" Starscream asked impatiently and angrily, "As far as I'm concern with switching my loyalty and trust issues with Lord Megatron, I am not certain of how you're gonna achieve this master plan."

Thunderblast awed in concern as she patted Starscream in comfort, "Don't get angry and upset, dear. You will get some answer."

Starscream sighed, "Thank you, Thunderblast..."

"He does have the point," Thundercracker said in concern, "It's not like all the leaders come to agreement and join us."

"Ans I still don't get how come that Autobot join us?" Skywarp asked while pointed at mind-controlled Arcee. He asked, "Does that make any sense at all?"

Slipstream groaned in annoyance, "Idiot! She's been mind-controlled by Quintessa for her master plan, which we still don't get it."

"What's your point?" Skywarp asked in confusion.

Slipstream groaned in frustration, "Imbecile!"

"Well, he's better than Lugnut," Thrust commented, making both Ramjet and Dirge nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Why is Optimus Prime so important?" Dropkick asked in annoyance.

Shutter shushed, "Be quiet, partner. We're going to learn very soon."

"I understand your concerns, Starscream," Quintessa said calmly yet amusing and playfully. She smiled as she get off from her seat. She continued, "And I'm happy to clarify of your concerns about my plans for the universe."

Starscream smiled amusingly, "Do tell..."

Quintessa levitated and exited the throne chamber, followed by mind-controlled Arcee. Starscream and his Seeker Armada also followed them as well.

Slipstream approached and held Starscream as she spoke, "Are you certain that we can trust her, Starscream? She's definitely up to something."

Thundercracker nodded, "Yeah. Betraying Lord Megatron isn't the smartest thing you ever did."

"And not to mention, he's really pretty pissed off a lot," Skywarp added in concern, "Everyone knows that making Megatron mad means big trouble."

Thunderblast gasped, "Are you questioning my lord's methods?! How dare you?!"

"Enough," Starscream said firmly and calmly. He continued, "Everything will be fine. Whatever she needs for her project, I am happy to provide it."

Slipstream groaned, "Yeepee. That makes me better..."

* * *

Quintessa guided and led her guests to the science laboratory, where Tarantulas was assisting and analyzing the relics, with the help of three familiar figures. This shocked and surprised Starscream and his Seeker Armada.

"Sentinel Zeta Prime?! Megatronus?! Airachnid?! Lockdown?! Here?!" Starscream asked in shock and surprise, "What in the name of Cybertron are you doing here?!"

"Good to see you again, Screamy. Miss you," Airachnid said amusingly. She turned and looked at Arcee, "Arcee, my old customer. It's good to see. How have you been since the death of your loved ones?!"

Arcee ignored Airachnid, which shocked and disappointed to remark, "Tough crowd..."

"She's under Quintessa's control," Lockdown said dryly, "You should be lucky that she wasn't trying to kill you before she gets here. I'm lucky to be cloned alive."

"What?" Skywarp asked in confusion.

Tarantulas snickered amusingly, "Allow me to clarify, my dear Skywarp. Lockdown, Sentinel Zeta Prime and even The Fallen are nothing but former shadow selves of the original incarnation. They do not share any similarities or charismatic as the originals."

"I don't get it," Skywarp asked in confusion.

Thundercracker groaned, "Clones."

"Oh! Now I get it," Skywarp said happily, "Why didn't they say so?!"

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention," Quintessa called as she was levitating towards the pillars that housed four relics of Thirteen Primes - Emberstone, Blades of Time, Lenses, Triptych Mask and Quill. She continued, "As you can see here; these relics, the Cyber Planet Keys, the Pillars ad two Matrix of Leadership and Chaos are the keys of my succession. They will bring the complete unification to all Cybertronians."

"Okay. How?" Thundercracker asked curiously.

Quintessa smiled amusingly, "I'm glad you asked. My Emberstone allows me to give the new seed of life. The Blades of Time allows me to control time and space continuum. The Quill allows me to write and rewrite the future. Lenses allows me to see any other living thing, both literally and spiritually, and even various visible and invisible cycles of the universe. Triptych Mask allows me to see things others can't: times, places, souls, and even the afterlife. Cyber Planet Keys are the representation and the keys to their own planet's very core including Cybertron. The Pillars are actually my latest inventions of Space Bridge that can even bring planets to my realm. And finally, two Matrix will be the final ingredients to it."

"I still don't get it," Dirge asked in confusion.

Ramjet nodded, "Yeah. Nothing make sense."

"We're about to find out soon," Thrust said firmly.

"Okay. Thanks for the science lesson. How do they work with us?" Slipstream asked in annoyance, "And not to mention, how the heck we can use the power of two Matrix? I mean Optimus Prime can with his but what can Arcee do with Matrix of Chaos?"

"How cute. Allow me to explain." Quintessa commented.

Quintessa pressed some buttons on table's control console, which activated and shown holographic version of her relics, pillars, keys and planets. She began to explain while the hologram slowly shown the video of how her master plan works.

"By combining and using these five relics, I can control everything including time, space, physical, spiritually, and even life and death on this universe. By bringing all of the planets here via Cyber Planet Key activating Space Bridge Pillars; I can use my relics and keys to change, reformat and turn everything into one unified creatures with same mind, same purpose and same function - serve me, fight and protect our world and order, and of course, destroy the indigenous lifeforms as well. With the help of Optimus Prime and Arcee activated and used Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos, I can even control and make them obey me. Thus, the universe will be under my command. Only I can bring peace and order to this universe!"

Everyone in the room was in shock and surprised yet amazed by Quintessa's master plan. Some were scared and uneasy. Others were impressed with it.

"Crazy..." Dropkick said in concern.

Shutter shushed, "Quiet! She'll hear you!"

"She's insane," Airachnid remarked in concern.

"Unless you want to be Shockwave's pet experiment, you'd be quiet," Lockdown snarled.

"That's gotta be stupidest plan I ever heard," Sentinel Prime commented dryly.

The Fallen chuckled sinisterly, "But I like it! This universe doesn't need many leaders and gods. It required one. Quintessa is the one."

"Why thank you, The Fallen," Quintessa thanked amusingly.

Starscream smiled while looking at the hologram plan, "I must say this is definitely shocking and surprising turn of the event. Now I see how your unification plans works. This is insane yet surprise and impressive plan you have come with."

"Indeed, I have. So, Starscream," Quintessa said calmly as she approached to Starscream, "Are you in or out? If you do, you will be rewarded with your greatest dream come true..."

After giving some thoughts, Starscream smiled darkly and amusingly, "I'm in. Cybertron is mine to command. No one else does."

Quintessa smiled, "It's a deal then. May fortune smiled upon us..."

* * *

After a week with no rest or fuel has passed, both Autobots and Decepticons got dragged and thrown into the dungeon, by the Infernocons and Baliffs. They're each inside their own jails Quintesson's Soldiers laughed, remarked and commented sinisterly and amusingly about how weak and pathetic two Cybertronian Factions have become. Most of them were groaning and moaning in exhaustion and tiresome as they struggled and panted heavily to stand up still.

The Autobots have become exhausted and tired after a long week of performing labor works. Though Decepticons remained strong and firm, they looked exhausted and beat up from the gladiatorial combat. All of them can't keep up with this.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Man, this is exhausting. I'd never felt so tired from working. I mean who does that kind of construction?!"

"Me, Bee..." Bulkhead said in annoyance, "Still, those bucket of bolts kept insulting and attacking us especially hurting those poor guys. I sure wish I could hammer them very hard until they whined and ran away for their lives."

Autobots nodded and commented in agreement with Bulkhead's wanting revenge on the Quintessons for attacking and insulting them.

"If it were that easy, don't you think we would have done that earlier?" Ratchet asked in annoyance.

Optimus Prime sighed, "We can't do anything. As long as there're innocent Cybertronians involved, we cannot let them being harmed. All we can do now is endure the pain and torture from our enemies until the right time to strike back."

Mohawk overheard the Autobots chats. He chuckled, "What's the matter, Autobots? Can't handle the job?" Most of them turned and glared at him. He smirked and continued his taunts, "I mean, come on, I've thought you guys are tough! But turns out to be weakling and pathetic!"

The Decepticons laughed out loud and amusingly to hear Mohawk's insults on Autobots, who were annoyed and offended by it. Megatron, Blackout, Barricade and Soundwave remained silent and unamused by the jokes.

"I really want to kill them," Air Raid snarled angrily.

Jazz nodded dryly, "You and me both, Air Raid. Really want to groove and kick their tin can."

"Hey! I got something funny!" Cliffjumper asked in annoyance, "I don't see you guys do anything better? I heard you guys are running with tail between legs from the big fight! Some gladiators you all have turned out to be!"

The Autobots laughed at Cliffjumper's jokes while commented about the Decepticons' being cowards. Optimus Prime sighed in frustration over Cliffjumper's insult. He wasn't alone as Elita-One, Drift, Kup, Ironhide and even Ratchet find it out insulting.

"What was that?!" Brawl demanded angrily and annoyingly.

"You wanna start a fight or something?!" Barricade asked in frustration.

Lugnut roared, "You will regret the insults, Autobots!"

"Silence! Ceased your taunting! It is pointless." Megatron demanded angrily. The Decepticons have been silenced. He continued, "Do not waste your breathe and fight with the Autobots. We have more concerns to deal with."

"For once, I agreed, Megatron," Optimus Prime said in concern, "We must deal with Quintessa and her Quintessons before she could finish us off."

Megatron snarled calmly, "Indeed. And I do not attempt to let her conquer the universe! It is my right and desire. Not hers. Not even Starscream's."

Bumblebee beeped in surprise, "No wonder Starscream turned on him."

Bulkhead shrugged, "Yeah. Seeing how Megatron treated his own soldiers, I'd say Starscream has enough with him."

"Unlike Optimus, he is willing to forgive anyone from failing." Elita-One said calmly and proudly, "He only scold of those, who did not take their responsibility and duty serious."

"Megatron, I know we have differences, however," Optimus Prime said calmly, "In order to defeat our common foe and threat to our existence, we must put it aside and worked together now."

"O-Optimus! You cannot be serious!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern.

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah! You can't trust Megatron! Not after the mess he has caused to Cybertron?!"

"An alliance between Autobots and Decepticons?" Megatron asked amusingly, "How interesting..."

"You're not seriously agreeing to it, aren't you?" Knockout asked in concern.

Breakdown groaned, "That is wrong if you ask me."

"We would never ally with you, Autobots!" Blackout snarled angrily and firmly.

"He's right..." Megatron said calmly. The Autobots and Decepticons looked surprised by his answer. He continued, "As long as Quintessa exists, our path and ambition will not come true. But make no mistakes, Optimus Prime, that doesn't mean we're friends again."

Optimus Prime nodded calmly, "Understood. Temporary alliance to defeat Quintessa for now."

Megatron nodded in agreement, "Yes, for now..."

Autobots and Decepticons groaned and muttered angrily and frustratingly about their leaders have agreed to have the alliance. Nevertheless, they have the point - as long Quintessa's around, they will not be safe from harm. They must defeat her before she conquered them...

"Great, we're friends now..." Bulkhead said in annoyance.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Yeah. But there's one thing we need to know. Does anyone know about this Quintessa? And why she's doing it in the first place?"

"Good question..." Ratchet said in concern and agreement. He sighed, "And I wish I knew."

"I can provide the answer," The voice shocked and surprised both Autobots and Decepticons. They slowly turned their heads to the front, where they found mysterious figure stood within the energizing prison jail. He continued, "I know her and her ambition well, my fellow Cybertronians."

"Is that-?" Knockout asked in shock and surprised.

Ratchet was in disbelieved, "T-That's impossible..."

Both Autobots and Decepticons were staring and looking at the mysterious figure, who revealed himself to be insect-like greenish humanoid with six hands, has tentacles as his bottom part and has ancient metallic robe-like. He was standing before them.

"Quintus Prime..." Optimus Prime said in shock.

"So, he's alive?" Megatron asked amusingly.

Quintus Prime nodded gently, "I am. Allow me to illuminate the history behind the creation of Quintessa and the Quintessons..."

Autobots and Decepticons were in shock and disbelief of what they just heard. Quintus Prime is responsible of creating Quintessa and the Quintessons?! Why?! What has happen to him and his kind?! What is their history behind it?!

* * *

On Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and his Autobot Team were setting up the large defense forces and barricades on their home. As instructed by Alchemist Prime and Onyx Prime, they have to prepare for the invasion from the Quintessons.

Searchlight and Side Burn were setting and building the Groundbridge Portal. Powerglide and Brawn were checking on Metroplex's turrets and antiaircraft turrets for defense and battle against the invasion from the sky. Most of the Dinobots were helping and setting up the barricades and defenses on the ground area. The Vehibots and The Knights of Old Cybertron were setting up and preparing with their weapons.

Ultra Magnus, Springer, Grimlock and Knight Commander of Old Cybertron were walking down the hallway. Three of them were discussing about their next strategy.

"You really sure those squid rustbuckets are coming here, sir?!" Springer asked in concern.

Ultra Magnus nodded firmly, "That's affirmative, Springer. They're coming back for revenge on us and the colony. So, we have to be prepare for everything! There's no telling what kind of devious plot they have been working over thousand years. And whatever it is, it's not good."

"No offense, sir," Springer said in disbelief and skeptical, "I still doubt they'd be dumb enough to come here after what Sentinel Zeta Prime has done to them."

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Unfortunately, the War of Cybertron has taken tolls on our home, damaging it and also causing us to lose more Energon as well. We might not have the chance to repel the invaders. In fact, I feared they're more prepared to defeat us and take our home."

Grimlock snarled, "Let them try. Dinobots ready for big fight! Volcanicus is ready for round two!"

"I hate to admit it, Grim," Springer said pleasingly yet relief, "Glad to have you and Dinobots on our side. We definitely could use some big guns. Lots and lots of big guns."

"The Knights of Old Cybertron shall do whatever they can to assist you," The Knight Commander said firmly and calmly. He gestured his hand against his chest, "Ordered by Alchemist Prime and Onyx Prime. We will defend our home till the last."

"Alright. That's all I need to hear," Ultra Magnus said calmly and firmly, "Let's hope we're ready for it."

Ultra Magus and his officers have arrived and entered the war council chamber, where the rest of Autobots have been gathered for discussion.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Alright, soldiers. I hope you're ready for the next fight. And this fight will not be involved of Decepticons because the old foes of our ancestor is coming back here soon." Everyone chatted and muttered in concern about it. He continued, "Yes, Quintessons are coming here now. I'm well aware that we might not have enough ammunition and supplies for the next battle. We might not be able to survive the next battle."

The Autobots looked down while looking worried, scared and uneasy as they wondered if they can win and survive now. They have limited supplies and ammunition now.

"But nevertheless, we have to be ready with everything we've got to repel and fight them off. If this is going to be our final battle against those monsters, then so be it. We will make the last of it," Ultra Magnus said firmly and seriously, "They will be reminded again that Cybertron is not theirs for the taking! This is our home! We will fight for it till our dying breathe! Are you with me?!"

While the Autobots were inspired and touched by Ultra Magnus's speech, they were still scared and doubting their survivals.

Grimlock stood up and roared out load, "Grimlock will fight! Grimlock will kill them all! For Cybertron!"

Springer cried, "For Cybertron!"

Autobot Officers and Troopers gave another applause and cheers as they bravely inspired and determined to fight for their home and survivals. Ultra Magnus looked relief and happy, though he's also worried that they might die during their final against the enemy. Nevertheless, he has to make the best out of it. For the Autobots. For his comrades. And for his home.

* * *

At the Kaon of Cybertron, the Decepticons were also making the defense preparation against the invaders as well, just like what the Autobots were doing. Kickback and Shadow Striker were setting up the defenses and military war machines around their capital city, along with both Insecticons and Vehicons. Shockwave, Dreadwing and Sixshot were on top of fortress's balcony as they're overseeing the preparation.

"The preparation has gone according to our schedule, Shockwave," Dreadwing reported firmly and calmly, "We're ready for the next battle."

Shockwave nodded firmly, "Excellent... We have to ensure that Cybertron will not fall to our enemies..."

"There's one question I need to ask," Sixshot asked calmly yet amusingly, "Why the heck they decide come back here to take us down?"

Shockwave turned and glared at Sixshot, "It is logical that our planet has been become barren wasteland because of war for almost thousands of years. Neither sides have won the war but to suffer casualties such as losing very much of Energon Supplies and Materials, countless lives wasted as well as shutting down the Core of Primus from supplying Energon or even giving the birth of new generation. Therefore, this allowed our enemies to take advantage to conquer and enslave our home. Just as they did once before."

Sixshot gave some thoughts of what Shockwave has said. He whistled, "That make sense..."

"Regardless, Shockwave, we will not let them! I rather die than stain my honor to serve these invaders," Dreadwing said darkly.

Shockwave nodded, "Good. Make final preparation now, Dreadwing. And be prepare with Space Bridge. Lord Megatron may require it."

Dreadwing nodded, "Understood."

Dreadwing and Sixshot turned and left the balcony. Shockwave continued looking and overseeing the Kaon's defense preparation.

* * *

Back to the Quintesson's Dungeon, Autobots and Decepticons couldn't believe in their eyes and ears. Quintus Prime was alive, and told them about him being creator of the Quintessons.

"Let me get this straight. You're responsible of creating Quintessons?!" Knockout asked in shock and surprise. He scoffed, "Wow! Considering of your looks. I can see the relation."

Blackout snarled angrily, "I will tear you apart for betraying and conquering our land! You see no mercy from us!"

Decepticons yelled angrily and furiously at Quintus Prime's involvement of creating the Quintessons. Quintus Prime remained silent as he looked down in shame. While the Autobots were too angry with him of the mess, they do show concern and sympathy.

"Hey, leave him alone! He didn't mean this to happen!" Moonracer exclaimed firmly.

Mohawk laughed happily, "Oh yeah?! Like what your Prime did to our planet? I can see how they're related, man!"

"No kidding!" Crowbar agreed with laugh, "The Primes are good with destroying and killing everything!"

"Hey! Did you forget who start the war again?" Cliffjumper asked in annoyance. He then gasped, "Oh wait! I just remember! Your leader did a fine big mess and screw everything, making our leader to clean your mess and take the blame! Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah! Kick your leader's tailpipe for the screw up!" Ironhide exclaimed angrily.

"Tell him to go to Pits of Kaon!" Chromia screamed angrily.

Lugnut roared angrily, "Say that to my face, Autobots!"

Autobots and Decepticons gotten into a big fight again, which annoyed and irritated Optimus Prime and Megatron a lot.

"Enough!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly, "Whatever the reason of Quintus Prime did it or why the Quintessons betray us, he will explain."

Megatron scoffed, "Assuming he's not truly deceiving us."

"No deception. Only truth..." Quintus Prime said firmly and calmly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_During the end of Age of Primes, after imprisoning Megatronus Prime in Trypticon Space Station, Thirteen Primes went with their separate ways. Most of the Primes have passed away or died during the War of Primes. Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime remained behind at Cybertron as they supervised, guided and built the foundation and civilization. Quintus Prime left Cybertron as he traveled and explored across the galaxy as he was searching for an uninhabited planet._

_After years of searching, Quintus Prime has arrived at the barren wasteland planet, where there is no life in it. He took out a mechanical seed with pure bright orange light from his back. He dug a hole as he placed and planted the Emberstone in it. For the moment later, he chanted calmly and firmly while in his praying lotus form. The Emberstone glowed brightly as it has unleashed its powerful energy._

_Moments later after the Emberstone's light has shinned out brightly, the weed slowly emerged out from the soil. It then formed itself into plant-like cocoon. It then open itself up. It revealed Quintessa, who just opened her eyes weakly yet sleepily. She even struggled to get out and even moved her own body. Luckily, Quintus Prime was there to help her out._

_**"After the Age of Primes has reached its end, I have decided to leave my home and explore the galaxy. I was looking for a new yet uninhabited world, where I can do my research and perform experiment. An experiment doesn't require Primus's Life of Spark Energy or but created life by its own." Quintus Prime narrated, "With the help of my Emberstone and also this planet's own soil, I have made my dream come true. And the is first creature I ever created is my beloved daughter - Quintessa."**_

_Over the years later, more and more of Quintessons were created by the Emberstone. With wisdom and guidance, Quintus Prime helped his kind to build the foundation and civilization of their own. He even taught them everything he knows from his old home. After seeing they have learnt everything, he smiled happily as he believed that creating new life means building the alliance and peace between Cybertronian and Organic-Cybertronian Hybrids._

_**"After her, I then created the Quintessons. I built the civilization. I built the foundation. I created the perfect nation of my dreams. I've taught and guide them, with everything I have known from my old home. I have made them perfect. I wanted them to be the alliance to Cybertron. I've prayed that we'll be united as one."**_

_Months later, while Quintus Prime wandered and overseeing the civilization's process. Quintessa went on his back as she has her own agenda and ambition to realize. She built the new army and war machines - Beasticons, Infernocons and Baliffs. And most of Quintessons have agreed and sides with her. They sent their politicians and army to Cybertron for conquest and enslavement._

_Years later, the Quintessons Army has returned in defeat for underestimating Cybertron and its inhabitants. Quintessa looked furious and disappointed about the defeat._

_**"However, Quintessa has another mind of her own of 'alliance' and 'unity'. So, she went behind of my back by creating her own army and war machines, and even sending out to invade Cybertron." **_

_After hearing the news about Quintessa's agenda, Quintus Prime furiously approached and berated his daughter's action and ambition for attacking Cybertron. Eventually, they both gotten into a heated argument before they began fierce fight. However, Quintessa managed to defeat him while taking the Emberstone for her own. She even imprisoned her own father in prison._

_By using the Emberstone's power; Quintessa has become part of the planet, as well as creating and building her own body. Eventually, hearing reports from her people of their defeat and failures, she smirked slyly and sinisterly as she began developing new master plan._

_**"I've tried to stop her, but she defeated me and stolen my Emberstone. With it, she created her own alternative modes - becoming part of planet as well as making her Titan Body as well. I was fury and angry with her betrayal. Now, she can begin her master plan." **_

_Quintessa has spent years of devising and creating plans for conquering, uniting and fusing all planets into one, with the help of specific key items - Cyber Planet Keys, Space Bridge Portal, Emberstone, Quill, Blades of Time, Triptych Mask, Lenses and also Matrix of Leadership and Chaos. By using them, she can merge all planets into one large planet as well as erasing and recreating new civilization if being defied, and destroying all the indigenous lifeforms._

_After devising and developing her master plan, Quintessa smirked slyly and sinisterly that it is perfect. Hearing the news about Cybertron was on war between two factions, she has decided to begin her plans now._

_**"And that master plan is to forced uniting all planets into one planet, with Cyber Planet Keys, Space Bridge Portal and also seven relics - Emberstone, Quill, Blades of Time, Triptych Mask, Lenses and also two Matrix of Leadership and Chaos. If any Cybertronian refused to work together and serve under her rule, then all shall be destroyed and recreated into new ones. She also wanted to destroy the indigenous lifeforms, whom she considered to be weak links to her kind. With that complete, she shall become the only goddess and leader of one planet..."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

After hearing Quintus Prime's backstory, both Autobots and Decepticons were in deep shock and surprised yet furious.

The Cybertronians were angry that the Prime's not only responsible of creating their existence and foundation, but also for not stopping them in time. Most of them wanted to kill him for avenging their comrades and ancestors. Some reluctant yet uneasy to understand and forgive him for his mistakes. Others knew and did not show angry at him because it was Quintessa's own decision and fault for starting the war between hers and Cybertron. Optimus Prime and Megatron remain neutral yet calm and firm as they were thinking of their decision especially in their current situation.

"I understand your anger, sorrow and pain over Quintessa and her kind ocer the loss of your friends and ancestors. But it was my fault for not realizing and stopping her from fulfilling her own ambition soon," Quintus Prime said calmly yet remorsefully. He sighed, "However, I could not bring it myself to harm my own kin, and my own daughter."

Both Autobots and Decepticons remained neutral and silent, though they were angry and tempted to kill him for revenge and justice for their kind.

Quintus Prime continued, "I wish to atone my mistakes if you allow me. I know her and this planet very well. But if it were to achieved, I required your cooperation, as well as both sides must put difference aside to protect and save the universe. Will you help me?"

After some thinking about Quintus Prime's, Megatron turned and faced to Optimus Prime from his own cell. He spoke, "Optimus, regarding of our history and difference, it is no longer a matter now. If we were to save this universe for me to conquer it under Decepticons' Banner, we must forge the..." He hissed frustratingly, "Alliance between us..."

"Lord Megatron! Why?!" Decepticons exclaimed and protested in disbelief and concern.

"Megatron..." Optimus Prime said in surprise yet uncertain. Giving some thinking of what he can do, the Prime sighed in defeat, "I agreed as well, Megatron."

"No, Optimus! Don't do it!" The Autobots protested in fear and concerns.

"If we continue war among ourselves, our world as well as others will fall into darkness," Optimus Prime said firmly, "If we were to save our home, we need all the help we can get including the Decepticons. We cannot defeat Quintessons alone..."

Megatron smirked amusingly, "Yes, Optimus. I am honored that you agreed with me."

Optimus Prime continued, "However, if you intend to betray and attack us during the fight..."

Megatron interrupted it by a scoff, "Do not worry, Prime. I have no intention to do so until we dealt with our current enemies. That is our main concern."

Quintus Prime sighed, "Thank you, my friends."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Yeah. It's not like we can ask someone from outside to open the door for us."

"Do not worry, I have some help from the outside," Quintus Prime said calmly. He sighed, "I only hope they're alive and alright. Quintessa is watching us now."

Ratchet groaned, "Terrific. Things can't get worse..."

Suddenly, the door was opened. Vashik and two Infernocuses have arrived and entered the dungeon. They then approached to Optimus Prime's cell. Vashik deactivated the prison cell's force-field.

"It is time, Last Prime..." Vashik said calmly and amusingly.

Optimus Prime remained firm and serious as he refused to budge and move. Infernocuses approached to him. And just before he could do anything, one of them gave a punch on his gut. The other slammed on his head. They then both grabbed and dragged him out at once.

The Autobots shouted angrily and furiously at Vashik while demanding Optimus Prime to be freed at once. Needlessly to say, they refused. Infernocuses continued dragging and taking Optimus Prime as they exited out of the dungeon's entrance. Vashik turned and faced to the Autobots.

"Do not worry, your time will come," Vashik said calmly and cruelly.

Vashik then exited the dungeon's entrance.

"Damn it! We've gotta do something now!" Bumblebee beeped in concern.

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. Optimus and Arcee could hurt each other if they used the Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos."

"Yes. We can't afford to let that happen," Ratchet said firmly.

"If you want to save the Prime so badly," Megatron snarled a bit, "I suggest we tried to escape our predicament."

"And you have the idea?" Elita-One asked suspiciously.

Megatron smirked, "Since you and the Autobots are laborers, start gathering and rallying them to fight on our side. My Decepticons and I shall deal with our new warriors and beasts. Once we gathered enough troops, we will finish and destroy Quintessa's forces and the core of this planet. It will finish them for good."

"That is devious and diabolical plan you ever make!" Ratchet snapped in annoyance. He hummed thoughtfully, "But impressive. We definitely needed that."

"At least, he's not trying to kill any of us," Mudflap commented.

Skids sighed, "Yeah. Hate to think of that."

"Quintus Prime, will you be okay with this?" Elita One asked.

Quintus Prime sighed, "If this is necessary, then do it for our home and this universe. But I wish to speak with my daughter. One last time..."

Suddenly, the door was opened. The Autobots and Decepticons looked up and found Klementia, Utha and their elite guards have arrived for picking and escorting them for their duty. All the two factions can do is to get everything done as soon as possible.

* * *

Arriving at the Quintessa's Ancient Tower, Vashik and his two Infernocuses brought Optimus Prime to the top. They found Quintessa, Fallax Vulpe, mind-controlled Arcee, Sentinel Prime, The Fallen, Airachnid and Lockdown were gathered at it. Starscream and his Seeker Armada were there as well.

To his shock and concerns, Optimus found the large towered metallic box-like device Space Bridge Machine with Cyber Planet Keys attached to the small levitating pillars on top of Cybertronian Ancient Ritual. Mind-Controlled Arcee was holding the Matrix of Chaos. Quintessa worn the Lenses and Triptych Mask on her face while wielding the Blades of Time which was combined with the Quill, and her chest has the Emberstone. The Fallen, Lockdown, Airachnid and Lockdown were standing on the ritual platform's cornered, where they were holding ancient metallic yet magical staffs. They're ready to begin the ritual.

"Megatronus? Sentinel? W-What is the meaning of this? Why?" Optimus Prime asked in concern. He turned and glared "Why are these two doing here?"

Quintessa smiled darkly, "Megatronus and Sentinel are not truly here. In fact, they and two bounty hunters merely assist me in this ritual. Starscream and his forces will deal anyone for getting in our way. My master plan can finally begin..."

Optimus Prime narrowed his angry eyes, "You will not win, Quintessa."

Quintessa smirked darkly, "I already have. The unification of Cybertronians has begun..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..  
_

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. Originally, as Megatron suggested of his plan to rally the slaves and warriors to fight on their sides, it was supposed to be happening here. But I decide to move it on the next chapter, where the fierce battle with the Quintessons can begin.

2\. Autobots being laborers while Decepticons being made as gladiators is the reference to the original **_Transformers (TV Series) Season 3 Episode 4 - Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4._**


	17. Chapter 16: The Power of Primes

**Chapter 16: The Power of Primes**

Megatron and his army of Decepticons were taken and escorted to gladiatorial arena's center. All of them are armed with their weapons and blasters for another round. The spectators were there as they were cheering and giving the applause for another battlefield. Klementia was there as well, hiding and sitting at the balcony's box, watching the event.

"Welcome back to yet another glorious gladiator battles! And trust me, you will enjoy this event. The best we ever have in our lives!" Klementia exclaimed amusingly yet proudly, "For this latest event, the Decepticons will be facing the greatest obstacles in their lives. And trust me, this would be worthwhile in your lives!"

The spectators went wild yet again. The Decepticons remained firm and calm. Whatever Klementia is up to, they will be ready to face them off.

Klementia smirked darkly, "Their latest opponents will be themselves! I hope they're ready for the biggest fight."

The spectators went wild yet again. Though Megatron and most of his officers remained firm and confident; though some of them like Lugnut, Knockout, Breakdown and a few more were uneasy and scared about it.

Klementia chuckled, "I hope you're ready for it, Megatron..."

Megatron smirked, "On the contrary, Quintesson. I have another special event. Soundwave, begin the secret operation!"

Soundwave nodded firmly as he summoned his Four Mini-Cons out. The Decepticons quickly lowered themselves down at once, as well as readied with their weapons. Klementia screamed in anger and fury, gesturing and alerting Infernocons, Baliffs and Beasticons to come out and deal with the gladiators at once.

And just before the Quintesson's Guards could do anything, Soundwave unleashed his powerful and loud sound wave frequency. It was spreading across the arena, shocking and damaging all of the Quintessons' audio modules to scream in pain and agony. And of course, the controller collars around the Decepticons' have been deactivated and destroyed. With the Quintessons and their minions distracted and screamed in pain, Megatron gave a loud battle cry, gesturing the rest of his Decepticons to engage and attack their enemies at once.

While most of Decepticons and the Vehicons charged and killed most of Quintesson's Minions, Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian Jet as he was flying straight towards Klmentia. He transformed again before him. It shocked and scared him off.

"I-Impossible!" Klementia exclaimed in fear and shock, "Y-You shouldn't able to overcome my securities! I've removed all of your primary weapons, and ensured that all of you are in my control! I've made these devices!"

Megatron chuckled amusingly as he took out and readied with his flail, "You shall learn that Megatron is controlled by no one! You and your mistress will be regretting for deception and betrayal! DIE, Quintesson!"

Megatron roared in anger as he swung and rotated his flail before slammed it right at the screaming Klementia. His head was smashed and broken into pieces. He then grabbed and held Klementia's corpse up high on top of the balcony before everyone below him. Most of the Decepticons, gladiators and spectators were surprised, amazed and proud to see it while some were in shock and feared.

"Behold, your judge and jury has been judged by Megatron!" Megatron announced proudly and firmly. He continued with snarl, "And therefore, all of you shall be reminded that the Decepticons served no one but me! We are the warriors! We are the conquerors! We are the nation! We are Cybertron! And the Quintessons will be punished for not deceiving and betraying me, but also the enemy to Cybertron!"

Megatron roared wildly as he tore Klementia's body in two. He threw the corpses to the ground hard before everyone. While most of the spectators and Quintessons' minions screamed, panicked and ran for their lives; most of gladiators and warriors remained behind with the Decepticons. All of them slowly lowered themselves and knelt down to the ground in respect.

Among gladiators, the dark spiky armored demonically winged warrior with egg-shaped helmet named Cyclonus was amused about Megatron. His team consisted of four warriors - a petite young beautiful armored with spikes on her back named Cyberwarp, twin giant armored bulky muscular fierce warriors named Treadshock and Riotgear, and lastly was another cyan-green colored female warrior with Egyptian helmet-like named Skyjack.

"Cyclonus, you're not seriously of following him?" Cyberwarp asked in concern.

Cyclonus smirked, "Why not? I have seen his combats against most of gladiators and beasts. He is the perfect and mightiest warrior. Better fighting alongside with him than serving under the Quintessons. I am willing to fight for him. What about you all?"

While Cyberwarp was doubtful and uncertain; Skyjack, Treadshock and Riotgear smirked amusingly and proudly as they're willing to stand by his side. Cyberwarp sighed in defeat as she reluctant to join his side as well.

Megatron smirked amusingly, "Excellent. Welcome to the Decepticons, my fellow gladiators and warriors! Our next target is Quintessa and Starscream! They will be punished!"

The Decepticons, Vehicons and the new recruits gave the loud battle cries and cheers. They all raised their hands and weapons up in midair. As the Vehicons have arrived with personal weapons, Megatron smirked darkly and amusingly as he took placed both Fusion Cannon and Blade on his right gauntlet. It is time for his revenge.

* * *

Baliffs and Beasticons have escorted and guided the Autobots back to the central city, where most of the slaves and laborers have been gathered. A large radio-like tower was placed there as well. They all were standing before Utha. The Quintesson's Representative has arrived and stood before the announcement stand. He began to make proud yet devious announcement.

"Slaves and laborers of Quintessons! Rejoice and be proud now! The new day is upon us!" Utha said proudly and amusingly. The slavers and laborers groaned and moaned weakly as they gave another applause and cheers. He continued with pride, "Soon, my brethren, all the Cybertronian Colony shall be unified into one. There won't be anymore of factions! No more wars! No more chaos! No more sufferings! No more destruction! Only one ruler will rule and lead us to our glorious future! Quintessa promised you the perfect paradise!"

"Paradise to my tailpipe, joker!" Cliffjumper exclaimed in anger. Utha grunted in anger as he turned and glared at him. He continued, "Yeah. You heard me! Your paradise is a big fat joke! You're no different from Megatron! And trust me, you guys are bunch of losers! At least, the Decepticons put u[ a bigger fight than you all did!"

Bulkhead nodded firmly, "Yeah! You can't fight us! All you ever did is let your soldiers and machines do the dirty work, instead of doing it yourself!"

Bumblebee beeped confidently, _"Quintessons are big cowards! Quintessons are big cowards!"_

Utha laughed amusingly, "How amusing. I should you remind of whom you are serving to, fools!"

"We serve no one!" Ratchet exclaimed firmly and determinedly, "Certainly not the Autobots! We are fighting for our freedom! I rather die as a free medic than being a slave!"

Elita-One nodded firmly, "Indeed! When we get out of here, we will stop you! We will defeat you all and your mistress! And we will free my sister and Optimus Prime from you!"

Ironhide scoffed firmly, "Trust me. We intend to make it happen! We will be free Cybertronians!"

The Autobots gave a loud cheer and battle cry as they refused to be slaves and laborers to the Quintessons. They will fight and die like a free Cybertronians. Slaves and laborers chatted and muttered in shock and surprise of what they just heard as they're slowly understood and convinced that they too wanted to be free.

"I see..." Utha said dryly and annoyingly as he opened and turned on the computer console from his announcement stand, "I believe it's time to remind you that all of you are working for us!"

With the push of a button on it, the controlled collars began beeping and blinking in red, causing all of the Autobots to scream in pain from its powerful electrical shocks. The slaves and laborers were alerted and frightened by it. As much as they wanted to help the heroes, they can't for they feared the Quintessons may shocked them as well.

While Utha was busying laughing and torturing the Autobots, six Mini-Cons emerged out from the sewer manhole.

One of them was a dark black skinny Mini-Con with two white eyes, mouth plate and has twin wheels named Highwire. An orange Mini-Con with yellow eyes have two armored gauntlets-like called Sureshock. A dwarf cobalt Mini-Con with twin wings on his back is Grindor. A dark blue Mini-Con with some wheels on both feet and shoulders and has claws is Wheelie. His partner was a dwarf silver-greenish colored Mini-Con with big eye and small eye - Brains. And finally, a golden colored Mini-Con with small horns and red eyes called Sparkplug.

Six Mini-Cons have seen everything from their hiding places. They have to do something at once to help and free the Autobots.

"I'm guessing those are the bots Quintus Prime asked us to find," Wheelie asked calmly. Sparkplug nodded in confirmation. He sighed, "Better worth the trouble."

"Everyone, are you ready for it?" Sparkplug asked calmly and firmly.

Highwire nodded, "We are, Sparkplug. I hope we can do it."

"It will be very dangerous path for us to take," Sureshock said in concern and uncertain, "We are facing against the Quintesson."

Grindor scoffed, "I can take them down by myself."

"Yeah, if you have the brain," Brains remarked in amusement, "And besides, Quintessa is watching out for us."

"Let her try! I'm not afraid of her!" Grindor said confidently and proudly.

"Be careful of what you have said, Grindor," Highwire said in concern, "Do not underestimate the enemies."

"Highwire is right. We must be careful!" Sureshock said seriously, "We might risk our lives!"

"We would be risking our lives for nothing if we don't do it now," Sparkplug said seriously and firmly, "Let's do it!"

The Mini-Cons emerged out from the sewer. They headed straight towards the announcement stand, without anyone seeing and spotting them out. All of them have placed the detonators around it, as well as other Minions as well.

As soon as they're done with placing the detonators, six Mini-Cons quickly headed off and hid within the sewer. They all turned and looked at Sparkplug, who is holding the remote controller. He looked at them. They all nodded firmly, making him nodded. He pressed the red button at once.

BOOM! The radio tower-like got exploded, and even most of Baliffs and Beasticons got themselves exploded as well. The explosion of tower and minions shocked and scared Utha.

It makes him more nervous and uneasy as Utha slowly turned and looked back at the Autobots and other slaves and laborers. All of them were groaning and snarling angrily at him. They're all approaching and readying to attack him.

"No! S-Stay back! Stay back! I'm warning you! Stay back!" Utha ordered firmly and angrily, "Mistress, help!"

"Get him!" Ironhide ordered angrily.

The slaves and laborers screamed in anger and fury. They all charged and attacked Utha, who screamed and panicked in fear. They were punching, kicking and even tearing him into pieces. The Autobots were recovering and slowly standing up.

"That was a close call," Prowl said in relief.

Kup sighed, "Tell me about it. Who in the world help us?"

"They did it," Quintus Prime's voice spoke calmly. The Autobots turned to their back, where they found him teleporting and appearing before them. He even brought six Mini-Cons as well. He smiled gently, "These are the Mini-Cons I spoke of. They helped us to escape. They're Sparkplug, Wheelie, Brains, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor."

Six Mini-Cons nodded and bowed humbly, "It is an honor to meet you all."

"The honor is ours. Thank you for helping us." Elita-One said humbly and calmly. She turned to the rest of Autobots, "Autobots, we must move out now! We have to rescue Optimus Prime and Arcee before Quintessa could initiate her master plan!"

Ratchet nodded firmly, "She's right. We don't have much time. I can only hope Megatron honored his words of meeting and working with us to defeat our enemies."

"And not to mention, backstabbing at us," Ironhide said dryly.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Do we have the choice?"

"Nope. We don't have one, Bee," Bulkhead said in concern, "But let's hope we can make it in time! I hate bad things happening."

Quintus Prime sighed, "Let us hope so. I hope I can reach her. One last time..."

* * *

Back at the Quintessa's Ancient Tower, Optimus Prime and Arcee was strapped and tied by the Energon Leash Devices, as well as having their chest compartments being forced opened and revealed both Matrix of Leadership and Chaos. Both Autobots are facing at Quintessa, who is at the top of Space Bridge Mechanism. The Fallen, Sentinel Prime, Airachnid and Lockdown were still holding the magical staffs at the machine's four corners. Starscream and his forces were outside and patrolling the Ancient Tower, remaining vigilant and alert for any sign of their enemies.

Optimus Prime struggled to move and freeing himself. Arcee remained silent and firm as she was still under mind-controlled. Quintessa smirked amusingly as she turned and looked at Optimus Prime struggled to get out from his imprisonment.

"Resist if you want, Prime. All of Cybertronians' fates including yours and hers are sealed..." Quintessa said calmly yet amusingly. Feeling the warm on her back and even looking at her cities being shined brightly by the rays of lights, she turned to her back. She found the sun's rising over her and her planet. She smirked, "It has begun..."

Quintessa snapped her fingers, activating the Space Bridge Machine. With all Cyber Planet Keys turned and activated, all of them were glowing brightly in blue. And at the same time, they were transferring and powering up the pillars, which were now glowing brightly as well. All the pillars launched into the deep space, where they all activated and opened the portals.

With the portals opened widely, the Space Bridge Machine fired its lighting beam straight into them, heading and reaching their targets.

* * *

The Space Bridge Portals were opened, along with its energized lighting beams shooting out from them. They all were firing and heading straight to their targeted planets including Velocitron, Junkion, Wildertron, Caminus, Cyebrtron and even backwater planet.

Hitting their targeted destinations, the lighting beams struck down upon them. The beams began firing and drilling through the ground, heading and reaching to the planets' cores. Once the beams have hit the targets, its power were unleashed and engulfed them in energizing spheres-like force-field barriers. All of them were began dragging and pulling straight into the portals now.

Seeing their planets moving away from the very positions, both Cybertronian Colonies and even local creatures became worried and scared as they feared that the great cataclysm is upon them. They have to be ready for what they're facing.

* * *

Sensing the planets are being dragged and pulled towards the portals, Quintessa smirked proudly and happily as her dream of unification is coming true. She can't wait to start merging and fusing all of them into one perfect planet, with one perfect nation and one powerful goddess. She will finally achieved the perfect unification, peace and order.

Optimus Prime struggled to free himself. Arcee remained silent and steady as she was staring and looking at the Space Bridge Machine.

"Arcee! Arcee! Wake up!" Optimus Prime pleaded firmly. Arcee remained silent again. He panted, "Please, Arcee. Fight her! Fight for sisters and Master Yoketron!"

"Give it up, Prime. It is over..." Quintessa said amusingly.

"Mistress! I bring grave news!" Vashik exclaimed in concern.

Annoyed and angry as Quintessa turned and looked at him. He then activated the security portal monitors-like, revealing the army of Autobots and Decepticons were battling and fighting off the Quintessons and their minions. The slaves and laborers also joined the rebellion and fending off the enemies

And at the same time, Team Prime (consisting of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Elita-One, Cliffjumper and Chromia) and Team Megatron (consisting of Megatron, Soundwave and his Mini-Cons, Blackout, Barricade, Knockout and Breakdown) were heading towards the palace while fighting off the enemy troops.

Quintessa was annoyed by the latest reports. She will not have it. She spoke, "Vashik, deal with them at once. Take Thunderblast, Camien Brothers and Dr. Tarantulas with you. Fallax Vulpe, begin the invasion and subdued all the lifeforms. If you must destroy them, then so be it. Starscream, have the rest of your units remain here and prepare for their arrivals. I want them to be dealt with."

Vashik growled and snarled calmly as he nodded. He took his Infernocuses, along with Thunderblast, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Tarantulas to deal with the enemies. Fallax Vulpe moved out as he was heading towards the military command base, where he can give orders to the army to invade and conquer the planets. Starscream and his remains of Seeker Armada remained behind for guarding the Ancient Tower.

As Thunderblast and her units were following Vashik, Starscream cleared his throat, alerting his spark-mate to turn and look at him. He winked a bit before having his cockpit-like chest blinked brightly twice. Thunderblast smiled as she return the reply signal to him. Most of the Seeker Armada except Tarantulas were alerted and knew the signal. They nodded firmly.

Thunderblast and her units turned and went after Vashik and his Infernocuses as they're now dealing with Team Prime and Team Megatron at once.

* * *

While the Quintessons' Minions are dealing and battling the Autobots, Decepticons and other slaves and laborers; Fallax Vulpe was heading straight to the military base. After arriving and entering its command center, he began announcing and sending off the invasion army to invade and conquer the planets, as well as assisting and coordinating the attack on the planets.

Fallax Vulpe has sent most of the Beasticons, Baliffs and Infernocons across the planets as they began invading and conquering them. However, the locals including Autobots and Decepticons of Cybertron were well-prepared and decisive for the enemy invasion. All of them fiercely and firmly retaliated and repelling the invasion army by firing their weapons and arsenals, and even combated by fists and bladed weapons.

Watching the events from the monitors, Fallax Vulpe was annoyed and angry to see the latest situation. He grumbled angrily as he was determined to win and conquer their planets.

* * *

After escaping and defeating both Klementia and Utha, Team Prime and Team Megatron have left and commanded the rest of Autobots and Decepticons to deal with the Quintessons Army and Arsenals, as well as making preparation with their own command ships - Ark and Nemesis for escaping and leaving once they completed their missions. Quintus Prime and six Minicons followed the Autobots as well.

Travelling through the corridors of cities, Team Prime and Team Megatron managed to meet up and regroup at the central area.

"Megatron..." Ratchet said dryly.

Ironhide scoffed, "Looks like the buckethead got his mission done with rallying the gladiators and warriors to fight on his side."

Blackout scoffed, "Better believe it, fools. Megatron always keep his bargain until the end."

"I suppose you've done with it," Barricade asked amusingly.

"Pretty much," Bulkhead and Bumblebee exclaimed in confirmation.

"Only left to do is find and deal with Quintessa now," Megatron said dryly and darkly. He turned to Quintus Prime, "Now, Quintus Prime, lead us to her. So, we can finish her off!"

Elita-One nodded, "Agreed, Megatron. She's gonna pay for what she has done to my sister and Optimus. She must be destroyed!"

"No. You mustn't destroy her!" Quintus Prime protested, shocking and surprising both the Autobots and Decepticons. He continued, "She is my creation, and also my responsibility. I must tried to reason with her. If I can accomplish that, we can end this."

"He's gotta be joking," Breakdown remarked in concern.

Knockout groaned, "Too bad I'm not good with it."

"No offense, Prime. That ain't gonna work," Chromia said in concern.

Ratchet nodded in concern, "Chromia is right. Quintessa and her kind can be never reasoned or listened to our plead. All she ever want is to fuse all the worlds into one perfect world, so she can be both the goddess and ruler to control and rule us. And also, she wants to destroy both mechanical and indigenous lifeforms for her recreating civilization."

Bumblebee beeped firmly, _"We cannot let that happen."_

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "How amusing. For once, we agreed. We cannot let her get away with this."

"I'm sorry, Quintus Prime. Quintessa must be destroyed before she can destroy us," Elita-One said firmly.

And just before they could do anything, the rooftop got shot and blasted. Both of the teams quickly ducked down and also hid behind the debris and walls for cover. They all found Vashik was leading both Beasticons and Baliffs. Thunderblast, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Seekers were with him as well. All of them continued firing and and shooting at Team Prime and Team Megatron. Two teams were dodging and evading the blasts while shooting back at the enemy troops, which they have succeeded shooting down most of Quintesson's minions.

While Team Prime and Team Megatron were busy fighting and firing at Vashik and his army, Tarantulas and his squadron of Infernocuses were moving towards them from behind. Spider-like Decepticon quickly moved in as they armed and aimed their blasters at both teams. Team Prime and Team Megatron got themselves surrounded and cornered by Vashik's Forces.

"Scrap!" Knockout, Ratchet and Bulkhead cursed in frustration.

Vashik chuckled amusingly, "It is over now. Surrender, Autobots and Decepticons! You do not stand a chance against us! Your worlds will fall!"

"Over our sparkless husks!" Chromia exclaimed angrily and firmly.

Elita-One nodded firmly, "Indeed. We won't stop until you and your mistress fall! We will get Prime and my sister back! Count on it!"

Megatron snarled, "You all will remember this that Decepticons will never serve you all! We are the conquerors and warriors, not servants!"

"How foolish you all are," Vashik said sinisterly and darkly, "It is over!"

"For you, Vashik..." The feminine voice spoke, shocking Vashik.

And just before he could do anything, Thunderblast fired her blaster at Vashik's head from his back. The surprise attack shocked both Team Prime and Team Megatron. Beasticons and Baliffs were about to strike back, but Thrust and Dirge fired their Gatling Gunners and Missile Launchers, with the help of Seekers. Ramjet even activated the remote controller, which detonated and exploded Tarantulas and his minions into pieces.

Team Prime and Team Megatron couldn't believe in their eyes of what they just have witnessed. Thunderblast and Camien Brothers betrayed and killed Vashik, Tarantulas and their minions.

Tarantulas groaned weakly and painfully, "Should have expected that..."

As soon as Tarantulas's eyes went off lime, Thunderblast and her team approached to Team Megatron. They all bowed humbly before him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron demanded dryly and darkly, "Or better question yet was Starscream truly loyal to me or to himself from the start? I cannot tell..."

Thunderblast sighed, "With respect, master, his loyalty is yours. He merely tricked Quintessa to find out more about her plans and weaknesses before he could sent us to free you all. But instead, you all did it by yourself, I see."

Megatron hummed suspiciously, "What is he doing now?"

"Waiting for the right moment, my lord," Thunderblast explained calmly.

"Can she be trusted?" Elita-One asked suspiciously.

Ratchet hissed, "It's hard to tell. This isn't the first time Starscream turncoat on his own master and allies. He did lots of time."

"True indeed..." Megatron said in agreement yet dryly, "Why should I trust Starscream?"

Thunderblast smirked, "It depends on you, my lord. It's your choice, master..."

While Thunderblast and her Seekers remained bowing to the ground, Team Prime and Team Megatron were in dilemma of whether they should trust them or not due to Starscream's questionable loyalty and motives? What should they do?

* * *

The army of Beasticons, Baliffs and even Infernocons struggled of getting everything under control as they were dealing with Autobots, Decepticons, laborers and slaves. The invaders were having some difficulties of taking over and conquering the planets as the locals and warriors kept on fighting back. Fallax Vulpe did his best to coordinating the attacks on his enemies.

Back at the Ancient Tower, Quintessa remained silent yet firm and calm as she is still waiting patiently for all of the planets come before hers. The Fallen, Sentinal Prime, Lockdown and even Airachnid were standing by with their magical staffs. Optimus Prime and Arcee were still in imprisoned by the energizing leashes. Starscream and his Seeker Armada were guarding the tower.

Noticing the planets slowly emerging out from the Space Bridge Portals, Quintessa smiled darkly and proudly as she can finally began her master plan.

"The time of unification and bringing order and peace has begun!" Quintessa exclaimed firmly and proudly, "Let all of the worlds united into one world! Commence the ritual chant!"

Holding the Blades of Time with the Quill high up, Quintessa began chanting darkly, sinisterly yet eerily yet calmly in Ancient Cybertronian Languages. The Fallen, Sentinel Prime, Lockdown and Airachnid slammed their Magical Staffs on their own positions, which slowly revealed and made the ritual mark glowed darkly around the Space Bridge Machine. They too joined in chanting calmly. The Blades of Time, Quill, Triptych Mask, the Lenses and even the Emberstone also glowed darkly, coldly and eerily as well.

As Quintessa and her acolytes were chanting darkly and eerily, Optimus Prime and Arcee yelped in pain as they both felt the pain ached on their chest. hey both screamed in pain and agony. The Matrix of Leadership and Chaos reacted strangely and erratically, unleashing and firing powerful beams of light and darkness at her.

Though pain and uncomfortable from feeling two powerful beams, Quintessa laughed darkly, amusingly and proudly about receiving the power of Light and Darkness within her body. She can feel powerful energy flowing and surging through her body as if she's becoming the powerful being. With so much power within her, she held and struck the Blades of Time in midair, unleashing and firing powerful beam to the sky before splitting up and falling its multiple beams upon the planet itself. And at the same time, her powers was also surging and flowing through the Space Bridge Machine, thus affecting various planets.

* * *

During the battle against the army of Quintessons' Invasion Army, various locals and warriors across different planets found and noticed multiple beams hitting and affecting their home planets, causing theirs quaking and vibrate wildly and erratically as if they're changing its forms or breaking apart. This shocked and scared them the most. They feared themselves and their home planets will be destroyed and gone for good.

Nevertheless, the locals and warriors did their best not to panicked and continued their battling against the invaders as they hoped and prayed that they can survive the cataclysm...

* * *

While Quintessa and her acolytes continued chanting darkly in merging all planets together with her planet into one, Optimus Prime and Arcee screamed in pain as they both slowly losing their energy powers and their bodies are becoming rusty and breaking apart slowly and painfully. They're aging and dying.

Her master plan is coming to fruition. Her dream is coming true. However, the interruption occurred as her left shoulder got shot and hit, causing Quintessa to fall down on the ground. Thus, the powerful energy exploded and blasted almost everyone on the altar to fall down on the ground hard. All of them groaned and moaned painfully and exhaustively.

Arcee's purplish-magenta colored glowing eyes slowly faded and returned to normal. She groaned and moaned painfully, "H-How?! W-What's going on?! What is happening to me?!"

"Arcee?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise, "Are you alright?"

Arcee sighed, "A little headache from mental processor. But I'm fine for now. You?"

"I am." Optimus Prime said in relief, "I am glad that you come back to us. Elita and Chromia would be happy to hear the news of you returned from the mind-controlled spell."

Arcee gasped, "Oh no... W-What have I-?!"

"Do not blame yourself, Arcee. You haven't done anything wrong before and now. We were both forced to unite and merge all planets into one."

"I see. I think I remember that. It's very painful on my chest. Who managed to stop Quintessa?"

"I wish I knew, Arcee. I'm glad the shot have halted Quintessa's merging ritual process in time..."

Everyone slowly recovered and stood up still from the ground. And to their shock and surprise, they all found Starscream and his Seeker Armada armed and aimed their blasters at Quintessa. Team Prime and Team Megatron has arrived as well. All of them armed and aimed their blasters at her.

"Hey?! What the heck is going on?!" Sentinel Prime demanded.

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this?!" The Fallen demanded angrily and darkly, "Why are you returning and siding with your faction?!"

As she was wondering curiously of Starscream's betrayal and returning to her faction, Quintessa gasped in shock before groaned and snarled in anger, "You were never intended to join my forces from the moment I presented your body to you, weren't you?!"

"That is correct," Starscream said amusingly, shocking her acolytes. He chuckled, "In fact, I was trying to figure out of what you really after and how you accomplish it. Once I gather enough information, me and my forces will turn our backs on you while returning to my true faction. And to be honest, your master plan is completely mad! I would agree to this kind of plan especially willingly to serve you!"

"You never change..." Airachnid said darkly yet amusingly, "Always the backstabber and traitor..."

Lockdown snarled, "Indeed. I will have your head!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Elita-One said seriously as she and the Autobots armed and aimed their weapons at Quintessa and her acolytes.

As the Decepticons are armed with their weapons, Megatron chuckled amusingly, "I wouldn't mind finish you all off."

Quintessa and her acolytes remained calm and firm while glaring at her enemies. Both Autobots and Decepticons approached and brought both Optimus Prime and Arcee close to them. Elita-One and Chromia held and hugged their sister warmly and relieved. Quintus Prime approached and stood before Quintessa. The Mistress of Quintessons was furious and angry to see him.

"You..." Quintessa said darkly and angrily.

"This must be stopped, Quintessa. My daughter..." Quintus Prime pleaded calmly and humbly, "Please, turn back now. End this madness! There is some time!"

Quintessa snarled, "Never! I am co close! I will not abandon our dreams, father! I am bringing peace and unification to the universe! I am bringing all the galaxy to come and merged into one! I will be their goddess to lead and protect the new and perfect civilization! That was my promise and obligation to you!"

Quintus Prime sighed in disappointed, "This is not what I wanted, Quintessa! This isn't right! You know that! You have massacred and destroyed thousands of lives and planets to achieve your goal! Stop it now!"

"You refused to comply and follow me yet again, father..." Quintessa said darkly, "Then, you all will be my enemies! All obstacles shall be dealt with! My ambition will finally realized!"

"Not today..." Optimus Prime said weakly.

Megatron snarled, "Not ever. Attack!"

Both Autobots and Decepticons opened fire and blasted their guns and blasters at Quintessa and her acolytes. Though they managed to dodge and block the attacks, they still get hit especially the Mistress of Quintessons. She received some scars and blast marks on her body. And at the same time, Airachnid make her escape by climbing down the stairs.

Lockdown noticed the former Decepticon Infiltrator escaping. He exclaimed, "Airachnid!"

"I'm not willing to risk my neck for this," Airachnid exclaimed amusingly. She scoffed, "I'm tired of this war. Farewell, my friends!"

And just before Lockdown could do anything, Airachnid quickly transformed into her Cybertronian Helicopter before flying off to the north, where she found the hanger bay that is filled with thousands of spaceships. The scarred bounty hunter was fury as he wanted to punish them. He was held back by The Fallen.

"Forget her! We must retreat now!" The Fallen exclaimed firmly, "We must protect our Mistress at all cost!"

"Indeed." Quintessa agreed. She turned and glared at her enemies. She snarled, "This isn't over, fools! I will achieve my ambition! And then, I shall erase your existence! It is time to unleash my true power of goddess!"

And just before the Autobots and Decepticons could do anything, she snapped her fingers, transporting and teleporting herself and her minions to another safe location.

"That doesn't look good," Breakdown said in concern.

Bulkhead nodded in concern, "Definitely not good!"

"She's heading to somewhere safe location, where she can finished her ritual!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern, "We have to stop her before she could destroy the universe!"

"Yeah! We're gonna kick her tailpipe for good!" Ironhide remarked proudly.

Blackout scoffed, "I can take her out by my cannons. And believe me, it will be enough to destroy her for good."

Cliffjumper grunted in annoyance, "Someone sure got the big mouth."

"Either way, we must move and deal with Quintessa while we still can," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at Quintus Prime, "Quintus Prime, I-!"

Quintus Prime interrupted, "It's alright. You must do what you have to do. Save the universe. I will take you straight to her core chamber. That is where you can destroy her life!"

Megatron smirked, "I look forward to finish her off!"

"We will," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Autobots, prepare to move!"

Megatron nodded, "Same goes to the Decepticons! Do not attack our allies until we destroy Quintessa for good!"

Autobots and Decepticons chatted and nodded firmly. And just before anyone could do anything, Arcee grunted in pain upon feeling as she was about to fall down. She got grabbed and held by Elita-One and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee beeped, _"Arcee, are you alright?!"_

"I'll be fine," Arcee said weakly. She looked at the Matrix of Chaos. She grunted, "Damn it. It really hurt. It's affecting my system..."

"I don't think you or any of us can hold the power," Elita-One said in concern.

Soundwave beeped as he pointed at Megatron, who knew and understood his gesture. He spoke, "Allow me. I will take care of that Matrix of Chaos..."

"So, you can finish us off?!" Cliffjumper demanded.

Chromia scoffed, "Not a chance. We don't trust you!"

"Wow. Looks like some bots got trust issue," Knockout said amusingly.

Barricade groaned, "I'm gonna rip you apart for trying to mess with our leader!"

"Enough!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly, silencing both Autobots and Decepticons. He continued, "Give out the latest predicament, we have no choice. Megatron is the only one, who can withstand the power of Unicron's darkness."

The Autobots were shocked and concerned, Ratchet protested, "But Optimus-!"

"He is right. I sense Megatronus Prime, the true one, has once unleash the power on him before. Megatron withstood the attack. Therefore, he should wield and hold the Matrix of Chaos until we reach our destination. So, we can unleash the power to defeat her," Quintus Prime said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "She withstand the power of two Matrix because she holds the relics of Thirteen Primes. Without it, she's defenseless."

While Autobots were uncertain and worried with this decision, Optimus Prime remained firm and serious as he's willing to go through it. Elita-One approached and held his hand as she nodded firmly and calmly that she is willing to go through it. She turned to Arcee, who noticed and understood her looks.

Taking out the Matrix of Chaos, Arcee approached to Megatron. She passed it to him.

"Don't make me regret it..." Arcee said dryly and seriously.

Taking and placing the Matrix of Chaos within his chest, he sighed in relief upon feeling the power electrocuting and surging on his body. Megatron smirked amusingly, "Rest assure. You will not. I will use it properly..."

Quintus Prime sighed, "Then, it is time. We must stop her now before she could accomplish her goal."

Quintus Prime activated and opened the Space Bridge Portal, allowing both Team Megatron and Team Prime to enter at once. Optimus Prime, Quintus Prime, Megatron, Starscream and his Seeker Armada were the last to go.

"Starscream, send your armada to assist our armies and prepare for our escape," Megatron said seriously and dryly.

"As you wish," Starscream bowed humbly.

Starscream nodded and gestured to his Seeker Armada, and even Shutter and Dropkick to move out and assist the main army of Autobots and Decepticons. As soon as they all leave, Megatron turned and slammed powerful punch on Starscream to the ground.

Starscream grunted in pain, "Lord Megatron, why?!"

Megatron snarled as he grabbed and held up Starscream by neck, "The next time you pull that stunt again behind my back, I will rip your body apart! I will send your upgraded body for disintegration and used for Shockwave's experiment! And I can assure you, Starscream. It will not be pleasant. There is no one but me to command the Decepticon Army! Do you understand?!"

Starscream gulped in fear, "U-Understood! It won't happen again!"

Megatron dropped Starscream. The Second-in-Command of Decepticons whined and panicked fearfully as he quickly entered the portal at once. Optimus Prime and Quintus Prime turned and glared at Megatron.

"Was it necessary?" Quintus Prime asked in annoyance.

Megatron scoffed, "I made sure that all of Decepticons especially Starscream know their places, and never ever defy and betray me again. Because if they do it again, I will punish them personally."

Quintus Prime hummed in concern, "The world truly change a lot since I have left Cybertron..."

Optimus Prime sighed, "You have no idea..."

Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintus Prime marched into the Space Bridge Portal. They headed straight to Quintessa's Core Chamber.

* * *

After escaping her enemies, Quintessa and her remaining acolytes have appeared at the large yet dark rounded Core Chamber. She snapped her finger, summoning Fallax Vulpe and some more of her minions and ministers here.

"Mistress?! What happen?!" Fallax Vulpe asked in concern.

"Starscream..." The Fallen snarled angrily.

"He will pay for the deception!" Sentinel Prime snapped angrily and fury, "When I get the hands on him!"

"Agreed," Lockdown nodded, "I will claim his head as my trophy!"

"You all will..." Quintessa said darkly

Quintessa approached to the large dark greenish energizing sphere. As she touched the sphere's energizing power, she began disintegrated and fused together with it. The whole chamber, and even the whole planet itself, began quaking and shaking very hard. Her acolytes remain calm and firm as they knew it's gonna happen.

* * *

After managed to get her own spiky hunter's spaceship, Airachnid escaped Quintesson's Planet at once. While flying few meters away for the planet, her ship's sensor was going wild. She turned to her back. She gasped in shock and concern. She saw the planet was shape-shifting and transforming itself into gigantic titan-like Quintessa. Most of the planets are close to her.

Titan Quintessa roared angrily, **_"All will be eradicated! All will be recreated into a perfect civilization! Thousands of worlds shall be reunited and merged into one perfect world! Order and peace shall be restored! I will fulfill my ambition!"_**

Airachnid panicked as she activated her spaceship's engine booster. She managed to escape the planet, and heading to somewhere safe and away from her enemies for good. And better yet, not to get involve with the war again...

Everyone, and even the Autobots and Decepticons were in shock and feared of what they just have witnessed. Most of them were scared and worried to think about how humongous Quintessa is while thinking to either surrender or escape the battlefield. Some remained calm and firm, as well as being brave and determined to fight back.

Across the galaxy and even on Quintessa's exterior body; Autobots, Decepticons and Cybertronian Colony continued battling and repelling the enemy invaders. The Main Forces of Autobots and Decepticons, on Quintessa's body, continued battling and pushing the enemies back as well as trying to reach their ships as well.

* * *

The Space Bridge Portal opened itself at the Core Chamber. Both Team Prime and Team Megatron, and even Quintus Prime have arrived at the scene. And just before they could do anything, Blackout barely got his head shot, causing both teams to dodge down and hide behind the walls and crates.

They all found Sentinel Prime, Lockdown and The Fallen are leading the army to fire and charge at the enemies at once. Fallax Vulpe remained behind and guard Quintessa, who continued chanting and performing the ritual within her sphere, along with her four acolytes holding the magical staffs. She almost complete her ritual.

"We have to stop her!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in concern.

Megatron snarled in pain, "Agreed! We need to take these fools out first!"

"No! We split up!" Ironhide insisted firmly, "Prime, you and Megatron gotta reach that witch, and take her out! We will hold them off!"

Elita-One nodded in agreement, "Ironhide's right. Saving the universe is our priority now!"

"Optimus!" Arcee called out, "Bumblebee, Blackout, Barricade and me will cover for you until we reach there!"

"I shall assist as well," Quintus Prime said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "It's my responsibility..."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly, "Understood. Let's Roll!"

The Autobots and Decepticons engaged their mission at once. Optimus Prime, Megatron, Quintus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, Blackout and Barricade moved out and hid from one places to another until they reached their targets. The rest of them quickly charged and engaged the enemies and the enemy troops. Ratchet, Ironhide, Soundwave and their minions engaged the Fallen. Bulkhead, Knockout and Breakdown fought Sentinel Prime. Starscream, Elita-One and Chromia battled Lockdown.

Ratchet and his team were battling with The Fallen. While Ratchet and Soundwave engaged The Fallen in combat, Ironhide was aiming and trying to shoot him down. But the fallen Prim was swift and quick in dodging and evading the attacks as well as fiercely and brutally striking them down hard. Three of them have barely taken him down for 10 rounds. He then unleashed his powerful Requiem Blaster in knocking and damaging them hard. And just before he could do anything, he got his feet slammed by Rumble. His head and body got shot by Frenzy's blasters. Both Ravage and Laserbeak attacked and mauled him by face.

While The Fallen was busy dealing with the Minicons, Ironhide roared as he charged and slammed the fallen Prime to the ground. He began punching and kicking on the fallen warrior for few times. Unfortunately, he teleported out and slammed on the Autobot Weapon Specialist to the ground. The Fallen stabbed his sword on his chest. Ratchet came and struck his blades at him before swinging and striking him at The Fallen, who blocked and deflected few of the attacks before firing his Requiem Blaster at him off. And just before the Mini-Cons could charge and attack him, he swung his sword in knocking them off. He turned and found Soundwave, stood before him.

And just before The Fallen could do anything, Soundwave unleashed the powerful sound wave at him for the moment. Ironhide, Ratchet and Mini-Cons attacked and weakened The Fallen. While the fallen Prime was distracted, Soundwave launched and connected his cables to the computer as he was scanning and downloading the information into him. With it completed, he turned and faced at weakling form of The Fallen. He activated the Space Bridge, dropping him to another realm for good.

"Wow. Where you'd send him to?" Rumble asked.

Soundwave's screen revealed the portal to another realm. Frenzy whistled amusingly, "Wow! That's brilliant! Trapping him in another dimension! Cool!"

"Really?! You couldn't have done it earlier?" Ironhide asked in annoyance.

Ratchet groaned, "I have to agree with Ironhide. That would have save the trouble."

_"Shut up..."_ Soundwave's recording exclaimed.

Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knockout were facing off Sentinel Prime, who was swinging and showing off his moves of lance and shield. This confused and annoyed three of them a lot to wonder if he was really serious to fight or messing around.

"You punks ready for the fight?!" Sentinel Prime asked confidently, "Trust me! You do not wanna mess with me! And believe me, pals. They don't call me 'Sentinel Prime' for nothing! I eat rebels for breakfast! I'm not gonna show mercy to low caste like you! And believe I'm gonna-!"

**_BAM!_** Breakdown and Bulkhead slammed their hammer and mace on both sides of his face. Knockout approached towards him as he slammed his buzzsaw cutting through his armor, destroying most of his parts within. Sentinel Prime groaned as he fell on his back.

"Well, that was anticlimatic fight..." Knockout remarked amusingly and annoyingly.

Breakdown scoffed, "At least, the original Sentinel Prime doesn't do the talking. He do the fighting. I miss that guy."

"Yeah. Me too," Bulkhead agreed. He then kicked Sentinel Prime's face hard. He scoffed, "Always want to do that for being a jerk to everyone and even me."

Knockout and Breakdown laughed and chuckled, "That's funny!"

Starscream, Elita-One and Chromia were facing off with Lockdown, who is armed with both a hook and armored swords. They're all ready for the duel now.

"I will kill you, Starscream!" Lockdown snarled angrily and darkly, "I knew trusting you is big mistake. And mark my word, I will have your body as my collection!"

Starscream chuckled, "You can try, bounty hunter."

"You're gonna die, Lockdown!" Chromia exclaimed firmly.

Elita-One nodded, "This is for my sister, jackass!"

Chromia screamed in anger as she charged and tried to strike her punch at Lockdown, who grabbed and thrown her to the wall hard. Elita-One charged and rammed him back before he nudged her by guts before grabbing and slamming her to the ground hard. Starscream fired his laser blasters and missiles at the bounty hunter, who dodged and evaded the attacks before charging and punched at his face hard. He then grabbed and swung him around him before thrown him at the girls.

Lockdown armed and loaded with his Shotgun-Missile Blaster. He fired them at Starscream, Elita-One and Chromia. Three of them quickly moved and dodged the blasts and missiles for few times. They got hit by the attack. He jumped and engaged them at once. They fought him back as well. They struggled and having hard time to take down Lockdown as the bounty hunter was swift and fast for them. Even worse, he was fierce and brutal enough to hit them by face, guts and even injured them hard. He eventually activated and transformed his head into armored blaster, which fired and knocked three of them out.

While readying with his Spark Extractor Claw, Lockdown chuckled, "Time for dissection and extraction!"

Chromia grunted in pain, "Any idea, guys?"

"I'm out!" Elita-One exclaimed in concern.

"I do," Starscream said amusingly. He grabbed and held up Elita-One and Chromia. He smiled, "You'd be please of it!"

And just before Elita-One and Chromia could ask, Starscream thrown them over Lockdown, which confused him a lot of why he missed the attack. He turned and aimed at Starscream, who just rammed him off before firing his blasters and missiles at him. As Lockdown got pushed and turned his back, he found Elita-One and Chromia screamed as they charged and attacked him relentlessly until he was beaten to the pulp. They both then slammed their punches on his face hard.

While Elita-One and Chromia were recovering from the attacks, Starscream approached them as he was about to congratulate them. But instead, they both punched him by face. He fell to his back hard.

"That's for throwing us to get ourselves killed," Chromia snapped in annoyance.

Elita-One nodded, "And also, you're bad at backstabbing at us."

Optimus Prime and his team hidden and moved from one area to another as they slowly approaching to Quintessa's sphere. Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintusn Prime turned and nodded to the rest of their comrades. They all nodded firmly. They charged and attacked Fallax Vulpe and his elite guards. While they distracted him and his guards, three leaders turned their attention to Quintessa, who summoned the multiple mechanical and tentacles arms, and also armored blasters in attacking them at once.

Thanks to Blackout's powerful blackout and shock wave ability, he mostly defeated and knocked out of the enemy troops. Arcee, Bumblebee and Knockout quickly took out them before engaging with Fallax Vulpe, who evaded and escaped their attacks before firing his tentacles' blasters at them. They fired back at him while evading the attacks. Both Autobots and Decepticons did their best of shooting him down, but only missed it. They even have to deal with him when he teleported and reappeared before them as they get attacked and knocked out for few times.

Arcee and her team struggled in taking him down. Bumblebee gave some thinking as he has the idea. He quickly punched Blackout's face, making him annoyed and angry to chase after Bumblebee. They both went off at once. Fallax Vulpe appeared before Bumblebee, who quickly dodged down at once, allowing Blackout to punch his face hard. Bumblebee fired his blaster in blasting Fallax Vulpe off at once. Arcee and Barricade jumped out as they quickly cut him into pieces. They all sighed in relief.

"Nice work, guys," "Arcee commented.

_"No problem," _Bumblebee beeped happily. Blackout punched Bumblebee to the walls. He beeped painfully, _"Ouch! I guess I owe you one."_

"You think, punk?" Blackout asked in annoyance.

Barricade sighed, "Let's hope Megatron killed Quintessa."

"Optimus better stay alive too," Arcee pleaded.

Optimus Prime and Megatron teamed up as they battled against the army of Quintessa's Minions, mechanical arms and tentacles, and even the blasters. They both helped covered each other from being shot and attacked, as well as destroying and tearing them apart. While two of them continued battling and destroying the enemies, Quintus Prime stood before the sphere.

"Father... Why..." Quintessa asked angrily, "Our dream is coming true. Why must you be stop and interfere our plans?!"

Quintus Prime sighed, "This is not the way, my dear. This is not what I wanted. You know that."

"I just want to unite all worlds into one, and destroy these filthy weakling and worthless insects. You know we are the superior beings! We deserve to rule this universe! You know I'm right."

"We maybe titans to them. We maybe stronger, wiser and noble. But we are not gods. No one is superior. No one is weakling. We are equal and same as they are. Life is precious."

"I see..." Quintessa said sadly and disappointingly. Emerging out from sphere of core, She then slammed and struck her Blades of Time at Quintus Prime's chest, "You were fool to believe that you could stop me from accomplishing my mission."

Quintus Prime coughed painfully before shaking his head, "I wasn't..."

And just before she could ask anything, Bumblebee and Barricade grabbed and pulled Quintessa out from the core. Both Team Prime and Team Megatron relentlessly and determinedly charged and attacked her at once. Quintessa grunted in pain as she used her Force-Field Barriers to block and evade the attacks while firing her Dark Magic Blasts and Elemental Thunder Attack, as well as unleashing and striking her magical whip in knocking them hard. She even summoned more mechanical tentacles and blasters to attack them.

Despite how powerful and strong Quintessa has proven, both Autobots and Decepticons continued attacking her fiercely and determinedly. Their combined attacks have proven too much for her to handle and withstand the attacks. She can't hold it much longer until Arcee jumped and kicked her to the ground hard.

Angered and fury with the defeat as well as closed to her dream, Quintessa screamed in anger as she unleashed powerful shock wave in repelling and knocking both teams. All of them got hit by the attack badly. They groaned and moaned in pain as they struggled to recover and get up.

"I-Is that the best you can do?" Quintessa asked dryly and annoyingly. She scoffed, "I'm disappointing, fools..."

Arcee scoffed, "We weren't trying to beat you, Quintessa..."

Quintessa was confused and suspicious. Quintus Prime sighed, "It's over..."

Giving some thoughts, Quintessa gasped as she turned to her back. She found Optimus Prime and Megatron have readied their Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos. Both of them have their eyes glowed in blue and purple as they're about to unleash full powers of the attack.

"This is where it ends!" Optimus Prime and Megatron exclaimed, "Now light our darkest hour!"

Quintessa gasped, "Noooooooooooo!"

Optimus Prime and Megatron fired and fused their Matrix of Leadership and Chaos powers at the core. Both light and darkness have combined and pierced through the core as it slowly began to form and spread some cracks across it. It then exploded into pieces. While blinding most of everyone's eyes, the bright light was also engulfing everything in it. Quintessa screamed in pain as she slowly disintegrated and turned into ashes.

* * *

The planets were getting close to Quintessa's Titan Form. Suddenly, all of them have halted its advancement. Instead, they were returning back to the Space Bridge Portals, which led them straight back to their original coordinates. And at the same time, the cracks were formed and spread across her whole body. The titan is about to explode soon!

The next question is will the Autobots and Decepticons escape their impending doom?!

_Prepare for the Conclusion..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	18. Epilogue: At the Beginning

**Epilogue: At The Beginning**

While most of the planets including the Cybertronian Colonies are returning to their original positions by the power of Cyber Planet Keys and Space Bridge Portals, Quintessa's Titan Mode is exploding and breaking into pieces as if it was about to be destroyed and gone for good.

The Quintessons inhabitants and soldiers were running and panicking in fear for their lives as they're trying to reach their spaceships and shuttles, but most of them got killed from earthquake, rust storm, metallic city blocks falling on them and even more chaos and destruction wreck havoc during their evacuation and escaping.

Autobots and Decepticons are now doing their best to escape as well while helping protecting and saving each other's lives. Perceptor was happily and excitedly gathering and collecting most of Cybertronian information data pads for helping me successfully creating his own project of Synthetic Energon during the employment under the Quintessons. He got grabbed and brought back by Jolt, Mudflap, Skids and six Minicons, who were scared and worried about the planet's destruction.

Having arrived at the hangar bay, both Autobots and Decepticons are heading straight to their own space flagships. The Autobots and Decepticons have arrived and entered the Ark and Nemesis. They're all quickly set up with control panels and starting up with the engines as soon as possible.

The Autobots and Decepticons are ready to leave and blasted off to the space, however, they can't leave until their leaders and the teams return to them.

* * *

After unleashing the power of two Matrix on Quintessa, the planet's Core Chamber began collapsing and breaking apart slowly yet wildly and destructively. Thanks to Soundwave's connecting to the Quintessons' Groundbridge Ability, he and Ratchet activated and used the Grondbridge Portal at once. Team Prime and Team Megatron make their escape and arrived at the Central City. While running for their lives, they have to destroy the debris and defeating most of enemy troops as they're heading straight to their ships. Ironhide was carrying the injured Quintus Prime on his bare hands.

Nearly 20 minutes have passed to running and battling the enemies, both Team Prime and Team Megatron have found and arrived at the hangar bay. They all quickly entered and boarded their own ships now. Most of the officers and soldiers chatted and exclaimed happily for their leaders returning to them in time.

Both Autobots and Decepticons have gathered at the cockpit. The pilots began moving and pilotting the command flagships. But for unknown reasons, the Ark and Nemesis are unable to lift off as if they're still tied to the ground.

* * *

Inside the Nemesis's command bridge, Megatron snarled angrily and furiously about the latest situation. He turned and glared at Soundwave, Knockout and Nitro Zeus, who were looking through the computer.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why can't we move?!" Megatron demanded angrily.

Soundwave's screen revealed the map of Planet Quintessons, followed by coordinating and locating through its city blocks' underground, and it slowly revealed an armored satellite dishes-like machines being active and holding both the Ark and Nemesis down on the planet.

"Oh boy! That doesn't look good!" Nitro Zeus exclaimed in concern.

Knockout hissed, "Definitely not good! We've got tractor beams on our ship!"

Megatron snarled, "Starscream!"

"On it, Lord Megatron!" Starscream yelped in concern and fear. He quickly turned and worked on his computer, trying to access to the Quintessons' networks. Unfortunately for him, the network kept on rejecting and denying him. This make him uneasy and nervous. He chuckled nervously, "It appears the network kept on rejecting my access. I'm guessing that she already predicted my betrayal earlier than I anticipated."

Megatron snarled in frustration, "Starscrem! You imbecile!"

* * *

At the Ark's Command Bridge, the Autobots are too having the same problems as the Decepticons. Their command flagship was held down to the ground by some tractors beam. They're all struggle to move and get their ship to lift up and escape.

Ratchet grunted as he slammed his fist on the computer's keyboards, "Damn it! If we don't do something with those dishes soon, we'll be destroyed!"

"What? Like go down the underground and destroy the dish?!" Bulkhead asked in frustration and fear.

Ironhide groaned, "Bulkhead's right. Even we did succeed in destroying it, we won't have the time to get away from here! We'd blown to pieces! The tractor beam is too far from here!"

"We can't do nothing!" Chromia exclaimed in concern.

Elita-One hissed in concern, "Unless one of us must do..."

After giving some thoughts and concerns for his team and their mission as well as remembering all the sacrifices they have made, Optimus Prime clenched his fists as he refused to let anyone died for the sake of him and his mission. He stood up and turned to his comrades and friends.

"Autobots..." Optimus Prime said firmly, "If we were to accomplish our mission especially defeating Megatron, I will go and deactivate the tractor beam. But all of you must continue without me." He then opened his chest and revealed his Matrix of Leadership. He took it out, "No matter whatever happens to me, you must stop and defeat Megatron and his Decepticons before they could inflict more damages to other worlds. That is an order!"

The Autobots were in shock and concern to hear Optimus Prime's order. Though they're gladly and willingly to follow him into battlefield, they refused to let him sacrifice himself for them. They won't allow it.

"No! There has to be another way!" Elita-One protested in concern, "We won't sacrifice your life for this!"

Ratchet nodded, "Optimus, we need you!"

Ironhide hissed, "Yeah! Megatron has the Matrix of Chaos! And even if one of us possessed Matrix of Leadership, it won't do us anything good!"

"It has to be you!" Jazz added in concern, "No way we're gonna let you off the hook! Someone else has to do it."

Bumblebee beeped, "I'll do it! I can drive and move faster. Will be back here in no time."

Optimus Prime shook his head, "No, Bumblebee. I won't allow it. You won't make it back here in time. I will have to do it."

"No! You won't! I'll do it!" Ratchet objected.

"Forget it! I'll do it!" Ironhide shouted firmly.

Elita-One groaned, "You're all not fast enough to do it! I'll be fast enough to get it! Let me do it!"

"Everyone, calm down! Please!" Jolt pleaded in concern and fear, "I'm sure we'll find a way to save our ships in time!"

Unfortunately, the Autobots have gotten into a heated argument of who will take the tasks to destroy the tractor beam satellite dishes, allowing the Ark and Nemesis to escape, though it will cost his own life. Watching them arguing and fighting over the task has made Arcee uneasy and frustration, as well as the thoughts of being manipulated and turned into Quintessa's Puppet for her master plan and hurt her friends and sisters.

After some thinking over their argument and her action of helping Quintessa, Arcee shown her firm and serious looks as she knew what she has to do. She quickly transformed into her Cybertronian Motorcycle, and rode off at once. However, the noise didn't go unnoticed as Cliffjumper noticed her driving off.

"Arcee?!" Cliffjumper asked in concern, alerting his allies. He called at the entrance, "Arcee, where're you going?!"

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "She wouldn't!"

Bulkhead hissed in concern, "Oh scrap! Not good!"

"Arcee! No!" Elita-One exclaimed in concern.

* * *

After exiting out of the hangar bay, Arcee, still in her motorcycle mode, was driving across the destructing and collapsing of city blocks. She also has to fire her blasters, missiles and even using her scythes slicing at the Quintessons and their minions for getting in her way. And at the same time, she received some calls from her friends and sisters especially Elita-One and Optimus Prime as they were trying to get her return to the Ark. She ignored them due to everything is at stake. She can't stop now.

Few minutes after leaving the Ark, Arcee came across to the underground tunnel, which its signboard gave the direction to the satellite dish area. She followed the signboards' direction at once. Nearly 10 minutes passed, Arcee has arrived at the area. She entered it, where she found no guards and soldiers guarding the tractor beam satellite dishes.

Arcee approached to the satellite dishes' computer consoles. She began accessing and shutting down the systems as fast as she can. Upon another call reached her, and this time, she answered it.

_"Arcee! What the heck are you doing?!"_ Elita-One's Voice demanded angrily and fury.

Arcee sighed calmly, "Doing what is best for my team... My sisters... And also, Optimus Prime..."

_"W-What?! Arcee! No! Don't do this! Get out of there now!"_

"Sorry, Elita. I have to do this!"

_"Arcee! Please!"_ Elita-One's Voice cried in despair and pain, _"I don't want to lose you! You're our sister! Chromia and I won't say goodbye!"_

"Neither do I want to," Arcee said in guilty and sadness. She has finished shutting down the satellite dishes' tractor beams. She sighed tearfully, "But I want you all know one thing. It's been an honor to fight alongside with you both and my... My friends..."

Elita-One's Voice gasped, _"Arcee! Don't you dare-!"_

Arcee silenced her com-link to the rest of the Autobots. She then proceed with typing the computer's console for the moment.

* * *

Back at the hangar bay, both the Ark and Nemesis remained trapped and landed on the bay. Both ships have suddenly lifted up from the ground while slowly pushing and sending away from the collapsing planet. Both ships are heading straight to the Space Bridge Portal, which led them straight to the backwater planet.

While flying straight to the Space Bridge Portal, Optimus Prime and his Autobots were looking at the monitor screen, witnessing and watching Planet Quintessons were breaking apart and exploding into pieces slowly. All of them then saluted firmly yet sadly and tearfully as they're losing yet another Autobot to the enemy.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Arcee..." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly yet sadly. He sighed, "We will never forget of what you have done for us and the universe."

Elita-One looked down sadly, "May Solus Prime take you safely to the Well of Allspark. We will miss you, my dearest sister..."

While most of the Autobots were mourning for Arcee's sacrifice, Mudflap and Skids looked around of their surroundings as they noticed something amiss.

"Hey! Where's Cliffjumper?" Skids asked.

Mudflap shrugged, "No idea. But I don't see Que Prime also! Where did they go?!"

As soon as both the Ark and Nemesis reached and entered Space Bridge Portals, they got themselves warped and transported to the backwater planet's coordinates.

* * *

After watching both command flagships have entered and disappeared through the Space Bridge Portals, Arcee sighed in relief and happy to see her fellow comrades and sisters have escaped with their own lives. She leaned against the computer console as she slowly falling and landed down on the ground. She covered herself with her legs and hands as she is ready to meet her end.

While she is still waiting, her hand got grabbed to stand up from the ground. Arcee was surprised and shocked by the action. She looked up and found Cliffjumper stood before him.

"Cliffjumper?! What are you doing here?!" Arcee asked in shock and concern.

Cliffjumper smiled, "Saving you. Come on, let's get out of here!"

While holding and pulling her hand, Cliffjumper began running with Arcee. Both of them exited the chamber. hey then transformed into their vehicle modes. They're now driving across the corridors of exploding city blocks. And at the same time, they were chatting and talking.

"You shouldn't have come to save me!" Arcee exclaimed angrily, "You should have stayed in the Ark. You could have gotten out of here!"

Cliffjumper scoffed, "Yeah! I could have. But that ain't my style. I don't let anybot behind. After all, we're buddies and partners."

Though she was touched and happy by Cliffjumper's caring, Arcee was annoyed, "Let me make this clear again, Cliffjumper. We're not partners. We're soldiers. The last thing I want is someone like you to chat around and slow me down."

Cliffjumper chuckled, "Whatever you say, Arcee. But now, we've gotta get out of here!"

"Definitely," Arcee agreed in concern, "Problem is where the heck can we find a ship or escape pod to use and escape."

"By asking me..." The familiar calm voice spoke, surprising both Arcee and Cliffjumper. They both stopped and transformed into their robot modes. They looked up and found Quintus Prime levitated and descended to the ground. He continued, "I will help you to escape."

And just before Arcee and Cliffjumper could ask, Quintus Prime snapped his fingers, summoning the large robot-sized escape pods. They were shocked and surprised by it. Instead of asking, they got pushed and placed within the pods by Quintus Prime. He then typing computer consoles, setting coordinated course for both of them.

"Hey, what about you?!" Cliffjumper asked in concern.

Arcee nodded, "You have to leave this place too. Summon your escape pod now!"

"There is no escape for me..." Quintus Prime said firmly yet shamefully, confusing and concerning two Autobots. He continued, "This place... This world... This civilization... They were my dream and hope. But it is nightmare. And it is time to end it for good, ensuring that Quintessons will never rise and seek for revenge and destruction. And also, I must face my judgment for horrible deeds my daughter and creations have done."

"W-What?!" Arcee asked in concern. She exclaimed frantically, "No! Don't do this! This isn't your fault, Prime!"

"Yeah! It's Quintessa's fault! So, cut out the guilt-tripping and follow us now!" Cliffjumper insisted frantically while looking around of his surroundings. Planet Quintessons is going to explode and destroyed. He shouted, "This planet is gonna blow! Get into your pod now!"

Arcee hissed and nodded, "Quintus Prime! Please, come with us now! We can make it out!"

Quintus Prime sighed while shaking his head, "No. You all can make it out alive. I will remain here till my end..."

And just before Arcee and Cliffjumper could protest, Quintus Prime has activated the escape pods' engines. They lifted up and flew straight to the Space Bridge Portal. And at the same time, they both cried and shouted for Quintus Prime.

While watching two escape pods entered through the portals, Quintus Prime sighed in defeat as he was watching and looking at the planet continued exploding and tearing itself apart. He snapped his fingers as he magically disappeared and teleported off.

* * *

Quintus Prime then appeared at the damaged core chamber. He the approached to damaged form of Quintessa. He lowered and squatted down in seating position. He then grabbed and held her on his arms. Looking at her body, he couldn't help but formed deep saddened and guilt expression about losing not only his greatest creation, but his daughter to his dream of unity.

Quintus Prime sighed as he closed his eyes and muttered softly, _"A dream... within a dream..."_

**_BOOM!_** Planet Quintessons has broken up and exploded, engulfing everything within the explosion including its inhabitants and also Quintus Prime and his deceased daughter themselves. The Quintesson Civilization has ended and gone for good. They ceased to exist...

* * *

At Cybertron, both Autobots and Decepticons have survived and repelled the Quintesson Invasion. And also, they're relieved and happy as they not only won the battlefield, but also saving their home and also Quintessons are all but destroyed. However, despite they're victorious, they also suffered lots of heavy losses and catastrophe such as death of many soldiers and civilians, and even destruction of the city.

At the Iacon City, the Autobot Medic were treating the injured soldiers' wounds and replaced their missing and amputated parts of them. Some civilians helped burying the dead ones withing the coffins including Searchlight.

Despite the victory they have, the Autobots remained vigilant and alert for the Decepticons. Swoop and Powerglide were flying and patrolling around the capital city and fortresses. Sludge, Scorn and Slash were guarding the main entrance. Side Burn, Brawn, Slug and Snarl were searching and rescuing their soldiers and civilians from the battlefield.

* * *

Ultra Magnus, Springer and Grimlock were gathered at the meeting chamber for discussing about next strategy, regarding of casualties of cities and forces, Energon Supplies and also Optimus Prime and the Ark being missing and lost from Planet Quintesson.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "We can't stay here much longer..." Springer and Grimlock looked concern of what the Commander has said. He continued, "We have suffered lots of casualties and losses. And I feared that we cannot maintain and defend Cybertron much longer. We don't have much of Energon."

Grimlock snarled, "No. We, Autobots, cannot run from the fight. We can win. You know it."

"Grimlock, I'm sorry..." Ultra Magnus apologized shamefully.

Springer sighed, "Ultra Magnus's right. It's not enough for all of us now. Our only chance is to find new planet for our kind. Or at least, we can find a new world for our kind's settlement. And maybe, finding and regrouping with Optimus Prime's crew. It might be our only chance."

"It's for the best..." Ultra Magnus agreed.

Grimlock growled softly while giving some thinking. He sighed, "Fine. Autobots, go. Dinobots, stay and fight." Ultra Magnus and Springer were in shock yet worried as they were about to protest. He interrupted, "Don't worry. We can handle it. Besides, no one here, Dinobots cannot hurt anyone. Just some stupid Decepticons. Me Grimlock wanna revenge on Shockwave for what he did to me, my buddies and everyone. Dinobots also have Metroplex to help us."

Springer hummed thoughtfully, "He has the point."

"Grimlock..." Ultra Magnus said calmly. He sighed calmly as he stood up, "As your commander, I'm leaving the defense of Cybertron to you until you find and defeat Shockwave and all of Decepticons. And also, find and rescue the civilians for the ships to take them off to new world. That is your new order."

Grimlock smirked proudly as he saluted, "Me Grimlock say 'yes'! We, Dinobots, will fight on!"

Ultra Magnus nodded firmly, "We're counting on you."

* * *

All the Autobots were gathered at the hangar bay, where most of civilians and soldiers were loaded up into the transports as they're preparing to lift off to another world. Ultra Magnus, Springer and Brawn stood before Dinobots, Powerglide, Side Burns and the remaining of Cybertronian Knights and Autobot Forces. The commander and his team saluted firmly, the group did the same thing to them.

Ultra Magnus went to his own personal spaceship - Iron Will. Springer and Brawn boarded into their own spaceship. They started lifting off and flew straight into the space, along with six to twelve transports. They're escorting and guiding them to safe and secured uninhabited world to settle down. Dinobots transformed into their Dinosaur Modes to gave a loud roar, along with Powerglide, Side Burns and the soldiers to give battle cry.

* * *

At Shockwave's Laboratory, Shockwave has gathered all of his officers including Dreadwing, Sixshot, Kickback and Shadow Striker for making new strategy. They have received latest reports involving of damages on both their forces and fortresses, and even running out of Energon.

"It is time..." Dreadwing said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "We must leave Cybertron if we were to survive. We must find and regroup with the rest of our forces, and then search for Lord Megatron. It's our only chance."

While most of Decepticons chatted in agreement, Shockwave remained silent as he spoke, "No, I will not leave." Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "There's still so much more projects need to research, experiment and accomplish. And Lord Megatron has given me a strict order to defend Cybertron from the enemy's control. I will not abandon them, not even the world has suffered casualties. Merely minor setbacks. And of course, I requested some transports to load and deliver the cargo to our targeted world."

"He's nuts..." Sixshot commented.

Shadow Striker nodded, "Tell me about it..."

"Are you certain of it, Shockwave..." Dreadwing asked in concern.

Shockwave nodded, "Do not worry, Dreadwing. I have my own elite guards to defend me. Special elite guards..."

The Decepticons remained silent for the moment. Dreadwing gave some thoughts of the scientist's words as he is still doubting of it. He sighed, "Very well. I will let you defend it."

As planned, Dreadwing boarded on his own personal spaceship as he began his search for both the any sign of Decepticon battalions, and his master. Sixshot, Shadow Striker and Kickback have boarded their ships, which was loaded with Insecticons, Preadcons and also more of Energon and Weapon Supplies. They're delivering the cargo to the backwater planet. Shockwave remained behind at Cybertron for both defending the home planet, as well as researching and performing on his experiments and projects, which will benefit the Decepticons' Cause.

* * *

At Velocitron, the Autobot Velocitronians are doing their best of rebuilding their home planet after their fierce battle with the Quintesson Invaders. Override and Cogman were at the Speedia Capital City's balcony as they were overseeing the construction progress. And at the same time, the leader of Velocitron was looking and staring at the sky, wondering and thinking about Sideswipe. She smiled happily yet lovely as she wished to see him and raced with him again.

"Still thinking about him?" Cogman asked curiously.

Override sighed, "Yeah. I just hope he's alright. Who knows what kind of fight he's into?"

Cogman smiled as he patted Override's back, "I am confident that he will be alright. He is now with his friends. And who knows? I can be certain that he and his team might new place for settlement and also for you to come and race with him."

Override smiled happily, "Yeah. I'm looking forward for it. He and I wanted to start spark energize. We'd never get a chance to do that."

Cogman groaned uneasily while shaking his head, "I do not think I want to hear that. Not to mention, it's inappropriate."

Override groaned as she slapped Cogman's head, "Mind your business!"

* * *

At the Junkion, Wreck-Gar and his fellow Junkions playfully and happily dancing and singing around while rebuilding and reconstructing their hometowns. He then looked at the sky again as he smiled and thought about his friendship and crazy adventure with Bulkhead and his team.

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" Wreck-Gar exclaimed happily, "Till we meet again, my fellow Junkion Bulky Heady Man!"

* * *

At Wildertron's Planet, the Maximals were rebuilding both their villages and fortresses after surviving, repelling and defeating the Quintesson Invasion.

Rhinox was leading the construction team for rebuilding and repairing their damaged home and even fortresses. Botanica and Rattrap were leading the scientists and gardeners to replant and grow some of beautiful flowers and trees. Optimus Primal, standing outside of Maximal Main Village's Entrance, looking and staring at the open field as he was wondering if Dragontron and his minions surviving and what they are doing now.

Depth Charge and Cheetoh have arrived and approached to Optimus Primal. They bowed humbly before their leader. The brute warrior spoke, "You summon us?"

"I did," Optimus Primal confirmed firmly, "I have the mission for you both to do."

"So, what can we do?" Cheetoh asked confidently, "I'm ready for anything."

Optimus Primal nodded, "I need you both find and help Optimus Prime to fight and defeat the army of Decepticons. They will need your beast forms and warrior spirits."

"Seriously?" Cheetoh asked in surprise. He hummed in concern, "I don't know, Primal. I liked travelling but-!"

Depth Charge scoffed, "I am ready to fight and defeat the enemies. Raptorclaw must be avenged."

"Thank you," Optimus Primal said calmly. He turned and looked at Cheetoh, "Cheetoh, you are no longer youngster. You are a brave warrior. It is time for you to step up and make your own journey. It is time for you to become a warrior."

"Are you sure?" Cheetoh asked in concern, "I don't mind for some training and lessons. I can get better-!"

Optimus Primal interrupted, "Cheetoh. You are ready. And besides, if Elita-One has confidence in you, then so can I. I believed in you. Do it for her. Do it for Maximals. The Autobots need heroes like you."

After some thinking, Cheetoh took some deep breathe and spoke while saluted, "Yes, sir. I will do my best."

Optimus Primal smiled proudly, "Atta boy..."

**_BOOM!_** Optimus Primal, Depth Charge and Cheetoh looked up and found something has ejected out from the sky. It dived and landed very hard on the ground. Suspecting strange yet unidentified object, three of them headed off to check on the mysterious meteorite.

There, they have found the escape pod, which revealed to be the appearance of Cliffjumper in stasis mode. Optimus Primal, Depth Charge and Cheetoh looked at each other as they wondered if he's an Autobot or Decepticon...

* * *

At the Camien's Capital City; the Camiens were rebuilding their hometowns, capital cities and even the nature after they have won the battle against the invaders. They also paid their respect to dead ones in the Way of Flames' catacombs, ensuring the fallen warriors have their spirits rest well.

Victorion disassembled and turned into five female warriors - Torchbearers as they helped leading the construction team to rebuild the damages including the Temple of Solus Prime. Firestar was training her brave warriors, preparing for next battle. Mistress of Flames and Master Beta were at the temple as they were looking at the Way of Flames within Sacred. They were closing their eyes as if they were praying or focusing their energy on the flame. They then opened their eyes.

"The balance has been restored..." Master Beta commented, "It is over."

Mistress of Flames shook her head, "No. It is only the beginning. The war between Autobots and Decepticons continued on the new world, where they shall make friendship and family bond with new allies and creatures, who will help them especially the Prime and his Maiden to save Cybertron."

"Do you believe so?" Master Beta asked.

Mistress of Flame smiled, "I do..."

Suddenly, both Mistress of Flames and Master Beta heard the loud explosion noise. They quickly exited out of the Sacred Chamber. They have gotten out of Parvus Oppidum. They found many soldiers and villagers have gathered and surrounded the mysterious pod. They climbed down the stairs at once. They then approached the escape pod, where they found Arcee was sleeping inside.

"The Maiden of Prime..." Master Beta said in surprise. She then looked at the escape pod's computer screen, which shown life vital. It has greenish bar. She sighed, "Thank the Solus Prime, she's alive, Mistress!"

Mistress of Flame gave a long sigh of relief, "Good. Let us help her now. She needs to be prepare for the Great Battle in distant timeline."

* * *

As soon as the Backwater Planet returned to its original position, the mysterious Planet Key emerged and headed straight into the planet's core. Followed by it, both Ark and Nemesis emerged out from the Space Bridge Portals. All of them are in relieved that they have survived the worst.

Within the Nemesis's command bridge, Megatron and his Decepticons were recovering from little trauma of nearing dying on the destruction of Planet Quintesson.

"We're lucky to survive, Lord Megatron," Barricade commented in annoyance and frustration.

Breakdown groaned in pain, "Tell me about it. I hate exploding planet now. It almost got me killed."

"So, what now, Lord Megatron?" Blackout asked firmly.

Megatron turned and looked at the monitor screen, where the Ark was heading towards the Backwater Planet. He snarled, "Finishing the Autobots. Then, we shall proceed with our plans. Decepticons, prepare for the invasion!" He turned and glared at Starscream, "And Starscream, don't try to backstabbing and overthrowing me again."

Starscream squeaked meekly and fearfully, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Knockout smiled, "So? Should we sent the Energon Eaters first? Or what?"

* * *

Inside the Ark, most of the Autobots were still sad, pain and loss as they're mourning for not only Arcee, but also Cliffjumper and Quintus Prime. Three of them have sacrificed themselves to remain behind to deactivate the satellite dish's tractor beam on the machine. They can't forget them and what they have to do to save them.

Elita-One was deeply saddened and hurt over the loss of her younger sister. Chromia approached and gave her a warm and comfort hug. Optimus Prime approached and looked at his spark mate. He gently touched and held her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"We won't let her sacrifice be in vain," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Fight for her. Live for her, Elita. We will win."

Elita-One sniffed a bit, "Optimus..."

_**BOOM!**_ The Groundbridge was activated and opened before the Autobots, It scared and shocked them. But that wasn't the worst. More of long tentacles-like drilling lifts launched and pierced through the Ark's command bridge. Mindwipe and his Energon Eaters emerged out from the portal. They all were growling and snarling wildly.

Bulkhead yelped, "Wow! What the-?!"

"They're using Space Bridge Portal!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern and shock. He grunted, "Damn that Soundwave! He must have used that ability to get them here!"

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "Can we send those creeps back?!"

"Yeah! Please, tell me that you have required that!" Ironhide exclaimed in concern.

"I do! But I need more time!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern. He turned his head to the computer console. He hissed, "I'm gonna need some cover!"

Spotting more of Decepticons exiting out of the portal and some are climbing down from the drilling lifts, Crosshair cried, "We've got Decepticons Incoming!"

Optimus Prime armed and readied with his blades and blasters, "Autobots, engage the enemies! Ratchet, hurry!"

Megatron roared wildly, "Die Autobots! Decepticons Attack! Destroy them all!"

Both Autobots and Decepticons gave the loud battle cry as they charged and engaged the ferocious battle between them. Some fought inside the ship while others were on outside to battle. Ratchet was working on computer console, setting up and working on Space Bridge Portal system into the Ark's computer system, preparing its primary function on them.

Optimus Prime battled against with Megatron in their fierce sword fighting. Elita-One attacked Lugnut, who was strong and powerful enough to retaliate. Ironhide and Blackout were wrestling and challenging with each other. Bulkhead and Bumblebee engaged with both Breakdown and Barricade. Jazz and Sideswipe struggled piloting the ship as Moonracer is defending them while firmly and fiercely fighting with Blitzwing.

Chromia and her unit were covering for Ratchet and Jolt as they were working on Space Bridge Portal Connection while Perceptor is putting most of Synthetic Energon Information in Cybertronian Cylinders. Soundwave and his Mini-Cons were approaching and attacking them heads on. Ravage attacked Perceptor, causing him to fall unbalanced while losing most of Cybertronian Cylinder including the Synthetic Energon formula. All of them were falling into the Backwater Planet's atmosphere.

Mudflap, Skids and Six Minicons were distracting and also running away from Mindwipe and Energon Eaters, who were angry and obsessed in eating them alive. Luckily, the medic managed to install the Space Bridge Program into the system as he activated and opened the portal to drag Cybertronian Vampire and his Energon Eaters.

* * *

On the outside of the Ark's, Devastator and Menasor battled with Defensor. Superion attacked Bruticus and Dreadnought on Nemesis. Kup, Mirage and Rodimus fought Bonecrusher, Shutter, Dropkick and Stinger. Knockout and Mohawk were piloting and driving the Nemesis while Scorponok, Nitro Zeus and their soldiers were firing and shooting the turrets at the Autobots. Drift and Crosshairs were leading the defense units to fire back at the enemy ship. Starscream and his Seeker Armada, in their jet vehicular modes, were firing both blasters and missiles at the ship. Hound, Warpath and some Heavy Troopers were covering their ships from them.

The portal reappeared before the Ark's and Nemesis's engines. Dropping the vampire and his soldiers out, all of them got sucked in and burnt to ashes by two flagships' engine's combustion. However, due to them make contact with the engines, it caused some serious damages to both ships, making them unstable and out of control, making and knocking most of Autobots and Decepticons out hard. Nemesis and Ark got departed and separated from each other.

Nemesis crash landed on the moon while Ark was heading towards the planet. Starscream, his Seeker Armada, Bruticus, Dreadnought, Scorponok, Nitro Zeus, Knockou, Mohawk and most of Vehicons got hit badly, causing most of them to go in stasis.

Superion, managed to escape the battle, returned and assisted Defensor to fend off Devastator and Menasor. Kup, Mirage, Rodimus, Hound and Warpath were still fighting with Bonecrusher, Shutter, Dropkick and Stinger hard.

* * *

Team Prime and Team Megatron continued battling with each other. Blitzwing fired his twin cannons in hitting Moonracer straight to both Jazz and Sideswipe hard, causing them to push the pilot's driving controllers down. This has made the Ark dived down even more faster and out of control. It also make most of them to falling and whirling around unbalancingly, wildly and uncontrollably. And they also screamed as well.

The last thing that Team Prime and Team Megatron saw was that they're heading straight to the large yet bulky and strong corridors of canyons. As soon as the Ark crash landed straight to the canyon hard, the mountain of rocks fell and dropped on them, burying and trapping the ship within. And none of them are coming out alive...

No one...

"This... This is where it began... This is how we reached this planet called 'Earth'..."

_THE END..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Main Casts:**  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime  
Frank Welker: Megatron, Ravage, Laserbeak, Mixmaster, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Gemma Chan: Quintessa  
Sumalee Montano: Arcee  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Bulkhead, Rampage, Makeshift, Liege Maximo, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Jeffrey Combs: Ratchet  
Steven Blum: Starscream, Onyx Prime, Blast Off, Scavenger, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Darren Norris: Knockout  
Adam Baldwin: Breakdown  
Fred Tatasciore: Blackout, Scorn, Devastator, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons

**Secondary Casts:**  
David Kaye: Quintus Prime, Slashmark, Dragontron, Lugnut, Hardshell, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Grey Griffin: Elita-One, Thunderblast  
Tara Strong: Chromia, Solus Prime, Slipstream, Strika  
Jess Harnell: Ironhide  
Michael Ironside: Ultra Magnus  
Gregg Berger: Grimlock, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
David Sobolov: Shockwave, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Tony Todd: Dreadwing  
James Remar: Sideswipe, Prima  
Arif S. Kinchen: Jazz  
John DiMaggio: Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus, Overload, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
John Goodman: Hound  
Paul Eiding: Perceptor  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
Billy Brown: Cliffjumper  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl, Defensor  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Hot Shot  
Patrick Seitz: Silverbolt  
Phil LaMarr: Slingshot, Groove, Oil Slick, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Troy Baker: Jetfire, Kickback, Vector Prime, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Liam O'Brien: Air Raid  
Andrew Francis: Skydive, Superion  
Michael Dobson: Streetwise, Thrust, Scorponok  
Brian Dobson: Red Alert, Dirge, Deathmark  
Paul Dobson: Ramjet, Hightower, Obsidian  
Travis Willingham: Slug  
Mark Allen Stewart: Swoop  
Sam Riegel: Snarl, Side Burn  
Gabe Khouth: Slash,  
Brian Drummond: Sludge, Powerglide, Sixshot, Depth Charge, Nexus Prime, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Kirk Thornton: Springer, Searchlight  
Bumper Robinson: Jolt, Blitzwing, Shadow Striker  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie, Skids, Stinger  
Reno Wilson: Brains, Mudflap, Mohawk  
Dan Gilvezan: Sparkplug  
Terry Klassen: High Wire  
Cathy Weseluck: Grindor  
Kelly Sheridan: Sureshock  
Graham McTavish: Thundercracker  
Richard Epcar: Skywarp, Amalgamous Prime  
David Oyelowo: Onslaught  
Ben Diskin: Vortex  
Nolan North: Brawl, Bruticus  
Keith Silverstein: Swindle, Frenzy, Rumble  
Dee Bradley Baker: Scrapper, Dreadbot, Hatchet, Alchemist Prime, Mindwipe, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Neil Kaplan: Long Haul  
Jim Ward: Bonecrusher, Crowbar, Dreadnought  
Steve Barr: Berserker  
Jim Cummings: Crankcase

**Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Override  
Omar Sy: Rodimus  
Robert Foxworth: Kup  
Dave Wittenberg: Mirage, Wildbreak  
Jim Carter: Cogman  
Michael Pena: Ransack  
Robin Atkin Downes: Crumplezone  
Travis Willingham: Motormaster, Menasor,  
Maurice LaMarche: Dragstrip  
Mikey Kelley: Heatseeker  
'Weird-Al' Yankovic: Wreck-Gar  
Doug Parker: Terrorsaur  
Scott McNeil: Waspinator, Raptorclaw, Rattrap  
Alec Willows: Tarantulas  
Lee Tocker: Inferno, Utha, Vehicon Trooper, Vehibot Trooper, Cybertronian Knight, Insecticon, Infernocons, Baliffs, Beasticons  
Colin Murdock: Quickstrike  
Gary Chalk: Optimus Primal  
Richard Newman: Rhinox  
Ian James Corlett: Cheetor  
Kathleen Barr: Botanica  
Tabitha St. Germain: Mistress of Flames  
Ashleigh Ball: Victorion, Torchbearers  
Andrea Libman: Master Beta  
Kelly Metzger: Firestar  
Kazumi Evans: Moonracer  
James Arnold Taylor: Megatronus Prime  
George Takei: Alpha Trion  
Adrian Pasdar: Micronus Prime  
Corey Burton: Klementia, Brawn  
Roger Craig Smith: Vashik, Rexian  
Townsend Cole: Sentinel Prime (Clone)  
Gil Gerard: The Fallen (Clone)  
Mark Ryan: Lockdown  
Gina Torress: Airachnid  
Harry Lennix: Cyclonus  
Brooke Goldner: Cyberwarp

**Author's Notes:**  
Alright! I finally finished **_Transformers Prime Prequel III_**! Too long for ignoring it because of wanted to know more about **_Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) & The Last Knight (2017 Film) _**while making sure that I'm connecting this third to the mainstream! But I finally done it, everyone! Thank goodness! Worth it!

I hope you're up for this. So get ready for the next and final prequel to **_Transformers Prime IV_**, where the Autobots and Decepticons began their first Cybertronian Wars on Earth especially how they met and interacted with the first Humans, and also make the alliance with them. This last prequel will be finally connecting to **_Transformers Prime TV Series & Transformers: Rescue Bots_**! The greatest battle of Earth is about to begin! Be prepare for it!


End file.
